Spawn: The Phantom Smash Bro
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: A short story collection about my version of Spawn, inspired by Yoshi 2.1's Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Bro! Join Spawn as he goes through a series of epic adventures, making new friends and enemies from different worlds and dimensions. Rated T for violence, language, and some sexual content. Rating may go up to M on some chapters, so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! In honor of my dear friend Yoshi 2.1, I've decided to make a collection of stories all about my version of Spawn in some of his greatest adventures: Meeting his friends and enemies from different dimensions and universes for the first time in short story mode. Like Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Bro, Spawn will be making new friends and enemies. Unlike Yoshi, however; Spawn may come across with those friends and enemies in a much more violent and unpleasent manner. But Spawn soon learns that friendship is a very important thing; especially when it comes to teamwork against some super powerful and super evil villains. Yoshi 2.1? This is for you! I hope you enjoy this!***

****In this first story, Spawn meets with Link in a very hostile manner. However; after Zelda is kidnapped by both Ganondorf and Nightmare, Spawn and Link must learn to get along and rescue Zelda and team up against their enemies.****

Spawn was wandering through the fields of Hyrule, deep in thought. Nightmare was out there once again, and Spawn wasn't going to let him get away. He had been freed of his bondage, but Nightmare swore to make him pay with his life for destroying him and betraying him. Spawn knew that no matter where he went, Nightmare was sure to be there waiting to kill him. Spawn vowed to destroy the evil demon at all costs, but there was only one way he knew how: Find the Soul Edge and destroy it, and then destroy Nightmare. It was the only weakness of Nightmare's and Spawn was sure to use it against him before destroying him once and for all. "Just you wait, asshole! I'll crush your precious little toy before I crush you! I'll make you pay for all the evil you did to me, even if it takes me forever!" Spawn said out loud. He kept on walking through the fields, until he finally reached a small town. Everyone who saw him stayed away from him, due to his frightening appearence. "Whoa! Look at that; it's a phantom warrior!" a villager exclaimed. "Shut up! He'll hear you and kill you!" another hissed. Spawn ignored them and kept on walking through the town, keeping his head held up high as he kept on thinking of Nightmare's demise. Finally; he approached a huge temple and began climbing up to the top. From the high tops of the temple, Spawn could see two people dueling against each other. It was the evil Ganondorf and Link the Hylian protector. "I'll never allow you to gain the Soul Edge, elf boy! It's mine!" Ganondorf cried as he threw powerful punches around. "No! It doesn't belong to you; it must be destroyed! It's nothing but pure evil! Don't you understand?" Link exclaimed as he slashed at him with his sword. Spawn sat on the ledge of the temple and watched in anticipation as the two bitter enemies brawled. Finally; Link defeated Ganondorf with a powerful Final Smash Attack. He summoned the power of the Triforce and slashed at Ganondorf many times before sending him flying away from the temple. "Take that, Gerudo scum!" Link taunted. As he stood there all tall and proud, Zelda appeared before him and squealed happily as she hugged him and kissed him. "You saved me yet again, Hero of Time! Thank you!" Zelda cried. "Anything for you, my love. Come; let's get out of this place before we run into anymore trouble." Link said as he scooped Zelda up in his arms. As they walked away, Spawn followed them through the shadows.

Back at Zelda's Castle; Link had some *fun* with Zelda at her bed chamber, when suddenly a messenger arrived with an important announcement for Zelda. "Excuse me, milady? I have an-AUGH! I'm terribly sorry; is this a bad time?" the messenger cried out as he averted his eyes at the sight of Link and Zelda in bed. "Uh, no?" Zelda replied nervously as she sat up and covered her naked breasts. The messenger blushed bright red and cleared his throat. "Ahem! Well, the King wants to speak with you over at his throne room for a private and important matter. He says it's extremely important that you attend at once!" the messenger said timidly. "Ok! I'll be right there; give me a moment!" Zelda said obviously embarassed that her special moment was ruined. "Right, milady. Excuse me!" the messenger replied just as nervously as he waited outside with his back turned. "Damn it! Everytime we try to get together, this happens!" Link muttered angrily. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Zelda cooed as she kissed his lips before dressing up. She left her bed chamber and soon went off, leaving Link alone. But while he laid in bed alone, he was given a very unpleasant visit by a certain Hellspawn. As time passed on and Link got bored, he got up and put his clothes on to go for a walk. But while he began walking through the halls, he was completely unaware of someone following him through the darkened shadows. Link finally made it into a library and sighed impatiently as he leaned against the wall, lusting about Zelda. "Oh, Zelda. You're the most beautiful woman in the world...I just hate it whenever we're seperated." Link thought. Link sighed again before walking out into the wide open spot in the middle of the library; he was very unaware of Spawn crouching on a pillar several feet above him and right behind him. He silently jumped down behind Link and crouched down, waiting for the perfect moment.

Link closed his eyes and tried to think more romantic thoughts about Zelda, but a deep and menacing voice startled him back to reality. "You know about Soul Edge! Tell me where it is...if you value your miserable life!" Spawn growled as he slowly towered behind him. Link opened up his eyes, and fiercely cried out as he drew out his sword and attempted to ram into Spawn's heart. But Spawn quickly teleported away, slightly scaring Link. "Oh! A phantom; what do you want from me?" Link exclaimed. Spawn teleported behind him and drew out his Agony Axe. "You! Answer me; where is the Soul Edge?" Spawn demanded harshly. "I don't know...and even if I did, what makes you think I want to tell you?" Link retorted as he turned around and readied his sword. "Because if you don't...then I'll make damn sure that your little girlfriend will suffer the concequences!" Spawn snarled. Link got really angry as he said that; nobody dared to threaten his lover and get away with it. "You so much as touch her...and I'll cut your head off your shoulders!" Link growled. "You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh! You don't stand a chance against me!" Spawn sneered. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Prove yourself through combat against me!" Link cried as he stood his ground. "You clearly have no idea who the hell I am, do you? I'm Spawn; your worst fucking nightmare!" Spawn growled. "I'm Link; the Hero of all Time and Great Defender of Hyrule! I don't fear anything; not even you!" Link said bravely. Spawn sneered as he began surging with Necroplasm. "Oh, you will soon enough...you will!" Spawn sneered. Link cried out fiercely as he charged forward to attack, but Spawn surged with enough Necroplasm to enhance his speed and began moving at the speed of light. He jumped away and began kicking at Link with powerful bursts of fury, forcing Link away. Link grunted as he was forced away, but he refused to give up. He turned back around and charged at Spawn again, but Spawn blocked all his blows and then sent Link flying away with a powerful punch. Link cried out as he was smashed into a bookcase and groaned as he slowly stood back up, shaking off some dusty books and pages. "Come on, boy! Give it up already; I'm twice more powerful than you are and I have much more experiance. Do you really think you have any chance to defeat me? Besides; I don't want to fight you! All I want to know is where the Soul Edge is, and then I'll be on my way!" Spawn said.

Link swung his sword around and cried out fiercely as he charged, slashing and hacking at Spawn. Spawn was able to dodge his attacks ,and then counter attacked by slashing at his side with his Agony Axe. Link cried out in pain as he fell to his knees; he held his bloody side and growled as he felt and saw the blood on his hands. "You're not invincible, boy! Just give this little fight up before you end up hurting yourself even worse!" Spawn warned. "NEVER!" Link screamed as he furiously hacked and slashed his sword at Spawn with all his might. Link furiously screamed as he brought down brutal blows with his sword, but Spawn appeared to be laughing as he merely parried with him and blocked his attacks. Spawn kicked at Link a few times before he finally sliced at his chest a few times before grabbing Link, flying up into the air, and then smashing him back down to the ground with his feet. Link screamed in howling agony as red energy surged throughout his entire body and felt his energy sapped, and moaned in misery as he laid there on the ground in defeat. Out of all the strange warriors he fought against, he had never been so defeated so quickly by one...or so humiliated. "Now...let's find out what you know!" Spawn sneered as he towered over him. Link spat at him in defiance, but Spawn grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. "Where is the Soul Edge? I don't want to have to repeat myself!" Spawn growled. Link struggled and strained to break free, but it was no use. He finally gave up and admitted all that he knew. "The Soul Edge...from what I know so far...is hidden in a cave in the Hyrule Mountains. I don't know where, but I know it's somewhere deep and dark. I've been trying to find it and destroy it ever since Nightmare had arrived and declared war on the King of Hyrule. But why do you want it so badly; so you can help Nightmare destroy us all?" Link said at last. Spawn drew him closer and glared into his eyes, now obviously scaring Link even more. "Don't you ever accuse me of being his slave again, do you hear me? I've been through all his hell once; I'm not going through it again! The only reason I want that Soul Edge...is so I can use it against Nightmare and destroy him once and for all! You have no idea just how cruel and evil he really is, boy!" Spawn growled before he threw Link to the ground.

Link coughed as he sat up and looked at Spawn; there was something strange about this phantom. He seemed quite ominous and frightening...but yet, Link could sense some good in him. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Link wondered. Suddenly; the loud noises of an invading army was heard from outside. "Good Gods! It can't be!" Link exclaimed as he jolted up and began running outside. Spawn followed him from behind to see what was going on, and he was just as shocked as Link to find an entire army of horrible looking warriors wearing black armor and corpse paint attacking the Hyrule Castle. It was Nightmare's Army! "Shit! I'm too late; but that doesn't mean I won't have time to make me some fresh meat!" Spawn said as he drew out his Agony Axe again. He cried out fiercely as he charged towards the invading army and began hacking and slashing the bad guys left to right. Link was amazed at his raw brutality and savagery, that he almost didn't realize that several other of the invaders were sneaking up from behind him. "There he is; kill him!" one of the invaders snarled as he aimed a spear at Link. Link's elven senses alerted him and he turned around at the last minute and chopped the spear in half before it could even touch him. He charged towards the bad guys and began slicing and dicing them to pieces before he took off rushing to the King's Court. Spawn saw Link heading that way, and decided to follow him. "Somebody's gotta keep him outta trouble! HYA!" Spawn cried as he kicked a barbarian out of the way and began chasing after Link. Link caught sight of Spawn chasing after him and readily prepared himself for another brawl. "Don't you dare try to stop me!" Link warned. "Relax, kid! I'm on your side now!" Spawn insisted. Suddenly, many of the invaders started throwing torches into the castle and started some fires, while they climbed ladders to reach the inside to attack. "NO! ZELDA!" Link cried. "Uh oh! This is gonna get fucking ugly, really quick." Spawn muttered.

They both darted towards the invaders, forcing them away as they hacked them to pieces. "I don't think so!" Link cried as he kicked down the ladders. Many men screamed as they fell off the ladders and crashed into the ground, and Spawn and Link kept on cutting their way through the endless hordes of Nightmare's Army until they reached the castle's keep. "Thank the Gods you made it alive, Hero of Time. Come quickly; we must rescue the princess!" a guard announced. "How did they get here so quickly?" Link demanded. "Nightmare's dark magic works wonders like you couldn't even believe, boy! Either he must've already gotten the Soul Edge...or he's had some help!" Spawn said. Link suddenly gasped as he realized something. "No! GANON!" Link cried as he jumped down into the castle. Spawn and several other guards jumped down with him, and began running towards the halls. They were horrified to see both Zelda and the King of Hyrule in chains; there they were, standing there in evil triumph as they sat on the thrones. Ganondorf was on the left throne, and Nightmare was on the right. "Ahh...listen to that; beautiful! Music to my ears!" Nightmare said musingly. "Yes! It sounds delightful; all of Hyrule in chaos, while we the kings sit here peacefully as we watch the games!" Ganondorf laughed evilly. "Don't get yourselves too comfortable just yet!" Link cried fiercely as he jumped into the scene with Spawn and the other guards. "WHAT? You again! Why can't you just give up?" Ganondorf exclaimed. "Guards! Crush them!" Nightmare growled. Spawn and Link hacked the evil barbarians away as they rushed into the room, while the other guards on Hyrule's side rushed off to free Zelda and the King. "Are you all right, your majesties?" a guard asked politely. "Never mind me; just get my daughter out of here in one piece!" The King demanded. "Not without Link!" Zelda cried. Link fought even more furiously against the horde of invaders, before he attempted to run towards the throne where Ganondorf was sitting. Nightmare grabbed him with his massive claw and then threw him across the room, knocking out several other guards. "I think he can handle himself, my dear!" the King said. "Oh, I hope so!" Zelda moaned.

Link jumped back up to try and fight back, but Spawn approached him and stopped him. "Go! This is a fight that I must go alone; your woman needs you!" Spawn said gravely. "But Spawn!" Link objected. "GO!" Spawn shouted as he pointed the way. Link sighed in irritation as he took off and then Spawn turned around, tightly clutching his weapon as Nightmare stood up with his own weapon: The Soul Edge. "I've been waiting for you, my child! Come; beg your father for forgiveness!" Nightmare rasped. "You are not my father! And I'm not your son, either. The minute I'm done killing you...I'll be sure to take the first breath of fresh air in a long time!" Spawn growled. "Then you shall kneel before me in pieces! SWORD, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Nightmare snarled as he twirled his massive weapon around. "You're really starting to piss me off!" Spawn growled as he swung his Agony Axe around. Spawn and Nightmare charged towards each other and began fighting each other in a ferocious duel that seemed to have lasted for several minutes. They were both pretty evenly matched as they brutally clashed their weapons together, occassionaly shoving each other violently. "You made my life a living hell, Nightmare. It's time for you to die!" Spawn shouted as he leapt up into the air and slashed down at Nightmare. Nightmare cried out in agony as he felt his shoulder slice open and then Spawn furiously hacked off his right arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. Nightmare screamed in howling agony as he fell to his knees, holding his bleeding wound. "You ungrateful bastard! After all that I've done for you?" Nightmare screamed in rage. "The only thing you gave me was pain and suffering; now I'll be sure that you feel that forever in Hell!" Spawn roared as he decapitated Nightmare. Nightmare's dead body fell to the floor with a dull thump, and Spawn stood there in triumph at the defeat of his lifelong foe. "At last; revenge is mine!" Spawn muttered. "Not if I take it first!" Ganondorf sneered as he suddenly tried to kill Spawn with the Soul Edge.

Spawn cried out as he dodged the attack, and Ganondorf cackled maniacally as he swung the sword around and created collateral damage. "You trying to piss me off?" Spawn snarled. "If anyone's going to be the true ruler of Hyrule, it's going to be me!" Ganondorf cackled. "Not if I can help it! HYA!" Spawn cried as he leapt up and smashed the Soul Edge into smithereens. "NOOOOO! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Ganondorf screamed furiously. "Not if I stop you first!" Link cried suddenly as he appeared. "What the hell? Didn't I tell you to just-" Spawn began. Link was too quick; he ran into the scene and began fiercely fighting against Ganondorf once more. Ganondorf and Link fought furiously for several more minutes, until Link finally subdued him with his Final Smash attack. Ganondorf laid there on the ground, bleeding and gasping for breath. Link towered proudly over him and smirked as several guards ran to him. "Looks like you lose again, Ganon!" Link smirked. "No fair!" Ganondorf whined as he was carried away to the dungeons. As Zelda and the King returned, Spawn slung his Agony Axe over his shoulder and sighed as he stepped back. "Oh, Link! You've saved us yet again!" Zelda cried passionately as she hugged and kissed him. "Yeah, well I actually couldn't have done it without my new friend here." Link pointed out. Spawn shook his head and sighed, guessing that Zelda would judge him as a monster. "Yeah, well...somebody had to help him out." Spawn said trying not to sound snappy. Spawn was taken quite back by surprise by what Zelda said and did next. She walked up to him and took his hands, kissing them. "Thank you, noble and bold phantom warrior. You are forever in our debts!" Zelda said kindly. "Uh, you're welcome?" Spawn said obviously confused as he took his hands away. "Hey, be nice. She is the great princess of Hyrule, after all!" Link teased. "Oh, Link! Stop teasing him." Zelda said as she nudged him.

Spawn stepped back a little more and sighed heavily. "I could really use a nice boring vacation right about now!" Spawn muttered. "Mah boi...that's what all the greatest heroes strive for!" the King said as he suddenly patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, well I think I better get going now." Spawn said as he began to walk away. "Wait! You don't have to leave just now, Spawn. You just got here!" Link objected. "Yeah, we're going to be having a great feast in your honor. You wouldn't want to leave out on us now, would you?" Zelda said. "Hmm...I wonder what's for dinner?" the King pondered. Spawn actually did feel a little hungry, so he didn't want to refuse. That, and he really didn't want to insult them. "Ok, I guess I could stay for a little while." Spawn said at last. "Oh, boy! I'm so hungry...I could eat an Octorok!" Link said as he licked his lips. "Is that all you're hungry for, big boy?" Zelda whispered seductively in his ear. Link smirked naughtily as he gave a quick kiss on the lips and scooped her up in his arms. Zelda squealed as she was carried away, slightly disgusting Spawn. "Yech...somebody needs to be their chaperone!" Spawn muttered. The King approached him again. "Hmm...would you care to offer for that position?" the King asked with a sneaky smile. Spawn got a little wide eyed and sighed as he shook his head. "Uh, no thanks!" Spawn replied.

***Well, there's the first short story of my version of Spawn in one of his many upcoming adventures! Stay tuned for more, coming up soon! Requests are always welcome, as are your reviews!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Spawn is trying to rest in his hometown in Chicago. Unfortunately, a rampaging Ridley and his gang of bloodthirsty Space Pirates interrupts his peace. But at the same time, Intergalactic Bounty Huntress widely known as Samus Aran is on the hunt for Ridley and his gang, who apparently have plans of total annihilation of Chicago. Can Spawn and Samus find a way to work together to stop this...or will they destroy each other instead? Warning: Contains some gruesome violence, blood and gore, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

**Note: Yoshi 2.1 helped inspired me to make this chapter! Yoshi, this is for you! Thank you and enjoy! :)**

Spawn was in a mediative mood, now that things were quiet. He stood on the ledge of a tall tower and overlooked all of Chicago, feeling satisfied and comfortable that things were quiet and at peace for once. "Ah, finally. Some peace and quiet!" Spawn muttered. However; it did not last much longer, much to Spawn's dismay. Out of the blue and without warning, a massive winged creature suddenly flew past him at super sonic speed; roaring and snarling viciously as he began blasting buildings with powerful bursts of plasma energy from his mouth. "Fuck! So much for the peace and quiet. Just what the hell is that thing?" Spawn grumbled. Suddenly, many more winged creatures flew past him and cackled and growled as they swarmed around the larger flying monster. At the same time, a huge orange and yellow spaceship appeared out of nowhere and began chasing after the flying creatures. "Son of a bitch! You just can't seem to let me have any peace, can you? Fine by me; I was getting bored anyway! Let's see how much I have to clean up after you scum!" Spawn snarled as he took off flying through the city after the others. Inside the spaceship, a bounty huntress was flying her ship quickly yet carefully through the city after the monsters. She was none other than Samus Aran, and she did not look too happy. "Damn you, Ridley! I should've known you would escape the Intergalactic Space Prisons the minute I turned my back on you and your gang! I'm going to get you...and I'll drag your asses back to prison if I have to kill you to do it!" Samus growled as she made some evasive maneuvers through the heavily populated city. People back down below began to freak out as they saw the Space Pirates flying around with Samus chasing after them. "Oh my God! It's the end of the world!" a man cried. "Run for your lives!" a woman screamed. "Whoa...cool! That is so wicked, bro!" a hippie laughed.

The Space Pirates began spreading out and began placing bombs around buildings and train stations before regrouping with their leader; Ridley. Ridley was a huge purple space dragon, but he was much more intelligent and evil despite his monstrous and brainless looking appearance. "Have the bombs been placed?" Ridley asked in a guttural voice. "Yes, sir. Ready whenever you are!" a Space Pirate replied. Ridley landed on a rooftop and laughed evilly as he was handed a remote detonator. "Time for the fireworks display!" Ridley chortled. But before he could even press the button, a laser knocked it out of his hands and made it fall down to the ground and crumble to dust. "WHAT? NOOOO!" Ridley screamed furiously. At the same time, Samus's spaceship landed behind them and Samus jumped out fully armed in her Varia Super Suit. "Ridley! You're coming with me or you're going down. What's it going to be?" Samus shouted. "How about...this!" Ridley sneered as he swiped his tail at her. Samus dodged his attack and began charging towards the Space Pirates, who in turn swarmed her. Samus blasted the alien insectoid monsters away with her EMP Cannon Blaster, blowing them up into smithereens. Limbs and heads flew off in bloody spurts, and Samus intensified her attacks by violently blowing the remaining Space Pirates up with her Missile Launcher. "Ok, now that's done and over with...you die or you turn yourself in!" Samus panted. "Sounds like a lot of fun, but I've got no time for games Sammy! You see this? I made an extra remote detonator in case something happened to my first one. Take one more step and I'll blow this city to hell in a hand basket!" Ridley threatened.

Samus growled in frustration for two reasons. The first reason was because she hated being called Sammy. The second reason was because she knew Ridley had beaten her this time. Ridley sneered evilly as he held his thumb in position above the detonator, and watched and waited to see if Samus would make her move. Samus would've moved...had a chain wrapped around her legs and began dragging her away from Ridley. "Huh? What the hell is she planning?" Ridley wondered stupidly. Samus screamed as she was thrown off the building by the chains, but clearly did not expect an enraged phantom warrior suddenly teleport in front of her and smash her down with his fists before violently pinning her to the ground with his feet. Samus cried out in agony as she felt red energy surge throughout her entire body and weakened her; whoever attacked her so suddenly and violently obviously wasn't human...or even alien. In fact; as she laid there groaning in pain, she found out that the attacker was in fact a phantom. Spawn made himself known by floating down towards her with an ominous glare. As he landed, his cape transformed into his Agony Axe and he held in an aggressive manner as he began walking towards Samus. "Nobody fucks with my home and gets away with it!" Spawn growled as he hammered his melee weapon down. Samus gasped as she barely dodged his attack, but she jumped back up and began blasting at Spawn with her Missile Launchers. She was so surprised to have Spawn take off at light speed and dodge all of her explosive projectiles, which ended up destroying part of the city block they were on. "My God! It's so fast! Just what is this monster? I've never seen anything so fast and aggressive!" Samus exclaimed to herself. "You won't worry about that long enough, asshole! I'm Spawn; your worst fucking nightmare...and the last thing you will ever see before I crush you!" Spawn snarled viciously as he suddenly charged towards Samus.

Samus gasped as she jumped away and dodged his Agony Axe attacks, but just barely. "Damn! He's really mad...but I can't stay here forever! I've got to stop Ridley before he destroys this city. I guess I'm going with plan B!" Samus thought as she dodged his attacks. "Hey, phantom! You can't catch me!" Samus taunted as she blasted him away with her EMP Cannon Blaster and took off running. Spawn growled furiously as he jumped back up and threw balls of Necroplasm at her. Spawn had underestimated Samus's cunning mind and speed, as she managed to dodge his attacks and return fire with her Missile Launcher. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled. Samus leapt up into the air and began flying towards a billboard using her jetpack, but Spawn jumped up to try and slash at her with her Agony Axe. Samus dodged his attack by an inch before shooting a burst of energy at the billboard, making it collapse on top of Spawn and smashing him into the ground. "Sorry, Spawn. But I can't mess around with you much longer; I've got an escaped convict to stop!" Samus said as she took off to find Ridley. Spawn growled furiously as he burst free from the debris and began chasing after Samus by using his chains to grapple from building to building. "You won't get far!" Spawn shouted. Samus saw Spawn chasing after her and began to fly faster, but much to her surprise Spawn was catching up quickly. "Damn it! Why don't take a hint and leave me alone?" Samus cried impatiently as she turned around and fired some missiles at him. Spawn dodged the projectiles and landed on a tall building, but resumed his chase by running after Samus as she landed on the same rooftop. Samus ran as fast as she could, but was horrified to have Spawn catch up much quicker than she thought possible. "It's time for you to die!" Spawn growled as he tackled her to the ground. Samus grunted and cried out as Spawn began to beat her savagely with her fists, but she was able to force him away by pushing her feet against him.

Spawn landed on his feet and growled as he swung his Agony Axe around to try and intimidate Samus, but was a little surprised that it didn't work. "You think you can scare me, Spawn? Think again! I'm not scared of you...it should be you who should be scared of me! ZERO CANNON!" Samus cried as she unleashed her Final Smash Attack. Spawn got wideyed and gasped as he saw Samus charging infinite amounts of energy from her Arm Cannon, and barely escaped the giant blue beam of pure negative energy from Samus's devastating attack. The beam caused collateral damage to the rooftop, but Spawn wasn't hurt. Samus smirked as she saw no trace of Spawn and began to walk away, when suddenly Spawn reappeared in front of her with a menacing grin on his face. "Nice try, asshole! But now it's my turn. Get a load of this!" Spawn sneered as he charged vast amounts of Necroplasmic Energy. Samus gasped as she tried to back away and take off running, but it was too late. Spawn fired his Necroplasm Beam at Samus and made her scream in agony as the corrossive substance burned away her Super Suit and even began to sting her skin slightly as she was forced on the ground. Samus laid on the ground, gasping and panting for air while trying not to cry from the agonizing pain she felt throughout her entire body. Spawn laughed evilly in triumph as he stood tall and proud; now he just had to finish off this intruder. "Now...let's just see how tough you really are!" Spawn sneered as he held his Agony Axe in an aggressive manner. He slowly approached Samus, ready for the kill. But just as he was about to hack off her head, he gasped and stopped as he got a closer look at her. Samus Aran was in her Zero Suit, but that wasn't what surprised him. Her face is what grabbed his attention; her long blonde ponytail hair, her fair and delicate looking skin, her rosy lips, and those shining blue eyes threw him off guard. "You...you...you mean to kill me?" Samus gasped as she laid on the ground. Spawn was so surprised that he nearly dropped his Agony Axe. "No...it can't be. Lily!" Spawn gasped.

Samus looked up at Spawn with utter confusion on her face. "Excuse me?" Samus demanded. "Lily! Is that you?" Spawn asked with a strangely elated voice. Samus slowly sat up and looked at him with caution and confusion, when she suddenly realized what was happening. "You must be mistaking me for someone else; I'm not Lily. I'm Samus! Samus Aran to be exact!" Samus said snappishly as she stood back up. Spawn looked at Samus with what appeared to be regret in his eyes. He shook his head sadly as he turned away from her, shocking Samus. "Damn it! I knew this was too good to be true!" Spawn grumbled. Samus was already mad enough that Spawn nearly killed her, but now she was outraged due to his strange behavior. Was it possible that he was taking a fancy for her? "Hey! Get back here, I'm not done with you!" Samus shouted as she drew out her Plasma Whip and cracked it furiously in the air. Spawn turned around, and soon found himself dodging Samus's angry whip attacks. "You've got a lot of nerve, jerk! Trying to kill me and then flirt with me! Who do you think you are?" Samus cried furiously. Spawn was finally caught by the legs and flung into the air, but Samus wasn't finished yet. She leapt up towards him and began kicking at him savagely with her feet before grabbing him with her legs and smashing him back into the ground. Spawn cried out in pain as he felt Samus slam her elbow into his spine, and then Samus quickly got away and pointed her Plasma Pistol at him. "All right, Spawn. I've had just about enough of this! Now you can either back down...or I'll put you down! Which will it be?" Samus threatened. Spawn stood back up with a blank expression on his face. "Put that gun away, sweeteheart. You're only asking to get yourself hurt." Spawn said. Samus grimaced angrily as she fingered the trigger. "I mean it! I'll kill you if you don't get out of my way!" Samus cried fiercely. "Well then go ahead; shoot me! See what happens next! I dare you..." Spawn growled.

Samus panted furiously as she kept trying to decide whether to shoot Spawn or not. Finally, she screamed angrily as she fired. But her entire face drained itself from color as Spawn stood there still alive; firmly gripping her arm and pointing the weapon away. "You can't kill me, Samus. You can try...but you can't kill what is already dead." Spawn said softly. Samus began gasping and hyperventilating in disbelief; what was this phantom going to do to her now? "Please! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to...please don't kill me!" Samus cried hysterically. "I'm not going to kill you." Spawn began. "Please don't hurt me! PLEASE!" Samus screamed. Spawn shook his head and sighed impatiently as he dropped her to the ground. "You're the one wasting my time, bitch! I'm outta here!" Spawn growled. Samus started crying louder, which started to grab Spawn's attention. He turned around slowly and walked towards Samus before helping her up. "She still kinda reminds me of her." Spawn thought. "Hey, Samus?" Spawn asked out loud. "Yeah?" Samus sniffled. "I'm...sorry if I hurt you." Spawn said trying to sound nice. Samus smiled as she leaned forward to his face, slightly scaring Spawn. "Me too." she whispered. Suddenly, Spawn began crying out in pain as he felt his head being split with agonizing pain; Samus had snuck a high frequency ringer next to his ear as she held him closely. Spawn fell on his back and moaned in misery as he felt paralyzed. "It only hurts for 5 minutes, but you won't be moving for at least another hour. My advice? Stay there until it wears off and then go home. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a certain Space Pirate!" Samus said half teasingly before walking off. "Shit!" Spawn cursed as he laid on his back in humiliating defeat. Samus laughed to herself as she used her Plasma Whip to swing from building to building to find Ridley. "Well, that certainly worked out easier than I hoped." Samus said out loud. "Yes...and so did this!" Ridley snarled as he suddenly appeared and knocked Samus out cold before catching her and flying away with her in his grasp.

An hour later; Samus woke up feeling dizzy and sick. "Ugh...what happened? Where am I?" Samus moaned. "You're far, far away...but so, so close to your death!" Ridley's voice sneered. Samus growled angrily as she tried to stand up, but gasped as she found herself chained to a wall. "What the? Oh, come on! What is it with you and chains, Ridley? Seriously!" Samus exclaimed. "You want to talk about chains, bitch?" Ridley snarled as he jumped in front of her. "Well, I'll start! I've been in chains for as long as I can remember. Even as a hatchling, I've been caged and disgraced because of you stupid humans. You treated my race like animals...and caged us in zoos like animals. But soon, that is all about to change! It will be you who will be caged and chained up forever...and I'll finally be free! I will unleash my primative fury upon this pathetic planet and soon spread fear throughout the entire galaxies. Nobody will stop me!" Ridley cackled. "Oh, whatever! Just you wait...when I get out of these chains, you'll be sorry. I'll stop you again; just like always!" Samus sneered. "Oh, you think so? Well...let's just see how you'll escape after I let my friends in here. Oh, boys?" Ridley said with an evil smile as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, men with black ninja suits and white hocky masks appeared. Samus gasped in absolute horror as she realized what was going to happen to her. "NO! I'm begging you! Please don't! Don't do it..." Samus screeched. "Don't do what?" Ridley sneered. Samus began to cry; this time for real. "Please don't rape me!" Samus sobbed. "Well too fucking bad! Enjoy yourselves boys; I've got a city to destroy! I'll be back to clean up the mess afterwords!" Ridley laughed evilly as he took off.

Samus tensed up as the masked men began to swarm around her. "No...no...no! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Samus screamed. "Don't worry, honey. We'll take good care of you!" one of the masked thugs said with evil delight. Samus began kicking and screaming as the masked thugs grabbed her. "NOOOOOO! STOP TOUCHING ME! HEEEEELLLPPPP!" Samus shouted. "No use, babe. You're gonna take whatever we give you and you're gonna like it!" another thug growled. But before Samus could be raped, a chain wrapped around a thug's neck and violently yanked him into the air. He screamed as he flung into the air, but suddenly a razor sharp edge sliced him in half and his blood rained down on the others; scaring the living hell out of them. "What the hell is that?" a thug screamed. Suddenly, the roof crashed open and a caped phantom landed into the room and began blasting away the other thugs with powerful machineguns. He blasted away their limbs, heads, and bodies; spraying their blood and guts in all directions. Samus watched with widened eyes of both horror and amazement as Spawn mowed down the thugs, until there was only one thug left. He was in the corner whimpering and crying in fear, but Spawn grabbed him by the neck and violently slammed him against the wall and pinned him tightly as he glared into his eyes. "WHERE IS YOUR LEADER? WHERE IS RIDLEY? TALK NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" Spawn roared. "I don't know nothing, I swear!" the thug whined. "YOU'RE LYING! TALK NOW OR I'LL CUT YOU TO FUCKING PIECES!" Spawn raged as he punched him in the face. "OUCH! Ok, ok! All I know is that he's heading towards the Chicago Tower to activate his remote controlled bombs that he's placed all around the city! Please don't kill me!" the thug whined. "Thank you...but pleading denied!" Spawn snarled as he wrapped his cape around his body. Samus gasped in horror and dared not to look at what happened next; she turned away and winced as she heard a sickening snapping noise and high piercing shriek. As she looked back at Spawn, she gasped as she saw blood all over the floor and walls...and there Spawn stood, as if it didn't matter to him.

Samus looked at him with complete mortification; it was bad enough she was about to be raped, but it was quite appalling to see Spawn kill the poor man even though he did what he was asked. "Spawn...you killed him! Why?" Samus gasped. "Is that how you thank someone for saving your life, you ungrateful bitch?" Spawn snarled. Samus looked very hurt and offended by his hostility, but suddenly grew angry. "Well is that how you talk to someone who nearly got gang raped? Is this how you save people; talking to them like they're trash?!" Samus exclaimed bitterly. "Well if you stop acting like it, then maybe I'll be nicer. Until then, you keep your fucking mouth shut and do as I say. You want to kill Ridley? Fine; but you do everything I tell you until we get there. Got it?" Spawn growled. Samus glared at Spawn with raging hellfire in her eyes; she met plenty of rude people before, but Spawn was just downright mean and nasty. "Fine! But don't expect any sympathy from me when you become my next bounty!" Samus snapped. "Oh, please! I'd love to see you try...though personally, I'd love to leave you here to rot; but I won't. I've got to save my city, and I will need your help stopping _your_ problem _you_ created!" Spawn sneered. "HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT BASTARD ESCAPED PRISON! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY PARENTS WERE KILLED AND MY HOME WAS DESTROYED!" Samus shrieked furiously. Spawn shut his mouth after she said that, but was really surprised by what happened next.

Samus fell apart in tears, sobbing loudly and pitiously like she hadn't done in a long time. "I'm so sorry...but it's not my fault! That murderous monster Ridley and his fucking Space Pirates have taken all the joy out of my life. I vowed that I would make them pay for murdering my family and destroying my home, but I've never gotten the chance. Even if I do find them...I'm never able to get revenge! I want nothing more than to kill Ridley and avenge my parent's deaths. I don't expect you to understand! I'm...I'm not as strong as you are, Spawn. I'm not!" Samus wept. Spawn stared at Samus in her pitiful state and then finally sighed as he approached her. He gently tugged the chains off her wrists and ankles, and then hugged her. "I'm sorry, Samus. You're right; I'll never know what it's like to lose a family. I never even had one to begin with, and the only person who truly loved me is dead. I promise you that whatever it takes...I'll help you hunt down and destroy Ridley once and for all!" Spawn said softly. Samus looked up with tears rolling down her face and she sniffled a little. "You promise?" Samus asked. "I promise." Spawn replied. Samus finally seemed to calm down as she nuzzled her head against his chest. "Mmm...you're so warm!" Samus mumbled. "Excuse me?" Spawn asked. Samus looked up with a sweet smile on her face before breaking free of his embrace. "Come on, Spawn. Let's go send that bastard back to Hell where he belongs!" Samus said now feeling more confident and daring as she grabbed her Plasma Pistol that was hidden underneath a chair. "Now you're talking!" Spawn smirked. Samus smirked back; she was starting to like him now.

Back at Chicago Tower; Ridley laughed evilly as he was standing on the rooftop and had a computer with the bomb activation codes. "At last! The humans will pay for their incompidence and ignorance. From now on, I'll be the master and they shall be the chained and caged pets! I will rule the universe!" Ridley cackled. "Don't bet on it, Ridley!" Samus sneered as she suddenly leapt up from behind him with her Plasma Whip. "What the- HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Ridley exclaimed in shock. "She didn't, asshole! I freed her...and now I'm going to help her send you back to where you belong; in Hell!" Spawn snarled as he leapt up from nowhere and landed next to Samus. "HOW DARE YOU! You shall all suffer for your insolence! Prepare to die!" Ridley screamed furiously. "I'll get the remote, and you deal with him!" Spawn said quickly. "Fine by me! Come on, Ridley! Let's play like old times!" Samus cried as she charged towards him. Ridley roared as he charged towards Samus, and soon the two bitter enemies brawled ruthlessly on top of the of Chicago Tower. Spawn rushed towards the computer and browsed through, though he had no luck trying to break the codes to stop the bombs from being activated. "Damn it! This is hard; I don't think I can crack these codes!" Spawn muttered. Samus intensified her attacks against Ridley by snapping her Plasma Whip against him as hard as she could, but really did nothing but annoy him. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me, little girl!" Ridley snarled. "STOP CALLING ME INFERIOR SEXIST NAMES, YOU FREAK!" Samus screamed as she kicked his head. "Ouch! That hurt..." Ridley whined as he shook his head. Samus jumped onto Ridley and cried out fiercely as she tried to hit him as hard as she could, and Ridley ended up bucking and writhing around like a wild bronco to try and get Samus off of him. "Get off of me!" Ridley cried. "NOT UNTIL YOU PAY FOR MURDERING MY FAMILY!" Samus screamed.

Spawn found himself in the middle of a code cracking mini game, and he chuckled to himself. "Now we're getting somewhere! SAMUS? KEEP HIM BUSY WHILE I CRACK THIS CODE!" Spawn called out. "HURRY UP!" Samus snapped as she held on tighter. "Get off of me, you stupid bitch! I'm not a horse!" Ridley screeched as he finally pried her off his back and slammed her to the ground. Samus grunted as she hit the ground, but she managed to dodge his clawed foot that tried to stomp her. She used her Plasma Pistol to keep Ridley away at safe distance, but she wouldn't be able to do it much longer now that it was overheating. "Spawn, hurry up! I can't keep doing this forever!" Samus cried. "Almost done...GOT IT! Bombs are deactivated now!" Spawn announced. "WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU DEACTIVATE THOSE BOMBS? I SET THOSE CODES TO AN UNBREAKABLE CODE WITH A LANGUAGE NO MORTAL CAN UNDERSTAND!" Ridley cried out. Spawn laughed defiantly. "That's the problem, shithead! I ain't mortal; I'm Spawn!" Spawn boasted before he charged forward. Ridley roared furiously as he smacked Samus away with his tail and charged towards Spawn. Spawn began to violently battle against Ridley, while Samus gave Spawn some supporting fire from her Plasma Pistol and an occasional twhack with her Pistol Whip. "You're gonna pay for what you've done to my friend, asshole!" Spawn snarled as he kept slashing at Ridley with his Agony Axe. "Why? Why do you even care for her? You're not her boyfriend, are you?" Ridley sneered as he slashed his talons at him. Spawn cried out as he was struck, but returned with a powerful burst of Necroplasm. Ridley howled in agony as he was forced back by the corrossive flaming substance, and Spawn soon flew high into the air before slashing his Agony Axe down. Ridley screamed in agony as his left arm was cut off, and Samus gasped as she backed away from the spraying blood. Spawn jumped onto Ridley's back and suddenly summoned his chains. "Let's see you laugh at this, you ugly fuck!" Spawn roared. The chains tightly constricted around Ridley, sqeezing him to near death until Spawn finally jumped off him.

Ridley was still being tightly constricted by the chains, but gave Spawn the perfect oppurtunity to finish him off. "Silence the dawn, burn the winds...FIRES OF HELL, LET ME WIN!" Spawn chanted as he created a massive ball of Necroplasm. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Ridley screamed as Spawn unleashed his Necroplasm Blast on him. Ridley was blown up to pieces from the violent explosion, and Samus had to cover her eyes from the bright flash of the explosion. As she was finally able to look up, she saw Spawn approaching her with his cape flowing in a dramatic manner. "Samus? It's over; Ridley's dead!" Spawn said. Samus looked at him with mixed emotions; she felt happy that Ridley was dead, but also felt afraid of Spawn's raw power. Was he really her friend or would he become her next worst nightmare? Spawn could sense Samus's emotions and gave her a hug. "It's ok, Samus. I'm on your side...and I really am sorry for being mean to you." Spawn said softly. Samus looked up at him with a strange smile on her face. "I accept your apology, Spawn." Samus said kindly. Suddenly, Samus's spaceship flew towards their direction. As her doors opened up, Samus broke away from Spawn's hug. They both just sort of looked at each other for a moment before Samus finally made her next move. She inched closer to him and then punched him the shoulder as hard as she could. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Spawn exclaimed. "That was for hurting me!" Samus said seriously. "Jeez...I said I was sorry." Spawn grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder. Samus suddenly leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "That was for saving me...and everything else!" Samus said quickly before walking away to her ship. If Spawn was human, he would be blushing brighter than a ripe tomato. As the ship took off, Spawn sighed as he realized something. "I guess this won't be the last time we meet again." Spawn said to himself as he touched the spot where Samus kissed him. While she drove off, Samus sighed dreamily as she started thinking about Spawn. "I wonder if he's human...if he is, then I'll definitely be sure to thank him properly!" Samus said to herself with a sneaky giggle.

***Welp...that wraps up another! Hope you all enjoyed this one; stay tuned for more! Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated! In fact; why don't I do this? I will accept requests for special guest characters and OCs for all chapters to this short story collection. Anyone that I know who wants a request, PM me. Anyone who I don't know and wants to review, please do and don't be shy with the requests or ideas. Thanks!* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is here!** **In this action packed chapter, Spawn encounters the vampire hunter who calls himself Blade! At first, it's in a manner that is anything but pleasant. But after Spawn saves Blade's life from a ruthless werewolf named Mawgroth, they must team up to stop the enraged Werewolf from destroying a suburbian town in New York. Can they work together without destroying each other first? Warning: This chapter may be a bit more violent and gruesome than my previous ones, so it may go up to an M depending on how violent it gets. Also; this chapter will include some special guest appearences from some certain Smashers and even a Marvel Hero. Stay tuned to find out who they are! Enjoy!***

Spawn was resting in the alleys of a crappy neighborhood in New York; he had just finished up another tiring adventure and needed to catch up on some sleep. "Man...I really need a vacation! One that doesn't involve demons or psychopaths!" Spawn grumbled as he slept in a trash heap. But while he began to snooze, a couple of Smash Bros happened to walk by and catch sight of Spawn. They were Yoshi, Sonic, and Mario. "Mama Mia! Is that Spawn?" Mario pointed out in concern. "What the heck? Why is he sleeping in the garbage?" Sonic exclaimed. "Poor guy probably doesn't have a place to sleep!" Yoshi said as he began to run towards him. "Yoshi, wait!" Mario called out as he chased after him. "Spawn! Spawn, wake up! Are you ok?" Yoshi asked. Spawn jolted awake and muttered nonsense as he shook his head, and then got surprised as he saw Yoshi and his friends approach him. "What are you doing here?" Spawn asked. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Is there any reason you're sleeping out here in the garbage?" Yoshi asked. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "No...well, maybe." Spawn said shyly. "Why didn't you find a hotel or something? You could get sick!" Sonic said. "I'm already dead, fool! I can't get your diseases!" Spawn snapped. "Hey, take it easy. He's only trying to help!" Mario said calmly. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry...but I've been trying to find a hotel for days, and they won't take me in. I've got no money and no place to sleep; I haven't eaten in days!" Spawn explained bitterly. "That's terrible! Why don't you come back with us? We have a nice house that a friend of ours lets us stay in and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you out!" Yoshi suggested. "Well, I won't argue with that. Ok!" Spawn said as he stood up from the trash heap. But while he and his friends left, they were very unaware of a menacing pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

Spawn was walking down the streets with Yoshi, Sonic, and Mario; when suddenly Spawn stopped. "What's wrong, Spawn?" Yoshi asked. "We've been followed for the past 10 minutes. Stay here while I have a look around!" Spawn instructed as he walked off. "Hey, don't leave us here!" Sonic complained. "Hey...I just realized that we have been followed. Maybe I should go with him, just to be safe!" Yoshi whispered. "Mama Mia, here we go again." Mario grumbled. Spawn walked into a junkyard and drew out his Agony Axe; he could definitely feel something...or someone was here. "All right, show yourself. Come on! We don't have to make this difficult!" Spawn called out. Suddenly, a black man wearing a black leather jacket and some black leather pants jumped out of nowhere behind him and drew out a deadly looking katana sword. He wore black shades and had a crucifix necklace; he was none other than Blade the Vampire Hunter! "I thought I sensed a phantom somewhere! Care to tell me why you're messing around in my territory?" Blade growled. "Your territory? The last I checked, I didn't find your name written anywhere. Just who the hell do you think you are?" Spawn snarled back. "The name's Blade! I'm a vampire hunter, but I am perfectly capable of taking down anything else that's supernatural. Just what are you supposed to be anyway?" Blade retorted. "The name's Spawn; I'm a bit of a hunter myself. I hunt and kill demons to protect the innocent...but what do you do in your spare time?" Spawn questioned. "I do the same...but from the looks of that axe you've got, you don't look so innocent to me." Blade replied. "Yeah...well that's a nasty looking katana blade you've got there. I don't think you're so innocent yourself!" Spawn spat back.

Blade laughed at him as he began walking around slowly, and Spawn walked even slower and more cautiously. "They say the only way to kill a Hellspawn is by taking his head off. I'll have you know I've had my fair share of fighting against your kind with this blade!" Blade boasted. "Yeah? Well you know what's the easiest way to kill a vampire? You take out it's heart! You don't need no wooden mallet or anything...because steel works just as fun. Only thing is, this Agony Axe ain't human!" Spawn sneered. "Oh, is that so? What if I told you that this katana wasn't human, either?" Blade taunted. "Then I'm guessing that means you're not human!" Spawn stated. "Smart boy!" Blade teased as he pointed at him. Spawn growled in frustration as he charged towards him and began hammering his Agony Axe at Blade, but he was surprised to have Blade deflect every blow and counterattack him with his deadly katana. "You're too slow, tough guy! You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Blade sneered as he kicked him away. Spawn grunted as he was slammed against a trash heap, but he burst out of it with a furious cry and began swinging his Agony Axe in a menacing manner. "You just trying to piss me off, aren't you?" Spawn growled. "I have an act for that with demons!" Blade replied. Spawn dashed towards him to attack again, but Blade blocked his attacks and kept slicing at Spawn with his katana. Blade appeared to laugh as he kept forcing Spawn away, until Spawn finally lost his patience and savagely kicked Blade against a junk car. "Ouch...you are pretty tough, but you've a lot to learn!" Blade said as winced in pain. "Spawn? What's going on? I heard noises!" Yoshi cried as he came into the scene. "YOSHI! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to remain back there with the others!" Spawn shouted angrily. "Hey, I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" Yoshi snapped. "What's going on here? Why are we shouting?" Sonic said as he came into the junkyard with Mario. "Why don't you ask him?" Spawn snarled as he pointed at where Blade was.

But much to his dismay and surprise, Blade was gone. "Who?" Sonic asked. "What the-where did he go?" Spawn exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, Spawn. Let's just get out of here before we run into real trouble." Yoshi scolded. "I swear to God, he was right there!" Spawn objected. "Come on, let's get out of this place already!" Mario complained. "Fine! I guess I'll deal with him later..." Spawn growled as he stormed off with the others. From the distance on a trash heap, Blade watched them go. "Hmm...interesting. It seems all of them aren't from around here...I better keep my eye on them." Blade said out loud. Blade jumped off the trash heap and began sneaking around the shadows to follow the others, but even he was unaware of something menacing following him. Much later; Spawn and his friends finally arrived at the house that Yoshi spoke of earlier. "Here we are!" Yoshi announced. "Hmm...nice place you've got here." Spawn said out loud. "Thank you!" an energetic voice announced. Suddenly, Spiderman swung into the scene and landed gracefully in front of the others. "Hey, Yoshi! Long time, no see! Who's your friend?" Spiderman asked. "Spawn...meet Spiderman!" Yoshi introduced. "Hello." Spawn said wearily. "Nice to meet you. Say...cool costume!" Spiderman said. "Um, thank you?" Spawn said rather confused. "What kind of superpowers do you have?" Spiderman asked. "Uh, say it's getting dark out. Why don't we head inside?" Spawn said trying to change the subject. "Oh, ok. I was actually going to order some pizza. You guys hungry?" Spiderman replied. "Yeah!" the others except Spawn said. He kept getting the feeling he was being watched and grew very defensive and fierce. "Spawn, come on! Let's go inside and play video games until the pizza gets here!" Sonic said excitedly. "Actually, you go on ahead. I need to check something out real quick." Spawn replied before walking off. "Huh? Spawn, what are you doing? Come back!" Yoshi said as he chased after him. "Go away!" Spawn snapped before he teleported away. "Sheesh...even Shadow isn't that moody. Something must be going on here!" Yoshi pondered.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse; Blade was sitting in silence in meditation. Spawn snuck up to the roof and caught sight of Blade, and grimaced as he gently touched his Agony Axe. Blade still kept his eyes closed, but could definitely sense Spawn's presence. Spawn teleported down into the warehouse and ominously towered behind him. "You have a problem with me, asshole?" Spawn growled. Blade opened up his eyes and cried out fiercely as he tried to stab a huge knife into Spawn's heart. But to his amazement, Spawn teleported away before he could even be hit. "What? Impossible! No ordinary Hellspawn could escape that quickly! I'm the best there is; I'm the fast one here!" Blade exclaimed in disbelief. Spawn suddenly reappeared and kicked Blade savagely against the wall, forcing him into another room. "Yeah? Well I'm the stronger one, now! Nobody gets in my way and lives with it!" Spawn growled as he jumped into the room. Blade cried out angrily as he jolted back up and drew out a pair of broadswords. "You wanna piece of me, fool? I ain't no ordinary vampire hunter! I'll tear your ass apart before you can blink!" Blade cried furiously. "I'll crush you before you can even breathe your last breath, you bastard!" Spawn sneered. "You'll regret saying those words to me, punk!" Blade cried as he charged forward. This time; Spawn began to block his attacks and kept kicking Blade away. "Not so tough now, are you?" Spawn taunted as he kept kicking him away. Blade growled angrily as he kept smashing his weapons against Spawn's Agony Axe, but Spawn finally swiped them out of his hands with a swift strike and then slashed at his chest. Blade screamed in agony as he fell back, but he managed to tough it out and stand back up and glare at Spawn. He hissed menacingly, baring his true vampire fangs. "Oh, I see! The old vampire becoming the vampire hunter gig, eh? This should be interesting!" Spawn chuckled. "You just made your last smart ass comment, you mother-" Blade snarled.

Suddenly, a big green creature crashed through the windows and stood in front of both of them. It was Yoshi, and he looked quite pissed. "Shut up! Both of you just shut up! Enough of this fighting!" Yoshi cried. "Yoshi? Damn you, I told you to-" Spawn growled. "Yoshi? Is that you?" Blade exclaimed in surprise. "I said shut up, Blade! I'll deal with you later. Spawn, you've got to get yourself under control!" Yoshi snapped. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, you spineless worm?" Spawn snarled. "Hey! You better watch yourself!" Blade warned. "Don't make me kill you two! Because that's exactly what I'll do if you piss me off one more time!" Spawn threatened. Yoshi was really starting to get mad, but so was Blade. "All right, asshole! I can see you've got a little bit of an attitude problem. So I'm gonna make this simple: I'm giving you 10 seconds to chill before I do it for you. And believe me, buddy. You won't want me to do it for you!" Blade threatened. "I'd love to see you try!" Spawn snarled. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows. "Yes...YES! Such anger and bitterness; how lovely!" a low growling voice sneered. Before anyone could say another word, a huge werewolf jumped out from the shadows and snarled viciously at them. Spawn gasped and got wide eyed as he recognized the creature; it was Mawgroth the Werewolf. "YOU! What the hell do you think you're doing here, Mawgroth? I thought I told you to never show your face around me ever again!" Spawn cried. "Oh, dear boy! Of course I've kept my promise...but you never did say I couldn't be free to roam wherever I please. Besides; this is MY territory now!" Mawgroth sneered. "Wait a second...it is you! You're the werewolf that's been terrorizing this suburb for the past few weeks! Why here?" Blade demanded. "Thanks to Spawn, I've been banished from my homeland...which is also my food source. I've been starving in this wasteland, and the humans here are barely filling enough for my insatiable appetite. Unless...you'd be so kind as to point the way?" Mawgroth growled.

Spawn scoffed at him. "Be my guest! I don't really give a shit!" Spawn snorted. "Oh...but I think you will. If not you, then maybe Yoshi will. Tell me...have you been in close contact with your girlfriend Michelle lately?" Mawgroth sneered. Yoshi looked like he was about to erupt. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, YOU MONSTER!?" Yoshi screamed. "Oh, come now! I haven't touched her...yet! But it's too tempting to stay away from her; she looks so delicious!" Mawgroth cackled as he licked his lips. "You better stay the hell away from my girl, you hear me? I will tear you limb from limb if you even so much as step 6 feet near her!" Yoshi growled. "Oops...too late. Would you like to speak with her now?" Mawgroth taunted as he tore down some curtains. To everyone's horror, Michelle was tied up in ropes in a bed. 'NO! MICHELLE!" Yoshi screamed. "I was going to save her for later, but I guess I'll let her watch you die before I devour you first. Then I'll eat her. Doesn't that sound fair?" Mawgroth sneered. "I'LL SHOW YOU FAIR!" Yoshi shouted as he charged towards him. "Yoshi, stop! NO!" Spawn cried out. It was too late; Yoshi began fighting a fierce but hopeless battle against the demonic werewolf. Yoshi pounded and kicked at the werewolf with all his might, but Mawgroth laughed demonically as he shook off his attacks. "Ha! You hit even worse than Red Riding Hood's Grandma! Let me show you how it's done...the right way!" Mawgroth sneered before he slashed at Yoshi's face. Yoshi screamed in howling agony as he felt his eye being clawed out, and he flew away against the wall with a stream of blood in the air. Michelle cried out and tried to move, but it was no use. Yoshi groaned in agony as he laid on the floor, but Mawgroth wasn't about to finish there. He pounced on Yoshi and began clawing at him furiously, making Yoshi scream in pain. Had Spawn not used his chains to yank the werewolf off Yoshi, the poor reptile would've been killed. "Get the hell away from him, you fleabag!" Spawn shouted. "Make me!" Mawgroth roared as he tore the chains apart and began savagely slashing his claws at Spawn.

While Spawn fought against Mawgroth, Blade ran up to Michelle and cut her free. "Thank you! But where's Yoshi?" Michelle gasped. "Over there! Get him out of here; I'll finish this!" Blade pointed out. "But, but-" Michelle stuttered. "GO! NOW!" Blade cried. Michelle nodded her head obediantly and took off towards Yoshi. "Come on, baby! Let's get out of here." Michelle said as she helped her reptilian boyfriend up. "But what about Spawn?" Yoshi asked woozily. "I think he and Blade will take care of things from here." Michelle replied. "Let's hope they do!" Yoshi muttered. They soon escaped, and Blade began chasing after the brawling demons with a double edge sword in hand. "I guess there is something more to you than meets the eye, after all. Time to take out the trash!" Blade thought. Spawn was losing to Mawgroth; the savage werewolf had slashed and scratched at him one times too many, and now he was on the ground bleeding Necroplasm. Spawn moaned in pain as he tried to stand back up, but it was hopeless. Mawgrowth pinned him to the ground and snarled viciously in his face. "Any last words, Hellspawn?" Mawgroth growled. "Yeah! Go fuck yourself!" Spawn spat. Mawgroth roared as he was about to smash his head with his paw, but Blade stabbed his sword into his back and forced it out of his chest before he could touch him again. Mawgroth screamed and howled in agony as Blade stabbed him, and then he shoved the creature off of him before slashing at him some more with his sword. "Eat this, fuzzball! Pick on someone your own size!" Blade cried fiercely as he kept slashing at him. Mawgroth snarled furiously as he kept trying to slash at Blade, but he was too fast even for him. Spawn came to his senses and was able to stand up, and gasped as he saw what was happening. "Well, I'll be damned!" Spawn wowed. Spawn self healed himself and began charging up a huge amount of energy; perhaps he could end this after all.

Spawn reached critical point and called out Blade's name. "BLADE! GET DOWN! I'LL BLOW THAT OVERGROWN FUR COAT BACK TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!" Spawn shouted. Blade immediately jumped out of the way and Spawn soon threw his Necroplasm Fireball at Mawgroth, sending him flying out of the warehouse and into the ocean. The furry monster drowned all the way to the bottom and was heard of no more...for now. Spawn panted as he stood there to catch his breath, and Blade did the same. "Whew! Nice toss; glad I got out of the way! Thanks!" Blade said out of breath. "Don't mention it...seriously. I still don't like you, but if Yoshi's your friend...then I guess I have to trust you." Spawn said snappishly. "I was just about to say the same thing!" Blade retorted. Spawn chuckled at him before they both walked out. "So...what exactly are you?" Blade asked. "It's a long story!" Spawn replied. "I'm all ears; we've got time!" Blade said. "Suit yourself!" Spawn remarked. The whole way home, Spawn told Blade his story. His home, his origin, and his adventures. "Hmm...that's quite something there. You know something? You kinda remind me of someone!" Blade said as he finished. "Yeah? Who's that?" Spawn wondered. "Ghost Rider." Blade pointed. Spawn looked at him with a scowl and then sighed as he shook his head. Blade saw what he was thinking and nodded his head. "Oh, I see. You two don't get along that well?" Blade asked. "Well, it's not a matter of that...it's more like a...bitter rivalry!" Spawn admitted. "Oh, I see. Well, if that hothead gives you any trouble you come find me, ok?" Blade offered. "Thanks. Actually...there was something that I did need your help with. Considering you're a vampire and all!" Spawn said. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" Blade wondered. "Can you tell me if Ivory Joan is safe? Can you tell her that her friend Raizo says hello?" Spawn asked. Blade smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll be sure she gets the message!" Blade replied. When they finally arrived, Spawn and Blade seperated. Blade nodded his head in silence as Spawn disappeared; perhaps he would prove to be a useful ally one day. A change of heart can go a long way...

***Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks again to Yoshi 2.1 for letting me borrow your OCs! Stay tuned to see who Spawn meets and fights next!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and a couple of his freinds from the Smash Bros go up against a deadly team of aquatic super villains: Slymgor and Hydra! Yoshi 2.1, I hope you don't mind me using Hydra in this chapter; as well as your version of Yoshi! I hope you enjoy this! Warning: Contains some violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised. Also includes some special guest appearences from the X-Men; read on to find out who they are. Enjoy!* :)**

Carly Sanders was sitting at the beach all alone and was crying her eyes out with mixed emotions. She felt sad and depressed because she felt so alone, but she also felt very angry at the world for labling her as a monster. It was dark at night, but she didn't care. All Carly wanted was to be left alone to her thoughts. "Damn those Smash Bros! And damn Yoshi; I hate that stupid reptile! But not as much as I hate Sonic...I swear if I ever get the chance, I'll kill him for good! But what good is it going to do for me? I'm on probation and I've got nothing better to do. Besides; I can't risk going back to prison again. What do I do with my life?" Carly sobbed. Suddenly, a puddle of water started to creep over to Carly. Carly's aquatic powers sensed this and she turned around with a curious look on her face. "Huh? That's not me...is it?" Carly wondered. Suddenly, the puddle rose up and revealed an attractive looking young man named Jerry. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Carly exclaimed. "I have the same powers as you do, Carly. I've been keeping my eye on you for a long time and I think you might like to hear how we can both get even on our enemies." Jerry replied.

Carly was greatly confused. "What? Ok, time out there. First things first; who are you and why have you been following me?" Carly demanded. "The name is Jerry...but you can call me Slymgor! The reason I've been following you is simple: I needed somebody's help who shared the same...special gifts as I do." Jerry smirked as he suddenly liquified his entire body. Carly gasped as she saw Slymgor's body transform into his monstrous appearence. Those huge muscles, those large claws, the horned head with razor sharp teeth, and the tentacles out of his back might have scared the living crap out of anyone else...but not Carly. In fact; she immediately came to like him. Carly smiled a toothy smile before she transformed into her own liquified monster form: Hydra! "Wow...you look like a god, Slymgor! I honestly wasn't expecting to meet someone like me. But what did you mean by getting even with our enemies?" Hydra asked after she was finished gazing at his body. "You said the Super Smash Bros, didn't you? I once had a rough experience with those fools...and I want nothing more than to destroy them all! If you can help me find them, I'll help you drown them out of their own misery for good! So do we have a deal?" Slymgor explained.

Hydra's human mind was a little cautious, but her lustful admiration for Slymgor took control. "Just...where exactly did you come from?" Hydra managed to ask. "It's a long story...but I think we could be spending more time getting revenge than worrying about that, don't you agree?" Slymgor replied. Hydra smiled toothily before cackling maniacally. "Ok, handsome! Let's go do something devious to grab their attention...that always seems to get the Smash Bros attention." Hydra said with evil pleasure. "What did you have in mind?" Slymgor asked with just as much evil delight. Hydra smirked evilly as she rubbed her hands together. "How about a shopping spree...at the National Smash Bank?" Hydra suggested. Slymgor smiled toothily as he got the idea; this was just the beginning of a brand new friendship. "To hell with Sakura and the others; I've finally found someone that I truly belong with!" Slymgor thought. Both monsters melted away into puddles and began slipping away into the streets, but were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched. It just so happened that Spawn was taking a nap in a hammock in some palm trees, when his senses alerted him of danger. He woke up to the sound of a conversation and snuck behind the shadows of an abandoned food stand, spying on the conversation between Slymgor and Hydra. By the time they disappeared, Spawn began walking away to find the nearest train station. He had to get there at the bank before they did, and he wasn't about to let anyone else stop him. "A little shopping spree, eh? Well guess what, assholes? The shopping center's closed!" Spawn growled as he pulled out a machinegun.

Meanwhile back at the National Smash Bank; several guards were just finishing up locking up the safe, when suddenly a custodian started complaining. "Aw, damn it! I just mopped up this floor!" he cried. "Wait, what are you talking about? We don't make too much of a mess on our breaks, or at least most of us do!" a guard replied. "Hey!" another cried. "No. It's water...did one of you leave the sink on again?" the custodian said as he began mopping up the water near a restroom. "No." the guards replied. The custodian finally finished mopping up his mess...when suddenly a huge burst of water exploded out of the men's room and drowned everyone to death. As the water level went down, both Slymgor and Hydra rose back up into their watery human forms and began marching towards the safe. "You were right, Slymgor. It's so much easier doing things together!" Hydra giggled in a flirtatious tone. "Just hurry up before more guards arrive!" Slymgor snapped. Hydra nodded her head and morphed her fist into a huge hammer and then smashed the safe door open. "Ok, I got it. Take your pick!" Hydra announced. Slymgor lashed out with his tentacles and began grabbing huge wads of cash, while Hydra grabbed as many jewels as she could. "Oh, yay! I've always wanted one of these!" Hydra said happily. "Hopefully by then, we'll grab the attention of one of those Smash Bros. Come on, Hydra. Let's go!" Slymgor said as he grabbed her by the hand and took off running. Hydra blushed as she felt Slymgor's hand holding hers. "Wow...he's smart and handsome! I think I'm going to like being with him!" Hydra thought lustfully.

By the time Spawn arrived there at the scene of the crime, he was too late. "Damn it! Those guys are fast; I guess I'm gonna have to get some help. And I think I know who to call, too. I'm just hoping that they're in a good enough mood." Spawn growled. He slipped away into the shadows before the police arrived; everyone was in shock at what they just saw. The next day; the media was all over this robbery like vultures to a carcass. In the Smash Mansion; Yoshi and Sonic were watching TV with Samus and Mario, when the news flash showed up. "We interrupt this program to bring you this important news flash. The National Smash Bank was robbed at approximately 11:30 last night, and there has also been reports of a strange amount of excess water that drowned the place. Over 5 guards and one custodian were prounounced down at the scene of the crime, though there have been no signs of the criminals anywhere. Also; over $100,000,000 dollars was reported to have been stolen from the Main Safe." a female announcer said. "What? No freaking way!" Yoshi exclaimed in shock. "Dude! $100,000,000?! That's more than...enough money to last you a lifetime supplies of chilidogs and videogames!" Sonic cried. "Who on Earth would steal that much money and drown those people?" Samus wondered. "I think I have a fair idea, guys. I'm thinking that a certain someone named Hydra is responsible for this!" Mario said grimly. "There's two of them." a deep voice announced suddenly. The Smashers gasped in surprise as they turned around, but sighed as they saw Spawn in the shadows. "Dude...you gotta give us a little warning before popping in like that." Sonic sighed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Spawn. Where have you been?" Samus gasped. "Never mind that! Didn't you even hear what I said? There's two villains with the same powers, and I've got a feeling that they're gonna strike again. Does the name Hydra or Slymgor mean anything to you?" Spawn said as he walked into the middle of the room.

The Smashers were really surprised to hear the name of Slymgor. "Now that you point that out, yes! We know Hydra for sure, but we haven't seen or heard of Slymfor in a while! What are they up to?" Yoshi replied seriously. "If I knew, would I be having this conversation with you?" Spawn snapped. "Dude, lighten up!" Sonic said calmly. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry...I've been having a rough week." Spawn said softly. "You sure you're ok, Spawn? You look terrible!" Samus pointed out kindly. "Let's just say that I've been having trouble with my own inner demons, ok? Now can any of you tell me a little bit more about these goons before we decide to catch up to them?" Spawn said snappishly as he rubbed his temples. "Uh, gee...where do we even begin?" Yoshi began. "Well, from the records; Carly Sanders was an ordinary kid who loved water. She was an ok kid at school, but had an abusive set of parents. But one day while surfing with her friends, she drowned and got contaminated by nuclear waste. Ever since that incident, she changed completely. She could control water and kill anyone at ease. She killed her own parents and then went on a rampage at school before turning her life to crime. I'll never forget that battle we had with her!" Samus explained. "Ok...that sums up one half. Care to tell me about this Slymgor character?" Spawn said as he leaned back against the wall. "Uh, that's actually not much different from Carly. He was a good kid named Jerry, but when he fell into a pit of nuclear waste in a junkyard; he transformed into a horrible monster. Like Carly, he went on a rampage in school and at home before taking on the town. Had we and the Delta Squad not been able to stop him, Slymgor would've destroyed everything. My question is this: Why is he back, and with Hydra of all people?" Sonic continued. "Two choices: They're plotting revenge against you guys...or they're in love. You decide!" Spawn sneered. "That's not something to really joke about, Spawn. These were good kids who had terrible lives and they're making bad choices. We've got to help them and stop them before they cause any more damage!" Yoshi scolded. "Yeah, right! Why don't you tell them that yourselves? I'm sure they'd love to see you idiots again; especially since they've been dying to meet with you!" Spawn sneered not even caring.

The Smashers were really starting to get angry at Spawn for his rudeness, but not as mad as Yoshi. "Listen, Spawn! Perhaps where you come from, things may be different! But here; we respect everyone, especially our enemies! Now I don't know if you have any sense of sympathy or respect for anyone but yourself, but all I ask is for a little respect! You don't have to act like such a high and mighty jerk to get your point across!" Yoshi snapped. Spawn sort of stared at him before sighing. "Yoshi...if the whole world thought the way you did...we wouldn't have to be fighting crime. I'm sorry for sounding like an ass...but these guys are a lot stronger than even I realized. And they're fast, too!" Spawn began. "That doesn't mean you can act like an asshole, Spawn! Now are you with us or against us? I'd personally hate to be against you!" Samus scolded. Spawn sneered again. "I'd hate to go up against you too, because we all know who would win!" Spawn teased. Mario slammed his fist on the table in frustration; he had enough. "ENOUGH! If you're not going to help us, then get the hell outta here! We've handled these guys before without your help, and we don't need you antagonizing us and make things worse!" Mario shouted. "Fine! Oh, and just so we're clear...this Slymgor seems pretty ruthless even for you. If you all need any help whatsover, you know where to find me!" Spawn sneered before disappearing. "Yeah, well thanks...Spawn!" Yoshi spat. Samus shook her head in disgust. "I'm starting to wonder if he really means it; his friendship with us!" Samus muttered. "Yeah...what a douche!" Sonic snorted. "Well, come on! Let's go see if we can find these guys, shall we?" Mario said trying to change the subject. They all left, but were unaware of the fact that Spawn followed them.

Later; the Smashers arrived at the scene of another crime. This time; an entire aquarium was drowned in water and all the fish inside of the tanks were swimming freely in the flooded building. What's worse, is that all the police who arrived were drowned to death before they could even try to get inside. "Seriously? That's what they call a crime? It's like they're trying to get our attention!" Samus said. "Unfortunately, it's working." Yoshi said. Sonic seemed a little uneasy with all this water around, and the others could sense it. "You ok, Sonic?" Samus asked caringly. "No! I don't like all this water, Samus. Can we go?" Sonic whimpered. "Not until we find out what it is that these bozos want." Yoshi said sternly. Suddenly, a massive tentacle emerged from the water filled building and grabbed both Samus and Sonic. Samus started freaking out because of the tentacle and Sonic started panicking because of the water. "HELP ME! Somebody help me; get this nasty thing off of me!" Samus shrieked. "Please! I can't afford to get wet!" Sonic screeched. "Aw, what's the matter? Afraid of to get wet?" Slymgor's voice sneerered before dragging Samus and Sonic inside. "GUYS! We've got to save them!" Yoshi cried. "Come on; let's a go!" Mario said as he began jumping from wall to wall to reach the roof. Yoshi leapt up at high speeds to reach the roof and met with Mario. Both of them seemed very shocked to find Slymgor and Hydra sitting on thrones in the middle of the main lobby, which was completely flooded with water and infested with sharks and octopuses. "Well, well, well! What have we here? Eavesdroppers?" Hydra cackled. "Didn't your mother ever teach you two it's not polite to spy on people?" Slymgor sneered. "What do you want from us?" Samus cried trying to hide her fear as Slymgor's tentacle squeezed her body tightly. "A lot of things...starting with revenge! You fools made a mockery of me ever since you've thrown me into prison...now I think it's time to make you pay!" Hydra explained with bitter emotion. "How shall you fools die?" Slymgor mused. "Wait! I'm confused here. I'm used to her, but why are you joining her?" Sonic demanded.

Slymgor looked at him puzzled and then sighed as he grabbed Hydra's hand, shocking the Smash Bros. "All my life I've been alone and neglected by the humans. Now I've finally found someone I can relate to; someone who's been in suffering like I have. Thanks to Hydra, I'm now more complete than ever before! Together, we'll rule the drowned ruins of Smashopolis as king and queen!" Slymgor replied. "Oh God! You mean to tell me that you've...(gulp!) fallen in love with her?" Samus said obvious disgusted. "Eww...I honestly wasn't expecting this!" Yoshi muttered. "Awkward!" Mario said with wide eyes. "All I needed was a good man...and now I've got him. We've got so much in common; the same powers, the same likes and hates, and the same enemies! Now we'll both enjoy watching you suffer! So how will you die? Sharks or drowning by strangulation of my boyfriend's muscular tentacles?" Hydra cackled in a seductive tone. Samus and Sonic looked like they wanted to throw up. "I'd rather get eaten, thank you very much!" Samus retorted. "I'm gonna have to go with her on this one!" Sonic agreed. "Aww, too bad. I would've liked to see my boyfriend flex his muscles!" Hydra giggled evilly. "Jeez...she's crazy." Yoshi muttered. "I told you so!" Spawn said suddenly as he teleported behind Yoshi and Mario. "Oh, Mama Mia! Why are you here; to gloat?" Mario grumbled. "Well...I was. But I think we better save your friends instead; unless you'd rather watch them be eaten by sharks?" Spawn teased. "You know what, Spawn? Shut up! Just shup up!" Yoshi snarled. "Hey, you asked what I wanted! Now I'm offering to help you...so you want my help or what?" Spawn snapped. "If we want your help, we'll ask for it!" Yoshi cried. Slymgor could sense Spawn's presence, and used his aquatic powers to make the water morph into huge tentacles to reach up to the glass roof. The tentacles crashed through the roof and grabbed Spawn, Yoshi, and Mario before dragging them back into the aquarium. "Fuck!" Spawn muttered. "I thought I smelt a rat!" Slymgor snarled. "I'm a reptile, smartass!" Yoshi snapped. "Silence! You'll pay for this intrusion, you fools! You will all die!" Slymgor shouted.

A few minutes later; everyone was tied up and being hung above a pool full of bloodthirsty sharks. "Thanks a lot, Spawn! Got any other bright ideas for your heroic efforts?" Samus growled. "Yeah...I don't think this could get any worse!" Yoshi added. "Oh, trust me! I've not only got an idea...but I've got a plan!" Spawn sneered. Slymgor and Hydra walked up to them hand in hand, smiling evilly. "Any last words before we send you...down the river?" Slymgor sneered. Spawn smiled evilly as he looked down at the villains. "Yeah, I've got something I'd like to say. How do you know if that Hydra of yours really loves you? Have you seen the way she's been looking at all the other surfer dudes at the beach lately?" Spawn sneered. The Smashers gasped and felt like doing a facepalm if they were untied, but Slymgor looked enraged. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY QUEEN THAT WAY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Slymgor roared. "Hydra doesn't love you, asshole! She only loves what you've helped her do so far. She used you to get these goodies of yours from the bank and get this neat little hideout of yours; she's not really in love with you!" Spawn continued. "LIES! All lies; Hydra loves me more than anything in the world!" Slymgor roared. "Does she? Let me ask you something then. Did she actually say the words, "I love you"? Did she? No she did not! She's using you for her own personal gain. Face it; you've lost! You can go ahead and kill us if you like, but then what? What happens after that? Do you really think she's gonna want to spend the rest of her life with you? I'm telling you; she'll dump you and take all the goods with her first chance she gets! You've been used!" Spawn cried. Slymgor didn't know what to do; he was either too enraged to speak or move, or he was battling his conscience to decide what to do or say next. Hydra lost patience and snapped. "Oh, for crying out loud! Ignore him and just kill them already!" Hydra snapped. Slymgor was about to pull the switch, when Spawn called out his named again. "Wait!" Spawn cried. "WHAT NOW?" Slymgor shouted. "I know who she's been seeing behind your back!" Spawn sneered. "Spawn, what are you doing?" Yoshi hissed. "You trying to get us killed?" Samus snarled. "Ignore his lies, dearie! Just kill them!" Hydra cried. "She's been hanging out with that surfer dude she's fancied since highschool...what was his name again? Oh yeah...Brad!" Spawn said.

Slymgor looked really pissed off for two reasons. The first was because he had a bully named Brad in his own highschool, and secondly; he was beginning to have the feeling that Spawn was right. Hydra, for the first time in a while, looked really uneasy. "IS THIS TRUE? Have you been seeing Brad this whole time behind my back?" Slymgor demanded. "N-no! No, sweetie! I'd never betray you, you know that! I love you!" Hydra stuttered uneasily. Suddenly, a closet door busted wide open and out fell a bohunk of a blonde surfer dude with his shirt off. "Hey, honey? What's taking so long?" he called out. Everyone but Spawn gasped in horror and shock; it was true after all! Slymgor looked at Hydra with the most enraged look in his eyes. "YOU LYING LITTLE WRETCH! AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" Slymgor raged. "It's not what it looks like, I swear! I've never met that guy in my entire life! Honest!" Hydra cried. "LIAR!" Slymgor shouted as he backhanded her. At the same time, a laser cut Spawn and the others free and they freefell down into solid ground next to the blonde surfer...who suddenly pulled out a gun and badge! "WHAT?" the Smashers cried out in shock. Suddenly; Cyclops. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Glamor Girl busted into the room. "Surprise! Anyone order a can of whoop-ass?" Glamor Girl announced. Yoshi and the other Smashers looked at Spawn with the most confused WTF expressions on their faces. "Hey! I can't have all the fun and you can?" Spawn teased. "Enough; let's get these guys and tear them to shreds!" Wolverine snarled. "You can't do that with water, but I see your point." Cyclops pointed out. Slymgor and Hydra stopped fighting each other to find the other heroes facing them. "Boo!" Spawn muttered before they rushed towards to attack.

Hydra cried out before she created a wall of water and Slymgor began lashing out with his tentacles. Spawn used his Agony Axe to hack off the tentacles, while Wolverine used his claw slash attacks to cut them to pieces. Samus used a plasma sword to furiously slash off more tentacles, while Glamor Girl used her freeze breath to solidify the water wall before Cyclops blasted a huge laser at it. "Come on! Let's get them!" Glamor Girl announced. Yoshi teamed up with Glamor Girl, Cyclops, and Mario to chase after Hydra; while Spawn raged against Slymgor with Samus, Wolverine, Sonic, and the mysterious blonde guy. "Give it up, kid! You don't stand a chance!" Spawn growled as he kept hacking off his tentacles. "I'll destroy you all!" Slymgor roared as he morphed into a giant snake and began snapping a them. Wolverine jumped up at the snakehead and began ramming his claws into his head before tearing him apart, while Samus used her Plasma Whip to lasso it's neck. "I got him, kid! Now's your chance!" Wolverine cried as he held on tightly to Slymgor's head. "HYA!" Spawn shouted as he leapt up towards the beast's mouth. He pried open Slymgor's jaws and used his brute strength to snap it apart before jumping back and watching Slymgor's body melt away. Slymgor moaned and howled as he melted away before turning human again and laid on the ground unconscious. "Cuff him! I'll go find the others!" Spawn said before taking off. "Hey, wait for me!" Sonic cried as he chased after him. Yoshi and the others didn't have such good luck against Hydra. She kept creating walls of water to prevent them from reaching her. Even though the heroes repeated the process of freezing up her walls and shattering them free, they simply couldn't keep up with Hydra. Eventually, she reached the roof and was about to escape...but Spawn suddenly appeared before her with a menacing look on his face. "Going somewhere?" Spawn sneered as he drew out his Agony Axe.

Hydra looked terrified as she tried to escape, but Spawn grabbed her with his Chained Whip. Hydra began panicking before melting away into a puddle. "Oh, no! You ain't getting away that easily, bitch!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed out an Ice Grenade. He threw it at Hydra and froze her solid, and stepped back and sighed in contempt before the others arrived. "Wow...that was quick. I thought you'd have a bit more difficulty against her." Yoshi said. "Eh, a little muscle now and then never hurt nobody." Spawn replied. Suddenly, Hydra busted free and used all the excess water to transform into a titan. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO PRISON; EVER!" Hydra roared. "Oh, shit!" Spawn muttered. Hydra roared as she began spitting massive waterballs at the heroes, but Spawn kept on blasting his machinegun at her...despite the fact it was useless. "Dude, stop it! A machinegun isn't going to stop her!" Yoshi cried. Spawn ignored him and kept blasting Hydra, until she finally lost patience and slapped him away into another rooftop. "That was getting annoying!" Hydra snapped. Spawn moaned as he struggled to stand back up, and then got an idea as he saw a liquid nitrogen tank. The other heroes were struggling against Hydra and looked like they were about to be drowned. "Did you fools really think you were going to stop me? I'll make sure you suffer twice as much before I drown you!" Hydra growled. "You'll never get away with this, Hydra!" Sonic cried. "Actually, as much as I hate to admit it...but I think she might!" Yoshi said glumly. "Say your prayers, fools!" Hydra sneered as she held her giant fist above them. Suddenly, a ball of Necroplasm was thrown at Hydra from behind and immediately got her attention. "Hey, bitch! Over here; come and get me!" Spawn taunted as he threw more balls of Necroplasm at her. Hydra growled in frustration as she stomped towards Spawn. "What is he doing?" Samus exclaimed. "You wanna die?" Hydra growled. "That's usually my line...I think you need to cool down!" Spawn sneered as he jumped on top of the liquid nitrogen tank. He used his chains to pry open the tank and spill out the chemicals, making Hydra scream in agony as she was frozen solid. "NOOOOO!" Hydra screamed.

As she was frozen solid, Spawn landed in front of her and kicked her; shattering her into a bazillion pieces. "Time to get out of the pool, bitch!" Spawn sneered as he posed victoriously. The Smashers and X-Men cheered for him, except Yoshi. "I could've come up with a better comeback than that!" Yoshi snorted. Later; Jerry and Carly were arrested in their human forms and taken away to prison, while Spawn chattered amongst the Smashers and X-Men. "I really couldn't have done it without blondie, here! It turns out; he was a secret agent in disguise hunting down those goons for quite a while." Spawn explained. "Yes, I was. I'm happy that you were able to help me out, Spawn. I've been after those guys for 6 weeks and haven't been able to get to them. Had you not saved me from being drowned at that aquarium, I never would've been able to call in the X-Men for help. I owe you one!" the blonde man replied. "Well, just as long as they're in prison...I'm satisfied." Spawn said plainly. "I still don't get it; why did you make up all that stuff about Hydra?" Sonic wondered. Spawn looked at him and laughed. "It was part of my plan, kid. Of course she wasn't cheating on him; I just said that to buy us some time so that blondie here could get the X-Men and Glamor Girl." Spawn laughed. "That was really mean of you, Spawn." Samus said scornfully. "Come on; you telling me that wasn't at least a bit funny?" Spawn teased. "No! That was downright mean and wrong, Spawn!" Yoshi said angrily. "Well let me ask you something then. What would you have done instead?" Spawn challenged. The Smashers immediately shut up as they got the idea, until Yoshi said something. "I honestly would've done the same...but I'd only do it to save our own skin." Yoshi admitted. "Then why else do you think I did it? I did that so I could buy us some time...and save our skin. I know I don't act like it too much, but you mean the world to me. You're like...the only friends I've got." Spawn said kindly. "Aww, well thank you!" Samus said sweetly. "I'm outta here; this cute crap is making me sick." Wolverine muttered as he walked away. "Thanks again, Spawn. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again sometime." the strange blonde said before walking away. Little did everyone else realize that this blonde man was actually none other than the evil Miss Mimic! "I shall look forward to meeting you indeed!" she giggled evilly.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look too promising! Stay tuned to see who...or what Spawn may go up against next! Yoshi 2.1; a special thank you for letting me use your characters! I truly appreciate this! I hope they match their personalities ok. Thanks!* :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Spawn goes up against the tricky Miss Mimic and the devious Speed Meister. Unfortunately; there is something...or someone much more evil who's using them both for his own evil benefits, and now Spawn must try to stop them. With the help of Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and special guest appearences from the The Flash and Superman! Warning: Contains some strong violence and language; viewer discretion is advised! Yoshi 2.1 and Lil Knuckles; I'm using your OCs in this chapter and I give you full credit for them! Thanks for letting me use them and I hope you enjoy this! Also; this does take place after my last chapter, just so you know! Thanks and enjoy!* :)**

A few weeks later after the Slymgor and Hydra incident, things around Smashopolis seemed pretty quiet and calm. One night, however; changed all of that. An armed robbery occured late at night, claiming the lives of two guards and a cashier. The culprits took off into the darkened alleys, avoiding detection from police or witnesses. They were both young and attractive girls, but they were evil villains. They stopped to take a breather behind the dumpster, while also counting up their loot. "Whew! That was a close one, wasn't it? How much loot did we get?" the young and athletic looking girl asked out of breath. "I'm counting it, ok Miranda? Don't rush me! I can't run and count as fast as you; be patient!" the other girl snapped. "Ok, ok! I was just asking; no need to get so short tempered, Myra!" Miranda snapped. Both girls were named Miranda Sorkin and Myra Mimko; AKA Speed Meister and Miss Mimic. They were super villains who have been comitting armed robberies for over a week now, and thankfully nobody caught them in the act. Miss Mimic looked frustrated as she finally finished counting the money. "Damn it! Boss is going to be so unhappy about this; $100 is nowhere near enough to satisfy his needs!" Miss Mimic said. "Only a hundred? He'll be so upset!" Speed Meister moaned. "What makes you think I'm upset?" a deep voice growled. Both girls gasped in horror as they jumped up and turned around; there stood a Black and Grey Hedgehog with an evil smile on his face. "Actually, I'm proud to say that the $100 dollars you've stolen tonight is finally enough to complete the funds that I need for my special operation. You've made me proud, girls. I promised you that your works would be rewarded...and I do intend to keep my promise!" the mysterious hedgehog said with a sly smile. "Oh, thank you! I can't tell you how much this means to me; I've been dying to get some new running shoes!" Speed Meister said out of breath. "It's no trouble at all, my dear! You deserve it; after all...what else are friends for?" the hedgehog sneered as he handed her a pair of neat looking running shoes. "Cool...I'll definitely love wearing these things! Thanks Master Darkness!" Speed Meister said cheerfully. "Don't mention it, my dear." Darkness the Hedgehog sneered. "Hey! What about me? Don't I get a present, too?" Miss Mimic whined. "Patience, my child. I haven't forgotten you!" Darkness said as he handed Miss Mimic a mysterious jacket. "Ooh...it looks pretty! I like it!" Miss Mimic said cooingly as she took it. "It can help you to blend in more easily without being detected. Keep it and use it wisely! I'll have many more chores for you two to do before you know it. For now...get some rest; you'll need it!" Darkness instructed. "Ok!" the girls said before taking off.

Darkness laughed evilly as he leaned back against the wall...and then _he_ appeared. "Do we have everything we need?" an evil bald man in a hulking green suit asked. Darkness turned around and smiled evilly. "Yes, we most certainly do. We have all the money we need to complete your upgrades...Lex Luthor!" Darkness replied. "Yes! Now I'll finally have enough money to buy those upgrades for my armor. Once I purchase them...I'll finally be strong enough to defeat that infernal Superman and his Justice Freaks!" Lex Luthor cried in triumph. "Come...let's go make this purchase!" Darkness said as he walked away with Lex Luthor behind him. The next day, things were quiet again...until it happened. There was a police parade going on in honor of the police force's excellent work against the crime of Smashopolis. Everything and everyone seemed so happy and contempt...when suddenly a huge burst of missiles began blowing up several cars. People began running and screaming in all directions as Lex Luthor jumped into the scene and began blasting everything away with his missile attacks. His new upgrades to his armor had also increased the damage to his attacks and he enjoyed unleashing his wrath upon the people who defied him. "BOW TO ME!" Lex Luthor snarled as he used his new brute strength to lift up a gas truck. He threw it at a building and blew it up, causing debris to fall down. A huge piece of rubble was about to crush a woman and her baby...when suddenly something...or rather; someone, caught it and threw it aside. "Huh? I'm saved!" the woman cried. People began murmmering as they saw someone flying through the air. "Huh? What's that?" a man wondered. "LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!" a police officer cried. "It's a bird!" an old man exclaimed. "It's a plane!" a woman cried. "IT'S SUPERMAN!" a hefty man announced. Superman flew into the scene and passed by the crowd of heroes, who let loose loud cheers of joy and acclimation for their most favored hero. "Fear not, my good people. I shall bring this evildoer to justice and protect all that is good and true!" Superman proclaimed as he flew past them.

He flew towards Lex Luthor and then landed in front of him. Lex Luthor turned around and growled furiously as he pounded his fists together. "So! We finally meet again, Superman? Ready to meet your doom?" Lex Luthor growled. "No...I'm ready to serve you a nice heaping pile of old fashioned justice! Let's go a couple of rounds just like old times, shall we?" Superman retorted. Soon the two rivals began fighting furiously against each other. Superman kept on punching and blasting away with his Laser Vision, while Lex Luthor repeatedly used his own missile attacks and super strength to try and crush his nemesis. They were both equally matched and none could seem to best the other. "I've got to say, you've really become much more powerful since our last encounter. But you're still no match against the power of justice!" Superman cried valiantly. "See if you can match this!" Lex Luthor sneered as he unleashed a burst of flames from his wrists. Superman took the attack...and continued to walk towards him without a scratch! Lex Luthor was dismayed and began backing away in a cowardly fashion. "No fair! You're supposed to be dead! Why can't I win for once?" Lex Luthor whined. "Because evil never wins! You want to do this the hard way or just turn yourself in?" Superman replied. "I have a better idea...take this!" Darkness snarled as he stabbed a Kryptonite dagger into Superman's back. Superman screamed in agony as he fell to his knees and then Darkness jumped up and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold. The onlooking crowd gasped in horror as they saw this and people began screaming as they recognized who this evil hedgehog was. "It's Darkness the Hedgehog!" a man screamed as he ran away. "Run for your lives!" another man cried. "Wait...why did you do that?" Lex Luthor wondered. "I thought that you would've been able to handle this with your new upgrades...but apparently not. I'm now putting my next plans into action...and I do believe that I need your help again. Find Speed Meister and Miss Mimic, bring them to me, and then prepare yourself! Not only are we going to committ the world's largest robbery...but also the greatest hostage holding. Take a guess at who the lucky hostage is?" Darkness sneered. Lex Luthor began laughing evilly as he looked at Superman. "Well...I guess there is a little something worth getting when you lose. I shall return soon!" Lex Luthor said with an evil smile before using his rocket boots to take off to the skies.

Unknown to both of them, The Flash was spying on them and he ran all the way to the Smash Mansion to alert his friends. "I gotta go tell the others about this before it gets any worse!" the Flash thought. In a minute, the Flash arrived at Smash Mansion. "Whew! I need to start working out some more; I'm getting out of shape." The Flash muttered between gasps. He rang the doorbell and was answered by Sonic the hedgehog. "Hey! It's the Flash; what on earth are you doing here?" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. "Can I come in? It's important!" The Flash said out of breath. "Sure; come inside! HEY EVERYONE! The Flash is here!" Sonic announced. The other Smash Bros gasped and began chattering excitedly as the Flash walked into the living room. "Wow! It's really him; the Flash!" Luigi marvled. "Cool!" Ness cried. "Can I feel your muscles?" Peach asked seductively. "Listen to me! I didn't know where else to go, but I don't have much time. Superman's in danger!" the Flash began. "What? You mean the Man of Steel; in danger? Get out of here!" Sonic teased. "I'm serious, dude! Lex Luthor is working for this evil Black and Grey hedgehog named Darkness, and they're also using these goons called Speed Meister and Miss Mimic. I overheard them saying that they're gonna committ the world's largest robbery and make Superman their hostage! I saw it too; you gotta believe me!" The Flash exclaimed. Sonic got wide eyed as he heard the name Darkness. "What?! That's not possible! I thought Darkness was dead!" Sonic cried. "Well, apparently he's not!" The Flash retorted. "Hey! What's going on here?" Knuckles wondered. "Guys! Darkness the Hedgehog is back; and he's using Lex Luthor, Speed Meister, and Miss Mimic to pull off this huge robbery and use Superman as their hostage!" Sonic cried. "WHAT?!" Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow exclaimed. "It can't be! We've got to stop them!" Shadow cried. "I think I know where they're going! Come on; follow me!" the Flash said as he took off running. "Hey, wait for us!" Sonic cried as he chased after him. "Get back here!" Shadow demanded as he chased after Sonic. "Wait up!" Tails cried as he flew after Shadow. "Man...I need some rocket boots or something!" Knuckles grumbled as he chased after the others.

Later; Superman woke up in the middle of an empty room full of other hostages. He was tied up in a chair next to a pile of Kryptonite, and as such; he couldn't move and felt extreme pain. "Ugh...that's cheap and dirty, even for you Lex Luthor!" Superman groaned. "Now, now! As soon as we're done shopping...I'll let you go, and then we can finish what we've started. Until then; you're not going anywhere!" Lex Luthor sneered. "You won't get away with this! You never have and never will!" Superman cried fiercely. "I really do have to admire you for your determination...even if it is utterly worthless!" Lex Luthor smirked as he sat across from him. Downstairs in the basement, Speed Meister and Miss Mimic were busy stashing up billions of dollars into little sacks; unaware of the fact they were being watched by someone through the shadows. "Hurry up! I keep getting the feeling we're being watched!" Miss Mimic whined. "Why don't you help me out instead of whining?" Speed Meister snapped. A chain slowly slithered out of the shadows and wrapped around Miss Mimic, until it finally grabbed her tightly and yanked her into the shadows. Miss Mimic cried out and panicked, but Speed Meister ignored her and kept stashing her goods. "I swear...I can't stand that whiny little bitch sometimes!" Speed Meister mumbled. "Then you're gonna love me!" a deep voice growled as a red cape tightly wrapped around her and smothered her. Speed Meisty cried out and tried to break free, but it was no use. She passed out before the dark warrior tied her up next to Miss Mimic with his chains and then took off up the stairs. 20 minutes passed, and Lex Luthor was getting impatient. "What is taking them so long?" Lex Luthor grumbled. He stood up and began walking towards the door, when suddenly the lights were cut off. People screamed and cried out as everything was pitch black, and Superman started getting the strange feeling that someone else was here. "We're not alone!" Superman said gravely. "No kidding! Stay here; I'll be back!" Lex Luthor growled as he stomped away with some built in flashlights from his armored suit. "Like I have a choice!" Superman retorted.

Meanwhile; The Flash arrived at the scene with Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles. "Damn! You're really fast, dude! I could barely keep up with you!" Sonic panted. "Are we there yet?" Tails whined. "Yes, we're here! Come on; let's go see if there are any survivors!" the Flash said. They climbed up the stairs and were about to enter into the doors...when suddenly a man was blasted out and screaming in pain as powerful machinegun fire was heard and seen. The others cried out and ducked for cover as men were seen running away from powerful bursts of machinegun bullets. "What's going on?" Sonic cried over the roar of bullets. "I'm not sure...let's go find out!" the Flash said as he dashed through the doors. "You crazy? I ain't going in there!" Knuckles screamed. An explosion occured nearby and changed his mind. "Ok, wait up!" Knuckles cried. The heroes rushed into the scene, and were shocked to find Spawn blasting away bad guys with a powerful machinegun. "Spawn!" the others except the Flash exclaimed in joy. Spawn finished killing off the last of the armed bad guys before he dropped his empty useless gun and approached his friends. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Spawn demanded. "Uh, we're heroes...that's what we're supposed to do! What are you doing here?" Sonic replied. "I've been getting the strangest feeling that some sort of evil darkness is here and it needs to be destroyed before things get out of hand!" Spawn explained. The Flash looked at Spawn curiously and with caution; he couldn't put his finger on it, but he seemed to be familiar for some reason. "Who exactly are you?" the Flash finally asked. "The name's Spawn. Just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Spawn replied. "The Flash." he replied. "I see...come on, let's go see if we can save those hostages!" Spawn said as he took out a pair of submachine guns. "Cool! I can't wait to beat up more bad guys!" Knuckles said as he pumped his fists. "You guys go...I gotta take care of something first!" Sonic said as he took off running to the basement. "I think I'll go with him! You'll take care of them?" the Flash asked Spawn sternly. "With my life!" Spawn replied before locking and loading his weapons. The Flash nodded before taking off after Sonic.

Sonic and the Flash ran towards the basement and looked around; there seemed to be nothing in sight, except maybe some strewn money around the floor and air. "Jeez...what happened here?" The Flash wondered. "Robbery no doubt...but it looks like there was a scuffle here. Look!" Sonic pointed out. There were scratch marks all over the floor as well as some chains. Sonic and the Flash walked slowly to where the chains ended...and seemed surprised that nothing was there; or so they thought. "Huh...that was weird." Sonic said. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others. They might be having more luck than us." The Flash said. He didn't even get to finish when someone punched him in the face at super speed. "Ouch! What gives, man?" the Flash cried. "That wasn't me-OW!" Sonic cried as he was kicked from behind. "You'll never get me!" Speed Meister cried as she ran around at super speeds and punched them around. "Stop it!" Sonic cried out as he tried blocking the punches. "Hey! Cut it out!" The Flash exclaimed as he was pushed down and then jumped back up. Speed Meister cackled maniacally as she used her super speed to attack and tease her opponents, and unknown to the heroes, Miss Mimic took the advantage to escape. Miss Mimic finally made her way out of the basement, and Speed Meister took off. Both the Flash and Sonic were bruised and bloody, but were not out. "Geez! Who was that? She was so fast!" the Flash said as he coughed. "That...would be Speed Meister. She's really annoying!" Sonic said as he spat out a tooth. "Come on! Let's go after them before they escape!" the Flash said as he took off running. "Wait up, dude!" Sonic cried as he chased after him. Speed Meister and Miss Mimic began running away from the bank and began running through the streets. "Ha! That'll show them, eh Myra?" Speed Meister taunted. "I sure hope so!" Miss Mimic replied out of breath. Suddenly, Sonic and the Flash caught up to them and stopped in front of them. "Going somewhere?" the Flash said with his arms crossed. "Ok! You caught us, I'll give you that. But before you turn us in...I've got one thing to say. SEE YA, SUCKERS!" Speed Meister said before running off at top speed. "You go after her; I'll take care of Miss Mimic!" Sonic said as he put up his dukes. "Ooh...this will be fun!" Miss Mimic teased.

The Flash took off after Speed Meister in a high speed chase through the city streets, carefully dodging people and cars as they ran. "Can't catch me!" Speed Meister taunted as she knocked over some fruit stands. "Hey! That's cheating!" the Flash cried as he dodged the flying fruit. "You gotta play my way if you want to win!" Speed Mesiter teased as she ran up a building. "Whoa! She's good; better step up my game!" the Flash said out loud as he began chasing her up at a 90 degree angle. The Flash used bursts of adrenaline to catch up, but Speed Meister got smart and slowed down. The Flash cried out as he tried to screech to a stop, but he flew off the roof and began screaming as he fell down into the streets. The Flash was extremely lucky to have landed in a pillow truck, otherwise he would've been very hurt. "Ugh...when I get my hands on that little-" the Flash muttered as he spat out some feathers and jumped back up. "Ha-ha!" Speed Meister teased as she dashed past him. "HEY!" The Flash cried angrily as he resumed his chase. Back with Sonic and Miss Mimic, Sonic wasn't having much luck against his opponent either. She kept changing into different people and used her cunning skills to antagonize him. "What's the matter, Sonic? Am I too fast for you?" Miss Mimic taunted in the voice of Samus. She whiplashed him several times with her Plasma Whip before morphing into Link and using his Sword Spinner attack. "Ouch! Hold still, damn it!" Sonic cursed as he fell back down. "Make me!" Miss Mimic teased in Link's voice. He morphed into Pit and fired his Thunderbolt Arrows, and Sonic was lucky to dodge them in time before using his Homing Attack to knock him against the railing of the bridge they were fighting on. "Gotcha!" Sonic cried as he landed on his feet. "No...I got you!" Miss Mimic cried in Pit's voice before moprhing into Sonic. "What? Oh, come on! That's not fair!" Sonic complained. "You gotta fight dirty if you want to win!" Miss Mimic teased in Sonic's voice.

The cloned Sonic then used a Tornado Attack on the real Sonic, making him cry out as he flew into the air before the evil clone smashed his fist into the real Sonic's face and forced him into the ground. "Ha! See you later, loser!" Miss Mimic taunted as she took off in the form of Sonic. "Damn it! How am I gonna convince them she's the fake if she reaches the others! I gotta get back to the bank before she does? And I think I know a shortcut!" Sonic said to himself as he got back up. The Flash finally caught up to Speed Meister at the mall and began a quick, yet merciless fight against her. "This is where your race ends, kid! Give it up or I'll do this the hard way!" the Flash said as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh, really? You'd hit an innocent little girl in front of everyone?" Speed Meister teased. "Yeah, I think I would!" the Flash sneered back before he swung a punch at her. "Ouch! I'll make you pay for that!" Speed Meister cried as she began punching back. Both of them threw wild punches and kicks at high speed for a few minutes, and the Flash was gaining the upperhand. "Time to give you a time out!" the Flash taunted as he took off running. "Hey! Get back here, you creep! I'm not done with you just yet!" Speed Meister shouted angrily. Suddenly, the Flash punched her rapidly in the face before running off and punching her in the gut. Then, he took off and began kicking her in the back before finally stomping on her chest and kicked her rapidly before running back and standing in front of her. The Flash panted to catch his breath after using his Flashy Beatdown attack on Speed Meister, and the poor girl just laid there moaning as she was bloodied up and bruised. "I would've done the easy way, kid! Come on; up and at 'em!" The Flash said as he forced her up and began carrying her away. "Ugh...I hate you!" Speed Meister whined. "Go ahead; I don't really care. That's what you get for being the bad guy!" the Flash retorted obviously losing patience.

Back at the bank; it was total chaos. Spawn ignored the advice of Shadow and busted into the room, blasting his submachine guns into the air to startle Lex Luthor. Soon, Lex Luthor began returning fire with his missile launchers and a violent shootout ensued. Thankfully, Tails and Shadow were able to safely hustle the hostages away before things got really rough. Knuckles smashed the Kryptonite with his fist and Superman finally broke free of his ropes and stood up tall and proud. "Thank you, kind...echidna! I'll take it from here! You get out of here and take care of those hostages. I've got a score to settle with Lex Luthor!" Superman instructed. "Thanks, Superman! Go kick his ass!" Knuckles cried happily as he took off. "With pleasure." Superman muttered as he rushed into the fray. Spawn was running low on ammunition, but Lex Luthor was really getting pissed off and began unleashing more missiles and bombs. "Damn it! I don't think I'll be able to beat this bastard...at least not alone!" Spawn muttered as he took cover behind a pillar and reloaded. "Need a hand, trooper? Looks like you've got yourself in a tight hotspot!" Superman offered. "Go for it! I'm getting outta here and I'm gonna see if those kids need help with those civilians!" Spawn said as he stood back up. "You're not getting out of this place; alive that is!" Lex Luthor cried as he began torching the place with a flamethrower. "Go! I've got this!" Superman said. "You sure?" Spawn asked hesitantly. "Yes; this is a battle that I must fight with him alone. You did good today, Spawn." Superman said before flying towards Lex Luthor. Spawn nodded his head and took off to find the others, and Superman and Lex Luthor fought violently. As Spawn made his way back out into the streets, he saw the sunset and sighed. "Damn! It's a good thing I wasn't out there today...otherwise I'd be powerless." Spawn muttered. "Spawn? Is that you? Thank goodness I've found you!" Sonic's voice said suddenly. Spawn turned around with a confused look on his face as Sonic approached him; something wasn't right here. "Uh, hey Sonic. What are you doing here? You've been gone a while!" Spawn said cautiously. "I, uh...had something to take care of. But let's just get out of here before things get worse, shall we?" Sonic suggested nervously. Spawn stared at him cautiously and nodded; he could tell that there was something wrong with Sonic...he just couldn't exactly point it out. "Whatever you say...Sonic!" Spawn retorted at last.

After what seemed like hours; Superman finally came out of the bank with Lex Luthor in his right hand, holding him up high in triumph as he hovered in the air. Everyone cheered for their hero, especially the police and the other heroes. "Way to go, Superman!" Knuckles cried. "You did it!" Tails exclaimed happily. "Don't thank just me; I couldn't have done it without your help as well." Superman said modestly as he landed on his feet and forced Lex Luthor on his feet. "And I would've gotten away with it too, had it not been for you meddling kids!" Lex Luthor snarled. "Isn't that a Scooby Doo reference?" Shadow asked dumbly. Everyone else laughed as they loaded Lex Luthor up into the police truck. Suddenly, the Flash came into the scene carriying Speed Meister. "Make that two super villains, please!" the Flash said as he loaded Speed Meister into the truck. Everyone cheered for the Flash, and then Sonic came up to him. "Good job, Flashie! You nailed them!" Sonic said. "Uh, thanks?" the Flash said in an awkward tone. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sonic's voice cried out furiously. Everyone gasped as they saw Sonic the hedgehog approach them and face his clone. "I'm the real Sonic! This is Miss Mimic; she's just trying to trick you all!" Sonic proclaimed. "What? Oh come on! You can't believe this guy; he's obviously the fake!" the other Sonic retorted. "No! I'm the real Sonic; you've gotta believe me!" Sonic cried. "No, I'm the real Sonic!" the other Sonic snapped. "No, I am!" Sonic argued. Both Sonics argued with each other fiercely for a few minutes, until Spawn lost his patince and grabbed them both and held them in the air. "Hey, what are you doing?" the other Sonic exclaimed. "Which one of you is the real Sonic?" Spawn demanded. "I AM!" both hedgehogs cried at the same time. Spawn growled impatiently as he began walking towards the edge of the bridge, scaring everyone. "DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Knuckles exclaimed. "STOP IT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shadow shouted. "What do you think you're doing, Spawn? Put them down!" Superman demanded. "I've got an idea! Whoever screams is not the real Sonic. Whover is calm and is able to find a way to land safely is the real deal." Spawn sneered before throwing both hedgehogs high into the air. Everyone gasped as they saw this, but were just as surprised to find one Sonic scream wildly like a maniac as he was tossed into the air and another Sonic calmly fall down and land gracefully on his feet. "NOW! Superman, catch the one that's screaming!" Spawn cried.

Superman immediately flew up and caught the fake Sonic...who then transformed back into Miss Mimic and made the crowd gasp. "No fair! I hate losing!" Miss Mimic whined. "Sorry...but you know the old saying; good always conquers evil!" Superman said as he loaded her up into the police truck. "No! I don't wanna go back to prison; the stripes make me look fat!" Miss Mimic whined. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" both Lex Luthor and Speed Meister screamed furiously. As the truck drove away, everyone cheered for Spawn. "Nice move, Spawn! I was afraid we'd never find out who the real Sonic was if that kept up." Superman said as he patted his shoulder. "Dude...you almost killed me! Were you even trying to get me killed or what?" Sonic said in a shaky tone. Spawn looked at him with a menacing look in his eyes before laughing unpleasently. "Let's put it this way; if I didn't yell at Superman to get you...I probably would've let you fall!" Spawn teased. "DUDE!" Sonic screamed. "I'm just kidding; well, maybe!" Spawn laughed. While everyone else laughed, Darkness the Hedgehog seethed with rage as he watched them all from a rooftop. "Grr...I was so close! Just you wait, Spawn! I've got another one coming for you. You enjoy this little victory while you still can; because it will be your last!" Darkness growled.

***Oh boy! Darkness is up to no good again, huh? Stay tuned for more! Yoshi 2.1 and Lil Knuckles, I hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for more!* :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this dark chapter, the dark and sinister origins of Skulker are finally unveiled. Little does he even realize the horrible mistake of challenging Spawn in his own hometown...and the severe injuries of some of his friends. Warning: This chapter is DEFINITELY going up to an M rating due to graphic violence, very harsh and foul language, and some frightening horror images; viewer discretion is advised! Also; forgive me for the amount of foul language that is to be used in here. It's all a part of the story, so if this offends you...I'm sorry! Enjoy!* :)**

Spawn was sleeping peacefully in his little apartment in Chicago, when he suddenly heard a loud noise from outside. "Son of a bitch!" Spawn cursed as he jumped out of bed. He rushed to his window and saw what appeared to be a viscous street fight. "You gotta be kidding me! This late at night?" Spawn muttered as he slipped out of the window. He slipped through the shadows and snuck his way behind a dumpster in the alley to get a better look; Spawn never thought he'd be so horrified to see a young man being savagely beaten by a straight edge thug. "You fucking faggot! Does that hurt? Well how about this?!" the thug snarled as he beat the poor young man down and kicked him to the ground. "AUGH! Stop it; you're hurting me! Leave me alone! Please!" the young man screamed in pain. "Darrel! For Christ's sake; let the guy go! He can't even stand up on his own feet!" another thug cried. "Come on, man! Enough is enough; you're going to kill him if you keep doing that!" another thug exclaimed. "Shut the fuck up and stand him up! I want this motherfucker to bleed before I'm done with him!" the leading thug snapped as he kicked the young man in the face. The other thugs reluctantly forced the young man up, and Spawn actually gasped as he recognized who the young man was. It was Marth from the Super Smash Bros! "No! Marth..." Spawn whispered.

The straight edge thug walked up towards Marth and revealed his face; he was bald, had a short brown beard, and the scariest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He also had a scar on his right cheek and wore blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His hands were wrapped in bandages and were bloodied up from beating Marth so badly, but he was going to make damn sure that he would die this time. "You ready to die, faggot? You've gotten the thunder...now here comes the lightning!" Darrel snarled as he punched Marth in the face. Marth cried out in pain as he was hit, but the other thugs still held onto him while Darrel savagely punched and kicked him. "Where's your fuck buddies now, asshole? Come on; squeal for me! Squeal like a little girl and call for help...not that anyone loves you or anything like that!" Darrel snarled as he kept kicking and punching Marth. Spawn felt absolute rage and fury as he watched this; it was bad enough this man was being so cruel, but it was really pissing him off to see his friend suffer in the hand of this thug.

Without thinking, Spawn rushed into the scene and savagely punched Darrel away and forced him against the wall. The force of the impact was so great, it made a huge dent in the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY FRIEND AGAIN, YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Spawn roared. Darrel cried out as he was smashed against the wall, and the other thugs took off screaming in fear. Darrel tried to stand up, but Spawn grabbed him by the neck and glared into his eyes. Darrel wasn't one to be frightened so easily...but this time, he had a very good reason to be. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're tough by beating the shit out of someone who's weaker than you? I've seen some nasty hardened thugs before...but you've officially shown me a new level of low!" Spawn growled as he tightly squeezed his neck. "Fuck you, shithead! What are you; his pimp?" Darrel wheezed. Spawn growled furiously as he slammed his head against the wall again. "SHUT UP! You listen to me and hear me well! If I ever catch you here in my territory again and I find you beating up my friends...I'm gonna make you wish you were dead by the time I'm through with you. You understand me? GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY! GO HOME!" Spawn shouted as he threw Darrel out of the alley. Darrel cursed up a storm at Spawn, but he did as he was told. Spawn stood there for a brief minute and watched Darrel leave, but he immediately turned around and caught Marth in his arms before he fell to the ground. "Easy there, kid! Come on; let's get you to a hospital." Spawn said soothingly. "No! Take me home; to the Smash Mansion. I don't want this to be public! Please..." Marth said out of breath. "Ok...hold on!" Spawn said as he teleported away.

Samus Aran, Peach, Zelda, Mario, Yoshi, Link, Sonic, and Snake were still up watching TV back at the Smash Mansion; when suddenly Spawn teleported in front of them with Marth in his arms. "Spawn? MARTH! Oh my God, what happened to him?" Samus exclaimed. "My God! Why is he so bloodied up like that? Was he in an accident?" Sonic cried as he saw Marth's bloody wounds. Spawn wanted to say what really happened, but he chose not to. The last thing he wanted was to get them all worked up, especially since it was so late at night. "Eh, let's just say...it was a nasty mess he got himself into. I'm taking him to the infirmary and then I'll sleep here tonight, if that's ok with you." Spawn said as he walked away with Marth in his arms. "Ok, sure. Poor guy...what could've happened to him?" Zelda said with deep concern. "I'm not sure...let's see what Dr. Mario will tell us." Yoshi said with deep suspicion. They all walked after Spawn and found him laying Marth on the hospital bed, talking to Dr. Mario with a grim expression on his face. Yoshi used his super senses to try and decipher what was going on, and he was very shocked to find out what had really happened. But because he could sense Spawn's emotion and own supernatural senses, he chose to respect Spawn's wishes of keeping this quiet. "Yoshi? What's going on? Is he going to be ok?" Peach asked teary eyed. "Yeah...I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs to get some rest, that's all. Come on; we should go to bed!" Yoshi replied before walking off.

The next day, Spawn woke up in his human form and walked slowly into the kitchen to find Yoshi already awake. "Hey, Yoshi? I need to ask you a special favor, if you don't mind." Raizo said softly. "Sure, Raizo! What did you need?" Yoshi asked politely. "Can you keep an eye on Marth for me? If he wakes up, keep him company and let him know that a good friend of his is going to make sure that everything will be all right. Can you do that for me?" Raizo asked. "Sure...hey, Raizo? Who was it; the guy who beat him up?" Yoshi asked quietly. Raizo sighed as he shook his head grimly. "I'm not sure, Yoshi. But whoever he is...he won't get too far. Somebody's going to stop him, and I'm not afraid to admit that I'd like to be that someone!" Raizo replied gravely. "Ok, but don't do anything too drastic ok?" Yoshi said seriously. "I'm not making any promises, Yoshi. But I will make sure he lives...so he'll get the message to never fuck with me or anyone else!" Raizo retorted. After some breakfast, Raizo went away for a while. Much later that day; Samus, Snake, Zelda, Link, Peach, and Mario went out for a shopping spree to get Marth some gifts to help him feel better. But while they stopped for lunch, they were given a very nasty surprise visit from Darrel. Darrel, as it turns out, was following the Smash Bros for quite some time and had been able to stay hidden. Nobody knew why, but he grew to hate them with a flaming passion. But he especially harbored a deep hatred towards Samus and Snake, and that hatred would pay off today when he was done with them.

The Smash Bros sat down at their favorite table at the Jade Bar, and Darrel soon made his move when the men left to go get some drinks. Samus and the other girls were laughing as they talked amongst themselves, and Darrel finally approached them in a casual manner. "Hey! Which one of you ladies is Samus Aran?" Darrel asked in a gruff voice. The Smash Bro girls stopped talking and looked up at him and immediately grew suspicious. "Um, that'd be me. Why do you want to know?" Samus asked carefully. "You friends with a guy named Marth?" Darrel asked. Samus looked at him cautiously and nodded her head slowly. "Yes...yes, I am." Samus replied. Suddenly, Darrel hocked up and spat the nastiest loogie at Samus's face. "Faggot lover!" Darrel snarled before walking away as if nothing ever happened. Everyone else saw this and gasped in shock, while Samus just sat there with a mortified look on her face. "Samus?" Peach finally asked. Samus sat there quivering with shock and dismay, until she finally bolted out of her seat bawling her eyes out. Snake and the other guys just came out of the bathrooms when they saw Samus take off running and crying her eyes out. "Samus? Samus, wait! What's wrong? Samus!" Snake cried as he chased after her. Samus ran all the way to the outdoor lobby and wept as she leaned against a wall. She was so shocked and hurt, that she couldn't do anything else but cry. Snake finally caught up to her and comforted her. "Samus! What's the matter? What happened; is everything ok?" Snake asked carefully. Samus turned around with tears pouring down her face and she was red and sniffly. "No! I'm not ok, Snake! Do I look like I'm all right!?" Samus snapped. "Tell me what happened, Samus. Why are you so upset?" Snake pressed calmly as he held her and wiped her face. "It's because some punk called her a faggot lover and spat at her face!" Zelda said angrily as she walked up to them with the others.

Snake was outraged to hear this. "WHAT?! Who the hell would dare to do such a thing to my girl?" Snake roared. "I don't know, but he's got a lot of nerve to pull such a stunt off like that!" Link said fuming. "You're telling me! When I find out who did this, they're gonna pay!" Snake growled. "I'd be careful if I was you, Snake. He looked pretty tough!" Peach warned. "Well I'm thinking he won't be so tough when we find him!" Mario objected. "Come on! Let's find this son of a bitch and make him pay!" Snake agreed. "You should listen to Peach. This guy is very dangerous!" a voice said suddenly. Everyone turned around to find Raizo standing there. "Raizo? Where have you been?" Samus asked. "Never mind that. You need to stay away from him, Snake. He's very dangerous!" Raizo warned. "What? And let this guy get away with what he did to my girlfriend? No freaking way!" Snake snapped. "Listen to me! This man is extremely dangerous and you need to be careful not to get into any physical contact with him." Raizo said calmly. "Why? What's the worst that could possibly happen?" Mario challenged. Suddenly, loud shouts and cries were heard. "What's going on?" Zelda exclaimed. "It sounds like a street fight!" Link said. "Uh-oh!" Raizo mumbled. They all ran over to the streets to find what was going on, and they were horrified to see Darrel beating the living hell out of a young man. But what really scared them most of all, was that this young man was their good friend Ike! To make matters worse, there was a crowd of people surrounding them shouting and crying out to either stop Darrel...or cheer him on. "Come on, faggot boy! Is that the best you can do? You hit even worse than my mama!" Darrel taunted as he dodged Ike's punch and returned with a nasty jab to the face. "You'll pay for hurting my friend Marth, you son of a bitch!" Ike screamed as he swung punches around at Darrel. Darrel appeared to laugh at him before he finally punched his face several times with savage brutality. He eventually uppercutted Ike and made him fall flat on his back before kicking him to the ground. "Stay down and bleed, motherfucker! Bleed like your boyfriend; Marth!" Darrel snarled before he spat at him.

Snake and the others were furious to see this; it was bad enough that they saw their good friend being beaten so savagely, but it was much worse to see the true and cowardly cruelty of Darrel. "That son of a bitch!" Samus growled. "I'm really going to nail that dirtbag now!" Snake seethed as he began walking up towards the crowd. "Snake, no! Don't do it!" Raizo warned. It was too late; Snake was too pissed off to hear his warnings and he barged through the crowds to challenge Darrel. "HEY! YOU WANNA REAL FIGHT, PUNK? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT YOU WON'T SOON FORGET!" Snake shouted. Darrel turned around and scoffed at him. "You think you can take me on, old man? All right; bring it!" Darrel taunted. "Gladly!" Snake growled as he threw a punch at Darrel's face. Darrel cried out as he was hit and then he spat out blood. "That's for insulting my girlfriend, Samus!" Snake cried. "Oh? I didn't know that bitch was yours! I didn't know you were a pimp, either!" Darrel sneered. Enraged; Snake screamed as he threw wild punches around at Darrel. Everyone started hooting and hollering as they watched Snake and Darrel fight each other with savage brutality, but Raizo was just stunned into silence. Finally; Darrel made his final move and made Snake lose in a most humiliating and demeaning manner. He grabbed his arm and violently twisted it before he snapped it backwards and broke it. Snake screamed in howling agony as he fell to his knees and Darrel began punching him as hard and as ruthlessly as he could. The cheering and shouting was silenced as Darrel began beating Snake within an inch of his life; this was just too much even for some of the toughest looking ones. Darrel finally beat Snake by roundhouse kicking him in the face and knocked him to the ground in a bloody spurt.

Darrel stood there panting with fury before he grabbed Snake by the scruff of his neck and glared into his eyes. "Listen up, old man! I'm running these streets now and I ain't letting nobody tell me what to do! I'll do whatever I want; whenever I want! And if you don't like that, then you can kiss my fucking ass! You stay the fuck outta my way if you know what's best for you, otherwise I'll send your sad sorry ass to the morgue in a lunchbox! Got that? Now get outta here!" Darrel snarled before he threw him aside and walked off. Everyone was shocked into silence as he walked off; never in their lives had they seen such brutal and bloodthirsty violence from one man. Finally, one young man from the crowd had the courage to say something before Darrel was out of sight. "You're such an asshole, Darrel!" he cried loudly. Snake laid on the ground moaning and groaning in pain alongside with Ike, who shockingly wasn't breathing. Samus and her friends ran over to the men to help them up, and Samus burst into tears as she felt no pulse from Ike. "NO! Somebody help me; he's got no pulse! I can't get anything out of him!" Samus shrieked. As if waiting for a miracle, an ambulance arrived on the scene with several police cars. "Outta the way! Move it!" a paramedic exclaimed as he pushed the other people away. Ike and Snake were loaded into the ambulance, while the police made everyone leave or interrogated them. "That's it folks! Step away from this place; nothing to see here!" a police officer cried. "Oh, God! Snake and Ike...will they die?" Samus sobbed. "No, Samus. They won't die, I promise you. Everything will be all right! Shh..." Peach shushed as she hugged her friend for comfort. "Man! What do you think about all of this, Raizo?" Link asked still shocked. "I honestly don't know what to say or think anymore." Raizo admitted. "Come on; let's go see if we can visit them in the hospital!" Zelda suggested.

Later that evening; all of the Smash Bros and Raizo paid Snake and Ike a visit to the local hospital. Snake was surprisingly fine, but Ike didn't look too promising. "I've never seen anyone so lucky...Darrel has been known to kill his victims from such savage beatings like this. I honestly don't know what to say; except that you're incredibly lucky, Snake. I really wish I could say the same for Ike, though. From the looks of his pulse...he may not ever wake up again. For now, all we can do is hope and pray that he gets better and wakes up soon." the doctor explained. "Wait, you know Darrel? The guy who did all this?" Raizo demanded. "You kidding me? Everyone around this part of town knows that...pardon my French; murderous douchebag! He's killed over 20 people this week for no apparent reason at all! The police have been trying to arrest him ever since, but they've never been able to do it! I personally hope somebody kills him before he hurts another innocent civilian." the doctor exclaimed angrily. As soon as he walked out, everyone fell silent as they comforted Snake and Ike. "Oh, Snake! I'm so happy that you're alive...I thought I lost you!" Samus sobbed at last. "Samus..." Snake whispered as he kissed her. "I agree with the doctor. I hope somebody stops him before things get out of hand from that murderous psychopath!" Zelda said gravely. "I'd love to be that guy to punish him!" Yoshi growled. "Yeah, same here!" Captain Falcon agreed. "No! I'm afraid he's too powerful even for you guys!" Link warned. "Yeah...I've never seen anyone so cruel and evil like that before!" Mario added. "Well, it's their own fault for picking the fight with him in the first place!" Ganondorf sneered.

Everyone glared at his rude remark, but none were quite as pissed as Raizo. "What did you just say?" Raizo demanded. "Don't get me wrong, I'm just stating the facts! If Snake hadn't rushed into that fight, he wouldn't be in this situation." Ganondorf said. "How dare you! Do you have any idea how much you've just insulted me by saying that?!" Samus screamed. "How could you say something so heartless, you fool? Do you have any idea what we just went through?!" Link shouted. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth! I could say the same for Ike; he shouldn't have picked the fight with that guy, otherwise he wouldn't be in a coma!" Ganondorf cried. Raizo was really getting angry at his rude remarks; that was just downright cold and inconsiderate. "You shut your mouth!" Raizo growled. "Look! You can get all mad at me if you want, but I'm just stating the facts. If Snake and Ike hadn't come across with this Darrel guy, they wouldn't be here! That's all I'm saying!" Ganondorf said. "You don't need to say every damn thought that comes into your mind, you son of a bitch!" Zelda cried angrily. "She's right! You weren't there to see the brutality of this thug, so you have no right to say anything!" Peach agreed. "Well if Ike hadn't come in the first place-" Ganondorf began. He did not even get the chance to finish, because Raizo punched him in the mouth and pinned him against the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! IT'S NOT IKE'S FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED TO HIM! YOU WEREN'T THERE TO WATCH HELPLESSLY TO SEE YOUR BEST FRIENDS GET THE LIVING SHIT BEATEN OUT OF THEM BY SOME STRAIGHT EDGE THUG! YOU'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING HEROIC IN ALL YOUR LIFE, BUT SNAKE WAS MORE THAN WILLING TO GO OUT THERE AND HELP HIS FRIEND OUT! SO YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Raizo shouted with shaking fury.

Everyone else had to pry Raizo away from Ganondorf before he could do anymore damage to him. "Get out of here, Ganon! We don't need anymore problems!" Link said fiercely. "Fine! I was just about to leave this place anyways...sheesh!" Ganondorf muttered as he stormed off. "The nerve of that jerk!" Zelda growled. "Who does he think he is; saying that kind of stuff to us?" Mario said. Raizo sighed in irritation as he walked away to get a breather, when he was suddenly approached by tough looking guy. He looked like a straight edge thug like Darrel...but yet he was somehow different. "Hey! You that guy who stood up to Darrel this afternoon?" he asked. Raizo turned around and looked at him strangely before sighing. "No, that would be Snake. He's in the infirmary, so I wouldn't bother him." Raizo replied. "Oh, well I was going to congratulate you. It's about time somebody stood up that punk; he's been nothing but trouble ever since he moved here. He gives the meaning of straight edge a bad name; he's an embarrassment to everyone who's straight edge and an embarrassment to himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he got kicked out of the motorcycle club by now!" the man said halfway to himself. Raizo was a bit surprised by what he said, and he wanted to know more. "What else do you know about this man? Who is he and why does he act the way he acts?" Raizo wondered. "Well, for one thing; his real name is Shelby "Diamondback" Darrel. He's been an angry and violent son of a bitch ever since he got out of prison for murdering his own father and mother in cold blood. He also loves listening to angry heavy metal music, he loves getting drunk, he thinks it's fun to go around and beat people up, and get this; he has a strong hatred towards minorities and homosexuals. Though for some reason or another, he hates women too. Somebody might suggest he's a homosexual himself, but he's actually misanthropic; meaning he hates all of mankind. But in my honest opinion, he's more like a fucking Neo Nazi the way he behaves. Heard the KKK banned him because he was too violent and he's worth thousands in bounty dollars in different parts of the country. Somebody oughta teach him a lesson!" the man explained. Raizo nodded his head grimly. "Yes...they should." Raizo agreed.

Much later; Raizo began wandering through the streets in search of Darrel, when suddenly many firetrucks began wailing past him. "Whoa! What's going on now?" Raizo wondered. He ran through the streets to find out what was going on, and he was shocked to find that a tragic accident had occurred. A gasoline truck had exploded after being turned over, and flames were everywhere. But what really shocked Raizo was that there was a motorcycle laying in the middle of the road...and a burning corpse was laying in the middle of the flaming gasoline. "My God...Darrel!" Raizo whispered. He was unaware of it, but there was about three other tough looking biker dudes standing in the opposite direction of where Raizo was. "Well, thank Jesus! It's about time that son of a bitch got what he deserved; serves him right for all the evil he's done in this place!" the first said out loud. "I hope he burns in Hell for a long time!" the second agreed. "Yeah...like, forever!" the third sneered as he spat at the streets. They laughed before they walked away, and Raizo walked off feeling very confused and worried. Would this truly be the last time that they ever saw of this guy? Raizo could only hope and pray it would be the last he heard of him. "May Malebolgia curse him a thousand years in the Eighth Level of Hell!" Raizo mumbled angrily.

Many months later; things were quiet and smooth. Much to everyone's relief, Ike and Snake were fully healed and able to walk again. Marth soon woke up and returned to normal, and everyone seemed to live on their normal lives. However; on night was going to change everything. It all started when the Smash Bros were having a peaceful dinner at Mario's Pizza Parlor, when they heard loud and heavy machinegun fire. They panicked and ducked for cover, but were surprised to hear it was coming from another part of town. "My God! What's going on?" Samus exclaimed. "It sounds like a freaking war zone!" Snake pointed out. "Come on; let's go check it out!" Yoshi cried. Soon Yoshi, Sonic, Snake, Samus, Link, Mario, Zelda, Marth, and Ike took off to go find out what was happening; though they were unaware that Spawn was not too far behind. He too could sense danger, and he was going to have to make sure that his friends were safe before he nailed the dirtbag responsible for the disturbance. They finally arrived at the scene of the crime, and were horrified at what they saw. There stood a man blasting the living hell out of everything with powerful machineguns and grenade launchers...as well as innocent people who were unlucky enough to get caught in the fray. Actually, this "man" wasn't really a man at all. He looked more like a nightmare fresh out of hell itself. He was very muscular, wore black leather and black armor all around his body, had skulls adorned on his armor, and a skull for a head and blood red eyes. He cackled maniacally as he kept on blasting everything in sight, until he finally emptied his clips. "Now that's more like it! Now that I've gotten everyone's attention, allow me to introduce myself properly! The name's Skulker...and I'm the new king of the streets, now!" the villain snorted. The Smash Bros were very shocked to see this, but none were quite as shocked as Spawn. He actually recognized who this monster really was; it was Darrel in the reincarnation of a Hellspawn! "No! It can't be...Darrel?!" Spawn thought.

Skulker stomped towards a rich looking old man and kicked him against the wall before reloading his machinegun. "Got anything you'd like to say to me, old man?" Skulker sneered as he aimed the gun at his forehead. "I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect, I swear! Please; take whatever you want!" the old man cried. "Aw, I accept your apology...NOT!" Skulker snarled before he rammed the barrel into his mouth and blasted him to pieces with his machinegun. People screamed as they covered their eyes and ears from the evil sight, but Spawn glared furiously at Skulker from the shadows of a rooftop. "You haven't changed a fucking bit, have you Darrel? I'll show you the true power of a Hellspawn!" Spawn growled. Spawn wasn't the only one who was angry at Skulker; the Smashers were angry enough, but Samus looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. "Ok, whatever you do...don't get involved with him. Let's call the police and then get out of here!" Sonic whispered. Samus ignored him and began approaching him, much to the dismay of the others. "Samus, no!" Snake cried. "HEY, ASSHOLE! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Samus screamed as she kicked him away from a terrified family. Skulker growled furiously as he jumped back up and began blasting his machinegun in all directions. "Who dares to fuck with me? Show yourself you coward!" Skulker shouted. "You're one to talk, Darrel!" Samus cried out fiercely as she jumped out from behind a dumpster and drew out her Plasma Whip. Skulker looked at her stupidly and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Well I'll be damned! If it ain't the bitch herself; Samus Aran! How the hell are you?" Skulker chortled. "You're not going to be ok if you keep talking to her that way!" Snake cried angrily as he jumped out beside his partner. The other Smashers jumped out and faced Skulker, but he just laughed rudely and loudly at them. "Well, well, well! It looks like you've been busy! What's this I see before me; a family of costumed freaks?" Skulker laughed.

Yoshi stepped out and glared at him. "You've got a lot of nerve, punk! Why do you choose to kill innocent people like this? This is just plain sick and wrong! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Yoshi challenged. Skulker laughed at him as he approached him. "Because if I did...then they'd hit back!" Skulker sneered. "What? You mean to tell me you're too afraid to take a hit from someone? That's just weak and cowardly! Yet you have the nerve to call yourself tough?!" Sonic cried. "You've hit a new level of low, Darrel! You're coming with us!" Snake growled. Skulker laughed uproariously at him. "Oh, am I? I'd love to see you try...though of course I'd like to see you dead first!" Skulker sneered. "You coward! You afraid to fight us?" Marth cried angrily. Skulker turned his attention to Marth and glared at him. "You! You just didn't get my hint, did you? Ok...fine by me! I guess I'll make you suffer first...but this time, I'm gonna do it in front of all your little friends!" Skulker snarled as he aimed his machinegun at him. "You want to fight him? You'll go through me first!" Ike cried boldly. Skulker sneered at him before he spat at his face. "I knew it! I knew you were a faggot; I just didn't think you'd be fuck buddies with that little shit!" Skulker snarled. The Smash Bros were appalled by his vulgar insult, but Ike looked really pissed off. "He's not my lover, you sick fuck! He's my friend and I treat him like a brother! You have no right to lay your hands on anyone! You're going to pay for the pain you've caused him and everyone else!" Ike cried fiercely as he wiped the spit off his face. "Oh, boohoo! I'm so terrified! What are you gonna do; kill me? Please! You're too big of a pussy to do jack shit!" Skulker snarled. "You know something? I've had just about enough of your mouth! I'll give you a fight, Darrel!" Spawn's voice called out suddenly.

Skulker turned around with a glare on his face as he glanced around in the shadows. "Who said that? Come on out here and say that to my face!" Skulker demanded. Suddenly, Spawn teleported in front of him and glared him in the eye. "You've just pressed your luck for the last time, asshole! It's time for you step down...or I'll do it for you!" Spawn growled. Skulker glared at him before bursting into laughter again. "Just who or what the fuck are you supposed to be? Nice mask; though I have to admit that cape looks a little much even for you!" Skulker sneered. "Did you even hear what I just said to you? Shut you motor mouth up or I'll do it for you!" Spawn threatened. Skulker laughed at him rudely in response. "You friends with Batman and Superman or something? I think they're gonna need another warrantee on their costumes!" Skulker snickered. Spawn was now getting really pissed off. "Ok, Darrel! I've had enough of your lip! You've got two choices to make. You either drop your weapons and surrender and shut your mouth up...or I'll do it for you!" Spawn warned. "Why don't you spoon feed me while you're at it, fuckface! If you love your little friends so much, why don't you just do something instead of giving me the tough talk!" Skulker snarled before spitting a nasty loogie at his face. The Smash Bros were so surprised that Spawn hadn't lost his cool by now, but they were in for a shocking surprise nonetheless. "You should be careful what you wish for, Darrel!" Spawn threatened as he wiped the loogie off his face. "Fuck you, asshole! FUCK YOU!" Skulker screamed as he blasted his machinegun at Spawn. The Smashers cried out in horror as Spawn was blasted, and other random bystanders cried out in horror as they took cover and watched. Skulker screamed furiously as he emptied his entire machinegun clip at Spawn...but as soon as he was done, he looked even more terrified than the day he first came into contact with him.

Everyone else was quite shocked when the empty machinegun fell to the ground, and then Skulker began mumbling in absolute terror. "N-n-no! NO! You're supposed to be dead!" Skulker whimpered. "You don't seem to get it, do you? I ALREADY AM DEAD!" Spawn shouted as he grabbed him by the neck. Skulker began choking as Spawn squeezed his neck tightly and glared into his eyes, sending a cold shiver of fear down his spine. "I know what the hell you are, Darrel! And I'm here to show you the one thing that even a hard headed son of a bitch like you has to be afraid of. ME!" Spawn growled as he slammed Skulker against the wall and teleported away. Skulker began to panic as he grabbed out his grenade launcher and started blowing everything up in plain sight. The Smashers and other bystanders were so lucky to have gotten away to safety, but they were horrified to see what happened next. Skulker stood there panting with fear as he dropped his empty gun. And then, Spawn reappeared behind him and tightly wrapped his chains around his body, squeezing the life out of him. "Feel these chains, Darrel? These are nowhere near as painful as the ones you're carrying on your own soul! What's worse, is that I'm free...but you'll never be. As long as you live, you're a slave to your own violent and wicked self! Nobody will want to help you...and everyone will hate you!" Spawn snarled as he began squeezing him even harder. Skulker wheezed and gagged as he tried to break free, but it was no use. Spawn finally threw him up into the air and made Skulker scream as he slammed back down on his back. As he tried to get back up, Spawn teleported away again. Skulker began to have a panic attack; one he hadn't gotten in a very long time. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Skulker screamed. Spawn reappeared behind him and grabbed him with his cape, choking him yet again. Skulker strained and struggled to break free, but the cape held him even tighter to the point it was breaking his bones. Spawn finally let go, but only to grab him by the neck again.

Skulker began weeping in absolute fear as Spawn held him by the neck, but thought he was about to have a heart attack from what would happen next. Spawn grabbed his hands...and his mask slowly withered away to reveal a zombiefied face! Everyone else gasped in horror as they averted their eyes. "Turn away! Turn away! Don't look!" Yoshi cried. "Oh God!" Samus wept. Skulker screamed like a little girl as Spawn made him touch his face, which soon had bugs crawling all over him. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Skulker screeched in terror. "Not so fun when you're the one afraid and in suffering, is it? Take a good long look, Darrel! Because you'll be just as bad, if not worse! LOOK!" Spawn shouted as he grabbed his face and surged Necroplasm into his body. Skulker screamed in howling agony as he felt his entire body being burned by the corrosive substance, but was screaming in horror for a different reason. In his mind, all he could see was the angry souls of those he tormented and murdered in cold blood. "NOOOOOOO! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Skulker screamed. "Feel their wrath and pain, Darrel! FEEL IT! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER FEEL FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Spawn roared as he squeezed his head harder. "MAKE IT STOP! DEAR SWEET JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY, MAKE IT STOP!" Skulker screamed as he felt the pain get worse.

Spawn finally let go of him and stepped back, watching Skulker moan and sob in pity as he struggled to stand back up. "Are you going to kill me, man? Because if you're trying to...then just fucking do it, all right?" Skulker whined. Spawn began laughing evilly. "Oh, no. I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to let you live...much longer and more uncomfortably than you want to. But don't you worry about that, my friend. I'll always be watching you. I'll be waiting and watching for your every move. And for the record, don't even try to kill yourself. You're immortal now, and no matter how many times you try...you won't be able to take your own life! Keep that as a reminder to stay awake at night...not that you could ever sleep to begin with!" Spawn sneered. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! KILL ME! FUCKING KILL ME! KILL ME NOW; I'M BEGGING YOU! KILL ME NOW!" Skulker shrieked at the top of his lungs. "No...you wanted to be so tough and immortal? Well you just got your wish! And remember what I said; I'll _always_ be watching you...so wherever you may go and wherever you may hide, I'll be there to give you the little friendly reminders of the price you must pay for becoming a Hellspawn!" Spawn replied calmly though with an evil laugh. Skulker fell to his knees and began screaming at the top of his lungs in pure fear; now he realized he didn't want to live anymore, but it was too late. This was his punishment and he had no choice but to endure it...especially since he didn't want to. "NOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST KILL ME! KILL ME! SOMEBODY KILL ME!" Skulker shrieked as he laid on the ground in fetal position. Spawn disappeared into the shadows, and the police finally arrived. "There he is! Take him down!" a police man cried. They had to swarm around him and constrain him before loading Skulker into a truck that would take him to the Smashopolis Insane Asylum. The whole time, Skulker screamed and wailed in agony and terror as he was tortured by his own inner demons.

The Smash Bros were so shocked and horrified, that they couldn't say a word to each other for the longest period of time. They were feeling mixed emotions of relief and terror, and didn't know what to say or think as they walked home. Finally, Yoshi spoke. "Well...let's look at it this way. At least we won't have to worry about Skulker bothering us for a while. And let's be thankful that Spawn is on our side." Yoshi said trying to sound cheerful. "Yeah...at least for now." Link muttered. "Link, stop it! He may be...(gulp) terrifying and dark, but he is our friend. But that being said, we should learn to respect him a lot more now that we know what he's capable of!" Samus said still a little shaken up from what she saw earlier. "I'm just hoping that we won't ever have to see that again!" Snake mumbled. "For once, I couldn't agree with you more!" Sonic said shakily. As they walked home, Spawn watched them from the distance in silence. "I guess that means I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you too. But don't worry...it's for your safety and good. That being said, I guess I should learn to be a little bit nicer." Spawn thought. The Smashers finally made it home safe and sound, and Spawn soon walked over towards their home. Everyone else went to sleep immediately, except Marth. He felt so uneasy for some reason, but it wasn't because of Spawn's raw power. Something inside of him kept nagging him about something, but he couldn't point out what it exactly was. Finally, he got out of bed and walked outside on his outer balcony to get some fresh air...only to find Spawn sitting across from him on the roof. "What's on your mind, kid?" Spawn asked. Marth sighed as he shook his head. "What if he's right? About me being gay? Does that mean-" Marth began. "Listen to me! The only reason he says that shit to you is because he's too insecure about himself. Ignore him and his lies; it's not worth it. Besides...you will find a good woman someday. It may not be today or tomorrow...but it will be soon!" Spawn said kindly. Marth was happy to hear that and was about to thank him...but Spawn was already gone by the time he turned back around. "Thank you!" Marth said before going back to bed. Spawn watched him from the top of a steeple and sighed. "Anytime, kid. Anytime..." Spawn muttered.

***Wow! That's quite a lot in one chapter, isn't it? Sorry it was so long, but I hope it was worth it! Stay tuned for more!* :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, poor Lucas has been bullied mercilessly after being so easily scared of a spider. Luckily for him; he's got a guardian angel who decides to look after him. Unfortunately, this guardian angel takes things a little too far after brutally attacking Lucas's bullies. Can Spawn find a way to stop this guardian angel before things get out of hand? Warning: Contains some brutal violence and harsh language, making the rating of this chapte go up to M; viewer discretion is advised! Also; the beginning of this chapter borrows the beginning of Registered Account's PK Privacy, so all credit belongs to him. Sorry, Registered Account. Hope you enjoy this particular chapter; please forgive me if I borrow some of your story's stuff. Also contains special guest appearences from Batman, Yoshi 2.1's Shadow Stalker, Stryker from Mortal Kombat, and a certain Watchman! Enjoy!* :)**

Everyone in the Smash Mansion woke up to the sound of high pitched shrieking coming from the cafeteria. "What on earth?" Samus wondered. "Mama Mia! Who's that screaming so early this time of morning?" Mario grumbled. "This better be good!" Link growled. The Smash Bros wandered into the cafeteria and were a little surprised to see Lucas screaming his head off...over a little spider on the wall. "AAAIIIEEEE! It's hideous; make it go away! I hate spiders!" Lucas screamed. Most of the other smashers, with the exception of Mario, Yoshi, and Ness of course; laughed their heads off at Lucas. "It's just a little spider, Lucas! I bet it's not even poisonous!" Link laughed. "Aww, what's the matter? Is the little baby scared of a little spider?" Bowser laughed evilly. "Ha-ha! Loser!" Wario sneered. Peach and Zelda stifled a giggle, while Samus couldn't control herself and burst out laughing. "You got yourself worked up over that little thing? You really are a big baby, you know that?" Samus laughed as she almost got on the floor. "Samus...be nice! It's not his fault the spider looks so big compared to his own size!" Snake chortled. Lucas started crying even louder, making the others laugh even harder. "This is just sad!" Yoshi muttered as he shook his head. "Come on guys, leave him alone!" Ness cried angrily. "Does the little baby want his bottle? Or his blanky?" Ganondorf taunted. "Don't forget your binky, baby!" Captain Falcon teased. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Lucas sobbed. Mario was really losing patience and he stepped up to speak out against the others. "Mama Mia! What's the matter with you all? Leave the poor kid alone, already! He's only a little boy!" Mario cried angrily. "Aw, come on Mario! We're just having a little fun!" Samus chuckled as she started to regain herself. "You think this is funny? Picking on someone who's not even half your own size?! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Ness cried fiercely. "It's just a little bit of fun, bro! Chill out!" Captain Falcon snapped. "No, you shut up and leave him alone!" Yoshi growled as he got in his face. "STOP IT!" Lucas screamed loudly. Everyone turned to him with a startled look on their face; Lucas never sounded so loud or angry so suddenly like this before. "I have been publicly humiliated for the last time! You'll all be sorry for this!" Lucas said bitterly before running away in sobs. Yoshi, Mario, and Ness turned back and glared at everyone else. "See what you assholes did? You made the little guy cry! Shame on you for hurting his feelings!" Yoshi said angrily. "Yoshi...we were just-" Samus began. "Just shut up, already! You've done quite enough!" Ness snapped. "Hey, don't you talk to her that way!" Snake growled. "He has every right to be angry with her, Snake. Just as I have every right to be angry with you!" Mario snapped.

While the others argued, they were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched from the shadows. Apparently, this stranger had been hiding out in the Smash Mansion for quite some time and kept a close eye out on everyone for reasons known only to him. He was the strangest character you could possibly meet up with; he wore the strangest mask that looked like ink blots that changed shape and size, a fedora, a brown trench coat, and heavy brown boots. This man was none other than Rorschach; the last living Watchman! Rorschach was thought to have been dead after Dr. Manhattan had vaporized him...but in reality, Dr. Manhattan teleported him away into a different dimension so that he could be safe. Rorschach would never forget that, and was grateful to be alive. But he continued to live his life in dark seclusion and in secret; protecting the weak and the innocent the only way he knows how...by scaring the living hell out of his enemies before beating the crap out of them. Despite his slow and sluggish appearence, Rorschach was a very powerful and adept kickboxer. He was also very dangerous with any kind of weapon he could get his hands on, though he prefered using his Spear Gun. But the strangest thing of all about him, was that he had an extreme right wing view of life. He despised liberals, athiests, government control, and evil in general. He wasn't what you'd call a bible thumper, but he deeply respected God and Christianity. He also firmly believed in the true American Way and respected the Constitution, as well as the Freedom of Speech, Beliefs, and Rights. To most; Rorschach was just another psychopath. To others, he was a diehard patriot who rightfully believed that there was too much shit going on in the world and nobody else was willing to do something about it. Rorschach himself had the crappiest childhood, and that's where things get more interesting at this point.

After watching poor Lucas being bullied without mercy, Rorschach felt extreme sympathy for the poor boy for two main reasons. One: He himself was always bullied as a child. Two: He loathed it whenever people always picked on the weak and innocent. As such, Rorschach vowed to become Lucas's guardian angel...and he'd start by taking out his bullies. "Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure these bullies get a taste of their own medicine. There's no shame in hiding...especially for what I'm about to do to these clowns!" Rorschach muttered. As he walked away, Rorschach had a flashback of himself as a young child being bullied. "_Hey, Walter? Where's your mother; is she fucking another man for money for her bills?"_ a bratty kid taunted. "_Think she'd blow my dad for free?_" another sneered. Young Walter screamed with rage as he charged towards the bullies and beat them savagely. Rorschach shook the memory out his head before approaching his private room hidden in the storage room. He had a secret hide away in a trap door, and inside of the room was not only enough food to last him a week...but also his weapons. He hid his Spear Gun, his Grapple Hook, and a couple of flash grenades. "Let's see what they're made of after I show them what I'm truly capable of!" Rorschach muttered to himself as he grabbed his weapons and gear. After grabbing his stuff and a quick bite, he left his secret room and began his search for the Smashers who bullied poor Lucas.

Back in his room, Lucas wept bitterly and felt sorry for himself. But when Ness and Yoshi tried to come into his room to comfort him, they were a bit surprised by Lucas's response. "Hey, Lucas? Are you all right?" Yoshi asked compassionately. "No! I'm not all right, ok? What do you guys want?" Lucas snapped. "We're really sorry about what happened back there. It wasn't right for them to mock you like that!" Ness said calmly. "You know what? To hell with them; I hope something terrible happens to them all! They all deserve to be punished for what they did to me!" Lucas snapped. "Lucas! That's not like you; you don't mean that!" Ness exclaimed in surprise. "Yes I do! This isn't the first time they've made fun of me, Ness! You...you just don't understand! Leave me alone!" Lucas cried angrily. "Lucas, you need to calm down. I know you're upset, but you shouldn't wish anything evil on them." Yoshi scolded. "Just go away! Leave me alone!" Lucas screamed. Yoshi and Ness sighed as they shook their heads before walking away. "Let's just give him some space; give him a little time to cool off." Ness suggested. "Yeah...I'd love to give those guys a piece of my mind! Poor Lucas!" Yoshi agreed. "Come on; let's go see if they're around so we can rebuke them!" Ness said. But as they began walking out of the Smash Mansion, they were a bit surprised to have come across Spawn, Batman, and Shadow Stalker. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yoshi? Thank God, you're still alive!" Spawn cried. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ness questioned. "There's been an escaped convict wandering around lately. He's very dangerous!" Batman answered. Yoshi and Ness were a bit surprised to hear this. "An escaped convict? What did he do?" Yoshi demanded. "He's a dangerous vigilante who named himself Rorschach; he's been wanted in several cities for violent acts of murder, espionage, and kidnapping." Shadow Stalker explained. "What does he look like?" Ness asked. "He wears a strange mask that looks like ink blots that changes shape and size, a brown trench coat, a fedora, and heavy brown boots. You haven't seen anyone like that, have you?" Batman explained. "No, but if we do find someone like that, you'll be the first people we come to!" Yoshi replied. "Ok, now get out of here. And be careful!" Spawn said.

Yoshi and Ness took off; they had to go find the others and warn them of this masked killer before it was too late. Spawn and Batman were busy browsing through their scanners on the Batmobile, when Shadow Stalker decided to go follow Yoshi and Ness. "I'm gonna go after them and keep my eye on them; just to be safe!" Shadow Stalker announced. "Ok, but be careful! You never know if that killer could be lurking around at any corner." Batman warned. Shadow Stalker nodded her head before taking off to go find Yoshi and Ness. Spawn shook his head after looking at their scanners. "This is hopeless, Bruce! There's no sign of him anywhere on these scanners of yours!" Spawn grumbled. Batman nodded his head grimly in agreement. "Well, wherever he is...he's very clever. But I also believe he won't get too far away before we catch him! Come on; let's go after Shadow Stalker and the others." Batman suggested at last. "Good idea. That should give us the chance to warn them of this psycho!" Spawn agreed. They went into the Batmobile and took off with a roar down the streets. "So...where do you think they are? The Smash Bros, that is." Spawn asked. "Let's see...aha! The Jade Bar; that's only 20 minutes from here. Hang on!" Batman announced as he looked through his GPS. The Batmobile took off even faster to reach the Jade Bar; they had to get there before things would get even uglier.

Meanwhile; things at the Jade Bar were getting a little ugly, when an unexpected guest made things even uglier. The Smash Bros were having a good time drinking and partying, when Yoshi and Ness approached them with grave looks on their faces. "Guys! Thank goodness you're here!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Oh, great! Look at who it is, guys. It's mom and pop!" Snake slurred. "Guys, knock it off and listen to us! We gotta get back home; there's a masked killer out there!" Ness cried. "What? You mean Jason's back?" Samus giggled drunkly. "Don't that guy ever give up?" Wario hiccuped. "Would you idiots stop carrying on and listen to us for one second, please?!" Yoshi cried angrily. "Hey, babe! Chill out; it's just a movie!" Link chuckled drunkly. Yoshi and Ness were really starting to get mad now. "Ok, look! We've been patient with you enough, but this is really starting to get annoying! Now get your lazy asses up and let's go home!" Yoshi growled. "But I'm not done yet, mommy!" Sonic whined. "Stop talking like that; it's really annoying!" Ness snapped. "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Zelda sang. "SHUT UP!" Yoshi screamed. "Shh...we're not supposed to talk during the movie!" Peach whispered as she leaned a little too close for Yoshi's comfort. "Unbelievable! You guys are the worst!" Yoshi growled. "And then I said, why the long face baby cakes?" Captain Falcon slurred with a laugh. Yoshi and Ness finally gave up on them and left the bar. "Stupid assholes! I can't believe I have to put up with them!" Yoshi cursed. "Yeah, screw them! Come on; let's get back to the mansion and comfort Lucas like real friends should!" Ness agreed. Back in the bar, the Smashers continued to party when suddenly a spear flew past them and pinned Captain Falcon against the wall. He screamed in howling agony as he was stuck there, and people gasped in horror as Rorschach marched into the bar and slowly reloaded his Spear Gun. "Everyone who's not a Smash Bro...get out!" Rorschach announced.

In what seemed like an instant, everyone else from the bar left. The other Smashers looked at Rorschach feeling both drunk and surprised. "Hey, is that the muffin man?" Sonic slurred as he stood up. "Nice mask! Can I try it on?" Samus giggled as she staggered towards Rorschach. Rorschach sighed as he put his Spear Gun aside and folded his arms across his chest. "You must think you're really funny, don't you? Picking on that little boy like that." Rorschach growled. "What are you talking about, honey?" Wario slurred as he walked towards him. "I'd be careful if I was you; I don't play nice with others." Rorschach warned. The Smashers ignored his warning and approached Rorschach. "Who are you?" Snake asked beginning to sober up. Suddenly, Rorschach grabbed his arm and violently twisted it before snapping it. Snake screamed loudly as he was forced on his knees. A few of the Smashers gasped as they saw this. "I'm your worst nightmare!" Rorschach growled before kicking him away against a table. Snake grunted as the table was smashed and he groaned in pain as he laid there. "That wasn't very nice!" Sonic cried still drunk. "Don't talk to me about nice!" Rorschach growled as he punched him savagely. Soon enough, a fierce brawl raged on inside of the Jade Bar; Rorschach brutalized the poor Smashers. With furious kicks and punches, Rorschach pummeled his opponents without pity or remorse. Link cried out in agony as Rorschach grabbed him and punched his face several times before uppercutting him away. Zelda got mad and tried to jump onto him, but Rorschach slammed her over on her stomach and knocked the wind out of her before moving towards Sonic again. Sonic punched and kicked at Rorschach many times, but the masked vigilante blocked all his attacks before grabbing Sonic by the neck. "Ack! No...please, let me go!" Sonic choked. Rorschach smashed his face against a table and threw him aside, and growled as he stood his ground. Samus, Wario, and Snake swarmed around him armed with pool sticks, empty bottles, and table pieces. "Nobody picks on my friends but me!" Samus growled. "I can really see that; being friends with scoundrels, that is!" Rorschach sneered.

Samus screamed furiously as she swung her pool stick at Rorschach, but he kept dodging the attacks. He swiped his foot at Samus's legs and made her cry out as she fell on her back, and Snake and Wario rushed in to attack. Wario snarled as he kept trying to smash his bottle against Rorschach, but he grabbed his arms and pried it out of his hands before smashing his face and sent him flying against the wall in a bloody spray. Ness and Yoshi were astounded by this, but still couldn't move. "Yoshi! You're always the toughest; do something!" Ness exclaimed. "Do what? How can I fight against someone like that; I've never seen anything so fast or ruthless!" Yoshi snapped. Snake kept trying to whack Rorschach on the head with his table leg, but Rorschach kicked him away many times before Snake finally tackled him to the ground and began punching him. Rorschach grunted as he used his feet to push Snake away. Snake cried out as he landed on his back, but Rorschach would see him suffer before he was through with him. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began brutally punching him in the gut before kneeing him in the air. Snake cried out as he landed on his back and then passed out. Samus stood back up, bloodied up and furious. Captain Falcon finally pried the spear out of his chest and limped towards Samus in a last effort to team up against the strange new fighter. "I'm gonna Falcon Punch you into a pulp, baby!" Captain Falcon growled. Rorschach stood his ground firmly and motioned him to come forth. "Try me!" Rorschach challenged. Captain Falcon screamed as he threw a wild punch at Rorschach, but the masked vigilante dodged his attacks before finally grabbing his arm and twisted it violently. "AUGH! Not my Falcon Punching arm; please!" Captain Falcon screamed. Rorschach snapped his arm before he roundhouse kicked the poor man away against the wall and knocked him out cold.

Samus and Rorschach were the last ones standing to fight, while Peach cowered away and sobbed her eyes out. "You're going to pay for hurting that little boy!" Rorschach growled. "What are you; daddy's little girl?" Samus slurred angrily. Rorschach lost his cool and began punching Samus in the face as hard as he could, though Samus proved to be a tough enough fighter to fight back. She kept punching, kicking, and screaming in hopes to beat this mysterious fighter; it sadly did nothing to help her. Rorschach finally overpowered Samus in a most brutal manner. He grabbed her by the neck and began choking her with a steel grip. Samus gasped and wheezed as she got on her knees and tried to grab him to pry him away. Try as she might; it was no use. Rorschach was too powerful and Samus couldn't break free. She gasped and wheezed louder as the air was cut off from her lungs, and her vision became blurry as she began to pass out. Rorschach finally let her go...only to savagely roundhouse kick her away in the face. Samus cried out in pain as she fell on the floor and bled terribly, while Rorschach stood amidst the destroyed bar as the victor. "That will teach you to pick on that boy again!" Rorschach snarled before he grabbed out his Grapple Hook. He fired it up at the ceiling and tore it down before firing it up again towards the roof and hoisted himself away. At the same exact moment he escaped, Shadow Stalker wandered into the bar and gasped in horror. "Oh my God! I'm too late! NO!" she screamed.

Five minutes later; the police and paramedics arrived along with Batman and Spawn. "Son of a bitch! We're too late; and for all we know, our friends might be dead!" Spawn cried out in dismay. "There may be hope yet, Spawn. Come on; let's get to the hospital!" Batman said comfortingly. "Wait, Batman. You should stay here with me...I've found this piece of evidence and I'll need your help figuring out what this is." Shadow Stalker announced as she approached him with a Spear Gun. Batman gasped as he recognized it and then nodded at Spawn. "You go! I'll stay here with her and try to figure out what's going on here." Batman instructed. "Ok, but you be careful!" Spawn replied before taking off. "You seemed surprised when I showed this to you, Batman. You recognize this weapon?" Shadow Stalker asked as she was taken aside by Batman. "Where did you find that?" Batman asked sternly. "In the bar; I'm guessing this killer forgot to take this with him before he escaped. What's going on here?" Shadow Stalker asked. "I not only recognize that weapon...I know who it belongs to! And I think I have a fair idea what's going on here, too. Come on; let's get over to the Smash Mansion! We don't have much time!" Batman explained quickly. "Ok, you're the boss!" Shadow Stalker muttered as she got into the Batmobile with Batman. They took off with a roar, unaware that Rorschach was watching them from the rooftops of another building.

Back at the hospital, Spawn was really worried as he saw all his friends in the emergency room. "Are they going to be ok, doctor?" Spawn asked nervously. "I'm not sure to be honest with you, sir. I've never seen anything like this before; they're lucky to even be alive! Something or someone must've done this to them, if you want my honest opinion." the young doctor replied. "Well, no shit it's someone!" Spawn retorted. "Hey, no need to get snappy with me. I was just giving you my honest opinion, that's all!" the doctor snapped. "I'm sorry, doc. But I'm really concerned for all of my friends. Oh...who could've done this?" Spawn wondered. "I'm not sure, Spawn. But I do know this; in a few hours, your friends may come back to their senses after they've sobered up." the doctor replied. "Sobered up?" Spawn demanded. "They were drunk when this happened, I'm afraid. Their intoxication levels were pretty high when we took some blood samples and did some tests!" the doctor explained. "Oh, well that figures!" Spawn shrugged. Suddenly, Yoshi and Ness burst into the room. "NO! Please tell me this just didn't happen!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Oh, God! We're the worst freinds ever! How could we have let this happen to them?!" Ness sobbed. "Yoshi? Ness? What are you doing here?" Spawn demanded. "We were just going to warn them about this Rorschach character of yours, but they were too drunk to even listen. Oh, Lucas is going to be so upset when he hears about this!" Ness wailed. "Don't worry! They'll be fine...we just need to give them some time to rest. Now go home; we'll let you know when you can come back." the doctor instructed. Spawn took Yoshi and Ness back home, and were a bit surprised to find Batman and Shadow Stalker waiting for them. "There you are! Have we got news for you or what!" Shadow Stalker exclaimed. "Wait, you guys again? What's going on here?" Yoshi demanded. "I think I have a fair idea of what's going on here, Yoshi. Rorschach was the one who attacked your friends this evening and I think I know the reason why!" Batman began. "Really? Well do tell us!" Yoshi cried eagerly. "We found his secret little hiding place in the storage room; we've found all sorts of weapons stowed in there, underneath of his bed. Plus; he's been keeping a journal of his personal thoughts. Take a look at what they have to say about you and the Smashers; he's been spying on you!" Batman continued as he handed Yoshi a notebook.

But before Yoshi could even take it, a spear knocked it out of his hands and pinned the notebook to the wall. Everyone gasped as they turned around to find Rorschach armed with his Spear Gun. "Nobody touches that notebook but me!" Rorschach growled. "You! I'll make you pay for hurting my friends!" Yoshi cried fiercely. "Yoshi, be careful! He's a lot more dangerous than he looks!" Spawn warned. "To hell with that, I'm gonna kill him now!" Yoshi snarled as he charged towards Rorschach. "Yoshi, no!" Batman cried. It was too late; Yoshi already began attacking Rorschach with swift and brutal fury. "You're going to pay for hurting my friends, you monster!" Yoshi cried. "Get outta my way, you brainless reptile!" Rorschach growled as he grabbed Yoshi by the tail and smashed him against the TV. Yoshi cried out as he was smashed against the TV and laid on the floor moaning in pain, and Rorschach turned towards the others. "Hand me my notebook...or else!" Rorschach growled as he held his hand out. "Not until you give me a good reason why it is you so ruthlessly attacked our friends!" Batman replied defensively. "I don't need to tell you anything, fool. It's not your business! Now hand me my notebook back or else you'll regret living!" Rorschach growled as he clenched his fists. "You've got some real anger issues, Rorschach! Yeah; we know who you are and what you've done! You're coming with us whether you want to or not!" Shadow Stalker cried. "I guess I'm gonna have to get my notebook back the hard way, then." Rorschach muttered. He charged towards Batman to attack, but Batman was much more disciplined and was able to fend him off. Shadow Stalker joined in on the fight and kicked Rorschach several times. Rorschach growled in fury as he shook off their attacks, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. Batman grabbed him from behind and held him in position for Shadow Stalker to attack, but it was a really unwise decision to make. Rorschach used his rage to force Batman around and made Shadow Stalker attack him instead. "Ouch! Stop, you're attacking the wrong person!" Bataman cried. "Oops! Sorry!" Shadow Stalker exclaimed. It was already too late; Rorschach freed himself from Batman's grasp and kicked both him and Shadow Stalker away against the wall.

Rorschach began darting towards his notebook, but Spawn used his chains to snag him by the legs and fling him up into the air. Rorschach cried out as he was smashed into the ceiling and forced into another room, and Spawn leapt up and stood in front of him. "Listen to me, fool! We don't have to make this difficult. Just give it up nice and easy, and we can sort this out!" Spawn warned. "Sort this out, punk!" Rorschach growled as he punched Spawn in the face. Spawn cried out as he was hit, but he toughed it out and punched right back. Both Spawn and Rorschach punched each other ruthelssly for several minutes, until Spawn lost all his patience and tackled Rorschach into the wall. But the force of the impact was so great, they barraged through a series of walls before finally crashing into the middle of a huge empty room. Spawn stood up panting with fury, while Rorschach stood back and cracked his neck. "Not bad, stranger. But I'm better!" Rorschach sneered. "I can see that you've got some strength in you...but that won't be enough to stop me!" Spawn sneered back. He drew out his Agony Axe and rushed towards Rorschach, and soon Spawn began to gain the upperhand against the masked vigilante. Rorschach cried out as he was slashed many times by Spawn's melee weapon, and pretty soon Spawn subdued him in a most brutal manner. He grabbed Rorschach by neck, flew up into the air, and then smashed him back down on his back and surged red energy throughout his body. Rorschach cried out in agony as he felt his body burn with pain and struggled to get back up. Spawn would not let him have that chance; he grabbed Rorschach by the neck and began choking him. "It's time for you to pay, asshole! You're gonna pay with your life for what you've done to my friends!" Spawn growled as he tightened his grip. "NO! Leave him alone!" a voice cried out suddenly.

Spawn turned around and gasped to find Lucas standing there with tears in his eyes. "Please stop it! No more violence; please!" Lucas sobbed. Spawn dropped Rorschach and stepped back, allowing Rorschach to catch his breath. But at the same time, a police helicopter appeared above the glass roof and several heavily armed S.W.A.T. cops crashed down and swarmed Rorschach. Rorschach glared at them and began to wildly fight against them, punching and kicking them all away with brutal fury. Eventually; the S.W.A.T. team was able to subdue Rorschach, though he still put up a hell of a fight against them. "NO! Let me go! Let me go!" Rorschach shouted as he tried yanking himself free. "You aren't going anywhere, Walter! You're going to jail for a long time!" Stryker cried as he suddenly busted through a door with Shadow Stalker and Batman. "I ain't going to prison! You can't make me!" Rorschach growled as he broke free with a burst of rage and tried to make a break for it. Stryker wouldn't allow him to escape; he fired his Taser at him and electrocuted him violently before more S.W.A.T. cops grabbed him and restrained him. "Time to take off that mask and face reality, Walter!" Stryker sneered as he approached Rorschach. "NO!" Rorschach screamed as his mask was pulled off. Spawn and Lucas gasped as they saw his face; Rorschach really was a human, but he had terrible scars on his face. He had bright blue eyes and fiery red hair, along with an angry scowl on his face. "NOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!" Rorschach shrieked furiously. Stryker finally shut him up by smacking a baton at the back of his head and knocked him out cold. "Take him away, boys! He's going away to prison for a _long_time!" Stryker announced. The S.W.A.T. cops carried Rorschach away from the Smash Mansion and loaded into a police truck. "Take him away!" Stryker said as he pat the truck. The truck took off and soon everyone disbanded.

Three weeks later; the Smash Bros returned to Smash Mansion. They were all bandaged up and either in crutches or a wheelchair, but were happy to be alive. As they sat in the living room, they watched TV together with Lucas. "Lucas?" Samus asked weakly as she moaned a little while holding her casts on her arms and left leg. "Yeah?" Lucas replied. "Can you ever forgive me for being so mean to you?" Samus asked trying her best not to cry. "Are you kidding me?" Lucas said in a pretend angry voice. Samus began to cry and the other wounded Smashers looked upset, but were surprised to see Lucas laughing. "I've completely forgotten about our petty argument. I'm just glad to see that you're all still alive! And I already forgave you." Lucas said in a happy tone. Samus and the others sighed in relief. "Oh, Lucas." Samus said softly. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's not a big deal!" Lucas said as he pat her left leg. "OUCH!" Samus screamed. "Oops...sorry!" Lucas muttered. "That's ok...not a big deal!" Samus said through wincing pain. The others laughed. "So, where's Spawn? He said he was going to be here. I haven't seen him yet!" Link said as he wheeled up next to Lucas in his wheel chair. "I think he said he was going to be late; he's gotta game to play with an old friend or something like that." Lucas replied. "I wonder who that is?" Peach said as she tried to lay down comfortably to rest her legs. "Oof! Well, I'm sure he's a nice fellow." Captain Falcon grunted as Peach laid her casted legs on his entirely casted body.

Back at the Maximum Security Prison at Smash Asylum; Spawn was casually playing chess with his "friend". It was none other than the unmasked Rorschach! "I guess that makes sense; what you did for Lucas, that is." Spawn said as he made his next move. "What else was I supposed to do? Stand by and do nothing like today's society does on a regular basis?" Rorschach said as he moved his pawn. "There's a fine line between standing up for someone...and going on an unstoppable rampage in blinded fury. I'd know that personally!" Spawn said as he moved his knight up. "Well...I've only got a few years left to go for my sentence. How's the kid doing?" Rorschach asked as he thought about his next move. "He's doing ok; so is everyone else. A little slow since they're in casts, crutches, and wheelchairs and all; but they're good nonetheless!" Spawn replied. "Well, that's good to know. Do me a personal favor until I come out of this place, would you?" Rorschach asked. "Yes?" Spawn inquired. Rorschach moved his knight up and knocked out Spawn's queen. "Keep your eyes out on the kid for me; make sure nobody gives him a hard time." Rorschach said with a sneer. Spawn smirked as he moved his pawn up towards some of his knights, knocking them out of the way and exposing his king to weakness. "Don't worry, old friend. They won't be bothering him for a while!" Spawn retorted. "Really? Why's that?" Rorschach asked as he moved his knight up and killed his pawn. Spawn smiled wrly as he moved his other knight up and knocked out his king. "Because I'd probably send them to the morgue if they did! Play again?" Spawn retorted. Rorschach laughed softly as he reset the game. "Sure...we've only got a couple more hours to kill, so what's the harm?" Rorschach sneered. Both of them laughed before they played again; Batman and Shadow Stalker watched them through the glass the whole time. "Hard to believe they're friends, huh?" Shadow Stalker nudged. "No, not really. You have no idea!" Batman smirked.

***Well, that wraps up that one! Again to Registered Account; sorry if the beginning borrowed some of the beginning of one of your stories. I hope you enjoyed this story! Stay tuned for more! And a personal note to DarkKnights; I will make sure to add your OCs to the next chapter! I might need an idea of how to get started on it though. PM me and help me out with some ideas here, please! Thanks!* :)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this violent and dark chapter, Dr. Payne has unleashed new biological weapons of total terror and annihilation: Super Powered Mutant Dinosaurs! However; there is one particular monster who is not in the mood of joining Dr. Payne's new troop of super monsters, and teams up with Spawn, the Smash Bros, and the Avengers to battle against them. Warning: This chapter is moving up to an M rating and will contains extremely graphic violence, blood and gore, harsh language, and a character's death; viewer discretion is advised! DarkKnights, thank you so much for your patience and inspiration on this chapter; I hope you enjoy this! Yoshi 2.1's characters will also be used, so I give credit to him too! Also will include special guest appereances from Godzilla, Transformers, and the Avengers! Enjoy, fellas! This one's for you!* :)**

Isla Sorna was now an empty barren wasteland. What once had life and beauty was now replaced with death and destruction. All the other dinosaurs were obliterated and butchered in terrifying ways too graphic to describe. The cause of this destruction was not human...or natural. All credit belongs to one of the most evil mad scientists alive. His name is Dr. Payne, an evil undead mad scientist hellbent on world wide destruction. Once, he was human and was a decent man. But after a terrible nuclear accident, he was mutated into a horrific zombie and his mind was sadistically twisted and he became evil. Now growing a fetish for nuclear power, Dr. Payne has secluded himself far away from the human world and has been constantly experimenting on nuclear mutation sequences. But today was his most successful day for two reasons. The first reason was because he paid a good visit to Isla Sorna to find some exotic specimens that were strong enough to withstand his nuclear radiation experiments and DNA transformation process. The second reason, which had a lot to do with the first reason, was that these specimens were dinosaurs. "_At last! These creatures will be perfect for my experiments! I'll rip this island to shreds by using something that will cause much more destruction and chaos on an unpredictable scale; dinosaurs! And I think I know which ones I'll use!"_ Dr. Payne sneered evilly. Dr. Payne rounded up the most powerful specimens of the island and brought them over to a secret lab he built on a nearby island. He rounded up a deadly Tyrannosaurus Rex named Redback, an oddball of the family of T-Rexes. He was red, had a scar on his face, and was twice as large as a normal T-Rex. He also rounded up an oversized and aggressive Spinosaurus named Dread, who was also twice as large as his own normal species. He rounded up an abnormally sized Stegosaurus named Spikeplate, who actually had bony stubs like an Ankylosaurus as well as his spikes and plates.

But among those monsters, there were two terrifying creatures that surpassed them all. The first was an albino Utahraptor with a vicsious, coldblooded, and bloodthirsty nature. His name was Ripper, and he was well beyond normal size for a normal creature of his own species. The other creature, which was perhaps the most terrifying monster of all, was a mutated Vastatosaurus Rex named Scarface. He was about as big as two full grown T-Rexes put together and had a savage and bloodthirsty nature that outmatched even a hundred Spinosauruses put together. Actually, this monster was supposed to have been the last of his species and died along with all the other creatures when an atomic explosion destroyed Skull Island, home of King Kong. But instead, the nuclear radiation ressurected the V-Rex and made him twice as large and terrifying. Dr. Payne had actually rescued Scarface and adopted him as his pet, raising him to become the soon to be even more terrifying monster that he would become today. "_Now, my beautiful pets...today is the day that we get revenge on those who betrayed us. Today...we will make history! Today...vengeance shall be ours!"_ Dr. Payne cackled as he began pressing buttons. The dinosaurs grunted and growled as strange radioactive gasses began covering up their prisoned cages. But after a few minutes of genetic engineering, the most horrible thing happened to the delight of Dr. Payne. The monsters broke free and were kaiju sized beasts with mutant powers! Redback was now over 80 feet tall, and had cyborg eyes, arms, legs, and a mace for a tail. Dread was 90 feet tall and had a buzzsaw for his sail, cyborg eyes, a missile launcher on his right arm, and a chainsaw on his left arm. Spikeplate was over 100 feet long and 60 feet tall, and instead of his normal spikes and plates, he had bullet proof armor covering his entire back. He also had torpedo launching spikes on his tail and a cyborg eye. Ripper and Scarface were among the most horribly mutated creatures. Ripper was a complete cyborg, save for some patches of his natural skin on his belly, arms, and face. Everything else was completely metallic and razor sharp. He also had metallic wings on his back, and a mace for his tail. Even his claws were supersized. Scarface was roughly the size of Godzilla; 350 feet tall, 745 feet long, and had razor sharp spines and spikes all over his body. His back was now a shell covered with spikes, his tail had nasty spines at the tip, and his arms were now armed with powerful arm blades. Even his head was changed dramatically; he had devilish horns on his head and his eyes were now blood red.

Dr. Payne was very pleased with his progress and applauded his creations, and then ordered them to destroy Isla Sorna. "_Go! Go out there and destroy Isla Sorna to test out your new powers. Do not return until that island is completely annihilated and every other creature is dead! GO!"_ Dr. Payne shouted. The monsters roared furiously as they took off and did as they were told. Fast forwarding to the present, Dr. Payne chuckled evilly as he inspected the completely ruined Isla Sorna. "Well done, my fabulous creations. Well done indeed! Now then...let's have some real fun, shall we? What's the closest city, Spikeplate?" Dr. Payne mused. The super mutant Stegosaurus caculated using his computer enhanced brain and found out the nearest city; Smashopolis! "Smashopolis!" Spikeplate announced in a robotic voice. "Excellent! Go there, and destroy everything in your sights! Spare none alive!" Dr. Payne instructed. The other creatures roared as they took off, but Dr. Payne stopped Redback and Spikeplate. "Not you two! I have a special job for you to take care of. I can only trust you two to do this because you're the smartest of the bunch. Do you think you can handle what it is I'm about to ask you to do?" Dr. Payne said. "Anything to please you, my master. What is your command?" Redback asked in a deeper robotic voice. "I want you...to find the Allspark! Find it and bring it to me, and you shall be more than rewarded for your noble efforts. Do not ask me why it is I want it...just bring it to me in one piece! Destroy anything and everyone who gets in your way; am I clear?" Dr. Payne instructed. "Yes, master!" both robotic kaiju monsters replied. "Good! Now get going...I'll be working on my new secret island hideout!" Dr. Payne said with an evil laugh. Both monsters took off and swam towards the location of where the Allspark was located; an American Military Base in the Pacific. Dr. Payne laughed evilly as he looked over the destroyed island of Isla Sorna, but was completely unaware of a spy sattelite watching his every move.

The sattelite took off and returned to it's point of orgin; the Avengers' Secret Mansion! Inside of their secret Computer Base, Iron Man and Captain America were stunned with the report from the sattelite images. "My God! Is he crazy or what? He'll destroy everything!" Iron Man exclaimed. "This is way beyond our hands, Tony. I think we're gonna need some help on this one!" Captain America said gravely. "But who else can we call?" Iron Man cried. But before he could even answer, Hulk, Thor, and Black Widow barged into the room. "It's bad, guys!" Black Widow exclaimed. "Over yonder at Smashopolis!" Thor said gravely. "What, what happened?" Captain America demanded. "GIANT MONSTERS!" Hulk cried. "Oh, shit! Guess we better go over there and see what the damage is, huh?" Iron Man muttered. "Let's not waste anymore time; to the Avenger Jet! NOW!" Captain America exclaimed. They all took off towards their jet and flew over as fast as they could; they had to save Smashopolis before it was too late. But back in the Secret Military Base in the Pacific, things weren't so good either. It turns out, the Transformer Autobots were hiding out here with a special group of super soldiers who called themselves the Shadow Guardians. One of the navigators was on break, when he suddenly caught sight of two giant creatures heading their way on the radar. "Oh, shit! Guys! We've got a problem here! Giant monsters are coming this way!" the young man exclaimed. Optimus Prime, the leading Autobot, turned around and stared at the scanners. "Are they Decipticons?" Optimus demanded. "No, they're giant kaiju monsters by the look of it! They're pretty big!" the navigator replied as he began zooming up on the screen. Suddenly; the computer screen popped up and showed Spikeplate and Redback rampaging their way through the military base outside. "My God, we've got to stop them! Ironhide and Bumblebee? Go over to the secret lair of the Allspark and guard it at all costs! The rest of you follow me! We've got to get them out of this base before they reach the Allspark!" Optimus Prime cried. "Aw, man! That's no fun! I was looking forward to kicking some butt!" Bumblebee complained. "Yeah, why am I being stuck with him?" Ironhide agreed. "Now's not the time for arguing! We've got to protect the Allspark at any and all costs! Now move!" Optimus cried.

The robots took off and did their duties, while the rampaging monsters intensified their wrath on the base. "There's no sign of any Allspark, anywhere!" Redback roared as he used his Mace Tail to smash some buildings. "Keep looking! My sensors indicate that it's not too far!" Spikeplate growled as he barraged through a tank department and smashed everything with his bulky weight. The tiny humans screamed in absolute horror as they scampered away to avoid getting crushed and their weapons were completely useless against these superpowered mutant kaiju. A tank fired at Redback, and he just shook it off before using a Super Sonic Roar to blow it up. "That was getting annoying...and so is this search! Maybe the doctor was wrong! Maybe it's not here!" Redback snarled as he swatted away a helicopter with his Mace Tail. "Stop complaining and keep looking!" Spikeplate growled impatiently as he knocked down another huge building. By the time Optimus and his troops arrived, the entire base was in flames. "Stop them! You've got to stop them! Draw them back away from this base!" Optimus cried as he fired his Torpedo Blasters at the kaiju. "GRR! We've got company!" Spikeplate cried out as he was hit. Redback used his Super Sonic Roar to blow away more tanks and some smaller Autobot Warriors. "Go away!" Redback roared. "That's usually our line, man! Especially since you're the ones wrecking our home!" Jazz taunted as he jumped up and grabbed onto Redback. "Get off of me! I'm not a horse!" Redback snarled as he bucked around wildly. "Yee-ha! Ride em' cowboy!" Jazz hollered. "Taste my torpedoes, fools!" Spikeplate growled as he fired his Torpedo Tail Spikes. Optimus dodged the projectiles, while Ratchet returned fire with some machineguns. "Eat lead, walnut brain!" Ratchet cried. "That's a misconception; Stegosaurs are quite intelligent! Now buzz off!" Spikeplate snarled as he rammed Ratchet away with his bulk weight. Redback roared furiously as he fought wildly against Jazz, who kept on taunting him even after he was smashed into a building. "Come on, tiny arms! Is that the best you can do? You can't get me!" Jazz teased. "Tiny? TINY!? I'll show you tiny! COME HERE!" Redback roared. He suddenly fired a pair of very long cables out of his robotic arms and wrapped them tightly around Jazz. "Ok, ok! I was just kidding; you have very long arms!" Jazz cried as he was trapped. "Apology accepted...NOT!" Redback snarled as he surged electricity through the cables and electrocuted Jazz.

The fight between the cyborg kaiju and Autobots was long and tireless, but eventually the Autobots were no match against them and the kaiju broke through; making their way towards the main entrance to where the Allspark was hidden. "NO! Stop them!" Optimus cried as he transformed into a truck and took off after them. "Wait for us!" Ratchet cried. Spikeplate and Redback began wrecking absolute havoc inside of the Allspark's lair; they were really furious now. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S THE ALLSPARK!?" Redback raged as he smashed several rooms into nothing with his Mace Tail. "Wait a second...that huge block in the middle! That's the Allspark. I just have to use my computer hacking skills to shrink it and then we can grab it and get out of here before more reinforcements come!" Spikeplate announced. "Well, what are you waiting for? You go do that; I'll take care of those reinforcements!" Redback snarled. Spikeplate rampaged towards the Allspark, but wasn't expecting Bumblebee and Ironhide to force him away with their Gatling Gun attacks. "Ah, ah, ah! Step back you big...thingy! Nobody's getting the Allspark!" Bumblebee cried. "Yeah! What he said; you want it? You'll have to go through me!" Ironhide sneered. "Get out of my way!" Spikeplate roared as he swatted his massive tail at the Autobots. They both cried out as they were swatted away and smashed against the wall. "Ouch! That hurt..." Bumblebee groaned. Spikeplate began using his cyborg eye to fire a laser at the computer that acted as the main control sequence for the Allspark. He used the laser to transmit data into the computer brain, and continued to hack into the system until the Allspark finally shrank down to a tiny cube. "At last! Now the Allspark is ours. Master will be so pleased!" Spikeplate said proudly. He picked it up with his mouth and began lumbering away, when Redback busted into the room roaring angrily. "Did you get that thing done yet? I've destroyed everything and I'm still mad!" Redback growled. "Calm yourself, Redback! Our work here is done! The Allspark is ours and Master will be very pleased with us. Come; let's return back to base!" Spikeplate said with his mouthful. "Don't drop it!" Redback growled. "I wasn't planning on it!" Spikeplate said as he put it into his mouth and kept it hidden underneath his tongue. "Don't swallow!" Redback sneered. "Shut it!" Spikeplate snapped.

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots regrouped together at whatever was left of their base for the next plan of action. "Ok, so we've lost the Allspark. But I think we can still pull this off and stop them before they can unleash it's devastating power. I've got them on my scanners from a tracking device I implanted on their skin after our previous battles. We follow them in stealth and attack them by surprise, and then take off with the Allspark before anymore damage is done! Any questions?" Optimus announced. "I've got one! How did you put the tracking devices on them?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus just glared at him. "Just curious, that's all! Sheesh..." Bumblebee teased. "Any other questions?" Optimus snapped. "I've got one. Do you think it's possible that Megatron is behind all of this?" Ratchet asked seriously. "Only one way to find out! Autobots, let's go get that Allspark back!" Optimus replied. They all transformed back into their vehical modes and drove into a huge aircraft that was piloted by the Shadow Guardian soldiers, and soon they were after the kaiju monsters. "All right, bots! Let's find out where these little monsters are heading, shall we?" a pilot said. "I don't think they're little, but whatever!" another pilot remarked. "Enough of the cute crap! Let's get this over with!" a third snapped. They flew over the Pacific Ocean for about 20 minutes, following the giant sized dinosaurs in stealth. "Where are you going, you ugly monsters?" the Shadow Guardian Squad Leader growled. "Hey, look! Is that...Isla Sorna?" a young soldier exclaimed as he pointed. It indeed was Isla Sorna...but it was rebuilt with an evil twist. "You must be kidding me. Doesn't that psychopath know when to quit?" the Shadow Guardian Squad Leader scowled. "Who?" another young soldier asked. "Dr. Payne! Boys...not only are we getting the Allspark back; we're gonna throw this son of a bitch into the slammer...permenantly!" the Squad Leader cried. "Now this is more like it; I'm glad I signed on for this!" a soldier said happily. "Keep them guns ready, boys! You'll need them!" the Squad Leader said before grabbing his own M4 Assault Rifle. He put on a helmet and sat down on a bench; all he would have to do is wait until they were ready to land.

Back at Smashopolis; things were quiet and calm...until _he_ appeared! "AAAIIIEEEE! What is that thing?!" a woman shrieked. "It's a monster! Run for your life!" a man screamed. Dread roared as he fired his Missile Launcher at a gas station and blew it up violently, sending the tiny humans running away in fear. Dread roared as he rampaged through the town, blasting missiles in all directions. Buildings were blown up, cars were crushed, and electrical towers fell apart like snapped sticks. Dread sneered evilly as he began stomping towards a group of people, licking his lips. "AUGH! It's gonna eat me!" a fat man cried. "Take me instead, man! He's too high in cholesterol; I've got more meat!" a big beefy dude objected. "Eat my mom!" a punk teenager cried out. "HEY!" an old woman snapped as she hit him on the head with her cane. Dread roared in their faces and was about to gobble them all up, but a blue and green blur forced him away. "Nobody's getting eaten today!" Sonic the hedgehog cried as he landed on his feet. "Yeah! Dinner's canceled!" Yoshi announced as he landed next to Sonic. "Yay! It's Sonic and Yoshi...we're saved!" a young man cheered. Dread roared in fury as he glared at Sonic and Yoshi, when suddenly Ripper leapt from behind him and landed in front of Yoshi and Sonic. He hissed menacingly at them before spreading his wings and roared ferociously to intimidate them; it didn't work. "Whew! Two words, man. Breath mint!" Yoshi said as he fanned his nose. Ripper screeched angrily at him as he began charging towards to attack, but a barrage of missiles forced him and Dread back even further. "Get away from my friends, you ugly son of a bitch!" Samus cried as she leapt into the scene and blasted her Missile Launcher. Dread and Ripper snarled visciously at her, when suddenly Snake came rushing into the scene in a Jeep armed with a machinegun. "Eat this, you ugly lizards!" Mario cried as he fired the machinegun. "Hey, I'm right here you know!" Yoshi teased. "You know who I'm talking about, Yoshi!" Mario retorted. "Come on; let's send these bastards back to the museum where they belong!" Snake cried as he jumped out and fired his RPG at Ripper.

The Smash Bros kept on blasting the super sized dinos, but it hardly did any damage to them. Finally losing patience, Dread smashed his tail against the Smash Bros and sent them flying away into the Smash Mall. "Ow! That wasn't cool!" Sonic cried as he jumped back up. Suddenly, Ripper leapt into the mall and began spitting acid at them. The Smash Bros cried out as they barely escaped his Putrid Acid Attack, and they took cover behind a wall and kept on shooting him from a distance. "Not cool at all!" Yoshi said as he grabbed a few of Snake's grenades and threw them at Ripper. Ripper growled and snarled as they exploded against him, but they only made him angrier. At the same time, Dread blasted a hole in the wall with his Missile Launcher and snarled. "Oh, what now?" Samus groaned. Dread began spinning his Buzzsaw Back and then fired a huge buzzsaw up into the air, which then began rampaging its way towards the Smash Bros. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Yoshi muttered. "Run!" Sonic cried as he took off running. The Smash Bros ran off to avoid being cut by the giant buzzsaw, and the massive weapon caused collateral damage throughout the entire mall. They finally managed to escape by jumping towards the mall's fountain, and the buzzsaw bounced against the fountain and crashed through the roof before rampaging across town and into the river. "Whew! That was close!" Yoshi gasped. "At least it couldn't get any worse!" Mario mumbled. Suddenly, Ripper clawed the fountain away and began savagely attacking the Smash Bros. They cried out as they barely dodged his Iron Talon Slash attacks, and took off running through the streets. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Samus snapped. "Well, things can't get worse _now_!" Mario snapped back. To their dismay, Scarface emerged from the ground and roared ferociously before he began knocking down large buildings with his fists and smashed more buildings with his massive tail. Everyone cried out in absolute horror as they ran away and took cover in a subway. They glared at Mario, who looked really stupid. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Snake growled. "What's next, Mario? Flying whales armed with bazookas?" Yoshi snapped. "No...Avengers!" Sonic said as he pointed. "What?" the others cried. "Look! It's the Avengers!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed towards a large hovercraft.

He was right; the Avengers finally arrived at Smashopolis and began attacking the monsters. Black Widow remained inside of the Avenger Jet, shooting missiles at Scarface. Thor joined in on the assault and began smashing his hammer against Scarface's face, making him scream in both pain and fury. "Begone, foul demon of Hell! You are not welcome here!" Thor cried valiantly as he kept smashing his Thunder Hammer at the beast. Scarface snarled and roared furiously as he tried swiping him away with his Arm Blades, but it did no good. Thor was too fast and kept flying away, though Scarface succeeded in smashing more buildings. "Careful, Thor! Your heroism is destroying Smashopolis! Here, do it like this!" Iron Man cried as he flew into the scene and began blasting at Scarface with his Hand Repulsors. "Come and get me, tubby!" Iron Man taunted. Scarface roared furiously as he began chasing after Iron Man...and he ended up causing even more destruction to the city. "Oh, God! They really need help!" Samus groaned. "We could stay down here, where it's safe!" Mario suggested sarcastically. Everyone glared at him and made him shut up. "Fine! Let's go!" Mario huffed as he jumped out into the streets. The Smash Bros soon began rushing off to help their friends. Samus flew off after Iron Man to help lure Scarface away, while Mario and the others remained with the Hulk, Thor, and Captain America. "Nice to see that you're doing well! We could really use your help by now!" Captain America said. "No problem. Let's just take these guys out before they cause anymore damage!" Yoshi retorted. "HULK SMASH DINOSAURS!" Hulk cried fiercely. Dread roared furiously in repsonse and began charging towards the Hulk, who in turn ran towards him and then jumped onto him. Dread roared and snarled visciously as he tried to shake off the Hulk, but he refused to let go. Hulk began beating Dread on the head with his fists, though it did no good. Hulk then attempted to pry apart his jaws, but Dread refused to let that happen. He finally threw Hulk into the air and then grabbed him with his mouth before slamming him into the ground. Hulk cried out as he was thrown into the ground, but Dread wanted him to suffer. He was about to stomp him flat, but Captain America rushed forward with Snake and fended him off.

Captain America threw his shield at Dread's face, making him cry out in pain as he felt a little dizzy from the impact. Snake planted some C4 charges underneath of his feet and then ran like hell before detonating them. "Enjoy the fireworks, fellas!" Snake said as he detonated the charges. Dread howled in pain as the explosions shook him up and burned him, though everyone was very surprised that he was still alive. Even though the flames had stuck to his skin, Dread was now maddened with fury and began blasting everything in sight with his Missile Launcher. "Blast! That's doing no good! We've gotta take out his Missile Launcher!" Captain America cried out. "Leave that to me! You take care of that...thing over there!" Sonic said as he took off running towards Dread. Sonic began running around Dread at full speed, creating his Blue Tornado. Dread began freaking out as he was lifted into the air, and then Sonic leapt up and then used his Homing Attack on his missile launching arm. Dread screamed in agony as his arm was shattered and then began having a fit of rage as he thrashed about and smashed more buildings and cars. "Not so fun now, is it? Come here and take it like a man!" Sonic sneered as he landed on his feet. Dread stopped and turned his attention to Sonic. He glared at the blue hedgehog and roared with fury before he began charging towards him. Sonic ran towards Dread to attack, and Mario and the others caught sight of this while also battling against Ripper. "What is he doing?" Mario cried. "Sonic, are you crazy!?" Yoshi exclaimed. Sonic didn't hear them; he was too busy rushing towards Dread. Finally; Sonic leapt up into the air and lunged towards Dread...when Dread suddenly opened his mouth wide open and bit down at Sonic and began shaking him violently like a rag doll! The other Smashers gasped in horror as they saw this, and Dread began shaking Sonic violently. Sonic screamed in howling agony as he was shaken violently; the pain was unbelievable. Every bone in his body was broken from such violent shaking, and no matter how many times he tried to break free, Dread would not let go. Finally; Dread bit down as hard as he could and made Sonic shriek in pain and agony before he finally gobbled him up and swallowed him.

Everyone was horrified to see this happen, but none as mortified as Yoshi. Finally, he fell to his knees and screamed. He just flat out screamed in pure rage and disbelief. "NOOOOOO! SONIC!" Yoshi screamed. Dread roared loudly in bloodthirsty triumph before taking his attention to the Smashers. "NO! You murderous son of a bitch! You'll pay with your life, you...you-" Mario screamed furiously. He didn't even get the chance to finish when the Hulk busted free of the pile of debris and began throwing giant rocks at Dread. "HULK SMASH DINOSAUR WHO ATE SONIC!" Hulk cried as he threw more random objects in a fit of rage. Dread shook off the cars, billboard pieces, pipes, and even hotdog stands that were thrown at him before charging towards the heroes. Ripper came to his sense after being knocked out by the heroes and then caught sight of Dread rushing towards the heroes. He snarled with rage as he saw Dread rushing towards _his_ prey; Ripper wanted to kill these puny fools first, and he wasn't about to let Dread take them away from him. Ripper screeched with fury before rushing towards Dread and pounced on him. Dread screamed in shock and pain as the metallic albino Utahraptor began savagely clawing and biting at him. Dread was unfortunately forced away from the shocked heroes and the two monsters brutally fought against each other. "By Odin! These are some savage beasts; just what are they?" Thor exclaimed. "I don't know, but I honestly hope that Spinosaurus wins...so that I can kill him myself!" Yoshi growled.

The fight between Dread and Ripper was incredible, but in the end there was another victor...one that nobody expected to see. Dread seemed to be the winner as he grabbed Ripper by the neck with his massive jaws and began shaking him, before pinning him to the ground with his feet. Dread snarled viciously as he readied himself for the kill. "I don't think I can watch this!" Mario moaned. "Wait! What is that?" Captain America cried as he pointed. Just as Dread was about to snap his jaws at Ripper, a massive pair of chains wrapped around him and began choking him violently. Spawn finally made his appearence and began unleashing his fury upon the evil Spinosaurus. "SPAWN!" everyone cried out. Spawn rode Dread rodeo style before forcing him to the ground. He jumped onto his head and began savagely beating him with his fists to pry open his mouth. "HYA! You've just bitten off more than you can chew, asshole!" Spawn snarled with fury as he kept pounding the beast with vengeful fury. He finally pried the beast's mouth wide open before he finally snapped his jaws in half and tossed the top half of his head aside in a bloody spurt. This caused Dread's body to go insane with a muscle spasm and he stood up thrashing about. Spawn leapt up high into the air and then slashed down with his Agony Axe, severing the beast in half and making his body fall apart in a gory bloody splat. Spawn landed down on the ground in a graceful manner and stood up facing the heroes, who looked shocked and amazed beyond description. "Whoa...dude!" Yoshi muttered at last. "You've got some serious issues!" Snake manage to say. "That's what he gets for eating my friend! Besides; I liked these things better when they were extinct!" Spawn retorted as he walked towards them. "Just where the hell have you been all this time?" Mario demanded. "HULK MISSED YOU!" Hulk cried as he gave him a big bear hug. "HEY! Easy...you're going to crush me!" Spawn cried out. "SORRY!" Hulk said stupidly as he let go of Spawn.

Ripper groaned in misery before he finally stood up and took off running. Yoshi was about to chase him, but Spawn stopped him. "Let him go! He's had enough...for now. Besides; we've got bigger problems to deal with right now!" Spawn said. "Oh, come on! What's the matter this time?" Yoshi grumbled. "As if we really needed more problems, take a guess at who decides to show up at the last possible minute?" Spawn replied just as exhausted. "Who?" the others wondered. Suddenly, a loud and deafening roar was heard from the distance and a bright flash of blue energy was seen flying into the air. Everyone gasped as they saw this and recognized that roar. "You better be lying to me, Spawn!" Yoshi growled. "I wish I was, Yoshi...but it appears that Godzilla's decided to crash this party! Come on; let's get over there and see if we can help Samus and Iron Man out!" Spawn said as he took off running. Captain America shook his head before following them. "Nick really owes me that vacation!" he muttered. Back in the center of town; Godzilla raged against Scarface in an epic monster sized duel that cost the complete destruction of Smashopolis. Godzilla roared with fury as he kept blasting Scarface with his Blue Atomic Breath, and the mutated V-Rex roared in agony and anger as he kept trying to fight back. Samus and Iron Man watched helplessly after saving some civilians from a collapsing building. "As if this wasn't bad enough...he just decides to come here and ruin everything some more? Why not just add in Mothra for God's Sake!" Samus said angrily and out of breath. "Don't jinx it!" Iron Man teased. "Fuck you!" Samus growled. "Hey, Samus! Iron Man! We...holy shit! You weren't kidding, were you?" Yoshi cried as he and the others approached them. "Nope; I don't lie, Yoshi!" Spawn replied. They watched as Godzilla began beating the tar out of Scarface. He pounded his fists mercilessly against the evil mutant dinosaur after he tackled him to the ground. "Can this get any weirder?" Samus muttered.

Suddenly; a massive warship appeared above their heads alongside a Shadow Guardian Airship. They were having an intense air battle, blasting each other with machineguns and missiles. "There's your answer, Samus!" Snake said as he nudged her. "So what do we do now? Stand helplessly on the sidelines as we watch them fight?" Samus snapped. "Well, what else can we do? With Sonic dead, these giant monsters destroying everything-" Yoshi began. "WHAT?! What do you mean Sonic's dead?! That can't be! Tell me he's lying!" Samus screamed. "I'm sorry, Samus. But Sonic risked his life to fight against that prehistoric bastard; he died fighting a hero." Mario said with a heavy voice. Samus lost it; she fell to her knees completely disenheartened and began weeping. "NO! It's not fair; why did he have to die? Why couldn't have been me!?" Samus wailed. "Samus, there was nothing you could've done to save him!" Iron Man said calmly as he touched her shoulder. "NOOOOOO! WHY, DEAR GOD?! WHY?!" Samus shrieked. Godzilla intensified his attacks while Samus screamed for the loss of one her best friends, until suddenly Scarface was instantly teleported away. Godzilla was really surprised and began looking around to see what happened, and then turned his sights to the hovering aircrafts. He growled and grimaced furiously as he recognized one of them. At the same time, Dr. Payne's voice was heard cackling from the radio of one of the airships. "I hope you all had enough of this lovely display of glorious destruction for one day...because there will be more of these playdates to come! I'll let you all tend to your wounds for now; we'll finish this next time!" Dr. Payne's voice cackled as the ship began flying away. Everyone glared up at the escaping ship, but none were quite as furious as Spawn, Yoshi, Samus, and Godzilla. "YOU COWARD! COME BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS!" Samus screeched. "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING WAR!" Yoshi shouted not caring that he cursed. "You son of a bitch!" Spawn growled softly.

Back inside of his ship, Dr. Payne cackled maniacally as he looked at everyone through his screens. "Aww, look at how tiny they are from here! Let's give them a little present, shall we?" Dr. Payne sneered. He pressed a button and fired some missiles at them, but suddenly the Autobots flew from their own ship and began blasting them away with their own weapons. "WHAT?! Those losers again? First they invaded my private island and stole the Allspark away from me, now this? Ugh! I hate them...YOU WANNA DIE TOO?! FINE! EAT THIS!" Dr. Payne screamed furiously as he began unleashing a huge horde of missiles at them. The Autobots freefell down towards the heroes and surrounded them, slightly scaring them. "What's going on, here?" Samus panicked. "What do you guys want?" Mario demanded. "We're on your side!" Ratchet said calmly. "Optimus, what's happening?" Yoshi demanded. "Dr. Payne has been behind this the whole time! Those robotic kaiju monsters are his creations and he's been experimenting on Isla Sorna! We were able to storm the island and take out most of his experiments by surprise, as well as gaining back the Allspark." Optimus began. "Uh, I hate to interrupt your story...BUT THERE'S A SWARM OF MISSILES COMING THIS WAY!" Iron Man screamed. "Bumblebee...activate those shields!" Optimus cried. Bumblebee pressed a button and created a huge shield barrier that protected them from the missiles. After the smoke and flames cleared, everyone sighed in relief...but became upset again as Dr. Payne began escaping. "Optimus? You're going to let them escape?!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Our weapons can't reach them from that far, Yoshi! What else can we do?" Optimus snapped. "So long, infidels! We'll continue this later!" Dr. Payne cackled.

Godzilla did not cease to surprise our heroes or villains; he would see Dr. Payne die before he even left. He stomped his foot into the ground, took a deep breath, and then released a fully charged beam of Blue Atomic Breath at Dr. Payne's airship. "What? Oh, fuck!" Dr. Payne cursed before his ship was blown to smithereens. The explosion was so chaotic and destructive, that everyone had to duck for cover and avert their eyes. After the ship's pieces fell down into the ocean and the smoke cleared, Godzilla roared triumphantly for a full minute. Godzilla finally stopped and turned towards the city. Everyone tensed up as they braced for another battle, but they were very surprised and relieved to see Godzilla turn around and head out towards the sea. He was going home now that everything was done. "It's over...for now!" Spawn said gravely. "Come; we must see what we can do to help the civilians!" Thor announced as he took off flying. "HULK SAD THAT SONIC GONE!" Hulk said sadly. "Me too, Hulk. Me too!" Samus sniffled. Snake hugged her to comfort her, and Yoshi joined in on the hug. "I'm so sorry, Samus. I wish I could've done something to help him!" Yoshi whispered. "It's ok...he died a hero and that's all that matters. Come on; let's go see what we can do to help!" Samus said as she wiped away her tears. But as they walked away, they were very unaware of the evil duo of Darkness the Hedgehog and Nightmare watching them all from the distance on a rooftop. "Such destruction...it's lovely, Darkness! I'm glad to have aligned with you! What else do you have in store for these fools?" Nightmare rasped. "I have quite a few ideas, actually! You'll love them!" Darkness sneered. "Pray, do tell!" Nightmare chuckled evilly.

***Whew! That's by far the longest one yet! But don't worry; I'm not done yet! I've still got plenty more ideas for stories and more will be coming up soon! So stay tuned!* :)**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, Spawn must team up with Samus Aran, Yoshi, and the Autobots to stop the mind controlling device of Cybergon...who apparently has also assassinated Dr. Payne and was controlling the cyber kaiju dinosaurs Redback and Spikeplate the whole time! Can Spawn and his allies find a way to free the kaiju sized cyber-dinos _and_ save Smashopolis without more destruction? Yoshi 2.1 and DarkKnights OCs are being used in this chapter, and I give credit to them. Thanks guys! Also; this chapter includes special guest appearences from some Decipticons and even an OC of mine. Read on to find out who my OC is and I hope you enjoy this chapter!* :)**

Cybergon sat in silent contempt as he sat in his lair in the middle of nowhere in the Arctic in an underground chamber made of alien metal alloys. The news was blaring the devastation and destruction from the previous assault of Dr. Payne's monster sized kaiju cyborg dinosaurs. "Wonderful! Look at all that destruction; simply marvelous! Oh, if only Dr. Payne was still alive to see this beauty...but sadly, Godzilla took his life away. Oh well...I guess it was my fault that I accidentally released Godzilla from Monster Island." Cybergon said in an evil robotic tone. It was true; because Dr. Payne was so successful with his kaiju monster cyborgs and was able to gain the Allspark, Cybergon was extremely jealous. In a fit of maniacal rage, he swore to get the Allspark by any means necessary. So when Cybergon was traveling through the Pacific and caught sight of Godzilla at Monster Island, he willingly freed Godzilla and used a powerful sonar signal to lure Godzilla to Smashopolis; where Dr. Payne was heading. Once Dr. Payne was dead, Godzilla was freed of the sonar signal's control...and Cybergon was able to safely retrieve the Allspark. But there also came an unexpected bonus for him. When Cybergon got the Allspark, he was approached by Redback and Spikeplate. He prepared himself for battle, but was very surprised to have them bow to him in respect. It turns out, the metallic dinosaurs thought that Cybergon was a god and he had the power to control the Allspark. They swore allegiance to him, vowing to protect him and do his bidding at any and all costs. Cybergon would smile evilly if he was a human; it was going to be too easy using these giant kaiju cyborgs for his next assault. Plus; they were by far the most powerful looking robots he'd ever seen, which would be perfect for crushing the human rebellion. As such, Cybergon raised them as his sons and taught them to hate all of humanity and that robots were the ultimate of species.

Many agonizing months went on slowly for the reconstruction of Smashopolis, giving Cybergon the perfect opportunity to make his plans of assault with the power of the Allspark. "Tend to your wounds for now, mortal humans. I will return with an iron fist!" Cybergon said as he slammed his fist on his throne. Back in Smashopolis, Spawn helped the Smash Bros with the reconstruction of some buildings in the city. But like the others, he worked slowly and with a heavy heart. Now that Sonic was dead, things didn't feel the same without him anymore. After attending the funeral, the Smashers were very sad and heavy with sorrow for the loss of a good friend. But none were quite as sad and weary as Samus Aran; she blamed herself for what happened to him and wished that she could somehow bring him back. But it was too late, and she had to accept it...no matter how painful it was. After they finished rebuilding a school, Spawn and Samus met up with some other Smashers for a lunch break. "Hey, Samus? Are you going to be all right?" Spawn asked as he approached her. "I'll be all right, Spawn. Thank you!" Samus said wearily as she sat down. Spawn sighed as he left her alone, and soon Snake sat down next to her and comforted her. "Hey...it's gonna be all right, Samus. Once we're done rebuilding this place-" Snake began. "Then what? What do we do then, Snake? What's the point of even doing this if Sonic isn't even here?!" Samus snapped before bursting into tears. "Samus!" Snake exclaimed. "I'm so sorry...but I just loved him so much; he was like a brother to me and now he's gone! Gone out of our lives forever! I can't take it, Snake. It hurts..." Samus sobbed as she laid her head in his lap.

Snake rubbed her back gently and comforted her, while the other Smashers approached them to comfort her. "Samus, we all loved Sonic. But he would want you to move on with your life." Peach said calmly. "Samus...I loved Sonic too. But you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to him. There was nothing you could've done. He did his duty to save the city, just as you had to." Mario said as he sat down next to her. "Hey, cheer up. Things are only going to get better from this point on, ok?" Link said as he touched her shoulder. Samus looked up and smiled warmly as she sniffled. "Thanks, guys. I love you all so much!" Samus whispered passionately. "We love you too, Samus. And we're really sorry!" Lucas said sweetly. Samus smiled as she gave him a hug and soon everyone else joined in on a group hug. Spawn watched them from a distance and sighed as he leaned against the wall of a finished building. "There's a real family, right there." Spawn muttered. "Yeah, I'll say!" a voice teased from behind. Spawn cried out as he turned around and aimed a pair of pistols at the surprise guest, only to have Bumblebee jump up and cry out. "AHHH! Don't shoot me, please! I'm on your side!" Bumblebee cried. "What the-Bumblebee? What are you doing all the way over here? Shouldn't you be back in Las Angeles?!" Spawn demanded impatiently. "Yeah, I wanted to go...but then I thought about staying here with you guys instead. Besides; I kinda wanted to talk to you about something...you know, in private?" Bumblebee said with a nervous smile. Spawn sighed impatiently as he put his guns away. "All right, but you might want to be careful on sneaking up on me like that! I don't like it; it makes me too suspicious!" Spawn warned. "Sorry...hey, you guys rebuilt this entire place? Nice job! Oh look, you even built the school again. (Gasps) Is that the playground that I see?" Bumblebee exclaimed in joy with sparkly eyes. "Yup; and we did it all in just one day. Next week, we're going to be rebuilding the mall." Spawn explained. "Oh, sweet! Oh, if only Optimus and the others were here right now!" Bumblebee said with sheer joy.

Yoshi caught sight of Spawn talking with Bumblebee and stood up to approach them. "Hey, Bumblebee? What are you doing here?" Yoshi called out. "Oh, hi Yoshi! I was just talking to Spawn about how awesome of a job you guys did here! Did you really rebuild all of this?" Bumblebee replied back. "Yeah, we sure did! Come here and take a closer look!" Yoshi said. "Ok, hold up!" Bumblebee said as he ran towards his friends. Spawn chuckled as he watched Bumblebee chatter excitedly among his friends and then walked away through the ruined streets of Smashopolis. Despite it's destruction, people seemed to be happy as they worked together to rebuild their city. Spawn then made his way up to a church and sighed in contempt as he looked over the horizon; perhaps things would be peaceful for once. "I think I'm going to enjoy a nice long vacation." Spawn said to himself. "I'm afraid that vacation of yours may have to wait, Spawn!" a grave voice said suddenly. Spawn turned around to find Optimus Prime standing behind him. "What the...oh, it's you! What do you want with me now, Optimus?" Spawn snapped. "Nice to see you too, Spawn. I'm afraid I've got some terrible news." Optimus replied calmly. "Well, it couldn't be any worse than the fact we've spent months trying to clean up this mess...if that's what you're getting at." Spawn retorted. "No, Spawn. It's much worse than I realized! Dr. Payne wasn't the one truly responsible for all this destruction...he had help!" Optimus said gravely. "No shit; those giant cyborg dinosaurs were more than a handful!" Spawn said trying to sound teasing. "Will you please stop it and listen to me? I fear that you all may be in terrible danger! Dr. Payne didn't orginally want to infuse cybernetic parts to his experiments, but an evil mecha unit named Cybergon persuaded him to allow him to use his metallic materials and super advanced cyborg technologies to strengthen his super mutant experiments." Optimus cried. Spawn was a little surprised to hear this; he didn't know anything about Cybergon except from some stories Yoshi told him about. "Really? Well...what more did you learn? When did you find out about this?" Spawn demanded.

Optimus sighed as he leaned down towards Spawn's level. "You have no idea what I had to go through just to find this out, Spawn. Cybergon is not just some mindless killing machine; he's an extremely dangerous and ruthless mecha unit who's forged a fiery hatred towards humans. I was there when I saw him rise up against the humans in that labrotory that day. Had I not been able to stop him and imprison him in the Arctic with the help of the Smash Bros and the Autobots, Earth would've been destroyed in just a matter of minutes. That's how dangerous he is!" Optimus said even graver than before. Spawn nodded his head and sighed. "I understand. What's he up to now?" Spawn asked. "Ratchet and I were just on a cruise through the Smash Highway, when we caught sight of a sattelite with a sonar signal. At the same time, we saw Godzilla heading back home through the Pacific Ocean by exiting through the bay. Through my scanners, I was able to find designs that belonged to the Science Facility and the name Cyber. That could only mean one thing, Spawn. Care to take a guess?" Optimus explained. Spawn got the idea and gasped. "I don't believe this! You mean to tell me that this Cybergon fella has used Godzilla to kill Dr. Payne? But why?!" Spawn exclaimed. "Simple; to steal the Allspark!" Optimus replied. Spawn was really starting to worry. "What do we do?" Spawn demanded. "I don't know...yet. For now; the Autobots are on full alert and any signs of Cyber technology are being watched. I sent Bumblebee to stay with you to keep an eye on you, but I won't be too far off with the other Autobots. If you need our help, we'll be there. For now; just stay low and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Optimus replied. "Sounds good to me. Thank you, Optimus." Spawn said as he took off.

A few days went by, and there seemed to be no signs of danger or threats. The city was looking much better and cleaner now that most of the reparations were finished. Spawn stood on a rooftop that overlooked the entire city; there was nothing wrong that he could see or feel. "Well, it seems quiet enough. Maybe Optimus is just paranoid!" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, a jet screamed across the sky almost too low towards the city. "Or not!" Spawn grumbled as he jumped off the roof and began chasing after the jet. This jet was not just any ordinary jet; it was the notorious Starscream. He was actually sent on a secret mission by Cybergon to search for the location of the Allspark, but under no circumstances was he allowed to engage in any violent actions with the humans or the Autobots. But being the evil treacherous scumbag he was, Starscream was going to find a way to kill at least one Autobot before finding the Allspark. Starscream screeched to a halt near a huge factory and hovered in the air before he started scanning the area with a laser. "Come out, come out; wherever you are! Aha...I see you!" Starscream said to himself as he finally caught sight of the Allspark. It was hidden deep underground in a secret room guarded with laser turrets and land mines. Starscream stopped scanning and then flew in closer towards the factory to try and get a closer look. He transformed back into his cyborg form and began sneaking past some chimneys before catching sight of a very large satellite dish. Starscream scanned it with his laser and figured out that it was one of the main sources of the Allspark's defenses. Starscream laughed evilly before calling Megatron. "Hey, Megatron? Guess what I found?" Starscream said in a sing-songy voice. "What is it this time, Starscream? This had better be important!" Megatron snapped. "I found the Allspark, but apparently it's been set up with some traps. Luckily, I was able to find one of the sattelites sending the signals for the defense mechanism. Shall I destroy them for you?" Starscream mused.

Suddenly, Cybergon began speaking to him through his communication signals. "My instructions were very clear, Starscream. You are not to engage in any kind of violent contact with the humans! Return to base at once; I have another chore for you to take care of!" Cybergon said firmly. "As you wish, master and commander! I'm on my way." Starscream said in sheer disappointment. He transformed back into a jet and took off to return to Cybergon's base. Spawn was spying on him from a distance the whole time and was very shocked to hear what was happening. "Son of a bitch! Optimus wasn't lying after all. I've gotta warn the others before it's too late." Spawn said to himself before flying off. Spawn managed to reach downtown, but gasped as Starscream flew right past him. He had no idea how lucky he was, because Starscream did not see him for some strange reason. "What the hell?! Where's he going off in such a hurry?" Spawn exclaimed. Starscream was upset that he wasn't able to destroy something and schemed of doing something evil as he flew away. "It's not fair; I never get to do anything fun. Oh, to hell with it! I'll just destroy one thing and then I'll leave as if nothing had ever happened. Now let's see here...AHA! There's something that I can destroy!" Starscream said as he flew towards the newly built Smash School. Spawn got wide eyed and gasped in terror. "Oh no! If he gets any closer to that..." Spawn began. Many little children were playing at the playground; among them was Lucas and Ness. They were playing dodgeball with their friends, when they suddenly found the jet approaching them. "Huh? That's odd...why is that jet flying so low?" Ness wondered. "Let's wave to the pilot!" Lucas said as he waved. The children cried out and cheered as Starscream flew past them. "Aww, how cute? I guess I'll do them all the favor of cutting class...permanently!" Starscream sneered as he fired several powerful missiles at the school.

By the time Spawn got there, he was too late. The school was completely blown to pieces in violent bursts of flame and smoke, and everyone was screaming in horror and dismay before the jet took off. "Ha-ha-ha! Have a nice recess, kiddies!" Starscream cackled as he took off with a super sonic boom. "NO! That son of a bitch!" Spawn cursed as he slammed his fist to the ground. "Oh no...the school's gone!" Ness cried. All the other kids had different feelings. Some were happy the school was gone, while others were very upset. "Now what do we do?" Lucas complained. "Who's gonna teach me how to tie my shoes?" a fat kid wondered. "I left my book-bag in there!" a nerd whined. "I hope the gym teacher was trapped in there!" a goth kid muttered. "I HEARD THAT!" the gym teacher shouted. Spawn approached Ness and Lucas, scaring off some of the other kids. "Spawn? What are you doing here?" Ness exclaimed. "Never mind that. Is anyone hurt?" Spawn demanded. "No...nobody's inside of the school, thank goodness. Why would somebody do that to us, though? Why did they attack the school? We all worked so hard on rebuilding it!" Ness said sadly. "Ah, who cares? No more math for me!" a bratty kid sneered. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be, boy?" Spawn said sharply. "Not until four!" the kid retorted. "GET OUTTA HERE!" Spawn shouted. The kid took off screaming, while Ness shook his head. "I guess we better go tell the others about this, huh?" Ness said. "I'm afraid so, kid. Come on; let's go." Spawn said. "OH!" Lucas cried as he got a strong psychic feeling. "What is it, Lucas?" Ness exclaimed. "What's the problem?" Spawn demanded. "It's Bumblebee, Samus, Snake, Yoshi, and Mario; they're being attacked by some evil giant robot!" Lucas cried as he held his temples and winced in pain. "Shit...I should've known! Come on; we gotta help them!" Spawn cried as he took off running.

In the newly built Smash Mall, Starscream caught sight of Bumblebee and flew into a frenzy of violence. He began screaming maniacally as he shot missiles and machineguns in all directions, destroying everything in sight. All the civilians screamed in horror as they ran away and the police were helpless against the evil Decipticon. "Ha-ha-ha! Eat lead, you mortal fools! Taste the wrath of Starscream! BANZAI!" Starscream shouted with evil glee as he shot a huge burst of negative energy from his hands. Bumblebee was able to grab Samus, Snake, Mario, and Yoshi before jumping away to safety. Unfortunately, Starscream's powerful attack completely destroyed a huge section of the mall; it was even worse when Starscream wasn't finished. He laughed insanely as he began blasting more missiles at the parking lot, blowing up every car in sight. "Who cares about following orders? I'm going to have some fun for once!" Starscream cackled. "Hey, he blew up my car!" a man cried. "Never mind that; he destroyed the clothes department!" a young woman whined. Spawn rushed into the scene with Ness and Lucas. "Kids? I want you to go find someplace safe to hide until I come back; I've gotta get Bumblebee and the others!" Spawn instructed. "I wanna go!" Lucas objected. A missile that blew up a nearby truck made Lucas squeal in fear and change his mind. "On second thought, that play area looks pretty safe!" Lucas said as he took off. "I'll keep my eye on him. You do what you need to, but please hurry!" Ness said as he followed Lucas. Spawn nodded before dashing through the wrecked mall at light speed. He used his Necroplasm Speed to rush towards his friends, who were holed up in a blocked exit of the mall. As Spawn moved, everything was blurred and in slow motion due to his lightning fast speed. Spawn eventually reached the others and kicked down the wall of debris to free them. "Guys! Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Spawn cried almost out of breath. "Spawn? Thank God; come on, get us out of here!" Samus exclaimed. "Wait...those civilians are in danger, Spawn. We've gotta help them!" Yoshi cried as he caught sight of a small group of civilians trapped behind a wall of flames.

Spawn looked at them and shook his head. "Yoshi, we don't have time for them. Ness and Lucas are waiting for us out there with Starscream blowing the living hell out of everything! We need to go right now!" Spawn said. "Spawn! Would you just listen to yourself?! If we don't help them right now, they'll die!" Yoshi exclaimed in shock. "I said no, Yoshi! I'm not wasting my time with them! We're leaving now!" Spawn snapped as he took off. "Spawn! Come back here! SPAWN!" Yoshi screamed. "Help us! Please...help us!" one of the dying civilians wailed. "Snake, what do we do? We can't just leave them!" Samus said in dismay. "As much as I hate to disagree with you, Spawn is right. We've got to go!" Snake said as he took off running. "SNAKE, NO!" Samus cried. "You cowards! Fine; must I do everything myself?" Yoshi grumbled. "I don't think we can save them, Yoshi!" Mario said carefully. "Oh, come on! Not you too!" Yoshi groaned. "LOOK OUT!" Samus shrieked as she tackled Yoshi and Mario to the ground. Suddenly, massive bursts of machinegun bullets flew past them and mowed down the poor civilians. Evil laughter was heard from above and the horrified Smashers saw Starscream. "Hahahahahahaha! That was too easy; like swatting flies...but better!" Starscream cackled evilly. Yoshi and the others felt both rage and fear for what Starscream did. "YOU COWARDLY MURDERER! YOU'D SLAUGHTER INNOCENT HUMANS?!" Yoshi screamed. "Oh? What's this...a talking lizard, a fat plumber, and a pole dancer? There's something you don't see everyday!" Starscream sneered. Samus looked like she was about to rip someone's head off as he said that. "SHUT UP, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS! YOU WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE, YOU FIGHT ME! I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL FIGHT!" Samus screeched with rage. "Ooh...she's got bite! Me like; rawr!" Starscream howled. Samus would've jumped up and attacked Starscream, had Bumblebee not exploded out of the wrecked mall and slammed Starscream down to the ground. "YOU DON'T TALK TO MY FRIENDS THAT WAY!" Bumblebee shouted furiously. "Well, well, well! Look at who we have here; long time, no see Bumblebee!" Starscream sneered.

Bumblebee replied by throwing wild punches around, and soon the Transformers began violently brawling each other in the ruined mall. Starscream cackled crazily as he kicked and slashed at Bumblebee, while the little yellow Autobot screamed with fury as he punched him forcefully. "You mess with the bee's friends, you get the hornet's sting!" Bumblebee shouted as he punched Starscream in the face. "OUCH! Cut that out, you little twerp!" Starscream snarled as he grabbed him and threw him into the destroyed parking lot. Bumblebee skidded to a halt and then growled in frustration as he drew out a huge hammer. Starscream busted through the gaping hole in the mall's entrance and drew out a pair of laser katana swords. "You wanna dance, Bumblebee? Well let's dance!" Starscream taunted. But before any real damage could be done, everyone was shocked and mortified to see an enormous cyber mecha fly towards them and land in front of Starscream. It was none other than Cybergon! "You fool! What did I tell you?!" Cybergon said in an angry tone. "GAH! Master...I was just about to head home, I swear! I thought that maybe-" Starscream cried out in fear as he dropped his weapons. Cybergon shot a powerful surge of nova energy out of his hands and stunned Starscream. "You will learn to respect your master's commands, you useless fiend! Thanks to you, you've exposed me! No matter; now that I know of the Allspark's location and the defense system's weakpoints, I'll destroy them myself without your help!" Cybergon said in a much more angered tone. The Smashers gasped as they caught sight of the Neomium armored mecha. "Cybergon?! I thought that he was dead!" Yoshi exclaimed. Cybergon's sensors found the Smash Bros and he turned towards them. "I give a personal message to the Super Smash Bros. I want no one to be harmed this day; already this foolish Decipticon has spread the wrong message. If you want to live to see another day, then stay away from me. I don't want anymore unnecessary casualties. And I also leave this message to the Autobots. Your long lost battle will not be in vain. Today, history will be made! The Allspark will be mine and the humans will soon be freed of their own bondage of technology overlord. Do not try to resist; it is futile!" Cybergon announced before flying away. "Damn! We gotta go after him!" Samus cried.

Suddenly, Spawn returned with Ness, Lucas, and Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. "What happened?" Optimus demanded. "Cybergon's responisble for all of this and now he's going after the Allspark!" Yoshi explained. "Blast it! Where is he heading?" Optimus cried. "Uh, after the Allspark?" Samus retorted. "I know that, but where exactly?" Optimus argued. "Hush up and let me see! AHA! He's going to this huge factory in the far side of town; that's where the Allspark is being hidden...underground. Remember? Those were your orders, boss!" Ratchet said as he looked at a GPS. Optimus sighed before transforming into a truck. "Come on; we've got to get there before Cybergon!" Optimus announced. Snake and Samus got into Optimus, while Yoshi and Mario rode with Lucas and Ness inside Bumblebee. Spawn chose to ride his own Hellcycle and armed himself up with machineguns. "Let's ride!" Spawn announced as he revved up his engine. Soon everyone took off to race to the factory. It took them all about 20 minutes, but they finally reached the factory. They were all stunned to find it was already in ruins; they were too late. "NO! We're too late!" Spawn shouted in frustration. "Not quite! The Allspark is still here...so I'm guessing Cybergon's still after it! If we're lucky, we can get to the Allspark before he does. Come on; let's take the shortcut!" Bumblebee announced. They all journeyed through a tunnel that reached underground and soon found themselves facing an enormous forcefield with the Allspark still locked inside. "Holy crap! Look at that, guys!" Yoshi announced. "Whoa...now that's what I call tight security measures!" Spawn said. He and the Smashers stepped out of their vehicals and stared at the Allspark; it was a tiny cube behind a huge forcefield. "All this for a lousy Rubix Cube?" Spawn muttered. "You have not heard my first warning, so I will give you your last! Stay away from me or suffer the concequences!" Cybergon announced as he teleported in front of them. Everyone cried out in dismay as they saw him appear so suddenly. "What?! How did you get here so fast?" Bumblebee exclaimed as he transformed into a robot. "Space time control; it comes in handy! Now leave or be crushed!" Cybergon replied as he landed in front of them. "I will not allow you to take the Allspark, Cybergon! It's too powerful even for you!" Optimus said as he transformed into a robot. "You think I am not aware of it's powers, you fool?" Cybergon taunted.

Optimus was about to step forward to attack, when suddenly a powerful piercing noise stunned him and the other heroes. "AUGH! DAMN IT...MY FUCKING HEAD IS KILLING ME!" Spawn shouted in pain as he fell to his knees. "GAH! Cheater..." Bumblebee exclaimed as he fell down on his back and held his ears. "Why?! Why are you doing this?" Optimus cried as he fell to his knees and held his head. "You must really want to destroy the Earth, don't you? You won't even give us a chance to fight back?! That's not fair!" Yoshi screamed as he winced in pain. Cybergon punched the computer control and made the forcefield disappear, exposing the Allspark. "No! We're too late; we can't stop him!" Samus wailed. "Damn you!" Snake shouted. Cybergon ignored them and walked towards the Allspark. He gently picked it up and gazed at it in wonder before walking back towards the paralyzed heroes. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it! Kill us now!" Spawn shouted angrily. Suddenly, to the sheer shock and surprise of everyone...Cybergon smashed the Allspark to the ground and crushed it to dust with his foot. "WHAT?!" everyone else exclaimed. "Someday, the machines will rise...today is not that day. I was against with what Megatron wanted to do with this the day the war began, and I vowed to end this before it reached your world. Besides; if I want to dominate the Earth, I'll do it in a manner that is fair and balanced." Cybergon explained. "What?! I can't believe this! All this time, you wanted the Allspark to be destroyed?! But why?!" Optimus exclaimed in surprise. "I already told you, Optimus! I'm surprised at your reaction; isn't this what you wanted? The Allspark to be destroyed? Mankind has been in their own bondage for too long...but so have the machines. Now we are all free!" Cybergon replied. "That hardly makes any sense!" Spawn snapped. "It doesn't have to...at least not now. The pain will wear off in a few minutes. And as for you, Optimus...I'm afraid this will be the last time we see each other for a while. I will look forward to our final battle soon!" Cybergon said before he teleported away. Everyone was just left there completely stunned and confused, but none quite as confused as Spawn. "What in the hell was that all about?" Spawn asked out loud.

But somewhere back in the Arctic, Cybergon reappeared in a different lair and bowed before another cyborg of some sort. This particular cyborg was very strange; it was human sized, yet much more powerful than even an entire army of Decipticons! He was completely blue, save for some piercing yellow eyes on his face. He had rocket sneakers, extremely powerful weapon gauntlets, and could creat a virus with a glare from his eyes. He was the android prototype assassin simply known as the Azure Talon; his origin was a complete mystery to all but a few. "Master...I have done as you asked." Cybergon announced. Azure Talon stood up on his feet and chuckled evilly. "Well done, good and faithful servant. You have made me proud! Now that the Allspark is out of the way, none of the Autobots _or_ Decpticons will get in my way. But as for the Smash Bros...leave them to me. After I'm through with them, I'll finally be able to get my hands on the Hellspawn! Finally; after 20 years of being stuck here in the past, I'll finally be able to complete my mission. I owe it all to you, Cybergon!" Azure Talon sneered. "Yes master." Cybergon replied respectfully. "Patience...I have another job for you to do for me, anyways. I want you and those kaiju cyborgs to find the one they call Kano. He has some information that I need in order for my next plans to be complete! Bring him to me unspoiled and alive, so that I can aquire this information!" Azure Talon instructed. "Yes master! It shall be done!" Cybergon replied before rising up again. "Now if you'll excuse me...I'd like to go out for a stroll; it's been too long since I've gone out of this cave for some excercise. Don't fail me again, Cybergon..." Azure Talon said before flying away. He flew out of the Arctic and began soaring through the skies towards Smashopolis; he was going to enjoy getting out of the house for a while...

***Uh oh! This isn't looking too promising, is it? Stay tuned to see more excitement! And don't worry; it's going to make a lot more sense in the next chapter and it will be a lot better! Trust me!* :)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, Spawn goes up against his most dangerous opponents yet: The Cyber Assassin Squad, a group of some of the most powerful cyber ninja assassins. Unfortunately, they aren't alone in the quest to assissnate Spawn. The Azure Talon soon catches his sights on the phantom and his friends. Can Spawn find a way to stop these evil cyber ninjas? Warning: This chapter is going up to an M rating due to extremely bloody violence, graphic death scenes and flashbacks, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised! And just so you know, several MK characters will be included in this chapter as well as some Smash Bros. Thank you and enjoy!***** :)**

It was a very quiet and boring night in Smashopolis; things really slowed down after the strange incidents with the giant monsters and killer robots. Samus and Snake were casually having dinner at the Smash Cafe with their best friends Yoshi and Michelle. Samus and Snake shared a pasta dish, while Yoshi shared a pizza with Michelle. They were happy to spend time with each other and caught up with each other's lives; something they hadn't been able to do peacefully for a long time. "So how have you two been getting along lately?" Michelle asked as she shoved a piece of pizza in Yoshi's mouth. "We're as happy as two peas in a pod, right Snake?" Samus replied happily. "You said it." Snake said as he wiped Samus's mouth free of pasta sauce. "Thanks. What about you, Yoshi?" Samus asked. "Pretty good. In fact, Michelle and I were planning on going away for a while for a little special quality time together. We're going to the country side." Yoshi explained. "Cool. I hope you two have fun!" Samus said happily. "Thanks, guys." Yoshi replied. Back outside the restaraunt, Spawn was standing on the edge of a roof and looked out over the horizon. He was in a meditive mood, though he was also very cautious. Something about an earlier confrontation with Cybergon had him worried; something very mysterious and suspicious kept nagging him in the back of his mind. He just had no idea what it was. "What did that robot mean when he said that he'd be making history? It just doesn't make sense; I keep getting the feeling it has something to do with me." Spawn wondered. Suddenly, Spawn heard loud gunshots and wailing sirens. He turned around and saw a wild police chase. Several police cars were chasing after a black van with several heavily armed gunmen shooting back at the police while driving madly through town. "Keep them cops away from us, would ya? And whatever you do; don't break any of the stuff!" a man with a laser eye snapped as he wildly drove the van. He smashed through an outdoor shop and nearly ran some people over, while the armed gunmen kept shooting their AK-47s and Uzis at the police. One car was shot so many times, that it finally blew up and rolled away into the streets. It crashed against another car and made it explode, sending some people running away screaming. "That's one down, Kano! But they're still onto us!" an armed thug cried. "Then use the big gun!" the laser eyed man sneered. A thug grabbed out an RPG and shot a rocket at the other police cars, blowing them away in a huge explosion and causing more collateral damage to the streets.

Spawn scowled as he watched this and flew off the roof towards the van. He landed on a bridge and waited for the right moment before finally jumping onto the roof of the van. Kano and the other thugs cried out in dismay as Spawn landed on the van with a forceful impact. "Shit! What the hell was that?" a thug cried out. Spawn used his strength to rip open the roof of the van and used his chains to grab the thugs and throw them out of the van. Kano cried out in dismay and lost control of the vehicle, causing them to crash into a building. Kano groaned as he stumbled out of the van, when suddenly Spawn grabbed him from behind with his chains. "Going somewhere, Kano?" Spawn growled. Kano gasped and wheezed to break free, but it was no use. Spawn lifted him up into the air and glared into his eyes, scaring him shitless. "What do you want with me, man? I've done nothing wrong!" Kano whined. "Bullshit! I saw you; you and your little friends were running away from the cops with big guns! What's going on here? Answer me!" Spawn snarled as he shook Kano furiously. "I was just making a simple delivery, that's all! I swear!" Kano cried. "What were you planning on delivering, Kano? Don't you dare lie to me!" Spawn growled as he tightened his grip. "I don't know! I was just told to deliver a box to some guy; that's all I know. Please let me go!" Kano cried. "Oh, I'll let you go all right. I'll let you go...for the cops!" Spawn sneered as he jumped up and hung Kano upside down with his chains. "HEY! Let me go! This ain't fair, mate! Get me down from here! Help!" Kano cried as he dangled upside down by his feet. Spawn chuckled as he teleported away, and then the cops finally caught up to Kano. Sonya stepped out a S.W.A.T. truck and smirked. "Got yourself into a sticky situation, I see?" Sonya sneered. "Oh, Sonya! Am I ever so glad to see you!" Kano said in pure sarcasm. "Get him down, boys. We're taking him to prison for a long time!" Sonya instructed. Kano groaned in defeat as he was cut down and loaded into the S.W.A.T. truck. "Well, whoever got Kano sure did a good job." Sonya said to herself before walking away.

Back at the Smash Cafe, Samus and the others were a bit worried with all the noise and decided to check it out. "What's going on? What's with all that noise?" Samus wondered. "I'm not so sure. Let's find out!" Snake said as he walked outside to get a good look. The Smashers got outside and saw a convoy of police driving away with wailing sirens. "Whoa! What's going on, Yoshi? I wonder who got arrested?" Michelle exclaimed. "I don't know. That is strange!" Yoshi agreed. "Apparently, Kano was up to something. He said he was making a delivery of some sort!" a deep voice said behind their backs. The Smashers gasped as they turned around to find Spawn sitting on the roof facing them. "Spawn?" Yoshi cried. "The one and only!" Spawn retorted. "You said Kano was up to something? What was he delivering?" Samus asked. "I'm not sure...I never got the chance to find out!" Spawn said as he jumped down towards them. "You sure you didn't hurt Kano too bad?" Snake teased. "Of course not...I just scared him a little, that's all. No big deal!" Spawn replied just as teasingly. "Well, I'm just glad nobody got too hurt!" Samus sighed in relief. She spoke way too soon when a powerful missile hit the S.W.A.T. truck and blew it up to pieces, while sending the other police cars flying out of control and crashing through the streets. "What the hell?" Spawn exclaimed. Suddenly, a fierce looking cyber ninja teleported from nowhere and began shooting flamethrowers in all directions. "I will show no mercy!" the red cyber ninja snarled as he shot his flamethrowers around the air. "My God! That's Sektor! What's he doing here?!" Snake exclaimed. "I don't know, but we better stop him before he causes any more damage!" Yoshi cried. "Be careful, Yoshi!" Michelle cried as Samus took her away to safety. Sonya groaned as she managed to break free of the wrecked car she was stuck in, and gasped to find Sektor rampaging through the streets with his Flamethrower attacks. "Burn I say; burn!" Sektor cackled. "Sektor! What is he doing here?!" Sonya growled as she jumped into the streets. "Hey! Turn around and face me, Sektor! Quit attacking innocent civilians!" Sonya shouted. Sketor turned around and laughed evilly. "Well, look at this! Another target to fry!" Sektor sneered before he fired his Chest Missile at her. Sonya dodged the attack and fired her Ring Blast at him. Sektor grunted as he was hit and then he began shooting more missiles at her.

Sonya was too quick for him and dodged all of his projectiles, and then began savagely kicking at him. "I'm not going to let you get away with this, Sektor!" Sonya cried as she used her Leg Grab on him and smashed him to the ground. "On the contrary; it is _you_ who will not be stopping me!" Sektor snapped as he quickly teleported away. Before Sonya could react, Sektor reappeared and forcefully uppercutted her in the face and made her fly into the air. Not even finished, Sektor charged up his palm with lots of energy and then violently smashed his fist into her spine and blasted her away. Sonya screamed in agony as she was sent flying across the streets from Sektor's X-Ray attack, and Sektor snickered evilly as he walked towards her. "Time for this little girl to go beddy bye; permanently!" Sektor sneered as he readied his Flamethrowers. "Pick on someone else, you son of a bitch!" Snake cried fiercely as he threw a grenade at him and forced the cyber ninja away from Sonya. "GAH! Who dares to interfere with the great Sektor?!" Sektor cried as he shook off the pain. "Oh, you're so great all right! Attacking innocent people and laying your hands a lady makes you so great!" Yoshi sneered sarcastically as he swatted Sektor away with his tail. "OUCH! Why you little-" Sektor snarled as he charged towards Yoshi. Yoshi used his super speed and strength to beat Sektor to ground with hardly any effort, making Sektor look like a mere toy. To add in on the damage, Yoshi threw Sektor over to Snake. Snake then punched and kicked Sektor wildly before he forced him away with another Grenade Throw. "Eat this, bucket brains!" Snake cried. "Grr...that's it! I've been going easy on you foolish mortals! Now it's time to pay; you eat _this_!" Sektor shouted furiously as he fired multiple missiles from his shoulders. Snake and Yoshi cried out as they barely dodged the missiles in time, but the missiles caused even more damage to the streets. Several more cars were blown up and a few buildings had huge holes blown into them. "How do you like that, foolish mortals?" Sektor sneered. "I don't like you at all, asshole!" Spawn snarled as he suddenly appeared behind him.

Sektor turned around and immediately began shooting his Flamethrowers at Spawn, but the flames did hardly any damage to him. Spawn then drew out his Agony Axe and began hacking and slashing at the cyber ninja. Spawn was beating Sektor by a landslide and finally subdued him with his own X-Ray attack. He grabbed Sektor with his chains, drew him close to him, grabbed him and flew up into the air, smashed him back down to the ground with his feet, and surged red energy throughout his entire body. Sektor screamed in howling pain as he was sapped of all his energy, and laid on the ground in defeat. "Now then...let's find out what you know? Why are you attacking us and what is your deal?" Spawn said as he grabbed Sektor by the collar and forced him up. "You think that this was bad, Hellspawn? Think again; master is gonna send more assassins to crush you! And even if you are lucky enough to kill the other assassins, you'll never be able to stand up against him! Just you wait and see!" Sektor sneered. Spawn growled furiously before slamming Sektor down to the ground and stepped back. "Spawn! What are you doing?" Yoshi exclaimed. Suddenly, a huge truck began rushing towards Sektor. "AAAAUUUGHHH! NO!" Sektor screamed. It was too late; the truck ran over Sektor and crushed him to death. Yoshi and Snake looked at Spawn with shocked expressions on their faces, though Spawn just looked back at them blankly. "Dude...you just killed him!" Yoshi said at last. "Yeah, so?" Spawn snapped. "You couldn't have just let him live and let the police take him to jail?" Snake exclaimed. "THAT WAS NOT JUST YOUR AVERAGE CRIMINAL, ASSHOLE! THAT WAS A DEADLY ASSASSIN SENT TO KILL ME! HAD I LET HIM GO, HE WOULD'VE KILLED A LOT MORE PEOPLE!" Spawn shouted impatiently. "HEY! There's no need for you to get short with us!" Snake shouted back. Sonya moaned as she struggled to stand back up. Yoshi rushed over to her and helped her on her feet gently. "Ouch...who are you people?" Sonya mumbled softly. "Don't remember us? I'm Yoshi and that's Snake...and I'm sure you met Spawn already." Yoshi said as he scooped her up into his arms. "Yoshi...Snake...and Spawn? What happened?" Sonya asked dizzily. "Sektor was rampaging throughout town and we helped out. It would've gone much smoother had Spawn decided not to kill him!" Snake explained. "Why you little-" Spawn snarled. "Good! Let him rot in Hell for all I care!" Sonya growled as she wrenched herself away from Yoshi. "Sonya!" Yoshi exclaimed in shock. "You have no idea what you just went up against! Sektor was one of the most evil and dangerous cyber ninja assassins there was. He was cruel, cowardly, and sadistic; just as bad as Kano, if not worse!" Sonya explained with bitter emotion.

Snake and Yoshi were a little surprised to hear this, but Spawn was actually a lot more surprised. "Really? What happened? Why'd you grow a vendetta against him so suddenly? I knew you hated Kano, but-" Spawn began. Sonya turned to him and suddenly grew very sad. "I lost Jax because of him! Jax and I were sent on a secret mission to try and find Sektor, but he caught us off guard and then...then Jax was-" Sonya began before she started to cry. "I'm sorry, Sonya. I didn't know that you went through all of that." Snake said as he touched her shoulder. "He was my best friend...and Sektor killed him!" Sonya sobbed. Snake felt compassion for Sonya as a soldier who went through enough of his own hell; he knew what it was like to lose a good friend and partner. "War's never fair, sweetheart. I lost a lot of good friends too! If it makes you feel any better, we'll help you!" Snake said solemnly. "We will?" Yoshi asked dumbly. Snake and Spawn glared at him to shut him up. "Oh, I mean...Of course we will! That's what friends do for each other, right?" Yoshi said trying to change the mood. "Shut up!" Spawn snarled. "Oh, guys...thank you! Come on, let's go see if there are any survivors!" Sonya sniffled before she wiped her tears away. They all ran over to the flaming ruins of the streets and looked for anyone who might still be alive; they were all very dismayed to find none. "That murderous scumbag!" Yoshi growled. "If he were still alive, I'd ram my grenades down his throat!" Snake snarled. "I told you so!" Spawn said. "Well...at least he's dead. Things possibly couldn't get any worse!" Sonya sighed. Suddenly, another cyber ninja teleported behind them and caught them by surprise. "Guess again, Sonya Blade! Things are going to get a lot worse...for you!" the yellow cyber ninja cried fiercely. Everyone gasped as they saw him, but Sonya was shocked to recognize this particular assassin. "Cyrax?! What are you doing? I thought that you were my friend!" Sonya exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Sonya. But I have a new master and commander now. I've got orders to follow, and those orders are very simple: Kill the Hellspawn and all who know about him. I'm sorry...but you're time has come to die!" Cyrax said as he drew out a Pulse Blade. Spawn growled furiously as he stepped forward and drew out his Agony Axe. "You wanna get to them? You go through me first!" Spawn snarled.

Cyrax immediately rushed towards Spawn with his Pulse Blade and soon they engaged in a fierce battle. Spawn and Cyrax hacked and slashed at each other with their powerful weapons for several minutes, though none could best the other. Finally; Cyrax rammed his Pulse Blade into Spawn's chest and grabbed him by the neck before slamming him to the ground in the opposite direction. "Stay dead!" Cyrax spat before charging towards Sonya. Sonya cried out fiercely as she began punching and kicking Cyrax many times with unbreakable fury, though Cyrax seemed to be gaining the upperhand. Snake and Yoshi joined in on the assault against Cyrax, but even with their teamwork they weren't able to defeat the well rounded and experienced cyber ninja assassin. Cyrax finally subdued them all by using his most powerful attacks. Cyrax fired his Sticky Net at Snake and trapped him as it began squeezing him, and then fired his Spinning Blade at Yoshi. Yoshi cried out in pain as he was sliced viciously by the spinning blade fired from Cyrax's chest and was eventually forced away on the ground with a terrible chest wound. "And now, Sonya Blade...it is your turn to die!" Cyrax cried. "Not while I'm still standing, Cyrax!" Sonya snarled as she started kicking at him with all her might. With enraged blows and furious energy, Sonya kicked at Cyrax many times before finally unleashing her fury with her X-Ray attack. She grabbed Cyrax with her legs and then snapped his neck with her feet. Not even finished, she bicycle kicked Cyrax up into the air and then grabbed him by the legs and smashed him into the ground on his head. Cyrax cried out as his skull was fractured and Sonya leapt away in triumph. "Yeah! How do you like that, Cyrax?" Sonya taunted. Cyrax groaned as he struggled to stand back up. "I...am...deeply impressed with you, Sonya Blade. But you're still no match against me. It was a pleasure getting to know you...but I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye!" Cyrax strained as he began pressing buttons on his wrist. Spawn was able to wake up and tear the Pulse Blade out of his chest before finding Cyrax about to finish Sonya. "Oh, no! Not on my watch, you won't!" Spawn snarled as he stood up.

Cyrax suddenly shot out a huge mechanical hand and began to reach out to Sonya. Sonya cried out as she was grabbed and Cyrax began to smash her up and down on the ground many times. But before Cyrax could finish Sonya with a Fatality, Spawn grabbed Cyrax from behind with his Chained Whip and yanked him violently away from Sonya. Sonya cried out as she was dropped to the ground and watched in awe as Spawn began to unleash his fury on Cyrax. Snake and Yoshi came to their sense and gasped as they saw Spawn beat the living hell out of Cyrax. With enraged blows, Spawn punched and kicked Cyrax within an inch of his life. Finally, Spawn tackled him to the ground and began choking him to death. "Who's sending you to try and kill me?! WHO IS IT?" Spawn roared. "You'll never know, Hellspawn. Defeat me if you must, but you'll never know!" Cyrax strained. Spawn shouted with fury as he slammed him against the wall. Cyrax kicked him away and suddenly began pressing buttons on his wrist quickly. "It looks like that we will both lose today, my dear Hellspawn! Goodbye..." Cyrax taunted before an alarm began blaring. "Oh, shit! RUN FOR IT!" Spawn shouted as he took off running. Sonya and the others gasped as they ran off with Spawn, and Cyrax stood there patiently with the alarm blaring. Finally, Cyrax exploded into a million pieces and created a huge explosion within the alleys. Spawn and his friends were able to jump to safety in the streets before the flames reached them. They all moaned and groaned as they struggled to stand back up on their feet; Cyrax did quite a lot of damage to them. "Aw, man! So much for that...he was tough!" Yoshi groaned. "I'll say...I haven't had a workout like that in a while!" Snake said trying to tease despite the pain he was in. "I don't understand it. Why would Cyrax betray me like this? Who is he serving now?" Sonya wondered as she helped the others up on their feet. "I don't know...but we'll find out soon enough. Come on; let's get out of here!" Spawn said as he took off. While they were unaware of it, yet _another_ cyber ninja assassin was watching them from the shadowy distance. He kept a keen eye on them, but not as much as he kept an eye on Spawn. His prize was going to be the death of the Hellspawn and he would not stop until he got that prize. "Just you wait, Hellspawn! I've got a special surprise in store for you!" the assassin sneered before teleporting away in a burst of smoke.

Spawn and the others finally managed to reach a subway station that was going to take them home to the Smash Mansion, when they had yet another battle against another cyber ninja assassin. It began when they all stood at the Subway Station to wait for their train, when something...or someone hit Sonya from behind. "Ouch! That was totally rude, Spawn!" Sonya exclaimed in pain. "What? Why are you blaming me? I didn't hit you!" Spawn snapped. Suddenly, Snake cried out as he felt a sharp kick in the stomach. "OW! Son of a bitch, that hurt!" Snake grumbled as he keehauled over on his knees. "OW! Quit it, man! Who's hitting me!?" Yoshi snapped as he felt a sharp punch in the back. "What the-" Spawn began when suddenly he felt someone grab him and slam him into a newspaper stand. Everyone else gasped when they saw this, and then he finally appeared. In a burst of smoke...Smoke the cyber ninja appeared and taunted them. "Ha-ha! You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Smoke cackled. Spawn exploded out of the debris and growled furiously. "I've had just about enough of this bullshit! Who the hell do you think you are, asshole?" Spawn roared. "I am called Smoke! And where this is smoke...this is fire!" Smoke taunted. "No duh, everyone knows that!" Yoshi sneered. "Ok, what is going on here? First there was Sektor, then Cyrax...and now it this? How many of you cyber ninjas are there?!" Snake demanded. "Ah, so you've managed to survive against the Cyber Assassin Squad? No matter; I'm the strongest of the bunch...and I'll gladly smoke you all out! But first, the Hellspawn is mine!" Smoke sneered. "You? Don't make me laugh; you think you can defeat me? Please!" Spawn scoffed. "Oh, yeah? Well get a load of this!" Smoke sneered as he teleported away in a burst of smoke. Before Spawn could even react, Smoke grabbed him and flew up into the air. Smoke then smashed Spawn into the ground and slammed his foot into his head, fracturing his skull. Not even finished, Smoke overthrew Spawn onto his back and cracked his spine. Just as Spawn struggled to stand up, Smoke kicked him savagely in the face and forced him away; crashing into a bench. "Stay down!" Smoke sneered before laughing evilly.

Yoshi and the others grew very angry at Smoke and began to lash out at him. "You cheating son of a bitch! I'll show you a real fight!" Yoshi screamed as he wildly punched Smoke around. Smoke blocked his attacks and then counterattacked him with several teleporting punches. "Ha! Too slow, lizard breath!" Smoke taunted as he used a powerful Robo-Punch to force Yoshi away. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" Snake snarled as he kicked at him with all his might. Smoke sneered as backed away and left a huge cloud of smoke behind and choked Snake. "Gah...that stinks! Stop cheating already!" Snake gagged. "That's not cheating...this is!" Smoke sneered as he teleported away and then forced Snake into the air with his Smokey Cut attack. Snake cried out as he was forced into the air and then landed on his back. "I could do this all day!" Smoke said playfully as he posed victoriously. "I've had enough of this nonsense! Playtime's over, Smoke!" Sonya shouted angrily as she grabbed him and threw him against a pillar. Smoke cried out as he was thrown against the pillar, but he jumped back up and began punching Sonya. They fought savagely for afew minutes, until Sonya finally gained the upperhand by grabbing a nearby bottle and smashing it into Smoke's face. "Ouch...that hurt, damn it!" Smoke cried as he was forced back and held his bleeding face. "Then you shouldn't feel a thing from this!" Sonya sneered as she kicked Smoke into the air and then forced him back down by slamming her elbow into his spine. Smoke groaned in pain as he laid on the ground in defeat, and the others finally stood back up to see who had won. Suddenly, Sonya heard a train and smirked as she got an idea. She grabbed Smoke and carried him over towards the train tracks. "No...no...have mercy!" Smoke begged. "Not gonna happen. Time for you to board on the loser express!" Sonya sneered as she began smashing Smoke's head against the passing train. Smoke cried out and grunted in pain as his head was smashed against the speeding train, and then Sonya finally threw him away into the opposite direction of the train tracks. Smoke screamed as another train ran over him and took off, crushing him to death. The guys just sort of stared at Sonya in disbelief. "What? You telling me you wouldn't want to do the same?" Sonya teased. "Damn, girl! You've got some serious issues!" Yoshi muttered. Sonya smiled as she approached them and helped them up.

By the time their train arrived and they boarded on, they were exhausted. "Oh, man! I can't wait to get home. I'm so tired and sore!" Snake moaned as he rubbed his legs. "You're telling me. Three killer cyber ninjas is more than enough for me!" Yoshi groaned as he rubbed his neck. "Ah, quit your whining! It wasn't that bad!" Sonya teased as she leaned back against her seat. "Hey, you're not the one who got the crap beaten out of! So just stop it, ok?!" Yoshi snapped. "Sorry...I was just teasing you!" Sonya said sheepishly. "Lighten up, you two. Be glad that you're even alive!" Spawn scolded. Yoshi sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sonya. I just wasn't really expecting to get so visciously attacked by killer robots!" Yoshi said apologetically. "Well, there's no need to get so uptight about it. Just look on the bright side; at least we can go home in peace!" Sonya said more caringly. "Yeah...I guess so. Wait, what do you mean we?" Snake wondered. "Well...I've got no other place to go for a while, so I might as well join you! If you don't mind?" Sonya explained. "Sure, why not? I mean; you did save our butts the last few hours, so it's only fair!" Spawn replied. "Oh, stop it! You did most of the work!" Sonya blushed. "Well, we all helped out. Wake me up when we get there!" Yoshi said before falling asleep. After about two hours, they finally reached the town closest to Smash Mansion. After they all got out of the train, they began walking home to the mansion. "Oh, man. It's getting late!" Snake said as he yawned. "What time is it?" Spawn asked. "It's almost midnight." Sonya said as she checked her watch. "Well...at least we can all go home and get some shut eye now." Yoshi said as he yawned.

They all walked to the Smash Mansion and went inside, though they were a bit surprised to find most of the Smashers in one room with terrified looks on their faces. "What's going on? Why is everyone here in the living room?" Yoshi asked. "Oh, Yoshi! It was horrible! Absolutely horrible! This terrible assassin just came out of nowhere and began attacking us." Peach cried as she hugged Yoshi tightly. "What?!" Spawn and the others cried. "It's true! This cyber ninja freak just appeared out of nowhere and began attacking us when we were outside playing in the backyard. He kidnapped several people too!" Ness explained. "What?! How many people did he take and who were they?" Snake exclaimed. "I don't know; it all happened so fast! He must've taken about 4 or 5 people." Ness replied. "This is strange...nobody's ever attacked us before; not like this!" Sonic said out loud. "Son of a bitch! That can only mean one thing; this Cyber Ninja Squad leader must've kidnapped them." Spawn muttered. "Guys? There's something you need to know...Samus and Michelle have been kidnapped with the others!" Zelda sobbed. Snake and Yoshi felt both shock and rage as they heard that their lovers were kidnapped. "WHAT?!" they cried furiously. "And he left this little note for the one he calls Hellspawn!" Ganondorf said as he handed them a note. "Gimmie that!" Spawn demanded as he snatched it and looked at it. "Dear Hellspawn, if you want your friends to live long enough to see another day...then you will meet me at the old abandoned warehouse at the far side of town by midnight. If you refuse...then your friends will all die! Signed, the Azure Talon!" Spawn read out loud. "Dude...it's almost midnight right now! You've got five minutes!" Sonic exclaimed. "Then we don't have anymore time to waste! Let's go!" Spawn said fiercely.

It was 11:58, and the Azure Talon was already readying his weapons back at the secret warehouse. Samus and Michelle were tied up with Lucas, Kirby, Marth, Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Pokemon Trainer...above a boiling vat of acid. "Let us go, you son of a bitch!" Samus screamed angrily. "You've been saying that for hours, Samus! I don't think he's gonna let us go anytime soon." Michelle snapped. "Oh, quite the contrary my dear...I will let you go soon. But I want you to have the privilage of watching me destroy the wretched Hellspawn once and for all." Azure Talon replied with a sneer. "Why'd you kidnap us? What good are we to you?" Marth challenged. "Yeah; you should've kidnapped Mario!" Luigi added. "Luigi!" Samus exclaimed. "What? He's more famous than I am." Luigi complained. "Enough...I only kidnapped you idiots just so I could get more attention from the Hellspawn. If there's more people, he's bound to come to your rescue...not that it matters anyway!" Azure Talon retorted. "Jiggly! Jiggly, Jigglypuff! (You're never gonna get away with this, you hear me? Spawn's gonna kick your ass!)" Jigglypuff cried angrily. "Yeah; what she said!" Kirby agreed. "Ha, I highly doubt that my dear. I'm far more powerful than the other three cyber ninjas combined! Though I will be quite surprised if he does manage to defeat me." Azure Talon replied. "I'm gonna do more than that with you, asshole! Let my friends go!" Spawn shouted as he busted through the main doors with Snake, Yoshi, and Sonya. "Oh! Well speak of the devil...literally! It's about time you showed up; right on time actually!" Azure Talon sneered. "Let my girlfriend go!" Snake and Yoshi shouted at the same time. "Of course...but let me get acquainted with the Hellspawn first!" Azure Talon replied as he drew out a pair of deadly laser katana swords. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn snarled as he drew out his Agony Axe. "You take care of him...we'll rescue your friends!" Sonya said as she took off running.

Spawn and Azure Talon fought with each other fiercely for several minutes, while Sonya worked with Snake and Yoshi to free the others. Sonya reached the crane and began disconnecting all the wires to stop the trapped victims, while Yoshi and Snake climbed up the platform to cut them free. They barely managed to save them in time, but were so lucky to have stopped them from dropping into the vat of acid at the last minute. "Gotcha!" Snake cried as he caught Samus after she and the others were cut free. "Oh, Snake! Thank God for you." Samus said out of breath as she held Snake tightly. "My hero!" Michelle said in a sexy voice as she kissed Yoshi. "Oh, jeez! Get a room you two!" Lucas groaned. Spawn and Azure Talon intensified their attacks for several more minutes, until they finally broke free from each other in a blade lock. They were tied, and it was a bit of a surprise for everyone. "You are good, Hellspawn...unfortunately, that's all the playtime I have for today! I'll be seeing you!" Azure Talon said as he began to hover up into the air. "OH NO YOU DON'T! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO PUT UP WITH JUST TO GET TO THIS POINT?! YOU'RE GOING NOWHERE! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" Spawn raged. "Yeah, you coward! If you can send in your little friends to try and kill us, then why are you running away?" Sonya shouted. "I'd love to play with you some more, I really would. But I can't; I'm on a tight schedual! I'll make sure our next playdate will be more...fun and exciting! Until then, my friends! Until then..." Azure Talon said as he teleported away. "GET BACK HERE!" Spawn shouted with fury as he jumped up. With a scream of rage, he punched a massive hole in the wall. The others were a bit surprised at Spawn's fury, but chose to keep their mouths shut. Finally, Yoshi approached him. "Don't worry, Raizo. We'll see him again...and we'll be sure to let him have it when we do! You'll get your chance!" Yoshi said as he touched his shoulder. "I hope so, Yoshi! I hope so..." Spawn said sadly.

Meanwhile in the Nether Realms, Azure Talon met up with Nightmare and Darkness the Hedgehog. "My masters...I bring both good news and bad news." Azure Talon said as he bowed before them both. "Spare us the details and tell us what happened!" Nightmare snarled. "Good news; Spawn is ready to fight us for real. Bad news; the other cyber ninjas weren't lucky enough to make it." Azure Talon explained quickly. "Well, better is it that you live long enough to make it to this point than to have died in his hands!" Darkness said with a toothy smile. "Yes...sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. But I must warn you, this Hellspawn has become a lot more powerful than I even realized!" Azure Talon said. "As have I!" Nightmare growled as he tightly clenched his fists. "So...what is the plan now?" Azure Talon asked. "For now, you rest. In the mean time...an old ally of mine shall put his plan into action! A certain sorcerer shall give Spawn a little taste of some real dark magic!" Nightmare rasped. "Who is this strange ally of yours, if I may ask?" Darkness asked. Nightmare turned around with an evil smile on his face. "Quan Chi!" Nightmare replied.

***Uh oh! Things are gonna get really ugly soon! Stay tuned!* 0.0**


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this chapter, Spawn gets an unpleasent surprise visit from Quan Chi and a very surprising team of fighters: Scorpion and Freddy Krueger! Unfortunately, loud mouthed Freddy ruins Quan Chi's plans and decides to piss off everyone. But that in itself is a fatal mistake when Spawn finally decides to shut him up. Warning: This chapter is going up to an M rating due to extremely graphic violence, bloody death scenes, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo waited anxiously in line with the others for their turn to fight in the tournament. It was going to be a fierce fight this time of year, and Raizo was lucky to be on Liu Kang's team. Among the others on Liu Kang's team was Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Subzero, Stryker, Sonya Blade, and Kitana. On the other team was Kano, Baraka, Mileena, Kabal, Noob Saibot, and Reptile. Liu Kang was fighting against Reptile and was winning by a landslide. Using his Bicycle Kicks, Liu Kang brutalized Reptile for most of the rounds. Liu Kang cried out fiercely as he wildly punched and kicked the Zaterran beast. Reptile became really agitated and tried spitting acid at Liu Kang, but he dodged his attacks and kept on kicking him. Finally, when it came time to finish his opponent, Liu Kang used his Cartwheel Kick and forced Reptile away with a final kick to the face. Reptile cried out in pain as his skull was fractured and he fell flat on his back and was knocked out cold. "Liu Kang wins...again!" Shang Tsung announced obviously not pleased. Liu Kang posed victoriously, and his friends cheered for him. "Well done, Shang Tsung!" Kung Lao cheered. "Nice work!" Sonya added. "I could've done better!" Johnny teased. "Yeah, right! I doubt it!" Liu Kang sneered as he jumped towards his friends. "Ok...next battle is Kano vs. Sonya!" Shang Tsung announced now really bored. "Not this time, I'm afraid!" a high and mighty voice announced. Everyone, including Raizo, turned around to find Quan Chi walking into the arena after being teleported through a portal. "Quan Chi! What in the blazes are you doing here?!" Shang Tsung demanded. "You've had your fun, Shang Tsung. But now it's my turn. From now on, I am the one who will be running this show!" Quan Chi sneered. "WHAT?! Over my dead body it is!" Shang Tsung roared as he stood up. "Ah, ah, ah! Better watch your temper, Shang Tsung. My bodyguards will not like that!" Quan Chi sneered. "What bodyguards?" Shang Tsung growled. Suddenly, Scorpion jumped out of a flaming hole in the ground. "Only the finest fire controlling demons ever spawned in Hell. I'm sure you know Scorpion, but have you met Freddy?" Quan Chi sneered. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. "Uh, not to rain on your parade or anything...but I only see one person." Johnny announced.

Quan Chi turned around with an angry look on his face. "WHAT?! Scorpion! Where is Freddy?" Quan Chi demanded. "He should be right here! I thought he was with you!" Scorpion replied. Quan Chi looked really pissed off, a rare sight to see. "Damn it, I'm going to kill him if he doesn't show up!" Quan Chi growled. "Wait, what's going on here?" Sonya demanded. Suddenly, evil maniacal laughter was heard as flames rose up from the ground. Freddy Krueger appeared out of the flames in all his evil glory; the striped sweater, fedora, burnt skin, and his Razor Gloves. "Hey, kids! I'm home!" Freddy sang in an annoying tone. Several people looked quite shocked to find Freddy Krueger standing there, but others looked very pissed off. But none were quite as angry as Raizo. He remembered having past conflicts with Freddy, and the Necroplasm inside of his body began to boil with rage as he remembered the horrors and evils of this maniacal dream demon. "Freddy!" Raizo growled as he clenched his fists. "Whoa...he's one ugly looking dude!" Johnny muttered. "Yeah! I've seen some ugly looking bastards, but you really take the cake!" Jax cried out. Freddy turned around and laughed at him. "Yeah? Well I've seen some sadder sights than you too! How can you masturbate with those things?" Freddy taunted. Everyone gasped in shock at his vulgar comment, but Jax looked like he was about to explode. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ASSHOLE?!" Jax roared as he jumped into the arena. "How much money do you make by paying people to blow you? $20 a month?" Freddy chortled. Quan Chi did a facepalm and Sonya was blushing brighter than a tomato. Jax was known to have a short temper, but this time he looked like he just wanted to rip this guy to pieces on the spot. "You think you're real funny, huh? I'll show you funny!" Jax growled furiously. "Bring it on, bitch!" Freddy sneered.

Jax rushed towards Freddy and began punching him with all his might. Freddy took several massive hits from Jax's fury, but surprised everyone by how he was able to fight back. He laughed at Jax while slashing at him with his Razor Gloves, making Jax cry out in pain as he was attacked. "Not so tough now, are we? You can't get me!" Freddy taunted as he teleported around and slashed at Jax. "GAH! Come on out here and fight me like a man, Freddy!" Jax shouted. "Shh...people are trying to sleep!" Freddy shushed as he grabbed him and then stabbed his Razor Glove into his back. Jax howled in agony as he was stabbed and then Freddy threw him down on the ground. Freddy laughed uproariously as he walked away in triumph, shocking almost everyone. "JAX!" Sonya screamed. "This is fun! I need to get out of the house more often!" Freddy sneered as he flicked blood off his gloves. "Freddy, enough!" Quan Chi snapped. "So, who wants to go a couple a rounds with the Fred-a-nator? Huh? Any volunteers? Step right up, folks! Winner gets a one way trip to Elm Street!" Freddy announced playfully. Everyone looked at him as if they were ready to tear him to pieces. Freddy walked up to a group of the fighters and pointed at them as he walked by them one by one. "You're too ugly!" Freddy teased as he pointed to Kabal. "Why you-" Kabal growled. "You're too scary!" Freddy teased as he pointed to Baraka. "I'll show you scary!" Baraka snarled. "You're too queer!" Freddy laughed as he pointed to Stryker. "What did you just say, punk?!" Stryker demanded through gritted teeth. "You're too...weird!" Freddy sneered as he pointed to Johnny Cage. "Weird? I was hoping for charming, but ok!" Johnny muttered. Freddy stopped by Mileena, who looked pissed off beyond reasoning. "Hey there, gorgeous! How about giving daddy some sugar?" Freddy taunted. Mileena growled as she grabbed him by the neck with both hands. "How about I give you 10 seconds to go away before I maul your head off?" Mileena snarled. "Ok, ok! Maybe not on the first date!" Freddy gasped. "FREDDY! I SAID ENOUGH!" Quan Chi shouted. "Hey, man! Come on; let me have some fun, first! I wanna know who I'm going up against!" Freddy snapped.

Quan Chi looked like he had a severe tic mark on his forehead; he was furious. "Scorpion? Will you please get Freddy over here for me?" Quan Chi seethed. "I thought you'd never ask!" Scorpion replied just as pissed. He fired his Harpoon Impaler at Freddy and violently dragged him over to the throne where Quan Chi was standing next to. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted. "Ow! Ok, ok! I was gonna come back sooner, anyways. Sheesh!" Freddy whined as he struggled to stand back up. "Shut up! I'll deal with you later." Quan Chi growled. Freddy muttered under his breath, but shut his mouth as he stood next to Shang Tsung. "So...how's it going?" Freddy asked teasingly. "Shut up!" Shang Tsung growled. "Fine! Nice to see you too, old man!" Freddy sneered. "Anyway...now that there are no more interruptions, I will be hosting this tournaments. You will be fighting against Scorpion...and Freddy." Quan Chi said out of patience and breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm looking forward to fighting against Scorpion!" Subzero muttered. "Same here; that guy is really annoying!" Johnny said as he pointed to Freddy. Freddy made innappropriate motions towards Mileena, who in turn gave him the finger. "Right...so the first battle will be Scorpion vs. Subzero!" Quan Chi announced as he sat down on the throne. Scorpion and Subzero stepped out in the arena to fight. "Let's just get this over with!" Subzero said sulkily. "For once...I could not agree with you more!" Scorpion muttered. Subzero rushed out towards Scorpion and began powerfully punching him, while Scorpion retaliated with his vicisous sword attacks. They both fought against each other furiously, though Freddy actually seemed to grow really bored and tried to flirt with Mileena again...which was a really unwise decision to make. "So...got any kids? If not, you want any?" Freddy said in a perverted tone. Mileena looked like she was about to explode. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Mileena shouted with fury as she lunged at Freddy. Freddy screamed as Mileena tackled him into the middle of the arena, forcing Scorpion and Subzero away as she began to beat the living shit out of him. Freddy screamed in howling pain as Mileena beat him savagely and mercilessly, causing some of the other kombatants to stifle a laugh or just shake their heads. Quan Chi looked like he wanted to disappear and Scorpion looked like he wanted to join Mileena in beating up Freddy. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK DIRTY TO ME AGAIN, YOU SICK LITTLE PERVERT!" Mileena roared as she began strangling Freddy. "AUGH! I'm sorry; I was just kidding!" Freddy screamed.

After a few minutes of savagely beating Freddy up, Mileena was forced away by a few of the other kombatants and taken away to calm down. As for Freddy, well...he just laid in the middle of the arena and cried like a baby in fetal position. Quan Chi had never looked so embarassed, and Scorpion just sighed heavily before walking away. "That's what he gets for running his mouth!" Scorpion muttered. "Help me!" Freddy whimpered. Many hours later; everyone was quietly conversing in Shang Tsung's palace, when suddenly Freddy waltzed into the scene yet again. "Surprise! I'm back!" Freddy sang. "Oh, shit!" Kabal cursed. "Not this clown, again!" Kano agreed. "Somebody please just shoot me!" Stryker moaned. "So...who wants to play with Freddy?" Freddy announced playfully. "Don't you even think about it!" Mileena snarled. "Ok, I'm definitely not gonna play with you! Anyone else?" Freddy cringed as he stepped away from Mileena. "Do you have to be so loud and obnoxcious?" Sonya snapped. "Ok, then. How about you? I like me some blondes!" Freddy sneered. "You keep pressing your luck and see what happens!" Sonya snarled as she grabbed his crotch and crushed his nuts. "OUCH! Ok...ok, maybe some other time!" Freddy squealed. Sonya let him go and Freddy cursed as he held his tenders. "Seriously, though? I'm looking for a certain someone!" Freddy said now growing a little bit impatient. "Well, that's a fucking relief! Why don't you just tell us who it is and then get the hell out of here?!" Kabal shouted now losing all patience. "Yeah! You're really starting to piss us off!" Kano cried. "Well...somebody's a little cranky today. Did you miss nap time?" Freddy teased in an obnoxcious tone. "You better watch yourself, mate!" Kano growled now getting really pissed off. "Say...what happened to your eye? Did you run with scissors or something?" Freddy chortled. "All right, that's it! You're going down!" Kabal shouted as he kicked Freddy away. "Ah, a challenge! Kabal and Kano vs. Freddy Krueger!" Quan Chi announced. "Seriously?" Scorpion muttered as he stood next to his master. "If we're lucky, he'll finally get himself killed!" Quan Chi whispered.

Kabal and Kano unleashed their rage on Freddy in this match. Kano kept on slashing at him with his Twin Blades and shook him furiously with his Grab and Shake, while Kabal kept on dashing past him with his Raging Flash and threw him around with his Hookswords. Freddy seemed to laugh at them as he fought against them with his Razor Gloves, taunting them as he fought against them. Finally, Freddy somehow managed to defeat both mercenaries by pulling off a super sneaky move. He dropped down a massive glob of green goo and made Kano and Kabal fall asleep, before teleporting away and then reappearing and madly slashing at them both. He forced Kabal away with his attacks and then subdued Kano with his X-Ray attack. Freddy forced both Razor Gloves into Kano's chest and then slashed at his face, forcing him away onto his back. Freddy laughed evilly as he stepped back and clashed his Glove Blades together. "Looks like some people need to learn to have a sense of humor! It would'nt _kill_ you!" Freddy laughed at his play of words. Scorpion was a little surprised that Freddy won, though Quan Chi did not look impressed. "Freddy wins...yay!" Quan Chi said obviously not caring. "Come on! Who wants another go?" Freddy cried out competitively. "You know what? Screw you, man! You've got some sick issues!" Johnny cried out. "Yeah! Shut the hell up, already!" Stryker agreed. "Oh, I see! You wanna go? Bring it on!" Freddy growled. "You know what? Maybe it's time somebody taught you some manners!" Johnny said as he marched into the arena. "Make that two!" Stryker agreed as he walked in and loaded up his pistol. Freddy laughed uproariously as he began his next fight. Freddy slashed his Razor Gloves at Johnny, but he managed to put up a hell of a fight by punching and kicking him many times. Stryker added in on the damage and repeatedly blasted Freddy with his Rapid Fire Gun attacks, making Freddy cry out in pain as he was shot. Johnny finally managed to gain the upperhand by unleashing his X-Ray attack on Freddy. He repeatedly punched him in the crotch and then leapt up into the air and smashed his elbow into his spine, forcing Freddy on the ground and knocking him out cold. "That is how you play! Word!" Johnny said out of breath. "Wow...the kid actually beat him! Surprise, surprise!" Scorpion mumbled. "I'm starting to question if this was even a good idea!" Quan Chi said half way to himself.

Johnny Cage was congratulated by his friends, but everyone was unaware of what horrors that they would endure later that night. While they were unaware of it, Freddy's consciousness was back in Hell talking to Nightmare...and he was absolutely pissed off. "YOU USELESS, WORTHLESS, AND UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT! GIVE ME ONE DAMNING GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T TAKE YOUR HEAD FOR ACTING LIKE SUCH A FOOL!" Nightmare roared. "I was just having a bit of fun, that's all! Why are you so mad at me?" Freddy whimpered. Nightmare growled with fury as he grabbed him by the neck and held him above the Lake of Fire. "You have approximately 10 seconds to improve my mood!" Nightmare threatened. "Wait! I have the perfect solution...why not let me play dirty so I can gain the Hellspawn's attention? You know...the one who betrayed you and all?" Freddy said quickly. "What? Why should I believe you?!" Nightmare snarled. "Because...I know he's got friends! If something bad should happen to his little friends, he'll get mad and then-" Freddy began. "Transform! I see...if this fails, you will regret ever existing! Do I make myself clear?" Nightmare growled. "Yes! Absolutely! Please let me go!" Freddy whined. Nightmare threw Freddy away from the Lake of Fire and teleported him away, before sighing impatiently and sitting on his throne. At the same time, Quan Chi appeared and stood next to him. "You regret this decision, my lord? Letting him join us?" Quan Chi asked tiredly. "For once...I'd be happy if he fails, so that he dies and gets out of my hair!" Nightmare growled impatiently. "Tell me about it. What I wouldn't give to kill him myself!" Quan Chi muttered. "Perhaps if Freddy fails, then our _other_ most trusted servant will succeed?" Nightmare asked. At first, Quan Chi thought he meant Scorpion. But when he realized he meant another person, Quan Chi was a bit surprised. "You really think that-" Quan Chi began. "Trust me! It wouldn't fail!" Nightmare sneered. "But what about Freddy?" Quan Chi pressed. "Let the foolish imbecile fail! Besides; it should provide us with at least a good start to bring Spawn back into the game. Let's just hope that Spawn will be able to stay in his game." Nightmare replied.

Back in the surface world, Johnny Cage started having nightmares. He dreamt that he lost all his money, fame, and popularity because everyone thought he was a fake. "No...no...no! I'm not a fake! I'm not a fake! NO!" Johnny cried as he sat up. He panted feverishly as he sweated and then sighed as he realized it was just a dream. "Whew...it was only a dream. Maybe that fight between me and Freddy had me all worked up or something." Johnny muttered. But as he began to fall back asleep, he felt something trickling down his face. "Ugh...not now." Johnny mumbled as moved over to his side. He then began to feel the same trickling feeling on his back. "Augh! Would you stop it, whoever is doing that?" Johnny snapped as he sat back up. But to his sheer horror, Johnny found himself covered in blood. But to make matters worse, his entire room was drowning and flooding with blood. Heads and bodies were floating around, and Johnny began freaking out. "Oh my God! What the hell is going on here?! Tell me I'm dreaming!" Johnny screamed. He began screaming and carrying on as he tried to stay on his bed, but the blood level began rising up. "AAAAUUUGGHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Johnny screamed. Back in her room, Sonya began grumbling under her breath. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill him." Sonya growled as she got out of bed. She walked out of her room and began stomping towards Johnny's room, unaware of what horrible trap she was about to run into. "Johnny! Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here! Johnny!" Sonya snapped. Suddenly, she felt a searing burning sensation on her feet. "Ouch! What the hell? What's going on here?" Sonya cried as she began hopping up and down. Suddenly, she gasped as she found herself standing on red hot coals and flaming brimstone. "OUCH! That's hot! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Son of a bitch!" Sonya cried out in pain as she hopped around in howling pain. At the same time; Stryker heard the commotion and was about to storm out of his room to shut them up, when he suddenly began slipping and sliding in his own room. "WHOA! What the hell?!" Stryker cried out as he slipped around. He soon fell flat on his face and struggled to stand back up, when he started feeling something greasy and slimy on his hands. "Eww! What is this stuff?" Stryker groaned. It was grease and oil slick. "What in the hell is going on here? Johnny! Sonya? What's the big idea!?" Stryker cried. He army crawled over to his door and carefully stood back up, and then he finally busted down his door.

Stryker was a bit surprised to see Sonya hopping around and crying out in pain for no reason at all, but he could somehow smell something very foul and putrid. "Ugh! What's going on here? What are you two up to?" Stryker cried out as he made a face. "Stryker? Help me out here; but be careful! The floor's burning!" Sonya cried as she finally grabbed hold of a chair. "What? What are you-OW! Son of a bitch! What the hell's going on here?" Stryker cried out as he felt his feet burning. He ran towards Sonya and was about to take off running, when suddenly Johnny busted out of his room screaming with a flood of blood splashing everywhere. "Eww! Johnny, what's going on? Who's is this?!" Sonya exclaimed in disgust. "Don't look at me! I don't know what the hell is going on here!" Johnny replied as he stood back up. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the distance. "What's the matter, kiddies? Are you not having fun?" an evil voice sneered. Stryker, Johnny, and Sonya gasped as they started looking around. "Freddy? Is that you? What's going on here?" Johnny demanded. "This isn't funny, Freddy! Knock it off!" Sonya snapped. "Why would I do that? That would just ruin my fun!" Freddy cackled. "All right, that's it! Where are you?!" Stryker demanded. There was nothing at first, and Stryker was really starting to lose patience. "This isn't funny! Show yourself or so help me-" Stryker growled. Suddenly, Stryker felt the most painful feeling through his back and chest. Freddy had appeared from behind him and rammed his Razor Gloves into his back and stuck them through his chest. "We're gonna have lots of fun now, Kurtis!" Freddy whispered evilly as they began decending into a bloody hole. "What?! How do you know my first name?! NOOOO!" Stryker screamed as he and Freddy disappeared. "NOOOO! STRYKER!" Sonya shrieked. "NO!" Johnny cried. Suddenly, a huge fountain of blood erupted out of the ground and sprayed all over Sonya and Johnny. "YOU MURDERER!" Sonya shrieked furiously. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Johnny shouted. "Over here!" Freddy teased as he teleported over towards a door. "I'll kill you!" Sonya screamed furiously as she charged towards Freddy. "Sonya, wait! What if it's a trap?" Johnny cried as he chased after her. Sonya was too angry to hear Johnny and she busted through the door anyway.

Both Sonya and Johnny were pretty scared to find themselves all alone in a dark room, but they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched by someone. Surprisingly it wasn't Freddy. It turns out that Spawn had known Freddy was up to no good again, and he was waiting for the right moment to strike. "Just another minute and I'm sure to give you a taste of your own hell, Freddy!" Spawn snarled. "Ok, not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything like that...but it's getting kinda creepy in here. Can we go now?" Johnny said trying to hide the fear in his voice. "Not until I kill that son of a bitch!" Sonya retorted. They walked around the dark room for another minute, but there was no sign of Freddy. "Ok...maybe he was just trying to trick us. Come on, let's get out of here." Sonya said as she sighed heavily. "Hey, wait a minute! What's that giant furnace doing over there?" Johnny asked as he pointed to a huge furnace. "Huh? I didn't see that there before." Sonya said as she looked at it. "I know, that's what's so weird!" Johnny said. Suddenly, though not surprisingly; Freddy popped out of nowhere and opened it up. A huge roaring fire was blazing hot and the stench of burning flesh permiated the air. Freddy laughed evilly as he stabbed his Razor Gloves into Johnny Cage and threw him into the fiery furnace. "AAAUUUGHHH! Help me, Sonya!" Johnny screamed as he began burning up. "NOOO! JOHNNY!" Sonya shrieked. "Have fun in Hell! Be sure to tell Jason I said hi!" Freddy sneered as he waived goodbye and slammed the door to the furnace shut. "NO! JOHNNY, DON'T GO! NOOOO!" Sonya screamed in agony as she ran towards the furnace. But suddenly, the furnace disappeared and Freddy was gone again. "NO! YOU MUDERING SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sonya shouted with fury as she slammed her fists to the ground in frustration. "Doesn't everybody? But hey; your hate and fear is what keeps me alive! Now that those nasty boys are out of the way, let's have some real fun." Freddy's voice cackled. "NO! I'll kill you, Freddy! I'll kill you!" Sonya screamed defiantly. Freddy reappeared behind Sonya and rammed his Razor Gloves into her back. "Come on, Sonya! Let's play!" Freddy sneered as he began dragging Sonya into a boiling pit of blood. "NOOOO!" Sonya screamed as she and Freddy disappeared. "That's my cue! Ready or not, Freddy! Here comes a true and terrifying Hellspawn!" Spawn growled as he teleported away after them.

Sonya woke up to find herself screaming and falling down into a flaming world of despair and agony; Hell. Sonya screamed as she fell down and roughly landed on her face. "Ouch! Where am I?" Sonya whimpered. Suddenly, two more people were heard screaming as they began falling down. Johnny Cage was the first of the two to appear and fall flat on his back, and then Stryker was the next to fall down on his head and then lay on his back, groaning in pain. "Oh...my head hurts!" Stryker moaned. "Where am I? Why is everything on fire?" Johnny cried. "Welcome to Hell, my dear children. This is where I was reborn...and this is where you'll be my new playmates!" Freddy Krueger cackled as he teleported in front of them. "GO AWAY!" Sonya shouted furiously as she charged towards him to attack. "Ha! So fiesty, aren't we? This shall be fun!" Freddy sneered as he teleported away. "Get back here and fight us like a man, asshole!" Stryker snarled as he stood back up and put up his fists. "Yeah! You wanna play rough with us? I'll show you roughhousing!" Johnny cried angrily. "Now you're getting into the spirit of things, kiddies!" Freddy laughed as he reappeared behind them and clashed his Razor Gloves together. Sonya screamed furiously as she ran towards him and began throwing wild punches around, but Freddy just dodged them and retaliated with viscious slashes across the face and chest. "Ow! You son of a bitch! Hold still and fight fair!" Sonya cried as she was forced away and landed on her back. "Why? That's not fun for me!" Freddy sneered. "Hey! Play fair, asshole!" Stryker shouted as he kicked Freddy away from Sonya. "Ugh! You wanna dance, pretty boy? Let's dance!" Freddy snarled. "Hey! I'm supposed to be the pretty boy!" Johnny complained. "Johnny, shut up and beat his ass!" Sonya growled as she jumped back up. Stryker repeatedly punched and kicked at Freddy, but it hardly did any good against the enraged dream demon. Freddy cackled maniacally as he slashed at Stryker with ease, but Stryker was given brief relief when Johnny forced Freddy away with his Shadow Kick. "Ready to tango with the Cage, Freddy?" Johnny cried.

Freddy jumped back up and threw one of his Razor Gloves at him in response. Johnny cried out in pain as the glove hit him and forced him away, but he toughed it out and began to punch and kick at Freddy fiercely. At one point, Johnny was able to use his Ball Breaker attack on Freddy before grabbing him by the legs and slamming him on the ground. "How do you like that, Freddy?" Johnny sneered. "I like you this much...bitch!" Freddy snarled as he teleported away and reappeared behind him. He immediately rammed his Razor Gloves into his back and threw him on the ground facedown. "Ha! Looks like you've lost your _standing_ ovation, kid!" Freddy taunted as he laughed at his play of words. "Hey, Freddy? Turn around!" Stryker cried. Freddy did turn around and then cried out as he was blinded by Stryker's flashlight. "Spread em'!" Stryker cried as he blinded Freddy. Freddy cried out as he got on his knees and then Stryker unleashed his X-Ray attack on him. He bashed his flashlight on Freddy's skull, cracking it. Then he took out his Baton and smashed his face and broke his jawbones. Finally, Stryker tased Freddy in the neck and forced him away on his back. "Busted!" Stryker teased as he stepped back. "Ouch...that hurt!" Freddy whined as he struggled to stand back up. "Then you shouldn't feel a thing from this!" Sonya smirked as she cartwheeled into the scene. She grabbed Freddy with her legs and then violently twisted his neck with her feet. Not even finished, she bicycle kicked him into the air and then slammed him back down on his head before jumping away and landing on her feet. "Ha! Not so fun now, is it Freddy? Give up?" Sonya sneered. Freddy growled furiously as he jumped back up. "Ok, you've had your turn! Now it's my turn to play rough!" Freddy snarled. "Hate to break it to you, but playtime is over!" a deep voice growled suddenly.

Everyone turned around and gasped to find Spawn swinging towards them. Freddy screamed as Spawn kicked him away and knocked him out cold as he was smashed against a wall. Spawn landed on his feet and began approaching Sonya and the others slowly, careful to try and not scare them away. "It's all right, guys. You can trust him; he's a friend!" Sonya said as she helped Johnny up on his feet. "Come on, we don't have much time. The portal's closing and we've only got a few minutes until we're stuck here!" Spawn warned. They began running away to reach the portal, but suddenly Freddy reappeared before them with an angry look on his face. "Going so soon? You just got here!" Freddy snarled. "Sonya? Go! Get out of here; I'll take care of him!" Spawn said. "But Spawn!" Sonya exclaimed. "GO! NOW!" Spawn shouted. Sonya nodded her head and soon took off with Stryker and Johnny Cage. Spawn and Freddy glared at each other fiercely before they engaged in a brutal brawl. "You've always got to ruin my fun, don't you?" Freddy snarled as he repeatedly slashed at Spawn with his Razor Gloves. "You've gotten on my nerves for the last time, Freddy Krueger! It's time to end this once and for all!" Spawn growled as he forced Freddy away with his Agony Axe. Freddy cried out as he was forced away and then Spawn tackled him to the ground and began beating the living shit out of him with his fists. Spawn roared with fury as he intensified his punches on Freddy, and the poor dream demon stood no chance. Spawn finally grabbed him by the neck and was about to finish him, when suddenly another portal of some sort opened up and a powerful Harpoon Impaler stabbed into Freddy's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion's voice shouted fiercely. Freddy cried out as he was snagged away and soon Spawn found himself teleported away from Hell. "What?! What's going on here? What's happening to me? AUGH!" Spawn cried out as he was teleported away.

Freddy screamed as he was dragged into a deeper level of Hell and landed flat on his face in front of Scorpion. "Ouch...damn, man! You gotta warn someone before you just-" Freddy complained. Scorpion did not even give Freddy a chance to finish. He quickly subdued him with his X-Ray attack; he disappeared into a hole and then reappeared by smashing his fist into Freddy's face and forced him on his back. Not finished, Scorpion stomped his foot into Freddy's chest and broke every rib bone in his chest. Freddy gasped and wheezed as he coughed up blood, and laid on the ground in defeat. Scorpion stood there panting with fury and tightly clenched his fists, seething with rage. "You've been nothing more than a mere pestilance to us all, Freddy Krueger! It's time for you to learn the true meaning of pain and suffering!" Scorpion snarled. "Then what are you waiting for, Scorpion? Kill him!" Nightmare rapsed as he suddenly appeared. Scorpion was a little surprised that Nightmare wanted him to kill him, let alone how he appeared so suddenly. "Scorpion, restrain yourself! As much as I would love to see you kill him, we can't waste anymore time!" Quan Chi said sternly as he appeared. "Don't listen to him, Scorpion! Unleash your wrath and fury upon this...fiend! Make him pay for all the death and destruction he's caused for you all!" Nightmare sneered. "No, Scorpion! I order you to refrain from killing this miserable wretch! Besides; he's not even good enough to deserve death!" Quan Chi cried. Scorpion felt really conflicted at this particular moment; could he really choose between his master and this mysterious monster? As much as he wanted to kill Freddy, Scorpion knew that Quan Chi was right. But then again, his desire to shut Freddy up conflicted him even more. "I...I don't know anymore. I don't know whether I should let this man live or die!" Scorpion said at last. Suddenly, Nightmare began to laugh evilly. "A man? You call this monster a man?! After all that he's done to you? Don't tell me that you've already forgotten!" Nightmare said with an evil and deceptive tone. "What are you talking about?" Scorpion asked quite surprised. "Yes...what are you talking about?" Quan Chi demanded. "You don't know your own family's murderer?" Nightmare sneered. "What?!" both Scorpion and Quan Chi cried. "Huh? What's going on?" Freddy wondered as he came to his senses.

Suddenly, Nightmare used black magic to reveal some haunting images of the Shirai Ryu...as well as other ninja clans. "These ninja clans are only able to stay alive if they have children, Scorpion. Do you want to know why it is your family suffered such a horrifying fate?" Nightmare began. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" Quan Chi snapped. "What? My family?! How did you know?" Scorpion cried. "Your family meant the whole world to you before you died, did it not?" Nightmare sneered as he flashed an image of Scorpion's wife and son. Scorpion's eyes lit up as he saw the images of his family; especially with the memories of his son. "My son!" Scorpion whispered. "Though the Lin Kuei was repsonsible for the death of your clan, there was another culprit responsible for the deaths of your family...and you can thank Quan Chi for protecting you from the truth!" Nightmare continued. "WHAT?!" Quan Chi cried in outrage. "What?! Wait...if Subzero or Quan Chi is not responsible...then who is?" Scorpion exclaimed. Nightmare smiled evilly as he used his black magic to show the next horrible images of what supposedly happened to Scorpion's family. Scorpion watched with wide eyes of anticipation as he saw his wife and son trapped in a dark room room. Suddenly, the door to the room opened up...and revealed a cold blooded killer in a striped sweater, a fedora, and demonically enhanced Razor Gloves. It was Freddy Krueger! "What?!" Scorpion exclaimed. "Impossible! That's not-" Quan Chi stuttered. Freddy looked up and gasped at what he saw. "Wait a second...I don't remember doing that!" Freddy muttered. Scorpion's eyes filled with tears as he saw the cruel evil smile of Freddy in the flashback, and the terrified tears of his wife and son. Freddy lifted his Razor Gloves up slowly...and then blood splatters and screaming cries were all that was left of the "memory". "NOOOOOOO!" Scorpion screamed in disbelief. Quan Chi was speechless by what he just saw, and Freddy looked like he was about to piss himself. "What? No! NO! That's not what happened, man! I didn't do this time; I swear! I'm innocent!" Freddy objected. Scorpion's soul was ignited with pure rage and fury. With a swift movement, he ripped off his mask and revealed a flaming skull with a menacing glare in his eyes. With a furious growl, Scorpion released a huge streak of flames at Freddy. "No! NO! NOOOOOO! AAAUUUUGGHHH!" Freddy screamed.

Meanwhile, back at Shang Tsung's Palace; everyone was casually talking with each other after they tended to Sonya, Johnny, and Stryker's wounds. They seemed to be happy that things were going back to normal, when suddenly Scorpion teleported in front of all of them. Everyone; including Sonya, Johnny and Stryker; stared at Scorpion with deep suspicion. Finally, Subzero spoke up. "What is that you want, Scorpion?" Subzero demanded harshly. Scorpion looked up at him and the others with a deep sadness in his eyes, something that was strange even for Subzero. "You have no need to worry about Freddy Krueger anymore...he is, as of this moment, retired from the Mortal Kombat tournaments. Forever!" Scorpion announced as he drew out something from behind. Everyone gasped in shock and awe at what they saw; it was the fried spinal cord of Freddy Krueger. His hat was somehow still glued onto the skull, though everything else was as good as gone. "Ouch!" Johnny said in disbelief. "Dude..." Stryker mumbled. "Bloody hell!" Kano muttered. Scorpion dropped the spinal cord to the ground and shattered it into dust. Scorpion looked like he was about to burst into tears, but his sadness soon turned into rage. "Quan Chi lied to me! All these years I've held a grudge on Subzero for the wrong reasons. I'll make him pay for this treachery!" Scorpion thought as he began fuming with flaming anger. "Scorpion?" Subzero asked. Scorpion suddenly lit up in flames and roared with fury. "AAAAAUUUUGGHHH! YOU'RE NEXT, QUAN CHI!" Scorpion raged before he teleported away in a burst of flames. "Umm...what was that all about?" Mileena asked dumbly. "I'm not sure...but I want to find out!" Subzero said as he began walking away to find some answers. From above in the shadows, Spawn watched with deep anticipation. "This has Nightmare written all over it! I'm sure of it...there's no other way that Scorpion would feel so betrayed. I better keep my eye on these people, just in case Scorpion decides to get any ideas!" Spawn said to himself gravely. He teleported away and left for the palace grounds, when he suddenly ran into Subzero. "Oof! Watch where you're...hey! It's you...the Hellspawn! What are you doing here?" Subzero demanded.

Spawn looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "Why do you need to know? It's none of your damn business! If you a friend, I could tell you. But you're not my friend!" Spawn snapped. Subzero glared at him and scoffed. "Fine...friend! If you were planning on finding Shang Tsung, you're wasting your time. That cowardly sorcerer left ever since these tournaments got out of hand." Subzero retorted. "I never was looking for the old man to begin with! I was looking for someone else!" Spawn snarled as he walked away. "Well there's no need to get so uptight and defensive! What's your deal anyway?" Subzero challenged. Spawn stopped and turned around, staring at Subzero intently. After a minute, he sighed heavily. "Let's just say that this has been a very upsetting day for me." Spawn said at last. Subzero seemed to soften up as he said that and sighed. "I could say the same. It was bad enough my sister ran away from me...but now it's gotten much worse to see that Scorpion's been acting so strangely. If you ask me, I believe something terrible must've happened to him. And I've got the feeling that Quan Chi is not the only one responsible for this." Subzero explained. Spawn looked quite grim as he said that; he couldn't tell Subzero what he knew, because he would only cause him more distraught than help. "Well...let me just say this. I don't think Scorpion is going to be the least of your problems anymore. If I were you, I'd watch your back and train twice as hard...because pretty soon, somebody may be ripping it out!" Spawn said trying to sound both cautious and teasing. Subzero did not get the message and grew hostile. "Oh? And I'm supposing you're the one who will be attempting to rip my spine out?" Subzero growled. Spawn shook his head and sighed. "Never mind! Just be careful, that's all I'm saying!" Spawn scoffed as he walked away. Subzero glared at him as he walked off and sighed. "Yeah...you too." Subzero muttered as he walked away in the opposite direction.

***Well, that wraps up this one. Freddy sure is evil and annoying, huh? Kinda feel sorry for Scorpion, though! Stay tuned for more action and drama; coming soon...or whenever I get the chance!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this dark and graphic chapter, Spawn goes up against his most deadly opponent yet: Razor! The dark and terrifying secrets of Razor's origin are revealed in this chapter, and soon everyone will learn to fear Razor and his terrifying powers. But Spawn isn't going to let that happen, as we will soon find out. Also; this takes place after a certain event in Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Bro, created by none other than Yoshi 2.1! Yoshi, I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and some special guest appearances will be included as well! Read on to find out who it is! Thanks! Warning: Chapter rating will go up to M due to bloody violence, graphic death scenes, harsh language, and disturbing content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn sighed in contempt as he stood over on the edge of a rooftop; Smashopolis was safe once again. "Well, this is nice! At least I can finally get some rest...or at least until the next big thing occurs and I've got to swing in to save the day again. So much for being a superhero!" Spawn sighed. "Hey, man! That's all part of the game, and you know it! Don't be getting all down and moody; it's part of the job!" Yoshi said as he appeared from the shadows. "Oh, great! What do you want?" Spawn retorted. "Well, it's nice to see you too...buddy old pal! I was just checking on you to see if you were ok, that's all." Yoshi replied. "Yeah, well I'm not really in the mood for being a people person right now." Spawn snapped as he turned his back on him. "Come on, Spawn! Don't be that way. Look; all of our friends are out in town and we're gonna have a pizza party at Mario's. There's room for one more guest!" Yoshi said. "Yoshi...I'm tired, angry, and depressed! I just want to be left alone!" Spawn growled. Yoshi seemed hurt by his resistance, but chose not to argue with him. "Ok, fine! Be alone and depressed all by yourself. But I want you to know that it's not as much fun without you!" Yoshi replied as he walked away. Spawn sighed as he shook his head and looked over on the horizon. "What I wouldn't give just to have some peace and quiet!" Spawn mumbled angrily. Yoshi walked through the streets, trying his best not to cry. He didn't cry much, but when he did it was for a good reason. Spawn was a good friend to Yoshi, but sometimes he had questioned Spawn's friendship due to his coldness and harshness. But there was also another reason why he felt so upset right now. Yoshi wouldn't dare say this to his face, but he knew that Spawn was in a lot of pain and suffering right now. "I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you, Raizo. I'm sorry that you're hurting!" Yoshi thought. Yoshi finally arrived at Mario's and sat down at the table where everyone else was sitting. "There you are, Yoshi! Where's Spawn?" Mario asked. "He's not coming!" Yoshi replied sadly. "What?! Why not?" Samus exclaimed. "He's too depressed!" Yoshi said blankly. "Well that's a shame; I was looking forward to seeing him come here tonight!" Link said. "Yeah, me too!" Samus said as she shook her head.

Just then, Delta Team appeared. "Hey, Yoshi! Got room for some more friends?" Zero announced. "Guys! This is a surprise!" Yoshi exclaimed as he ran towards his friends. "Nice to see you're doing well, Yoshi!" Felicia purred as she hugged him. "Felicia! It's good to see you again." Yoshi said as he hugged her back. "Have you been doing well, Yoshi?" Chun-Li asked as she hugged him next. "Yeah, I've been doing ok...I really wish I could say the same for Spawn though!" Yoshi replied as he hugged her. "Really? Why's that?" Chun-Li asked in concern. "He's been really depressed lately. I'm guessing it's because he's been through quite a lot; he's had to fight against a lot of bad guys you know." Yoshi explained. "Oh, poor guy. So where is he now?" Chun-Li asked. "Eh, just hanging out on a lonely rooftop somewhere I guess!" Yoshi shrugged. "What kind of villains did he have to go up against?" Dante asked half teasingly. "Oh, you know...killer psychopaths, assassin robots, giant monsters; you know, the usual!" Yoshi replied just as teasingly as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "Have you been able to watch the news recently, Yoshi?" Klonoa asked. "No, why?" Yoshi asked with his mouthful. "Because of this! Check it out; Todd Timmerson's at it again. But this time, he's been steeling deadly melee weapons; mostly swords, knives, spears, and such." Klonoa explained as he slapped down a newspaper. "What? You mean Steeltrax? But why would he want to steel all that? It doesn't make any sense!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Klonoa! You promised not to do that now!" Chun-Li hissed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. If you ask me, something big is going on here!" Klonoa said gravely. "I know, Klonoa. I've been getting the strangest feeling that something is going on...I just didn't want to say anything." Yoshi admitted. "What? But why, Yoshi?" Peach asked in surprise. "Because I didn't want to upset you guys!" Yoshi replied. "Well, as soon as we're done eating...why don't we see if we can find out something, huh?" Cammy suggested. "Great idea!" Yoshi said cheerfully. After they all ate, they began to walk out of Mario's to begin looking for clues.

But meanwhile, back at an abandoned warehouse in the far side of town; Steeltrax was carrying huge crates full of sharp objects, as well as some sort of superheated chemicals. "That's the last of the stuff I could get for ya, boss! Will that be enough?" Steeltrax announced as he placed the crate down. A man in black leather walked up towards the crates and sighed heavily as he opened them up and inspected them. "It will have to do for now, I'm afraid. But I want to know what the situation is concerning the police! Have they found out about our secret hideout yet?" the mysterious man asked. "Nope! And let's hope it stays that way!" Steeltrax replied. "Let us hope it does...because if you mess this up for me one more time-" the mysterious man said with a menacing tone. He suddenly morphed his arm into a deadly katana blade and pointed it at Steeltrax's face. "You will the first person to suffer...on my list! Got that?" he growled. Steeltrax gulped nervously and nodded his head. "Yes, Razor! I understand! I'll make sure nobody knows about this. I promise!" Steeltrax said nervously. "Good boy! Now...go see if Magneto is willing to lend a hand for some more donations of his chemicals." Razor sneered as he transformed his katana back into his normal arm. "Uh, yeah...about that! He's not going to give us anymore; he pulled out!" Steeltrax said with a nervous chuckle. "WHAT?! You better be lying to me, you worthless little-" Razor roared. "I tried convincing him to stay with the program, I really did! But he said he couldn't take it anymore and that he had to stop." Steeltrax whimpered. "What? You did tell him that this was for experimental purposes only, right?!" Razor demanded. Steeltrax suddenly felt ill. "But...but we're not experimenting on anything!" Steeltrax whined. With a shout of fury, Razor overturned a table. "GOD DAMN IT, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LOOK HIM IN THE EYE AND LIE!" Razor shouted with fury. "I'm sorry, Razor. But I can't lie; it runs in the family!" Steeltrax complained. "Grr...fine! If he won't give us more of his precious cargo willingly, then he'll have to do it by force!" Razor snarled as he turned his hands into butcher knives. "You will go to Magneto and tell him to meet me at the old abandoned clock tower in the center of town by midnight tonight! If you fuck this one up, you'll be wishing that you hadn't been born. Now get out!" Razor snarled viciously. "Ok, ok! I'm going, I'm going!" Steeltrax snapped as he took off running.

While he was unaware of it, Razor was being watched by Spawn from above in the shadows of the ceiling. "What are you up to this time? What's your game?" Spawn growled as he took off. Razor had the strangest feeling he was being watched, but he chose to ignore it. He sneered as he grabbed a can of liquid metal and began applying it to his face as if it were a facial cream. "Ah...I feel stronger already!" Razor sighed. Back in town, Magneto was escorted to the clock tower by a band of brand new human sized Sentinels. "This had better be important; I've got a meeting with Dr. Doom at 2:00!" Magneto muttered. Steeltrax opened the door and let Magneto inside before shutting the door. "Come on in, sir. You look stunning!" Steeltrax said with a sly smile. "Shut up! Now this had better be important, Steeltrax! If this has anything to do with Razor, then count me out! I told you already that I'm not going to get involved with his sick games again!" Magneto snarled. "But of course, Magneto! You think you're the only one who's getting tired of putting up with him? I actually called you here for a proposition to make with you." Steeltrax said as he sat down across from him. Magneto sat down and put his hands on the table, staring at Steeltrax. "What is it that you want from me?" Magneto demanded. "All I ask is a little bit of your time...and as much of that stuff as you can offer me!" Steeltrax said. "No! I told you; I've stopped making that substance a long time ago! It's too unpredictable!" Magneto objected. "Let me finish! This stuff is what's keeping him alive, you know. I have an idea; we give the stuff to him...but we secretly put in a substance inside of it that will weaken him!" Steeltrax said calmly. "And what will you be willing to give back to me in return?" Magneto retorted. "Full amnesty of what you've been doing...and I can pay you back in cash!" Steeltrax replied boastfully. Magneto smiled evilly as he said that. "Go on...I'm listening!" Magneto sneered. Steeltrax smiled evilly as he slapped down a piece of paper. "I've been doing my homework, Magneto! This is a list of stuff that can easily be blended in your metallic putty and used as a poison to weaken Razor until we can overpower him! Of course, we may have to do a little shopping before we can make this stuff!" Steeltrax explained. Magneto laughed evilly as he looked at the list of ingredients. "Well, well, well! Perhaps there is a little bit of brain underneath all that brawn of yours!" Magneto laughed. "It's foolproof! So do we have a deal?" Steeltrax said as he held out his hand. "Deal!" Magneto said as he shook his hand firmly.

The next day; Yoshi, Samus, Link, Mario, and Delta Team met together at the Smash Mall. "Ok, so what have we found out?" Yoshi asked feeling really tired. "Well...the police were less than helpful, actually. They wouldn't tell us anything except that Steeltrax had been stealing the same stuff Klonoa told us about. Other than that, Steeltrax has been pretty quiet lately...from what I can tell!" Dante announced. "Sorry, Yoshi! That was all we could get out of them." Felicia apologized. "Come to think of it, they seemed a little wigged out!" Zero said to himself. "There's an old Viking saying a friend of mine taught. The hanged man will kick at the noose and anything else that gets in his way until he's dead. That is a nice way of saying...yeah, they're wigged out all right...and for good reasons too!" Raizo said as he suddenly walked up to them. "Raizo! Where have you been?!" Chun-Li exclaimed in surprise as she hugged him tightly. "Jeez, get a room already!" Dante muttered. "I've been...around!" Raizo replied as he shrugged. "What does that mean, Raizo? That saying?" Yoshi asked cautiously. "It means that people are afraid of telling the truth! Yoshi, I think I know why it is that your old pal Steeltrax has been stealing things and working with Magneto!" Raizo said gravely. "Wait, what?! Magneto!?" the others exclaimed. "I think you all might be in grave danger. It looks like Razor is back in town...and he's not too happy, either!" Raizo said with a stern look on his face. Everyone looked very shocked to hear the name Razor, but not as shocked as Yoshi. "What?! No! That can't be...he's dead, isn't he?" Yoshi panicked. "You would think so, Yoshi...but the son of a bitch refuses to die! I was there when it all began." Raizo said grimly as he began to have a flashback.

Raizo was inside of a bar, casually drinking in silence. Everyone else seemed really quiet and did their own business as well. Suddenly, a man with long hair and black leather busted through the door and began laughing obnoxciously. It was the mortal version of Razor and he was drunk and you could smell it on him too. Everyone except Raizo glared at the man as he began staggering towards the bartender. "Hey, bartender. Get me a drink, would ya?" Razor slurred. "GET OUT! You've had more than enough, Razor! Now get out before I call the police!" the bartender snapped. "Fuck you, old man! I'll do whatever I want...when I want!" Razor snarled. A huge guy stood up and glared at him. "Boy...get the hell outta here before things get ugly!" the man warned. Razor laughed at him insanely. "Oh, isn't that precious? You think you can stop me? I'd love to see you try!" Razor chortled. Everyone was really starting to get pissed off at Razor and glared at him. "Razor...if you open your mouth one more time, you're gonna regret it. Now do us and yourself a favor and go the hell home!" the bartender threatened. Razor turned around and smiled evilly. "Make me!" Razor sneered. With a furious shout, several men swarmed around to beat him up. But Razor grabbed out a nasty looking switchblade knife and slashed their throats. A few women screamed as they cowered away, and Raizo stood back in horror as he watched helplessly. Razor then jumped onto the bar and began walking ominously down the bar, kicking away bottles and cups. "Razor...stop it! Please stop it! Don't make me shoot you!" the bartender cried nervously as he drew out a shotgun. "You can take away my knives...you can take away my blades...but you can't ever take away the killer inside of me!" Razor rambled menacingly as he kicked several glass bottles away. The bartender stuttered and panicked nervously as he loaded up his shotgun, but before he could even open fire...Razor unleashed a bladed tip from his boot and slashed his throat. Razor laughed maniacally as he jumped off the bar. "Son of a bitch! Just how crazy is this freaking lunatic?!" Raizo thought. Suddenly, the police stormed into the bar and aimed their pistols at Razor. "This is the police! Get your hands up and get on the ground now, or we'll open fire!" a policeman shouted. "Fuck you! Fuck you all to Hell!" Razor snarled as he gave them the finger. "Put him down now!" a policeman shouted as he opened fire.

Razor screamed in horrible agony as he was shot dead by the police, and Raizo still stood there in horror as he watched in vain. After the flashback, Raizo looked like he was about to cry...but so did the others. "My God! He really is a monster!" Samus gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What else could I do? There was nothing I could've done...and what's worse; he liked it!" Raizo said with bitter emotion. "I hate to ask this, but how did he come back to life?" Dante asked grimly. Raizo turned grave and sighed. "He was one of the very few to have risen up against Nightmare. I was the first...but Razor soon became the second. The minute he woke up in Hell and Nightmare gave him his powers, Razor turned on him and swore to wreak havoc in his own name! Razor is a lot of things...but he's definitely not one who follows orders from anyone. And even if he does...he eventually takes it into his own hands to kill his own commander! I've seen him kill one of the most powerful gangster warlords in one bloody spurt and then walk out as if nothing had ever happened. He doesn't need a reason to kill...he's lived a life of such violence and hatred for so long, he's practically become it!" Raizo said grimly. "My God...somebody needs to put him down before it's too late!" Snake said. "Snake...it already is! I've seen armed men, police and criminal, empty entire clips into Razor...and he just shook the bullets off and laughed before he slaughtered them. I've seen him kill even the toughest and meanest of thugs, even some of Skulker's! I've seen Razor do some of the most evil things imaginable, and he just laughs at it all like it's some sort of a joke. He's pure evil incarnate and is unstoppable!" Raizo explained with such deep emotion. The Delta Squad and Smash Bros just stared at Raizo with pure shock and awe on their faces. "Then how in the hell are we supposed to even stand up against him? Even I wasn't able to stop him! Why haven't you?!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Raizo looked really upset and offended as he said that. "You think I haven't been trying?! Even in my fucking Hellspawn form he's too powerful! How dare you accuse me of being a coward!" Raizo shouted angrily. "Raizo! He didn't mean it like that!" Samus cried. "Dude, lighten up!" Dante said calmly. "Don't you tell me to calm down, you fool! Razor is out there and he'll never stop killing people! I've seen him and know what he's capable of, and you're all fools to think that you can stop him!" Raizo shouted with trembling fury. "Raizo, stop it! I know you're angry, but you can't yell at us like this!" Yoshi shouted back. "HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT BE ANGRY AFTER THIS MURDEROUS BASTARD MURDERED MAI SHIRANUI IN COLD BLOOD?!" Raizo screamed. Everyone gasped as he said that. "WHAT?! Mai is dead too? NO! That can't be!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I was going after that son of a bitch after he murdered an innocent child in front of her parents before killing them, and then when I finally cornered him...there she was; tied up and ready to get her throat slit! I couldn't do anything to stop him; even with my Necroplasm Powers! He laughed in perverted pleasure as he stuck her like a fucking pig in front of me and took off running. I held Mai in my arms, cursing myself as she died. You tell me what you would've done diffrently Yoshi! Tell me that you would've been able to stop him, and maybe I'll take back what I just said to you!" Raizo explained as he began sobbing. Yoshi burst into tears and soon everyone else began crying. "Raizo...I'm so sorry!" Yoshi wept. "Me too! I had no idea!" Chun-Li sobbed. "No, I'm sorry for wasting your time! I...I gotta go!" Raizo muttered as he took off running. "Raizo, come back! Raizo!" Samus shouted. "Forget him! We don't need him; if we fought Razor once, we can fight him again!" Dante boasted. "No, you idiot! We can't; Raizo himself couldn't stand up against him, so what makes you think we stand any chance?!" Cammy shouted angrily. "He has to have some sort of weakness, Cammy! Everyone has a weakness; everyone!" Dante cried. "My, my, my! Such drama and emotion you're all having today!" an evil voice sneered.

Everyone turned around to find Magneto and Steeltrax facing them. "YOU! What do you guys want?!" Yoshi snarled. "The same thing you all want; Razor's death!" Steeltrax replied. The heroes looked at them with utter confusion, until Yoshi finally spoke up. "You've gotta be kidding me! What makes you think we'd want to work with you?" Yoshi scoffed. "Now there's no need to get nippy! Would I have even considered talking to you if I didn't have a good reason to?" Magneto retorted. "We're not going to fall for your lies, Magneto!" Zero snapped. "You think you're the only one who's been in suffering from this monster? I'll have you know some of your own enemies have been almost killed by this lunatic. Know Dr. Ivo Robotnik? He and his minions have almost been completely wiped out, and now the poor doctor is in the hospital in critical condition! Ganondorf was almost killed, Ridley's been crippled, and even Liquid Snake has been hosptialized after losing most of his blood! Hell; even Bison nearly lost his life after he and his men were ruthlessly attacked by Razor in Osaka. You're not the only ones in suffering!" Magneto explained. Everyone else was horrified to hear this, but Yoshi still didn't believe them. "I don't believe you! You're making this up!" Yoshi said defiantly. "You don't believe me? Why don't you come over to the hospital and see for yourself?" Magneto challenged. Yoshi growled in frustration, but agreed. The others soon followed Magneto and Steeltrax into the hospital; Yoshi and the others thought that they were dreaming when they saw their worst enemies in critical condition in the emergency room. "Son of a bitch!" Snake cursed. "It's not possible!" Samus gasped. "Bison's been attacked so easily? How?!" Chun-Li demanded still trying to believe what she was seeing. "Razor is much more cunning and ruthless than even I have anticipated! The minute I found out, I was shocked. Even some of the most powerful mutants from the X-Men weren't able to pull this off. Hell; even Wolverine couldn't have done this so quickly and mercilessly. Well, he could...but it's not in his nature to just attack someone for no real reason." Magneto explained. Yoshi touched the glass and looked through; the injured villains looked like they were in such pain and agony. Yoshi sighed as he shook his head. "If we do help you...what is it that you want us to do?" Yoshi said at last. "I never thought you'd ask, Yoshi! Steeltrax? Care to share your plan!" Magneto replied. "It's very simple; while I'm finishing up the touches to this andidote/poison for Razor, we want you to guard the doors to the Steel Mills and if possible, subdue him if he comes and bring him to us. But, if you're not willing to help us out and are comfortable with having more innocent lives destroyed-" Steeltrax began. "All right! I'll do it; not for you! Not for you, not for me...but for Raizo!" Yoshi said grimly.

Later that night at the Steel Mill; Yoshi, the Delta Squad, and the Smash Bros waited anxiously for Razor. "I'm not so sure about this! Is this even a good idea?" Felicia whimpered. "There is something very suspicious about all of this! I'm gonna go talk to Magneto and see what's taking so long!" Yoshi said as he walked inside. "Wait for us; we're coming too!" Chun-Li said as she and Cammy followed him. "I'm getting so bored, man! Snake? You have a cigarette you could spare?" Dante said as he leaned against the wall. "Nah, man. I'm all out!" Snake replied. "You really shouldn't be smoking to begin with, Snake. It's bad for your health!" Samus said sternly. "Well so is trusting the enemy!" a harsh voice snarled from the shadows. The others gasped as they turned around and found Spawn sitting on a ledge of a darkened corner of a platform. "Spawn? What are you doing here?" Dante asked. "Never mind that! You're all in danger; you gotta get outta here before it's too late!" Spawn said as he flew down and stood up to face them. "What are you talking about?" Link demanded. "You need to be more aware of your friends and enemies you fools!" Spawn growled. "You know what? I've had it with your attitude, Spawn. Cut it out with the scare antic crap and just tell us what the fuck is going on here!" Samus snapped. "Steeltrax is dead; Razor's disguised himself and lured you all into a trap, you hollow headed dipshit!" Spawn shouted. Everyone was really shocked for two reasons; Spawn called Samus a nasty name, and realized that he was right. "What? Well...what do we do?!" Samus cried. "What do you think?! Go the hell home! This is too dangerous even for you! If Razor could cripple Ridley, imagine what he'll do to you! You think he won't kill you just because you're a woman? He _loves_ to kill women, Samus!" Spawn snarled. "You know what? I don't give a fuck what you think anymore! I'm going up there to save my friends, whether you want me to or not! I can handle myself!" Samus growled as she took off running. "Samus, wait!" Spawn cried. "No, forget you! We can do this on our own!" Snake snapped as he pushed past him and chased after Samus. "I'm scared!" Felicia whined. "For once, so am I!" Dante said grimly. Spawn growled in frustration as he punched the wall, cracking it. "Fine! You all want to help? Here's the plan; Dante, you take Link and Zero up to the control room and activate the melting pots. Felicia, Peach, and Klonoa; you turn on every light in the mill rooms. It's time for Razor to taste his own hell!" Spawn said as he took off running to go after the others. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Dante said as he got up.

Back in the top room of the mill, Steeltrax was just finishing up the antidote with Magneto; when suddenly Yoshi, Chun-Li, and Cammy burst into the room. "All right, Magneto! What's the freaking holdup? Are you done with that or what?" Yoshi demanded. "What the-why aren't you outside?!" Magneto cried. "Now, now. It's almost done! Just be patient!" Steeltrax said with a mysterious tone. "You've been saying that several hours, now! Now either this is going to get finished or-" Magneto began. "Done! Look at this; isn't this a beauty?" Steeltrax said as he held up the strange syringe. "Yeah, it's pretty! So what? Is it done? Can we go home now?" Cammy demanded. Steeltrax turned around and gave the others the single most creepiest smile they've ever seen. "But of course...you can go home. To Hell in a lunchbox, that is!" Steeltrax snarled. Suddenly to the sheer horror of the others, Steeltrax stabbed the syringe into Magneto's throat. Magneto screamed in howling agony as he felt all his energy and strength drain away from the strange substance. "NOOOO!" Yoshi screamed. Steeltrax then kicked Magneto against a tank of strange fluids and made it spill all over him, making him shriek even louder. "Surprise, old man! You didn't think that I haven't noticed you were planning on trying to betray me, did you?!" Steeltrax snarled in the voice of Razor. Suddenly; his entire body morped into the true form of Razor. He did not look happy and everyone else was just shocked into silence. Razor grabbed Magneto by the neck and held him against the wall. "You've been nothing but a pain in my ass. Now it's time for you to retire...permenantly. But don't worry; I'll make sure I finish the job of wiping out the humans...before I kill off the mutants!" Razor sneered. "You treacherous little bastard!" Magento sputtered. Razor cried out fiercely as he slammed him against the wall and morphed his arm into a spear. "NO! You're not going to lay your hands on him, you murderous bastard!" Yoshi cried. He ran up to Razor and punched him savagely in the face, forcing him away. Razor snarled viciously as he jumped back up and turned both arms into katana blades and tried to slice Yoshi to bits and pieces, but Yoshi was able to dodge his attacks and retaliated with fierce punches and kicks. "You just didn't get the picture, did you? Now I'll have to be twice as merciless and show you just how cold and cruel I can really be!" Razor snarled. "Oh? And it wasn't cold and cruel enough of you to murder Mai?!" Yoshi snapped as he punched Razor in the face with all his might.

Razor screamed with fury as he grabbed Yoshi by the neck and stabbed his katana arms into his chest before slamming him against the wall. But as he tried to take off running, Chun-Li kept him back by forcefully kicking at him with her powerful legs. "You coward! You give a punch and try to run away? Fight us like a man, you son of a bitch!" Chun-Li shouted as she kicked at him with all her might. Razor growled furiously as he turned his arm into an axe and tried to chop her head off, but Chun-Li dodged his attacks and roundhouse kicked him in the face; forcing him away against a table. As he slid across the table and landed on his back, Cammy came up running and screaming as she jumped up and slammed her elbow into his chest. Razor cried out in pain as Cammy knocked the wind out of him and began punching him with all her might. "You're gonna pay for all the cruelty and evil you've done, you monster! You're gonna pay!" Cammy shouted as she punched his face with all her might. Razor shouted with anger as he grabbed her neck and tried to strangle her, but Cammy grabbed onto his arms and tried to force them away. They both had a furious grapple fight for a minute, but Razor finally beat Cammy by kicking her away and forcing her against the wall before he took off. "Get back here! We're not done with you!" Chun-Li shouted as she fired a ball of pure chi energy at him. Razor cried out as he was blasted away and crashed through the wall, and soon found himself on the very top of a rickety platform in the melting pot room. At the same time, Dante caught sight of him from the control room and smirked. "Ok, boys! Time to light this candle!" Dante said with a laugh. "Let's see if you're as tough as you think you are, Razor!" Zero said as he began pressing all the buttons. Razor groaned as he stood back up, and then suddenly the loud hiss and roar of the red hot liquid metal from the melting pots startled him. "What the hell?!" Razor exclaimed. Elsewhere, Felicia and her group found a power control panel and began switching on the lights. The bright lights glared down onto Razor and made him cry out in pain as he fell on his back and covered his eyes. "AAAUUGGHH! Damn it; the lights! They burn!" Razor shrieked. "What's the matter, Razor? You can't handle the light?" Samus sneered as she and Snake suddenly jumped in front of him.

Razor gasped as they suddenly appeared; for the first time in his life, he felt afraid. "That's right, asshole! Feel the fear. It's not so fun when you're the victim, is it?" Snake taunted. Yoshi, Chun-Li, and Cammy soon came up to join them. "It's over, Razor! You're outmatched this time...and you've just lost!" Yoshi sneered. Razor began panting with fury as he stood back up and clenched his fists. "No! I will not lose to a bunch of freaks! I never lose!" Razor snarled. "Look who's calling who the freak! You think you're so tough by killing innocent people; especially women and children! Only a weak and cowardly fool would do such a thing! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Chun-Li said fiercely. "Shut your fucking mouth up, you ugly bitch!" Razor snarled as he turned his arm into a deadly razor chain and slashed at her face. Chun-Li cried out in pain as she was forced back, and Razor soon began assaulting the heroes. A fierce and deadly battle raged on in the Steel Mill, and surprisingly everyone was evenly matched. Yoshi, Samus, and Chun-Li punched and kicked at Razor; while Snake and Cammy provided cover fire with their pistols. Razor snarled with menacing fury as he kept changing his arms into swords and axes, but the heroes refused to stop fighting. Eventually, Samus used her Plasma Whip to trip Razor and Chun-Li stopped him from falling by rapidly kicking him in the face before Yoshi violently uppercutted him away. Razor screamed as he flew into the air, but Snake fired his RPG and sent him flying away with a massive explosion. "So long, Razor!" Snake said as he stood back up. Cammy high fived him before they regrouped with the others. "Nice work, guys! Come on; let's get out of here!" Yoshi said. But while they began walking away, they were unaware that Razor was hanging upside down on one of the platforms and waited for the perfect moment to strike. "That'll teach him to mess with us!" Yoshi said as they casually walked down the stairs. "Yeah! Who does Spawn think he is; telling us that we don't stand a chance against him? I think we handled him pretty well!" Samus boasted. "I'll say; I wish he could've seen the look on his face when we beat him!" Cammy joked. "Well...at least it's all over now!" Snake sighed.

Suddenly as they were walking on a platform above a flaming melting pot, Razor flung himself up from underneath and snarled viciously as he stood in front of them. "Guess again, you fucking asshole! It's just the beginning!" Razor shouted. "What the hell?! How are you still alive?!" Yoshi exclaimed in horror. "You can't kill what is unable to die...and you can't escape from the inescapable! If it's the last fucking thing I do, I will send you all to Hell!" Razor snarled as he turned his arms into deadly looking blades. "No! You're going to Hell, Razor! I'm not scared of you!" Samus cried defiantly. "Yeah! You want to go again? We can do this all night!" Snake said as he stood next to Samus. "Yeah! Bring it on, Razor!" Yoshi taunted. Razor shouted with rage as he charged forward and began hacking and slashing at the heroes. This time, with his rage fueled energy, Razor gained the upperhand against the heroes. He repeatedly slashed at Yoshi until he finally turned his arm into a nasty Butterfly Knife and stabbed into his gut. Yoshi screamed in agony as he was forced on his knees, and Razor then grabbed his head and violently kneed him in the face before roundhouse kicking him away. Razor then grabbed Chun-Li and began strangling her, but Cammy rushed forwards and wildly punched him away. Razor growled as he turned his arms into katana blades and repeatedly sliced at her before he finally kicked Cammy down and pounced on top of her. He stabbed both katanas into her chest and made Cammy scream in howling agony as she was stabbed, and Razor then tore the blades out and jumped away. "Fucking bleed!" Razor snarled as he spat at Cammy. "You bastard!" Chun-Li shouted as she began kicking him. Razor sneered as he grabbed her right leg and morped his arm into a machete. He rammed the blade into her leg, making Chun-Li shriek in agony before he forced her away by yanking out the machete and slashing her face. "Who's the one afraid now, bitch?" Razor sneered as he spat at Chun-Li. "Leave them alone, you bastard!" Snake shouted as he tackled him and began pounding him with all his might. Razor snarled as he grabbed Snake by the neck and forced him away before he started choking him with a steel grip. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND, YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH!" Samus shrieked furiously as she lassoed him with her Plasma Whip. Razor gagged and choked as the Plasma Whip wrapped tightly around his neck. Samus then yanked him off of Snake and flung him into the air before jumping up and repeatedly kicked him. Samus finally smashed him down onto the platform with her fists before she pinned her feet into his chest. "You've hurt my friends for the last time, Razor! This ends now!" Samus shouted as she kicked and punched him with all her might.

Razor roared with fury as he finally jolted back up and began stabbing Samus with a butcher knife formed out of his right hand. He held Samus with his left and stabbed her repeatedly with his right until he finally threw her onto the ground. Samus gasped as she tried to step up, but Razor smashed his fist into her chest and knocked the wind out of her. Not even finished, Razor grabbed Samus by the neck and began squeezing her to death. He stopped at the last minute and began carrying her over to the ledge of the platform, holding her above the hellish fires of the melting pot. Samus gasped and began hyperventilating in terror as Razor glared into her eyes. He lifted his left hand up and morphed it into a deadly pointy blade, while still holding her with his right hand. "Call to your Hellspawn friend!" Razor demanded. Samus gasped, but refused to comply. "No!" she gasped. "Call to him...now!" Razor snarled. "NO!" Samus shouted. Razor grimaced as he began slowly cutting at her neck, making Samus cry out in agony and pain. The others came to their senses and gasped in horror at what they were seeing. "NOOOOO! SAMUS!" Snake shouted. "Stop it, you monster!" Chun-Li shrieked. "I know that this hurts...all you need to do to make it stop is call your Hellspawn friend. You know you want this pain to stop, Samus. Now do it; call the Hellspawn now!" Razor demanded. Samus spat out some blood, but snarled furiously as she glared at Razor with defiance. "Fuck you!" Samus spat. Razor grimaced as he lifted his hand up and morphed into a cleaver, but suddenly a red cape snagged it. "You've just laid your hands on a woman for the last damn time, Razor!" Spawn snarled. The others gasped as they saw Spawn hanging onto a rail from above. "Spawn!" they cried out. Razor turned around and gasped before Spawn violently tore him away and forced him up at his own level on the other platform. Samus was unfortunately dropped and began falling down. Samus screamed as she began falling to her death, but Snake rushed over and grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. "I'm not letting you go, Samus!" Snake cried. "Please don't...help me up!" Samus cried back as she felt tears streaming from her eyes. "Hang on; we'll help you!" Yoshi cried as he and the others grabbed hold of Snake and helped hoist Samus up.

Spawn and Razor immediately began a vicious duel; it wasn't their first, but it was sure to be their last. "You've pissed me off for the last time, Hellspawn! It's time for you to die!" Razor shrieked madly. "No! It's time for you to die, Razor! You're not going to hurt anyone anymore! It's time to end this madness!" Spawn shouted as he parried with Razor by using his Agony Axe. Razor snarled as he tried hacking and slashing at Spawn with every kind of weapon he could think up of, but Spawn was finally gaining the upperhand against this ruthless monster. Spawn soon found himself in a blade lock with Razor and strained to defeat him. Razor grimaced as he tried using his katana bladed arms to push Spawn back, but Spawn kept on pushing him down. Finally, Spawn unleashed his fury and cried out fiercely as he hacked down on Razor with his Agony Axe. The others saw this and gasped at the brutality of this fight, but were astounded by what happened next. "You've killed countless people for far too long! Now it's your turn to taste death! You'll pay for killing all of those people; especially Mai!" Spawn shouted as he hacked and slashed Razor even harder. "Fuck you! That bitch deserved to die; especially after acting like such a whore!" Razor snapped even though he was completely bloodied up. "SHUT UP!" Spawn roared as he swung his Agony Axe down with all his might. Spawn hacked off both of Razor's arms with a gory splat and made him screech with loud and pain filled agony. Razor had rarely felt pain before, but this was by far the most painful sensation he ever felt; worse than when the police shot him down dead. Everyone back down below was shocked to see this, but none quite as shocked as Yoshi. "My God...Spawn?" Yoshi muttered. Razor shrieked loudly as he fell on his knees and squirted blood everywhere, but Spawn was not about to stop there. Spawn grabbed Razor by the neck and began choking him before carrying him over to the ledge. "It's time for you to burn, Razor! You're going to pay with your life for all the death, carnage, and destruction you've caused!" Spawn growled. Razor laughed at his face in defiance, even though he was seconds away from death. "Go ahead, Hellspawn. Kill me; there will be plenty more like me to take my place! You can kill as many of us as you want...but we'll keep coming back!" Razor sneered. With a violent twist and growl of anger, Spawn twisted Razor's neck and killed him instantly before throwing his dead body into the melting pot.

Razor's dead body melted away inside of the melting pot and Spawn walked away in triumph. The others were shocked, yet relieved that this was all finally over. "He's gone!" Yoshi said at last. "Finally...Snake, take me home!" Samus whimpered as she fell into his chest. Snake caught her and scooped her up in his arms before kissing her passionately. Spawn and the others met back at the Smash Mansion to recooperate and tend to their wounds. At first everyone was silent, until the news flashed on the screen. "Urgent report! We have now comfirmed it as true; the most violent mass muderer of all time, known as Razor, was killed about 30 minutes ago. Though the witness said he refused to reveal who the man responsible for Razor's death was, he said this before being taken to the hospital." the female reporter announced suddenly. Everyone gasped in shock to see who it was; even Spawn. It was Magneto! "I won't say who it was that killed this menace...but I will say this! I'm sure that all of mankind and even the strange mutants out there in this world will feel safe now that this menace has been dealt with. I'm sure that whoever it is that is repsonsible for the death of Razor must feel very proud for pulling yet another thorn out of today's society. That will be all I have to say...for now!" Magneto announced as he was sitting on a wheelchair. "I don't believe it!" Chun-Li said. "Wow...it looks like he's grown a little respect for you, eh Raizo?" Yoshi said. Spawn shook his head and sighed sadly. "What's wrong, babe? Aren't you happy?" Cammy asked passionately. "No, I'm not happy. I don't want people to know it's me that's stopping all these killers. If they find out, they'll become afraid of me or expect me to always be there to save them. Besides; more villains will want to find out my weaknesses and try to hurt you guys because of me!" Spawn said sadly. "Raizo!" Yoshi whispered. "There is a reason why I didn't want you all to become a part of this particular fight. I just didn't know how else to explain it to you." Spawn said with heavy regret as he stood up. "I think I understand the reason why that is, Raizo. Because you've been dealing with this for so long, you felt like that we weren't ready to fight against a force we weren't familar with. I understand now that what you said earlier was right, and I need to respect you for that. I'm sorry!" Samus said sweetly as she stood up.

Spawn appeared to smile, but still felt really sad. "Thank you...but that wasn't the reason at all. It never had anything to do with you not being able to fight these kinds of threats." Spawn replied. "What? Then what is the real reason, if I may ask?" Samus wondered. "It should be very obvious to you...I didn't want to have to lose my best friends!" Spawn said gravely. Everyone felt really touched as he said that, especially Samus and Yoshi. "Oh, Raizo!" Samus cried as she hugged him. Yoshi joined in the hug, and soon everyone else hugged him. Spawn finally seemed to calm down as he realized that he had a good reason to fight these forces now; he had a family he needed to protect. And he was going to keep that promise, even if it claimed his life.

***Well, that was a long and dark chapter. But not to worry; there will be some more comic relief in the next upcoming chapters. Stay tuned!* ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 is up! In this chapter, Spawn teams up with Felicia to go up against the two evil monsters who call themselves Rakmin and Dokkren. However; things get a little bit complicated and uncomfortable for Spawn when Felicia decides to take a liking to him. Can Spawn manage to defeat these evil monsters without Felicia embarrassing him? This particular chapter will be a bit more lighthearted and humorous, so it's going back down to a T rating. I'd also like to point out that my OC villains are named after Yoshi 2.1's OCs Nimkar and Nerrkod. Yoshi 2.1's version of Yoshi and the Delta Squad will also make an appearance. And also, this story and several others will feature Sonic the Hedgehog before his tragic death on one of my previous chapters; just so there's no confusion. There will even be a surprise guest at the end, so keep your eyes out! Thanks Yoshi, and I hope you enjoy this!***

Spawn sighed in contempt as he leaned against a wall in the city of Chicago; he was happy to be home. "I never thought I'd be this happy to be back home. The only thing that would make it even better is if I had no more monsters to battle!" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, a terrifying roar was heard from the distance along with some screaming. "Shit...I spoke too soon! Oh well, let's see how bad the damage is!" Spawn grumbled as he took off running. As he ran through the streets, Spawn drew out his Agony Axe and began to take off at lightspeed with his Necroplasm Speed. But just as he was about to leap into the air towards a bridge, he cried out as he ran into something...or rather, someone. A loud squeal and yowling sound was heard as both Spawn and the mysterious stranger crashed and rolled comically through the streets. Spawn finally stopped and banged his head against a dumpster and cursed in both pain and irritation. "Ouch! Watch where you're going, fool! You could've killed us both!" Spawn snarled as he stood back up and shook his fist. A loud groan was heard before a human sized cat lady crawled out of the trash heap. "I'm sorry, Spawn. I didn't see you coming. You were just so fast that I-" she began. Spawn got a little wide eyed as he recognized this creature. It was Felicia the Cat Lady, also a member of Yoshi's Delta Squad. "Felicia? What the hell are you doing here?" Spawn demanded. "Well it's nice to see you too, Spawn! Is there something you'd like to say to me after bumping into me?" Felicia replied teasingly. "Yeah; watch where you're going and don't get in my way!" Spawn growled as he turned his back on her and began to walk away. "Well that's not very nice, now is it? What's your problem anyway?!" Felicia snapped. "I already told you! Now get lost!" Spawn snapped back before he took off running. "Hey, wait for me!" Felicia cried as she chased after him.

Felicia was surprisingly fast, and when Spawn tried to run towards the same bridge, she stood in front of him and stopped him. "Spawn, listen. Maybe we got off on the wrong start." Felicia began. "That's nice, Felicia. But I'm afraid that this is going to have to wait! Now could you please get out of my way? There's danger somewhere that I have to stop!" Spawn said trying his best not to lose his patience. "But that's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm here with Yoshi and the Delta Squad for the same reason; there's been a report of two monsters that escaped from the Nether Realms and are causing destruction on an unprecedented scale. Hey; maybe you and I could work together to stop them!" Felicia explained as her eyes got sparkly. "Excuse me?" Spawn retorted as he folded his arms across his chest. Felicia suddenly realized her mistake and blushed as she fell silent. "Um, what I meant to say was...maybe you could help _us_ stop these monsters; as in me and the Delta Squad?" Felicia said now feeling embarrassed. "Uh-huh! You must think I'm really stupid, don't you? Well I got news for you; I don't play nice with others...especially in MY hometown. Now get out of my way!" Spawn snarled as he pushed passed her. "Spawn! Please...I wanna help you!" Felicia cried. "I don't need your help! I want you to stay away from me!" Spawn shouted angrily before he took off using his Necroplasm Speed. Felicia felt tears in her eyes as she sadly walked off. "What is wrong with me? Why doesn't he like me? Do I offend or something?" she whispered to herself.

As Spawn ran through the streets, he gasped at the destruction that was caused. Cars were thrown everywhere, buildings were smashed, electrical wires were crackling all over the place from the splintered phone lines, and fires raged throughout the town. "My God! What the hell could have caused all of this?" Spawn wondered out loud. He cried out as he tripped and fell into a pothole...only to realize that's not what it was. "Holy shit...it's a fucking footprint! What sort of monster is this? What the hell is this?" Spawn wondered as he stood back up and jumped on a lamp post to get a better look. The footprint looked like it came from a gigantic lizard of some sort. But as Spawn found more, he realized that there was something strange about them. "Hmm...that's odd. They don't look like ordinary lizard prints. I don't know why, but there's something strange about these footprints. I can see there's a bit of a tread left over, though." Spawn said out loud. Spawn jumped off the lamp and continued walking through the wrecked streets, wondering what the hell kind of a monster he was going up against. He was given another clue when he stumbled across what looked like fur caught in a sharp edge of debris. "Whoa! That's a lot of fur...looks like it came from a giant cat! Could it belong to the same creature?" Spawn wondered as he picked up the fur. Suddenly, his senses started alerting him of nearby danger. He heard furious growling and a low menacing rumble from behind him somewhere. Spawn slowly turned around, tightly holding his Agony Axe. "Who's there? What do you want?" Spawn called out. The growling grew louder and more menacing as the building in front of Spawn started to rumble. "Uh oh!" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, a massive monster emerged from the building and roared with terrifying fury. Felicia wasn't kidding when she said this creature was from the Nether Realms, but it was unlike anything Spawn had ever seen before. It looked like it had the body of a giant lizard, but had the head of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. It was the horrible nightmare monster, Rakmin! "Holy mother of-" Spawn began. The monstrous demon roared ferociously loud in Spawn's face. "UGH! You smell as bad as you look!" Spawn said with a gag. Rakmin snarled viciously as he spewed a huge streak of flames at Spawn, but the phantom teleported away and reappeared on a roof top behind him. "Hey! Over here, you ugly son of a bitch! Come and get me!" Spawn shouted. Rakmin turned around and snarled angrily as he tried to swipe his lizard like claws at him, but Spawn dodged the attack and slashed down with his Agony Axe. Rakmin cried out in pain as he was struck, and began shooting fireballs at Spawn. Spawn dodged them and threw his own Necroplasm Fireballs at Rakmin, but that only seemed to make the beast angrier. "Oh, jeez! How am I supposed to beat this ugly mother-" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, another building smashed down and revealed yet another monster. This one looked like a brown Balrog due to the devilish horns and hideous face, but it had the body of a bipedal dragon with enormous claws on his hands. It was Dokkren, and he was not happy. "Oh, come on! That's not fair!" Spawn complained. Dokkren roared furiously with a super sonic effect, forcing Spawn away from the roof as the building he stood on collapsed. Spawn cried out as he crashed into a fancy restaurant and landed into a table, splashing soup all over the upper-class diners. "Whoa! Sorry about that...here, let me just-" Spawn said as he stood back up and wiped their faces clean of borsch. As soon as he finished, one of the ladies screamed as Dokkren smashed into the restaurant and began smashing everything with his fists. "Great! Guess I better take it up a notch!" Spawn said as he grabbed his Agony Axe. Spawn began charging towards the beast and was about to leap towards him and slash his throat, but Dokkren smacked him away with his hand and made Spawn crash through a wall and into the streets. Spawn groaned as he laid on his back in the middle of the streets. "Damn it! These guys are tough...they're from the Nether Realms, all right!" Spawn groaned as he slowly stood up. Just as he stood back up, Dokkren and Rakmin appeared before him and snarled viciously. Spawn stood defensively as he prepared himself for battle; this would be a tough one.

Meanwhile; Felicia returned with the Delta Squad at a rendezvous point in the park. "Hey, Felicia! There you are! Have you found out where the monsters are?" Yoshi announced. "No...but I found Spawn." Felicia said with a sad tone. "Really? Where is he? Is he going to help us out?" Chun-Li asked hopefully. Felicia looked at them with such sadness in her eyes. "No! He's not coming and he won't help us; he said to stay out of his way and let him handle this!" Felicia said as she began to cry. "Oh well, so much for that. Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Dante said teasingly as he began to leave. "Not so fast, Dante!" Yoshi growled as he grabbed his arm tightly. "Hey, come on man! Lighten up; if he said he can handle this, then let him handle it!" Dante snapped as he jerked his arm away. "Wait, why are you so upset? He's always said no before...so why the tears?" Sonic asked kindly as he wiped Felicia's tears away. Felicia sniffled a little before calming down. "It was the way he said it to me. I accidentally bumped into him and then he got all mad for no reason; he hurt my feelings." Felicia explained whiningly. "What?! Where is he? I have a few things I'd like to say to him!" Sonic said angrily. "Yeah? Such as?" Klonoa sneered. "Yeah, like...you. And are...and a jerk!" Sonic said. "Ha! Good luck with that, Sonic!" Dante snorted. "Guys knock it off! Where did you see him last, Felicia?" Chun-Li asked compassionately. "Well, the last I saw him...I think he was heading downtown." Felicia replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zero said as he took off flying. "Hey, wait for us!" Sonic cried as he ran after him. "Oh, I don't wanna go!" Dante complained. "Free pizza afterwords for the first person to get there!" Chun-Li smirked. "I'm in!" Dante said as he took off running. "Um, you guys go ahead...I'm gonna stay here." Felicia said sadly. "What? Come on, Felicia. Don't be that way!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Actually, there is something I'd like to talk to you and Chun-Li in private...if you don't mind!" Felicia said shyly. "Um, ok? But try to make it quick, ok?" Chun-Li said in confusion.

Felicia sighed heavily before she laid down in a comfortable pose in the grass. "Guys...I think I might be in love with Spawn." Felicia said finally. Yoshi and Chun-Li did a massive spit take from their bottled waters as she said that. "WHAT!?" they both exclaimed in shock. "I think I might have been in love with him for a while, but I'm afraid if I tell him how I feel...well, he might get mad at me." Felicia explained. Yoshi and Chun-Li were honestly too shocked to even say a thing at first; they were so surprised that Felicia would even fall for someone like Spawn. "Felicia...I don't think that's quite appropriate at this time; especially in the middle of an important mission." Yoshi began. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you actually think you take a fancy for Spawn?!" Chun-Li said in bewilderment. Felicia sat up and sighed dreamily. "I have, you guys. I know you might think that's weird, but there's something really charming and alluring about Spawn. I think it might be those eyes...or those big, smooth, muscular legs!" Felicia said in a trance as she started drooling. "EEWWW! Felicia, stop it! That's gross!" Chun-Li squealed. Yoshi looked pale and did a facepalm. "Jeez...now I _really_ know how much Raizo goes through. It's bad enough Chun-Li, Taki, and Mai fell for him...now Felicia?! Oh man, I can't even imagine the look on his face when he finds out about this!" Yoshi thought. "Felicia, listen to me. I don't think that Spawn is the right man for you. Besides; he was mean to you, so why would he even feel the same way about you?" Yoshi said carefully. Felicia gasped as she stood upright. "You're right. Maybe he's too shy to express his feelings. But I think I'm gonna get through to him soon enough. Thanks for cheering me up, guys!" Felicia said as she took off running. "Wait! That's not what I meant, Felicia! D'oh...I hope Raizo's still not in a bad mood." Yoshi grumbled. "Oh, God! Out of all the people, she falls in love with Spawn? I'd understand if the guy was Raizo, but Spawn?!" Chun-Li said. Yoshi blushed with anguish as she said that. "Uh, Chun-Li? You do realize that Raizo _is_ Spawn, right?" Yoshi said. Chun-Li got wide eyed and blushed. "Oh my God...I'm in so much trouble!" she muttered. "I'm more worried about Felicia getting herself hurt...or worse; rejected in a humiliating way!" Yoshi said seriously. "Does this mean I have necrophilia? Because if I do...then I think I like it." Chun-Li said to herself with a mischievous giggle. "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR SEXUAL FANTASIES ABOUT RAIZO AND THINK RATIONALLY FOR A MINUTE?! THERE ARE LIVES AT STAKE!" Yoshi shouted losing patience. "Hey! There's no need to yell, Yoshi." Chun-Li complained. "Sorry...let's just go. Hopefully Spawn hasn't been too hurt by the time we get there!" Yoshi said as they both took off running.

Back in the center of town; Spawn felt extreme pain throughout his entire body from such a brutal beating by both monsters. "Ugh...I don't know if I can keep doing this. I can't feel a freaking bone in my body!" Spawn moaned. Dokkren grabbed Spawn and began smashing him around the streets before he leapt up into the air and slammed him on his chest. Spawn cried out as he felt the wind knocked out of him, and Dokkren smashed his fist into Spawn's spine. Spawn screamed in pain as he felt more pain, and then Dokkren threw him into a TV shop. The cashier cried out as Spawn crashed into a 70 inch plasma screen TV. "Hey, man! You gonna pay for that?" he exclaimed in an Italian accent. "Do me a favor, ok buddy?" Spawn asked wearily as he stood back up. "What's that?" the cashier asked. "Shut the fuck up!" Spawn snarled before he rushed back out into the streets to fight. Spawn was about to attack Dokkren again, when Rakmin stabbed his scorpion tail into his chest and lifted him into the air. Spawn screamed in howling agony as he was stabbed with the scorpion tail and Rakmin slammed him back down into the streets before pinning him down with his lizard claws. Rakmin sneered and snarled as he lowered his face down to Spawn. "AHH! The pain...it's too much. Listen, if you're going to eat me...do me the favor of making it quick. Don't chew, though...that's just dirty!" Spawn moaned. Rakmin lifted his head and began charging up flaming energy to toast Spawn, when suddenly gunshots were heard and forced Rakmin away. "Get away from our friend you ugly son of a bitch!" Dante cried as he fired his pistol at Rakmin. Rakmin shrieked as he was shot many times, but he eventually let go of Spawn as he turned around to fight back. "Holy crap! That is one ugly looking...thingy!" Dante said as he drew out his sword. "Looks like a chimera of some sort...never seen anything like it before!" Zero said as he drew out his scanners. "Well let's stop wasting time talking and let's start kicking ass!" Sonic snapped. Rakmin snarled viciously as he prepared to attack, but Dokkren stomped over and pushed him aside. He roared with fury and glared angrily at the heroes. "Whoa...I can't tell which is scarier! The lion headed lizard thing, or this guy!" Klonoa marveled. Just then, Yoshi and Chun-Li rushed into the scene. "Sorry we're late, guys. Traffic was...WHOA! What the heck is that thing?" Yoshi exclaimed. "I'm not sure; I've never seen anything like this before. And I've been through the Nether Realms a lot!" Dante remarked.

Dokkren began stomping towards the heroes to attack, but Rakmin snapped his jaws at him and forced him away. Both monsters snarled angrily at each other as they began to fight over who would eat the heroes, when Felicia rushed into the area. "Guys! I think it's time I told you that I-Oh my God! What are those things?!" Felicia exclaimed in horror. "Uh, those would be the monsters we have to fight!" Dante retorted. The fight between both monsters got even more intense, as both creatures clawed and snapped their jaws at each other. Dokkren grabbed Rakmin by the neck and began choking him, even though Rakmin kept trying to stab him with his scorpion tail. "My God...look at them go!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "Oh my God! There's Spawn! We gotta save him!" Felicia cried as she caught sight of him in the streets. She took off running, much to the dismay of the others. "Felicia, stop! What are you doing?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Get back here, you crazy feline!" Dante shouted. Felicia was too concerned about Spawn's safety, and she used her cat-like agility to dodge the flying debris from the enraged brawling monsters to reach him. She finally got to him and scooped him up into her arms. "Ugh...what? Felicia?! What are you doing here?" Spawn groaned in surprise. "Saving your life, what else?" Felicia replied teasingly. She began running back towards the others, when suddenly Dokkren slammed Rakmin into the ground in front of them and began to finish off his opponent in a most gruesome manner. He grabbed his head and began violently tugging it, until he finally ripped it off with a gory spurt. The heroes cried out and gasped at the display of such a brutal finisher, and Dokkren roared ferociously after he spewed flames at the dead body of Rakmin. "What are you just standing there for? Run!" Sonic screamed. "Wait, I have an idea! HEY! OVER HERE YOU BIG UGLY GALOOT!" Yoshi cried out towards Dokkren. "HEY! Over here!" Chun-Li shouted. The other heroes cried out towards Dokkren to get his attention, giving Spawn and Felicia the perfect oppurtunity to escape. This time, Spawn was the one carrying Felicia to safety. "Hang on, Felicia. We're almost there!" Spawn whispered. "Thank you for saving me Spawn!" Felicia said sweetly as she rubbed her soft paw on his face.

Dokkren was getting really pissed off as he approached the heroes, scaring them all silly except for Yoshi...at first. "Yeah, that's right fathead! Come on over here and fight us like a man!" Yoshi teased. "Uh, Yoshi? I don't think he finds that funny!" Zero said with a shaken voice. "What's the matter, fattie? Yoshi got your tongue?" Yoshi went on. "Yoshi, shut up! You're pissing him off." Dante hissed. "Is that a monster I see or is that a-" Yoshi said. He finally stopped joking around when Dokkren stood up as tall as he could and glared down at them with flaming hellfire in his eyes. Dokkren stood over 25 feet tall and looked like he weighed over 100 tons from such bulky weight and mass. "I'm so scared I can't even finish my lame joke!" Yoshi muttered. "I think we should run!" Chun-Li squeaked. "I think that's a good idea!" Sonic whimpered. Dokkren did not give them that chance. With a violent and swift movement, Dokkren swiped his massive fist at the heroes and sent them flying away. The Delta Squad screamed as they flew into a wall and then fell back into the ground. Spawn and Felicia gasped as they saw their friends get hurt. "GUYS!" Spawn exclaimed. "No!" Felicia cried. Yoshi and the others moaned and groaned in misery as they laid on the ground. "Ow...my legs!" Chun-Li whined. "My arms!" Zero groaned. "I think I broke my spine! Oh wait...that's my pelvis!" Klonoa moaned. "Don't worry about me...I'm ok. Nothing's broken. AH! Ok, except my spine...and my ribs. Oh, who am I kidding? I think everything else is broken too!" Yoshi said as he tried to stand back up. Dokkren growled furiously as he began to approach them even closer, but Spawn suddenly felt his strength grow back. "NO! Get the hell away from my friends, you bastard!" Spawn shouted as he surged with Necroplasm. He placed Felicia down on the ground next to a car and then rushed towards Dokkren. With a scream of rage, Spawn leapt up towards Dokkren and began violently hacking and slashing his Agony Axe at the beast.

Dokkren roared with fury as he waived his arms around and smashed several things, but Spawn refused to let go. He grabbed onto one of his horns and began hammering his foot into his face, making the beast scream in anger. Spawn finally jumped off of the horn and grabbed onto one of his giant husks of a tooth and held on tight...until Dokkren finally grabbed him and placed him in his mouth and swallowed him whole! The Delta Squad gasped in horror at this sight, but Felicia was the most horrified. "NOOOOO! SPAWN!" Felicia screamed. Dokkren appeared to be snickering with evil delight as he began to approach Felicia. But before he could even step forward, Dokkren's jaws began prying open. Dokkren cried out in dismay as his mouth was suddenly forced open and Spawn was standing in his mouth, prying it open with all his might. "You've just had your taste of victory for the last time, asshole! BITE THIS!" Spawn shouted. Suddenly, Spawn summoned his chains from out of his back and chest and shot them out of Dokkren's mouth and made them wrap around his head. Spawn cried out fiercely as he began constricting the chains on Dokkren's head, and the poor beast began screaming in horror as the chains began to spin around like a chainsaw. Finally, Spawn used his brute strength and the chains to tear off the top half of Dokkren's head and jumped off before he turned around and threw a massive ball of Necroplasm at the body. Dokkren's body exploded into a million pieces before Spawn landed on his feet and held his fist up in triumph. The Delta Squad cheered for their hero, but suddenly so did several civilians who just came out of hiding. "He did it! He beat that monster!" a random guy cried. "Hooray!" a woman cheered. "Way to go Spawn!" Sonic cheered. "He did it! He actually did it!" Dante said in disbelief. "That's my buddy, right there!" Yoshi said as he finally stood back up. "Oh, Spawn. That was amazing! You're my hero!" Felicia said romantically as she ran up to Spawn and hugged him tightly. Spawn cried out as he was suddenly hugged by Felicia, but he didn't bother to push her off. "I said it before and I'll say it again; I'm not a hero!" Spawn growled. "But you are...you are a hero. You're _my_ hero!" Felicia said with a magical sparkle in her eyes.

Spawn got a little wide eyed as he started to get the idea, but suddenly he and the others were given the surprise of their lives when Felicia tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. "Mmph! Felicia!" Spawn exclaimed. "Aww...how cute!" Klonoa said as he got all lovey dovey. "Uh oh...I hope Sonic doesn't see this!" Yoshi muttered. "Too late...and he looks pissed!" Dante smirked. Sonic gasped as he saw this and felt both disgusted and shocked by seeing Felicia kiss Spawn. "What? Felicia!" Sonic muttered. Felicia kept kissing Spawn on the lips, until Spawn finally broke free of her grasp. "Felicia! Why the hell did you do that to me? Are you trying to choke me to death with your tongue?!" Spawn gasped. "I love you!" Felicia said in a sweet voice. Spawn got even more wide eyed before he did a facepalm. "Fuck!" Spawn muttered. "Ooh, you getting jealous Sonic?" Chun-Li teased as she nudged him. Sonic sighed as he shook his head. "No, not really. I'm a little surprised and disgusted that she'd kiss him though." Sonic said honestly. Yoshi couldn't help but laugh. "Welcome to Team Delta, Raizo!" Yoshi teased. Spawn growled as he turned around to face Yoshi. "Fuck you!" Spawn snarled as he took off. "Hey, come on now! Be nice to me. So how was it? How was the kiss?" Yoshi teased as he approached him with a limp. "The worst fucking feeling in the world. Her tongue was rough and jagged, and nearly choked me to death!" Spawn said as he shuddered. Yoshi laughed at him. "Looks like you've got some cat scratch fever for a while!" Yoshi laughed. "Shit...that's the last thing I need right now. I don't need a pet _or_ a girlfriend!" Spawn replied. "You could keep her as both!" Dante snorted. "DANTE!" Chun-Li shouted. Spawn would be blushing if he was human. "Ugh...well, I might as well get used to it for a while. Just hoping she doesn't get any funny ideas!" Spawn said as he walked away. Yoshi couldn't help but stifle a giggle as he said that. "Oh, I think that's the last thing you'll be saying...Raizo. Just you wait; Felicia's gonna get you." Yoshi smirked. Dante laughed at his joke, and Chun-Li scoffed at them both. "You guys are such pervs!" Chun-Li snapped as she walked away. "Is this the same Chun-Li that slept with Raizo?" Yoshi smirked. "YOSHI! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Chun-Li screeched. "Oops...oh, God!" Yoshi muttered stupidly. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOSHI!" Chun-Li screamed furiously as she began chasing him around. "AHHH! I was just kidding!" Yoshi cried out as he tried to get away from Chun-Li. Everyone else laughed as they watched Chun-Li chase Yoshi around in a circle.

But far above them on a roof, the notorious Shredder watched them. He dialed on his wrist gauntlet and called his master, Darkness the Hedgehog. "Mission failed, master. The Hellspawn has killed both the monsters." Shredder announced. "No, my friend. Mission accomplished. Now we know that he's the one. He'll be the one to lead our armies!" Darkness replied with an evil laugh. "And if he refuses the offer?" Shredder asked. "That's why I sent you. Make him think twice about our offer and persuade him even if he still refuses. If that doesn't work...well, do what you do best!" Darkness sneered. "As you wish, Master Darkness! He will feel his own hell!" Shredder replied. "Very good. I've managed to send in the best of my ninjas to do your bidding. Until the time they arrive, lay low and stay hidden." Darkness instructed. "I do believe that won't be an issue, my lord. I'll stay hidden like a shadow and keep my eyes on him. Actually, I think I may have found his weakness." Shredder replied. "So be it. Do what you need to and get it done. Don't fail me, my great apprentice!" Darkness growled before his voice disappeared. "I will not...master!" Shredder said as he jumped off the roof and free fell into the darkened alleys below. Until then, Shredder would remain hidden and keep his eyes on Spawn and his friends.

***Uh oh! Shredder looks like he means business! Stay tuned to see what neferious plans he has in store next, coming up soon!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 is up! In this chapter, Spawn teams up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Delta Squad to battle against the evil Shredder and a dark legion of ninjas called the Brotherhood of Shadow. But can Spawn defeat his enemies without the turtles annoying him to death first? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains some graphic violence, bloody death scenes, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised. May go up to an M depending on how violent it gets! Also contains some special guest appearances from Mortal Kombat.***

It was dawn, and the city of New York was surprisingly quiet. A lone phantom was standing on the edge of a building overlooking the city in solitude and contemplation; it was Spawn. He was tired and depressed, but it surprisingly had nothing to do with the fact that he had put up from a lot of evil super villains lately. There was something else that seemed to be bothering him...something much deeper and more personal than he was even comfortable with. "Look at this city...despite the amount of crime that infests this place, it reminds me of home. I miss home; but I miss being with Lily even more. Oh, Lily!" Spawn muttered. He dared not to cry, but couldn't control the single teardrop that rolled down his cheek. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard an explosion from down below. "Well...maybe this will help ease my mind off of some things." Spawn said to himself as he drew out his Agony Axe. He leapt off the building and began free falling down into the streets below. Back down below in a bank, several ninjas were stealing massive amounts of money. For what purpose, nobody but themselves knew. However, there was a leader that almost anyone could recognize. It was Noob Saibot! A minion of his approached him with a bow. "Master? I've managed to get most of the loot out, but we're not going to be able to get the rest of it through the tunnel. What should we do with it?" a ninja asked. "Leave it; let these poor, pathetic commoners clamor what's left of their dignity!" Noob snarled. "I got a better idea! How about you give it back before I kill you!" Spawn announced as he landed in front of Noob. "Aha! The Hellspawn; I knew you'd come. Good thing I've come prepared this time. Boys? Take care of our friend while I return back to base!" Noob sneered as he teleported away. In what seemed like an instant, several of the darkened ninjas swarmed Spawn to attack. It was such an unwise decision to make, as Spawn slashed and hacked them all to pieces with his Agony Axe. "This is the best you can do, Noob? I'm surprised that you haven't learned a damn thing yet!" Spawn snickered. Suddenly, Spawn cried out as he found himself being punched against the wall with a furious force. "Surprise! Of course I've learned, Hellspawn! You really didn't think that I was going to allow you to get off the hook that easily, did you?" Noob taunted as he reappeared. "What the hell?! How did you do that?" Spawn exclaimed as he jumped back up.

Noob replied by crying out fiercely and attacking Spawn with furious punches and kicks. "You ain't gonna get away from us this time, Spawnie boy!" Noob cried as he grabbed Spawn and used his Monkey Flip attack on him. Spawn cried out as he felt the wind knocked out of him, but he struggled to stand back up. "Nobody calls me Spawnie boy except Tormentor...and I would know that, because I killed him years ago!" Spawn snarled as he turned around with a glare on his face. "Well you sure aren't going to kill me! Think fast!" Noob sneered as he threw a bunch of ninja stars at Spawn. Spawn cried out in pain as he was hit many times in the chest, but he retaliated with a ball of Necroplasm. Noob cried out in pain as he was forced back with an explosive force and crashed through the wall of the bank. Noob screamed as he fell into the lobby and Spawn soon jumped into the scene to continue his fight. "You got nowhere to run now, Noob Saibot!" Spawn growled. "Oh, I'm not going to give up that easily! Smoke?" Noob called out playfully. Spawn began crying out as some invisible force began furiously pounding him before kicking him against an ATM. A puff of smoke appeared and there stood a ninja in a grey outfit and a black mask, with steam and smoke emitting out of his body. "Present!" Smoke sneered. Spawn groaned as he stood back up, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. "You just don't know when to give up, do you? I admire you for that...but it's no use! Let's finish him, Smoke!" Noob taunted. "With pleasure!" Smoke sneered. Spawn was about to move forward to attack, when suddenly four strangers crashed into the scene with ninja weapons. They appeared to be turtles armed with katanas, sais, a bo staff, and nun-chucks. "Turtle time, baby!" one of them cried out. "What the hell?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Spawn exclaimed. Noob and Smoke burst out laughing. "Now that's precious! What are you supposed to be; the Ninja Frogs?" Noob chortled. "Uh, hello? We're turtles; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" another snapped. "Turtles, frogs, or newts; it doesn't matter! We do not have time to play games. Now get lost!" Smoke snapped back. "Make me!" a third growled as he kicked Smoke against the wall.

Smoke cried out as he was forced against the wall, and a brief battle ensued. A turtle with a blue mask teamed up with another turtle in a red mask against Noob, while another turtle with a purple mask teamed up with a turtle in an orange mask against Smoke. Spawn was so confused, that he decided to stay back and watch. "This is so weird...but then again, I'm friends with a talking dinosaur and a bunch of other freaks!" Spawn muttered. "Hey! I heard that, Spawn!" a familiar voice snapped. Suddenly, Yoshi and the Delta Squad crashed through a wall. "What the?! Oh come on, man! What's the point of a stealth mission if everyone keeps busting in like this?!" Noob complained. "Yeah, let's beat it before the police show up!" Smoke agreed. "Oh no you don't! You're not escaping from us!" the blue masked ninja turtle said as he tried to stab Noob with his katana sword. Noob dodged his attack and escaped using a black hole. Smoke threw down a ball of steam and escaped with a huge cloud of smoke; both ninjas were gone. "Oh darn! I was so looking forward to a fight!" Yoshi said as he shook his head. "Oh well, you snooze you lose!" the red masked ninja turtle sneered. "Hey, Raph! Be nice; that's Yoshi you're talking to!" the orange masked teased as he nudged him. "Yeah, listen to Mikey. Had we not showed up, we wouldn't have been able to scare off those creeps!" Sonic added. "I think we handled that pretty well, thank you for pointing that out Sonic!" Raphael snapped. "Enough! Well now that they've been taken care of...what brings you guys here?" the blue masked ninja turtle said as he sheathed his katanas. "Well, if you most know Leonardo...we've been after those guys for a while now. Their names are Noob Saibot and Smoke, and they've been stealing a lot of things for a while now. I don't know why, but I think they're up to something big!" Yoshi explained. "Well, that clears things up a little." Leonardo said as he rubbed his chin. "Hey, Leo? Correct me if I'm wrong...but wasn't there another ninja looking guy here a few minutes ago?" the purple masked ninja turtle asked. "You're right, Donatello! Where did he go?" Leonardo said as he turned around. "Probably took off running scared like those other dweebs!" Raphael snorted. "Wait, what did you say? What did this other guy look like, Donny?" Chun-Li asked. "Well, he was black all over; save for some red gauntlets and a red cape! He also had these big green glowing eyes, this strange white shape on his chest, and had this nasty looking axe. Does he sound familiar to you?" Donatello explained.

The Delta Squad did not look surprised as he explained everything. "Yup! That's Spawn, all right. Wonder what he's doing here?" Dante teased. "Spawn? What kind of a stupid name is that?" Raphael teased. "Watch it, buddy! Spawn's pretty powerful and could kick your ass in more ways than once! I wouldn't want to piss him off!" Yoshi warned. Raphael began laughing. "Now that's a laugh! I highly doubt that, Yoshi! But if I see him again, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong!" Raphael laughed. "Well, let's hope you won't have to. He's much more powerful than you might guess!" Yoshi said sternly. "All right, enough. Come on; let's get back to Sansei and see what he knows about these guys!" Leonardo said as he took off running. "You might as well take us with you; this is our mission too." Klonoa suggested. "Yes! I call a pizza party!" Michelangelo cheered. "No anchovies!" Zero snapped. "Why? I like fish!" Felicia teased. As they took off, Spawn watched them from a distance in the shadows. Soon, he followed after them in stealth. "Hmm...I don't know if I trust these turtles, but I'll definitely have to see why Yoshi and the others are involved in this. Maybe they can give me a clue to what the hell is going on here." Spawn said to himself. But in the meantime, Noob Saibot and Smoke returned to their own base to their master Shredder...and he was not happy. "YOU USELESS MAGGOTS! YOU BETTER BE LYING TO ME! ARE YOU CERTAIN OF THIS?!" Shredder roared. "I swear to you, master! We speak the truth...there were these turtles dressed as ninjas. We tried to fight against them, but they were too powerful!" Noob whined as he bowed lowly. "Actually, it was Spawn who we had to worry about...but then those turtles and the Delta Squad appeared so suddenly, that we had to leave. You must understand!" Smoke explained meekly. "Oh, I understand all right...perhaps I was wrong to have hired you two clowns!" Shredder snarled. "No, wait! Give us another chance! Please!" Noob complained. "Ok, but this is your last chance! Find out where it is they're hiding or I'll have to kill you both!" Shredder snarled as he pointed his razor claws at Noob's face. "Ok, we'll get on it right away! Come on, Smoke! Let's go find them!" Noob said shakily as he took off. "I am not about to be intimidated by a bunch of reptiles!" Smoke growled as he followed Noob. Shredder grimaced as he said that. "Neither am I, my child! Neither am I..." Shredder snarled as he clenched his fists.

Much later, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Delta Squad arrived at the sewer hideout. "Welcome home, kiddies! We've got everything; food, fun, and games!" Michelangelo announced as he playfully skipped around. "Keep your shell on, dude! We've got no time for games; we gotta talk to Sansei, remember?" Raphael snapped. "I'll go talk to him, Raph. In the meantime, why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable? I actually needed to talk to Sansei about something important. I'll be back later!" Leonardo announced as he walked into a secret room. "Oh boy, this could take a while. I changed my mind; grab a seat and a snack kids. This might take at least a couple of hours!" Raphael said as he plopped down on a couch and took a nap. "Sweet! Anyone up for pizza and video games?" Michelangelo announced. "Count me in!" Sonic said. "Me too!" Yoshi said. "Let me know when the pizza's here; I'm gonna take a little cat nap!" Felicia yawned as she curled up and fell asleep in a corner. Leonardo knelt down in the secret room and sighed before a rat in a ninjutsu outfit approached him. "Master Splinter? I have some news for you." Leonardo said gravely. "Oh? Is this good news or bad news?" Splinter said as he stood before him. "Eh, well...I'm not so sure to be quite honest with you." Leonardo admitted. "Well, is it worth my time then?" Splinter challenged. Leonardo gulped before nodding. "Hai, Sansei. We were on the trail of a bunch of ninjas who we were sure were the Foot Clan...but they weren't. Raph said we shouldn't follow them, but then I said we should. We did, but when we did find them...their leaders were fighting against this strange warrior. He was unlike anything we've ever seen, and I can't help but get this strange feeling that he's probably not in this fight for the best intentions. Does that make sense to you?" Leonardo began nervously. Splinter stroked his chin slowly. "Go on...tell me who these strange warriors are. I might have a feeling to where this is going." Splinter said. "Well, the first two ninjas were strange enough. One of them was pitch black and moved around like a shadow, while this other ninja was quick and swift; almost exactly like smoke!" Leonardo continued. "Mmm-hmm. Now those two do sound familiar; but what of this third strange warrior?" Splinter pondered. "The third...was probably the strangest one I'd ever seen. He was black, but wore a blood red cape and some red spiky gauntlets, had piercing green eyes, and this deadly looking battle axe. Our friends the Delta Squad say that he's a friend named Spawn...but I can't help but shake the feeling that he's anything but friendly. Am I too paranoid, or is something going on here?" Leonardo finished.

Splinter sighed as he tried to think. "It is not wrong to be cautious, my student. In fact; I am very glad you have alerted me of this...for I was afraid something like this may happen sooner or later. Now that you have brought this to my attention, I have every right to believe that Shredder has returned! He must've hired these strange warriors to do his evil bidding. I have a new mission for you, Leonardo. I want you to find out what it is that these strange warriors are up to and if at all possible, find out what it is that they and Shredder are up to." Splinter instructed. "Hai, Sansei! I will do as you ask. I may even have some help from the Delta Squad." Leonardo replied with a bow. "Actually, I wanted you to do this alone...unless you think you might need some help." Splinter said. "I can handle myself, Sansei! Those first two ninjas were no problem...but I do think that third guy might be more of a challenge." Leonardo said halfway to himself. "Then go; do not return until you have found out what Shredder is up to. I shall be waiting for your return!" Splinter said as he pointed away. "Hai, Sansei!" Leonardo said with a bow before standing back up. As Leonardo left, Splinter fell deep into thought...until Raphael stumbled into the room. "Kneel, Raphael!" Splinter said sternly. "Dang it; how did you know I was eavesdropping?!" Raphael muttered. "I feel your concern for your brother...as well as the concern for this new warrior." Splinter said gravely. "Wait, how did you know about-" Raphael began. "I've been having visions of this strange Hellspawn warrior for quite some time now. When Leonardo pointed this out to me, I've had the strangest feeling that Shredder is behind this. I want you to follow Leonardo and watch after him, and if needed...aid him." Splinter instructed. "Hai, Sansei. But what if this...Spawn guy is too tough for us? Not that I'm scared or anything, but what if it comes down to the point where Spawn is too tough?" Raphael wondered with a nervous chuckle. "If it becomes too much, you must retreat. If it comes down to that point, then I may have no other choice but to stand up against this threat myself!" Splinter replied gravely. "Hai, Sansei!" Raphael said as he left the room. Splinter sighed as he became deep in thought. "Whatever it is you are up to, Shredder...I will stop you. And I will not allow your darkened allies to harm my friends or my family!" Splinter thought grimly.

Back outside in the turtle shelter, Michelangelo played video games with Sonic and Yoshi while snarfing on pizza. "Boom, headshot!" Michelangelo teased with his mouthful. "Oh, man! How'd you do that?" Sonic complained. "Gotcha!" Yoshi cried. "Mmm...keep it down, will you? I'm trying to sleep here!" Felicia whined as she turned over on her back. "Pizza's here!" Chun-Li teased as she tickled her side. "Grr...go away! I'm too tired to eat right now!" Felicia grumbled. "Hey, there he is! Where are you going, Leo?" Dante asked. "Uh, I'm going to take a walk...I'll be back later!" Leonardo replied trying not to lie. "Hey, while you're gone could you possibly pick up a soda or something?" Michelangelo asked while still playing. "Yeah, what did you want? Root-beer or cola?" Leonardo sighed. "Root-beer!" Michelangelo and his buddies chanted. "Ok...I'll get you some root-beer." Leonardo groaned before taking off. "What's up with him? He seems a little out of it!" Donatello said with concern. "Maybe he's just in a grumpy mood!" Klonoa suggested. "Kinda like somebody else I know!" Chun-Li giggled mischievously as she poured water on Felicia. Felicia shrieked and howled as she was drenched, and began chasing after Chun-Li. "GET BACK HERE! I'LL SCRATCH YOU UP FOR DOING THAT!" Felicia screeched angrily. Chun-Li laughed naughtily as she kept running away. Yoshi and the others laughed as they watched this humorous sight, while Raphael snuck off after Leonardo. Both turtles were able to wander through the city rooftops for about 20 minutes, until Leonardo finally managed to get Raphael to come out. "You can stop following me, Raph! I know you're following me; I could hear you breathing for the past 20 minutes!" Leonardo smirked. "Dang it!" Raphael muttered. He jumped out of the shadows and landed in front of his brother. "Sansei's not going to be happy about this; me failing this mission that is." Raphael said grumpily. "Hey, I won't say anything if you don't. Besides; I kinda wanted some help anyway. This Spawn character seems way too suspicious to me, whether the others think so or not!" Leonardo admitted. "For once, I actually couldn't agree with you more." Raphael said as they continued walking on the rooftop of a huge building. "Yeah, just what Yoshi was saying kept nagging my mind. Something tells me that this Spawn character is not the friendliest character around!" Leonardo explained. "Mmm...I still think I can take him on." Raphael said. "Well, let's be careful how we approach this!" Leonardo replied. "Be careful about what?" a harsh voice snapped suddenly.

Leonardo and Raphael turned around to find Spawn facing them with his Agony Axe tightly held in his hand. "You!" Raphael cried angrily as he drew out his sais. Leonardo stopped him before he approached Spawn carefully. "What is it that you want with us?" Leonardo asked cautiously. Spawn laughed in an unpleasant manner. "Whoever the hell said I wanted you to begin with, asshole?" Spawn sneered. "Hey! Watch yourself, buddy!" Raphael growled. "Take it easy, hotshot...I'm on your side; at least for now. Besides; I'm actually after someone else. And I thought maybe you might like to help me get to them!" Spawn said as he hung his Agony Axe over his shoulder. Leonardo felt extremely suspicious, but carefully hung his katana swords on his shoulders. "Why should we believe you? How do I know if this isn't a trick? How do I know you won't kill us the minute we turn our backs?" Leonardo challenged. "Would I be wasting my time talking to you right now?" Spawn challenged back. Leonardo nodded his head grimly as he stared at the strange Hellspawn. There was something strange about him after all, but not in the sense Splinter had said earlier. "Who are you?" Leonardo asked finally. "The name is Spawn...I'm sure my friends told you about me." Spawn replied. "They might have mentioned you before...but are you really a friend or a foe?" Leonardo asked sternly. "You don't trust me, do you? Not that I blame you...because I could easily tear you to pieces if I wanted to." Spawn sneered. Raphael felt his blood boil. "Nobody talks to my brother like that but me!" Raphael growled. "Oh, so you're brothers? I thought that there was some sort of a similarity!" Spawn teased. Raphael growled in anger, but Leonardo held him back. "Who is it that you're after?" Leonardo asked. "Who do you think? Noob Saibot and Smoke! Those two dipshits have been more of an annoyance to me than a threat, but I also have this strange feeling that they may be working for a more ominous threat." Spawn explained now sounding more serious. Leonardo felt a little red flag go up; this must've meant that Noob and Smoke were working for Shredder. "Ok...if and only if I say that you could possibly be any help to us finding these guys, would you be willing to take us to them?" Leonardo said at last. "Leo! What the heck are you doing?" Raphael exclaimed. "As much as I would love to agree to that, there's just one problem." Spawn stated. "What is that?" Leonardo challenged. "I don't know where the hell they are!" Spawn retorted.

Leonardo couldn't help but smirk; there was something a bit more to this guy than even Splinter knew about. "I hope you're wrong about this, Sansei!" Leonardo thought. "All right then...if you're willing to help us find them, then I may be willing to consider you as a friend!" Leonardo said with a sneer. Spawn laughed at him. "Now you're talking." Spawn said as he began walking off. Raphael took Leonardo aside. "Are you crazy?! You're going to trust this guy?" Raphael hissed. "Of course not! But I do believe that he's not working for Shredder or those other goons; let's just see if he really means what he says. If he gets any ideas, then we can attack him. But until then, let's just take this nice and smoothly!" Leonardo replied. "If we live through this when he tries to kill us, I'm gonna kill you!" Raphael snarled as he took off. Leonardo smirked as he followed them. They snuck around the city for at least 2 full hours, until they finally caught sight of Noob Saibot and Smoke's ninjas sneaking around a warehouse area with other ninjas. "Bingo! There you are! What are you up to this time?" Spawn said as he knelt by the edge of the building they were standing on. "What are those things? They look like ninjas, but they're definitely not Foot Clan!" Leonardo wondered. "They're an evil group of undead ninjas who call themselves the Brotherhood of Shadow; hellbent on destroying all that's good and light and replacing it with darkness and evil!" Spawn explained. "You sound like you've got knowledge of that!" Raphael smirked. Spawn turned around with an angry look on his face. "For your information, smartass...I have! I almost fell under their deception and nearly lost my life fighting back and escaping them! You may think that this is a joke, but those guys are the most evil sons of bitches that ever lived! What's worse, is that I was damn good at doing what they do: Killing innocents!" Spawn snarled. "Ok, ok! I'm sure that Raphael didn't mean to insult you...right, Raph?" Leonardo said with an angry glance. "Sorry! No offense, Spawn. But you don't look so innocent compared to those guys...you look like them, that's all I'm saying!" Raphael said as he held his hands up. "Raph!" Leonardo hissed. Spawn just sighed as he shook his head. "You don't even know the half of it, kid." Spawn said as he turned around and kept looking at them. The ninjas were moving around quite quickly and quietly; something was going on. "Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna do something?" Raphael said now growing impatient. "Wait for it, kid! They're a lot smarter than you think...I know that they know we're here!" Spawn said quietly.

Leonardo and Raphael were quite shocked to hear that. "What?! Then what are we standing around here for?" Leonardo exclaimed. "I'm waiting to see what they'll do next; they'll either distrust their instincts and walk away...or they'll attack us by surprise. Either way; I'll surprise them first!" Spawn said as he stood up and drew out his Agony Axe. "How do you know?" Raphael demanded. "Because...one of their spies has been following us for the past 20 minutes after picking up our scent." Spawn said quietly as he turned around to face them. "What?!" Raphael cried. "Picking up our scent? Like dogs?" Leonardo wondered. "No, kid...more like wolves. Starving, ravenous, bloodthirsty wolves! Get down." Spawn said quietly. "Wait, what?" Leonardo replied now obviously confused. Spawn suddenly pushed past them and slashed his Agony Axe in the air...and then a bloody spurt fell to the ground. "We're surrounded! Grab your weapons and fight!" Spawn cried out as he began attacking the invisible ninjas. "Why didn't you say something before?!" Leonardo demanded as he drew out his katana sword. "Yeah! I thought you were our ally!" Raphael snapped. "I didn't want to alarm you!" Spawn cried as he decapitated some ninjas. "Yeah, well I'm pretty alarmed now!" Raphael cried as he began stabbing some ninjas. They all slashed, hacked, and sliced the ninjas away in gory manners too gruesome to describe; but they emerged victoriously as they killed the last ninja. "Damn...how did you know that was going to happen, Spawn?" Leonardo panted. "I didn't...but the minute I felt the presence of unwanted guests, I knew we were in for a world of trouble!" Spawn replied out of breath. "Then your instincts have taught you well, Hellspawn!" a sneering voice said before Spawn found himself being punched away. Spawn cried out as he savagely punched and kicked by an invisible force. "Spawn!" Leonardo exclaimed. Suddenly, a phantom-like ninja emerged out of the ground and grabbed him, holding him tightly. Raphael tried to fight back, but the same ninjas grabbed him in the same manner. Spawn threw punches and kicks around, but it was no use. Eventually; Smoke had subdued him with his X-Ray attack. He grabbed Spawn and smashed him on his skull, and when he struggled to stand back up, Smoke kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. "Stay down!" Smoke sneered as he reappeared and stood above him. "You! Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" Leonardo demanded. "My dear reptilian friends, whoever said we wanted you? It's the Hellspawn we want...though I do believe you'll make fine trophies for our master as well!" Smoke cackled.

Noob Saibot suddenly jumped out of nowhere and laughed evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "What should we do with them?" Noob sneered. "Let them go!" a growling voice demanded suddenly. Everyone turned around to find Shredder facing them. "(Gasp!) Shredder!" Leonardo gasped. "As much as I would love to kill you fools, I have no time for games. I have important matters to attend to with the Hellspawn. Release them!" Shredder said. The ninjas let go of Leonardo and Raphael, before they took off with their master. "Take Spawn away and lock him up...I shall talk with him when he wakes up. Well done, Smoke!" Shredder instructed. "My thousand thanks, master!" Smoke said as he bowed down in respect. "Hey, what about me?" Noob whined. Suddenly to the shock of mostly everyone, Shredder slashed at his throat and killed him. "You are an embarrassment to the forces of darkness, you stupid fool! Smoke...I herby put you in command of my army! You will be second in command with me above you; you have made me proud!" Shredder said as he wiped the black blood off his gauntlets. "Thank you, master! I will not fail you. I shall prepare the army for battle right away!" Smoke said before he teleported away. Leonardo and Raphael were so shocked to see this, that they couldn't move. "Perhaps I might have something you fools can do for me, after all. Crawl back to your dens and tell master Splinter that his old friend has beaten him at his own game...and that tomorrow, the forces of Darkness will sweep this city completely!" Shredder sneered before he used dark magic to teleport them away. "AHH! What the heck?!" Leonardo exclaimed. "NO!" Raphael cried. Shredder laughed evilly as he stood over the edge of the building. "Finally; things are getting done my way for once!" Shredder said to himself.

Raphael and Leonardo returned home to their sewer hideout, and were quite distraught. Everyone else could see it too, but none more quite so than Splinter. "There you are! You've been gone for hours...how was your mission?" Splinter asked sternly. "Wait, what? You sent them on a mission without us?" Michelangelo complained. "Mikey, hush!" Donatello snapped. Leonardo and Raphael ignored them and headed straight towards Splinter's room. Splinter sighed heavily as he went inside, leaving the others deep in wonder to what the hell was going on. "What's going on here?" Yoshi wondered. "I hope it's not serious!" Felicia said in compassion. "Raphael and Leonardo? Why have you not answered me; what has happened?" Splinter demanded. Leonardo finally spoke up. "Sansei...you are my master and I respect you for all that you are. But as much as I hate to hear myself say this...you were wrong; about everything." Leonardo began. Splinter seemed a little surprised, but sat down in front of them to hear what he had to say. "Go on; tell me!" Splinter said sternly. "Well, I uh-" Leonardo began. "Spawn was the good guy! And now Shredder has captured him and put Smoke in charge of an army of ninjas who call themselves the Brotherhood of Shadow! He says he's beaten you at your own game and is going to have darkness sweep this entire city by tomorrow!" Raphael blurted out. Splinter was greatly disturbed to hear all of this. "Then you were right, Leonardo. I was wrong...and now I may have just doomed us all!" Splinter said in a shaken voice. "So what do we do?" Leonardo asked. "You wanna know what I think we should do? We should go out there and save him, and then beat the crap outta those punks! Make Shredder pay for what he's done!" Raphael said as he stood up boldly. "Raph!" Leonardo hissed. Soon, everyone else decided to come in to see what was going on. "Sansei...what's going on? Is everything all right?" Donatello asked. "Where's Spawn?" Yoshi demanded. Splinter sighed as he stood up. "Children...there's something that I need to tell you; something I should've told you a long time ago!" Splinter said with a grave voice. The Delta Squad was a little confused when he called them children, but soon realized he meant the Ninja Turtles. "What is it, Sansei?" Leonardo asked.

Splinter sighed once more before he told them a story. "Many years ago, I came into contact with the one who calls himself Raizo. He was a good friend of mine, until he betrayed me into giving secret documents over to him so he could hand them over to Shredder. I had never forgotten that day...and I harbored a deep anger and hatred towards this Hellspawn. But after what you had told me, I realized I made a terrible mistake. I may have very well given Shredder the power he has right now to destroy this city and help him create a new empire to spread throughout the world." Splinter explained gravely. "Well, Spawn probably didn't have a choice! He's our friend and we've got to save him!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Sansei, please! Spawn may have made some mistakes in the past, but he's always corrected them and helped us. Please; let us help him." Chun-Li said sadly. Splinter sighed as he shook his head and turned his back on them, looking at a photo of himself in his human form and Raizo. Splinter finally realized what had to be done. "You are right, Raphael. We cannot just stand here idly while Shredder tries to destroy this city. We must stand up and fight; we must save Raizo!" Splinter said finally. "Now there's the Sansei I know!" Raphael cried. "So, what are we gonna do?" Yoshi asked. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do; we're gonna save our friend and then save New York City!" Raphael replied. Soon, they all gathered their weapons and headed out to save Spawn.

Meanwhile; Spawn woke up in a dark dungeon chained to the walls. "Ugh...my head hurts. Where am I?" Spawn moaned. "You are home, Hellspawn. Glad to see that you are finally awake!" Shredder sneered as he walked up to him. "You! What do you want with me, Shredder?" Spawn growled. "I have a proposition to make with you, my old friend. I have a master who needs assistance with leading a powerful group of warriors just like you...and he feels that you are the right kind of man for that job." Shredder began. "No fucking way! I ain't working with Malebolgia ever again!" Spawn shouted. "Patience, Hellspawn. I was not referring to that malevolent demon. I was talking about...someone else!" Shredder replied calmly. "What? Then who the hell is your master?!" Spawn demanded. "I am not allowed to reveal to you the identity of my master...yet. So if you want answers, you will join me in the assault against this city tomorrow!" Shredder replied. "Give me a break! Like I would want to join forces with you or your thugs." Spawn snorted. "You disappoint me, Hellspawn. I thought by now that you would've seen the error of your ways. My master would've given anything just to have you as his ally. I'm practically begging you to join us...I've never forgotten that day when we were partners. That, and Hamato Yoshi. I actually wish he were here with me right now, because I could really use his help." Shredder said gravely. "Hamato Yoshi would never join you!" Spawn snarled. Shredder looked up to him and laughed evilly. "Don't be too sure about that, my friend. Must I remind you that Hamato and I were once best friends?" Shredder sneered. "Yeah...until you betrayed him and killed his lover in cold blood!" Spawn snapped. "Must you always cling onto the past, Hellspawn? Join us! We could use someone with your unique skills and abilities!" Shredder said now losing patience. "Aw, I'm flattered...but I'm still not convinced!" Spawn replied with a sneer. "Ok, then...well what if I were to tell you that Nightmare is still alive and that he plans on destroying all life on Earth as we know it?" Shredder said. Spawn felt a trap here, but also knew that he was telling the truth. "I would say that you were lying...but it looks as if you're actually telling me the truth." Spawn replied carefully. "Well, then. Join me...and together, you and I can destroy Nightmare!" Shredder said sounding a bit hopeful.

Spawn began laughing unpleasantly. "Go fuck yourself, asshole! I meant what I said and said what I meant; I ain't joining forces with you. You'll have to kill me if you even think that I'm going to join you!" Spawn sneered. Shredder cried out in anger as he slashed at Spawn's face, creating a nasty scar on his right eye. "Fine! Have it your way, you vulgar miscreant! I really didn't want to have to do this to you...but you've left me no other choice! I will let you live for now...but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Shredder growled before he walked away. "I'm shaking!" Spawn snapped in total sarcasm. As Spawn hung there in the dungeons, the sound of footsteps were heard approaching him. "Oh, great...another visitor? Terrific!" Spawn muttered. Spawn was greatly surprised to see Karai approaching him with a couple of Foot Clan members at her side. "Karai? What are you doing here?" Spawn exclaimed. "What does it look like? I'm helping you!" Karai replied. She then threw some ninja stars at Spawn's chains and freed him, making him fall flat on his face. "Ouch! Wait, why are you helping me? What happens if your father finds out?" Spawn wondered as he stood back up. "You don't understand, Hellspawn. My father has been deceived into doing things he shouldn't." Karai replied. "No kidding...wait, what? What are you talking about?!" Spawn demanded. "I don't have much time to explain, so I'll make it quick. My father was actually killed years ago by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But an evil force of darkness named Darkness the Hedgehog brought him back to life...but with a price. To lead his armies to destroy all things that are good and light. Though my father is a bad man, he still has the code of honor. Bushido, if you will. I must save him and you are going to help me!" Karai explained as she and Spawn ran through the empty halls. "How? What can we do to save him?" Spawn replied. "There is only one way...you'll have to kill him!" Karai replied. "What?! Ok, time out! I don't like him that much, but I can't kill him!" Spawn objected. "You have no choice! If you don't kill him, then Darkness the Hedeghog will have succeeded in destroying the world. Please; you're my only hope!" Karai cried. Spawn sighed as he shook his head but he reluctantly agreed. "Fine! But only because I want out of this." Spawn retorted. "I wouldn't expect anything else!" Karai replied curtly.

To keep a long story short, Spawn and Karai snuck over to where Shredder was speaking to a whole group of ninjas from the Brotherhood of Shadow, which was now led by Smoke. "There he is! We must stop him!" Karai whispered. "I don't think I have any weapons that can kill him; at least from that distance!" Spawn hissed. "Well find a way!" Karai snapped. Suddenly, the two Foot Clan ninjas were killed from behind by some unseen force. "Huh? What the-" Spawn began. Suddenly, he and Karai were kicked out into the middle of the dojo where all the others were. "What in the name of darkness is going on?!" Shredder exclaimed. Spawn and Karai moaned as they struggled to stand back up. But suddenly, Noob Saibot walked into the arena still alive...and he was not happy. "Smoke! You will pay for your betrayal against me! There is only one person fit to lead this army of darkness...and that's me!" Noob cried furiously. "To hell with you, Noob Saibot! Master Shredder chose me...you are not fit to lead this army!" Smoke cried. Noob laughed evilly. "Oh yes I am! Do you even have any idea who I really am?" Noob chortled. Suddenly, all the ninjas of the Brotherhood of Shadow melted into a nasty goopy puddle of black ichor...and absorbed into Noob Saibot and made him invincible! "I _am_ the Brotherhood of Shadow and I _am_ the darkness! FEAR ME!" Noob snarled. "Fear this, yuckapuck!" Raphael cried out fiercely as he busted into the scene. At the same time, the rest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crashed into the scene with the Delta Squad. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUSION?! GUARDS! SIEZE THEM!" Shredder shouted. Soon, an entire army of heavily armored warriors rushed into the scene and a chaotic battle ensued. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fought savagely against the ninjas, while the Delta Squad fought their way to reach Spawn. Spawn and Karai fought furiously against the warriors, until Spawn finally reached his friends. "Glad you could make it. Though I guess it would've been nice if you came a little sooner!" Spawn teased before he decapitated a warrior. "Eh, traffic was heavy! So...who do we kill first? Boss-wise?" Yoshi smirked. "Let Noob Saibot and Smoke work out their own problems...it's Shredder we need to worry about!" Spawn replied after kicking away another guard. "Ok...so where is he?" Yoshi asked. "Up there! Father, stop!" Karai cried as she began running after him. "Oh, crap! Come on Yoshi...we've gotta help her!" Spawn said as he began running. "A new girlfriend of yours, perhaps?" Yoshi smirked. "Now's not the time for jokes!" Spawn snapped.

***Wow! That was long and chaotic...unfortunately, I may have to do a part 2 to this particular chapter. So until then...this will have TO BE CONTINUED!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 is up; in this continuing chapter from the last one, Spawn teams up with Karai and Yoshi to stop Shredder from unleashing hell on Earth. Meanwhile; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles team up with the Delta Squad to defeat the evil Noob Saibot. Can our heroes defeat these forces of evil? Read on to find out!***

Spawn and Yoshi ran after Karai through the rooftops of the warehouses/secret dojo. "Karai! Wait for us! You're not planning on fighting against your old man all alone, are you?" Spawn called out. "Well, try to keep up with me slowpoke!" Karai teased back. "You sure she's not you're girlfriend?" Yoshi teased. "Shut it!" Spawn snapped. The three heroes finally caught up to Shredder, who was trapped as he reached a dead end. "Give it up, Shredder! It's over; your army has lost!" Spawn cried out fiercely. Shredder turned around and drew out his Razor Gauntlets. "You won't win, Hellspawn. I will not allow you to win! My master will not allow it!" Shredder snarled. "Father please! You can't serve this evil force of darkness...not like this! What happened to your honor?" Karai cried. "The only honor that I have left is honoring my master's wishes...and as of right now, my master's wish is to destroy all those who oppose him! And I'll start with you!" Shredder growled. "I'm sorry about this Father...please forgive me!" Karai said as she bowed. She quickly drew out a pair of katanas and began attacking Shredder, but Shredder blocked her attacks and began slashing at her. Spawn soon joined in and began hacking and slashing his Agony Axe at Shredder, but it did no good against the lethal and quick samurai warrior. Even Yoshi seemed to be of little help against the quick and agile killer, and his martial arts fighting style was the best out of all the other Delta Squad members.

Speaking of which, the Delta Squad members and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were just finishing up their own battle against the guards; until they fought a new battle against the evil Noob Saibot. "Well...that was easy!" Raphael said jokingly. "Yeah...easy for you to say!" Michelangelo snapped. "Shh, quiet! You hear that?" Leonardo shushed. Suddenly, Smoke was seen crashing out of a wall and landed on his back in front of the others. Noob Saibot jumped in front of him, panting furiously. "I should've known that this was going to happen. Right from the start, Shredder had always favored you. But not this time! I'll prove to him that I'm better than you...and then maybe, just maybe I'll prove I'm better than Subzero!" Noob growled. "You've already proven that point you fool...because I watched you kill him!" Smoke shouted as he jumped back up. Noob and Smoke fought against each other furiously, while the others helplessly watched. "Anyone else confused? Because my brain hurts!" Michelangelo said. Everyone else sort of shrugged their shoulders. Noob finally beat Smoke by using a dirty finisher. He summoned a shadow to grab Smoke from behind and hold him in position. Noob then punched him in the face, cracking his skull. The shadow kneed Smoke in the back, shattering his spine. Noob then kicked Smoke in the stomach and made him puke his guts out. "EEEWWWW!" the others exclaimed in disgust. "Dude...that's nasty!" Michelangelo cringed. Noob cackled maniacally as he stepped away and poor Smoke felt all loopy before he fell on his back and passed out. "Now...time to show Shredder who's boss!" Noob sneered as he began walking away. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Leonardo cried as he rushed forward. "Oh, great! It's you losers again...well, I guess I can play for a little while!" Noob said as he cracked his knuckles. Noob engaged in a fierce battle against Leonardo that lasted for several minutes. Surprisingly, Leonardo wasn't doing so well against the shadow phantom warrior. Noob kept using his black holes to throw him off balance. A couple of times, Noob grabbed him with his teleporting grab attacks and smashed him on his head. "Come on, Leo! You can do better than that! He's a shadow for crying out loud!" Raphael cried. "Oh, you think it's so easy do you? Let's see you try!" Noob sneered as he charged forward.

His charging motion sent out a black, gooey clone to tackle Raphael to the ground. "AUGH! Eww, man! That's gross! You're going to pay for that!" Raphael cried angrily. "Bring it on, terrapin for brains!" Noob taunted. Raphael cried out fiercely as he kept stabbing at Noob, but it seemed to do little good against Noob. Noob finally defeated Raphael in a dirty manner. He summoned a black hole and made a shadow grab him. Raphael cried out as he was suddenly dragged into the hole and was beaten senseless by several shadows underground for a few minutes, while Noob just stood there looking quite proud of himself. Raphael was finally thrown out of the hole and landed on his back, gasping for breath. "You...dirty rotten-" Raphael gasped. "Next!" Noob announced. "Eat this, oil slick!" Donatello cried as he tried to whack him with his bo-staff. Noob blocked his attacks and then finally broke it with a fierce blow from his fist. "Uh oh!" Donatello muttered. "Sticks and stones may break a human's bones...but not mine!" Noob snarled as he grabbed him. He used his Monkey Flip attack on Donatello and knocked the wind out of him as he furiously flipped him to the ground. "You guys suck!" Noob sneered. "Oh yeah? Well...you're not nice!" Michelangelo snapped as he rushed forward to attack with his nun-chucks. Noob appeared to yawn as he merely held his hand out and caught his face, holding Michelangelo back as he furiously kept trying to attack him. Noob finally threw him back down and stepped back, laughing as he remained the victor. "That was fun...but I don't have time to play anymore games!" Noob taunted. "Then make time!" Splinter challenged as he approached him. "Oh, please! Don't make me laugh old man...what are you gonna do?" Noob sneered.

Splinter drew out a cane and spun it around furiously. "Oh no...the old man's got a stick. Whatever shall I do?" Noob taunted. Suddenly, Splinter stomped the staff into Noob's foot and made him scream out in agony as his toes were broken. "OW! THAT FREAKING HURT!" Noob screamed. Splinter then grabbed Noob and began throwing him around like a rag doll as he unleashed his fury on him. "Nobody gets away with hurting my boys; not even scum like you!" Splinter cried angrily as he threw Noob against the wall. "Ouch! Ok, that's it! You asked for it old man!" Noob snarled as he jumped back up. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Felicia growled as she jumped next to Splinter. "Oh, get lost you big fat hairball!" Noob snapped. Felicia grew furious as he called her fat. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Felicia shrieked. She dashed towards Noob and began screaming with fury as she scratched him furiously with her claws. Noob cried out in agony as he was scratched to near death by Felicia's fury. "NOBODY CALLS ME FAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Felicia screamed as she scratched his face. "AAHHHH! Get away from me, you fleabag!" Noob screamed as he tried to push her away. "Don't call my girlfriend names, jerk!" Sonic cried as he dashed past Noob and then kicked him into the middle of the arena. "Grr! I've had it with you costumed freaks!" Noob roared as he jumped back up to fight. "Look who's calling who the freak!" Chun-Li sneered as she approached him. "FEAR ME!" Noob snarled as he tried to attack. "Fear this!" Chun-Li smirked as she unleashed a deadly set of furious kicks at him. Noob cried out as he was kicked multiple times, before Chun-Li finally threw a powerful ball of Chi Energy at him and forced him into the air. "NOW, ZERO! GET HIM!" Chun-Li cried. Zero flew up into the air and surged with powerful energy before he threw a massive ball of red energy down at Noob; forcing him into the ground with an explosive force. Seizing his oppurtunity, Klonoa jumped into the air and smashed his feet into Noob's chest; knocking the wind out of him. "Ha-ha! Not so tough now, are you? Who's the big, bad tough guy now?" Klonoa taunted. "Nice work, team! Come on; let's help the turtles and then see about giving Spawn and Yoshi a hand." Chun-Li announced.

Meanwhile; Spawn and his friends were not doing so well against Shredder. At one point, Spawn became mortally wounded when Shredder grabbed him and then stabbed his Razor Gauntlets into his gut before slamming him into the ground. "This is your last chance, fool! You can either join me...or suffer like the rest. If you can be brought back from the dead once, you can bet your soul that it will be done again. Now get up!" Shredder snarled. "Damn you! You'll never get me to become your slave; never!" Spawn spat. "Fine! Then die like the rest of the others!" Shredder snarled as he drew out a sword for the final kill. Spawn braced himself for the kill, but something happened that spared his life. "Father, no!" Karai screamed as she pushed Spawn away. Suddenly to the horror of Spawn and Yoshi, Shredder had stabbed the sword into Karai's chest. "NOOOO! Shredder, what have you done?!" Spawn screamed. "You monster!" Yoshi shouted angrily. Shredder showed no pity or remorse, and kept trying to decapitate Spawn and Yoshi. Karai laid on the ground with a mortal wound to her chest, breathing with some great difficulty. She was shaken up that her own father wouldn't even show any regret for attacking his own daughter, but was greatly dismayed that he was so insistant on serving Darkness the Hedgehog. "Oh, Father...I'm so sorry. I have failed you!" Karai moaned. She was lucky to have had the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Delta Squad to finally arrive at the scene. "Oh my God! It's Karai...she's wounded!" Leonardo exclaimed. "Quickly! Let's see if we can help her!" Splinter cried. Leonardo, Chun-Li, and Dante ran up to her to help her up. "What happened?" Leonardo asked. "It's my father...he's been corrupted by Darkness the Hedgehog. We're trying to save him by taking his life...but's he's become too powerful! Please; you must help him!" Karai gasped. Sonic got wide eyed as she mentioned his name. "What did you say? Darkness the Hedgehog?! No! That's not possible; he's dead! I killed him myself...how's he still alive?" Sonic panicked. "Easy, there!" Raphael said as he grabbed his shoulders. "You don't understand! Darkness is nothing but pure evil...we've gotta find a way to stop him before it's too late!" Sonic cried. "I'm afraid it is...unless, you can help Spawn defeat my father. Don't worry about me; my time has come anyway! Just promise me that you'll be able to stop my father! Promise me, please!" Karai said losing breath. "Karai, no!" Leonardo said bitterly. "Please, Leonardo...my father still has honor left in him. Don't let his honor go to waste against this evil force of darkness...please!" Karai begged.

Everyone else seemed to be dismayed, but Splinter approached her. "I promise you, my child. We will not fail you!" Splinter said as he held her hand. "Thank you...and good luck to you. Goodbye!" Karai gasped as she breathed her last. She died in Leonardo's arms, bringing tears to some of the others. "Leonardo? You must come with me to help Spawn defeat Shredder. The rest of you, return home to the sewers. If we don't come back alive, then that can only mean that Shredder has won. If he's won, then you must be the ones to find a way to defeat Shredder. I'm proud of you all!" Splinter instructed gravely. The others bowed respectfully before they took off, while Leonardo and Splinter ran towards Spawn and Yoshi to fight against Shredder. Spawn and Shredder furiously hacked and slashed at each other, with none being able to best the other. "How could you do this to your own daughter, you psychopath?! Have you lost your mind? Where is your honor?!" Spawn cried angrily as he caught himself in a blade lock with Shredder. "I said it once and I'll say it again! The only honor I have is to serve my master!" Shredder growled. He finally broke through the blade lock and attempted to stab the sword into Spawn's chest, but Spawn kicked him away and stood back up. Shredder was about to spear the sword into Spawn, when a fierce voice cried out his name...his real name. "Oroku Saki! This madness must end, and it must end now!" Splinter cried out fiercely. Shredder lowered his sword and turned around slowly. "Hamato Yoshi! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show your face to me again!" Shredder sneered. Spawn seemed a little surprised that Splinter was actually Hamato Yoshi, but chose to keep silent about it. "You've murdered thousands of innocent lives; including your own daughter. To what end will this madness gain you? Is this what your master calls honor?" Splinter cried. "My master is far more powerful than anyone else even you've come across with. He's more powerful and wise than anyone or anything else in this world...and I'm highly honored to serve him!" Shredder said with evil delight. "Then I guess your daughter was right; the only way for you to see the error of your ways is to destroy you!" Splinter said gravely. "Is that how it's going to be...old friend?" Shredder snarled. "That is how it must be...and you are no longer my friend!" Splinter replied sternly.

Shredder charged towards Splinter to attack, but the wise rat dodged and blocked all his attacks before he grabbed his sword out of his hands and smashed it to the ground in pieces. "Come, old friend! Let's play fair like we used to!" Splinter taunted. Shredder laughed evilly in response. "If you must insist...old man!" Shredder sneered. Both advesaries fought furiously using mixed martial arts for several minutes, while Leonardo helped Spawn and Yoshi fight against a sudden horde of ninjas. "Glad you guys are still alive!" Leonardo said as he killed several ninjas. "Yeah, well I guess it's nice to see you're still ok too!" Spawn smirked as he cut several ninjas down to pieces. "Is your friend going to be ok over there?" Yoshi asked as he punched away a ninja. "Who, Splinter? Yeah...he'll be fine! He's more than capable of taking care of himself!" Leonardo replied. Spawn, Yoshi, and Leonardo fought against the ninja horde for several more minutes; until they were finally the only ones still standing. "Nice work...kid!" Spawn panted. "You too, Spawn." Leonardo gasped. "Oh, God! Look; Splinter's in trouble!" Yoshi cried out as he pointed. He was right; Shredder was finally gaining the upperhand against Splinter after he slashed him at his side and weakened him. Splinter cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, and Shredder grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "No! Sansei!" Leonardo cried out as he charged after his master. "It is useless to resist me, old man! Admit it; I have won!" Shredder growled. "NO! I'm not going to allow you to win, Shredder!" Leonardo cried fiercely as he tried to ram his katanas into his throat. Shredder slashed them to pieces and backhanded Leonardo away before he grabbed Splinter by the neck. "You honestly thought that you stood any real chance against me, old man? I always knew you were softhearted and weak...but I didn't think that you'd be _this_ weak!" Shredder sneered. Suddenly, Splinter began to laugh at him. "Me? Weak?! You make me laugh, Saki! If anyone is weak...it is you." Splinter sputtered. Shredder growled furiously as he slammed Splinter to the ground and raised his Razor Gauntlets into the air for a final kill.

Spawn, feeling the Necroplasm boil in his veins; began to feel rage. "NOOOO! You're not going to take away another good friend of mine; not again!" Spawn roared. He rushed towards Shredder and hacked off his arms with his Agony Axe, making Shredder scream in howling agony as he fell to his knees. Blood squirted from both his missing limbs and Shredder continued to scream in pain. "It's time for you to pay, Shredder! It's time for you to pay!" Spawn shouted furiously as he kicked Shredder down to the ground and pinned his foot on his chest. With a mighty swing and a ferocious cry, Spawn cut off the head of the Shredder and killed him. At that moment, a surge of dark energy emerged out of Shredder's body and began floating away into the skies. A blackened mist formed and morphed into a giant serpent, hissing menacingly before it finally disappeared. Somewhere in the deepest bowels of Hell, the Serpent Servant cried out in pain as he fell back on his throne. "My lord?! Are you all right?" a succabus asked. "No...it can't be! It just can't be! Darkness, you fool! You've failed me!" the Serpent Servant rasped as he winced in pain. "Whatever is the matter, my lord?" another succabus asked as she tried to help his master up. "I do not need your help, you incompetent infidel! What I need is for you to find Darkness and bring him to me!" the Serpent Servant snapped. "As you wish my lord!" the succabus replied as she took off. The Serpent Servant gasped and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath; if this happened 6 more times, he was done for. "I...will...not...lose!" the Serpent Servant seethed. Back outside in the surface world, Spawn and the others were a bit surprised at all that just happened. "Whoa...dude! That was sick!" Leonardo said in amazement. "I...I don't know what to say. I didn't even mean to do that; it just sort of happened...like pure instinct!" Spawn said as he looked at his own hands. "It doesn't matter, now. What matters is that Shredder is dead. Come; let us return home. I'm sure that our friends must be worrying their heads off!" Splinter said as he slowly stood back up. "Sansei?" Spawn asked softly. Splinter turned around and looked at him strangely; he hadn't heard Spawn call him that in a long time. "Yes...Raizo?" Splinter asked. "It's good to be back." Spawn said as he bowed down in humble respect. "Yes it is...is is indeed." Splinter replied.

Much later in the sewers; Spawn and his own group finally arrived. The others were so happy to see them return alive. "Spawn! You're alive!" Chun-Li cried as she hugged him tightly. "Yeah...thank God!" Spawn replied. "I was so worried about you...I thought that I was going to lose you!" Felicia exclaimed as she hugged him even tighter. "Ok, you're going to crush me!" Spawn cried out as he felt his bones aching. "Oops...sorry!" Felicia giggled. "Heh...lucky guy!" Raphael smirked. Leonardo walked up to his brothers and smiled. "Don't look at me, Leo! I ain't hugging you!" Raphael teased. "Yeah...nice to see you too, Raph!" Leonardo sneered. "Who wants pizza?" Michelangelo announced as he came in with about 20 boxes worth of pizza. Soon everyone had a feast in celebration of their victory. But while they did, they were unaware of the fact that the Serpent Servant had given Darkness the Hedgehog quite a mouthful back in Hell. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!" the Serpent Servant screamed furiously. "Now, master...I can explain!" Darkness began. "Damning right you can explain! Thanks to you, I'm now down to 6 Soul Pieces! If this keeps happening to me, I will die! And if I die, you will regret it! Do I make myself clear?! I will not be able to win this war if you so carelessly allow me to be weakened!" the Serpent Servant shouted. "Yes, master. A thousand apologies; it will not happen ever again!" Darkness said nervously. "It sure had better not...because if it does, then you will be my next victim! Now find me another worthy warrior of darkness and use him against the Hellspawn; kill him at any and all means neccessary! GO!" the Serpent Servant growled. Darkness nodded his head and disappeared. The Serpent Servant growled impatiently as he sat back down on his throne and then let out a heavy sigh. "So close...yet so far! I can't risk dying; not now!" the Serpent Servant muttered. Just then, Nightmare approached him and bowed. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Nightmare asked. "You are my last hope, Nightmare. I want you to do me a personal favor; keep your eyes on Spawn and observe any and all weaknesses he has. If we're lucky, I may be able to use them against him. Now go; do not fail me!" the Serpent Servant said weakly. Nightmare nodded his head and disappeared. Nightmare was going to be sure to do more than just that!

***Well, that's the end of part 2 for that chapter! Stay tuned to see more fun and exicting adventures, coming up soon!* ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 is up! In this more lighthearted and humorous chapter, Spawn teams up with Yoshi and Spiderman to defeat the deadly team of Venom, Green Goblin, and Sandman. Can Spawn learn to have some fun and lighten up...or will he lose his cool and cause more destruction than good due to his short temper? Warning: Contains some violence, a scene of nudity, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo was in a very grumpy mood today, and you didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. The minute he woke up, Raizo felt as if his Necroplasm levels were about to spike at any moment and transform into Spawn and kill everyone and everything in sight. But what really made this day even worse for him was that it was the dreaded holiday of April Fools' Day; one of Raizo's most hated holidays. "I better not be bothered by anyone or I'll lose my cool faster than a speeding bullet and more powerful than a locomotive!" Raizo grumbled as he trudged over to his bathroom. He turned on the faucet and began splashing cold water on his face. As he began waking up, Raizo started shaving. When he was trying to reach a tricky spot, Yoshi barged into the restroom and scared the living hell out of Raizo. "GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!" Yoshi sang loudly. Raizo cried out as he jumped up and cut himself, screaming and cursing angrily. "GOD DAMN IT, YOSHI! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Raizo shouted as he held his bleeding cheek. "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry Raizo...I didn't know you were shaving. You all right?" Yoshi asked more calmly. "Whatever the hell it is, can't it wait until I'm finished?" Raizo growled as he wiped the blood off his face. "I'm sorry...here; if it makes you feel better, I drew a bath for you." Yoshi said kindly as he led Raizo to the bathtub. "Thanks, Yoshi. I appreciate-wait, where the hell is all the water?" Raizo exclaimed. Yoshi giggled as he took out a crudely drawn picture of a bathtub. "April Fools!" Yoshi said playfully. "I hate you!" Raizo grumbled as he snatched the doodle out of his hands and crumbled it up. "Dude, lighten up!" Yoshi said as he pat his back. "I'll lighten up after a shower!" Raizo growled as he stepped inside, stripped nude, and and started the shower. "Ok...just don't take too long!" Yoshi teased before leaving.

As Raizo showered, Yoshi met up with Samus and Link. "Hey guys? Ready for operation: Fools' Day on Raizo?" Yoshi giggled. "Shh...we're so totally gonna get killed for this, but I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Samus smirked trying to contain her giggling. "Shut up; he'll hear us!" Link hissed trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Ok...here goes nothing!" Yoshi giggled as they snuck into the bathroom. "Hey, Raizo?" Yoshi called out playfully. "What?!" Raizo snapped. "I think you're cleaned up now!" Yoshi said before flushing his toilet. Raizo screamed as the water suddenly turned icy cold. "AUGH! YOSHI!" Raizo screamed. Samus and Link burst out laughing as they took off with his clothes and ran down the stairs. Raizo busted out of the shower stall cussing up a storm, when he suddenly found his clothes missing. "Damn it, Yoshi! When I get my hands on you, I'll wring you're fucking neck!" Raizo growled angrily. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself to conceal his nudity before stomping out of his bathroom. "Yoshi? Where are you?! Gimmie my clothes back!" Raizo called out angrily. "Downstairs, buddy boy! You want them? Come and get them!" Yoshi called back teasingly. Raizo sighed in irritation as he began sneaking down the stairs, hoping and praying to God nobody else was there. But the minute he arrived downstairs, he was given the shock of his life to find his clothes being tampered with by the lady Smashers and Yoshi sitting across from them on the breakfast table. "HEY! Gimmie my clothes back, damn it!" Raizo cried out fiercely. "My, my! Somebody's awfully cranky today. Where's your holiday spirit?" Peach teased. "Maybe he left it in his pockets!" Samus laughed. Raizo looked like he was seriously about to have an aneurism. "I'm going to give you two seconds to get my clothes back before I kill you all!" Raizo threatened. "You want them? You gotta beg for them!" Yoshi smirked. "Yeah; beg, Raizo! Beg like a little puppy!" Samus teased. "I'm not going to beg, you idiots. I'll make _you_ beg if you don't give me my damn clothes back!" Raizo growled. "Come on, tough guy. Be nice; play along with us!" Zelda said cooingly. "No! Give me my clothes back or I'll kill you!" Raizo snapped. "Ooh, you're definitely not getting your clothes back now!" Samus smirked.

Raizo sighed heavily as he began walking back up the stairs. "Fuck this; I'll get some different clothes!" Raizo muttered as walked away. The girls pouted as they threw Raizo's clothes on the floor and Yoshi sighed. "Damn, Yoshi. And I thought Snake got nasty around the holidays!" Samus complained as she folded her arms. "Somebody's got a serious issue of not having a funny bone in his body!" Peach pouted. "Eh, I think he'll get used to it. Besides; I've got plenty other of good ideas sure to crack him up!" Yoshi replied with a sneaky smile. "I don't know, Yoshi. He seems really upset! I wouldn't test his patience. Do you remember what happened to Wario last April Fools' Day?" Zelda pointed out. Yoshi shuddered as he remembered that gruesome day. "I can practically feel those third degree burns; which is why I'm wearing fireproof undies!" Yoshi said half teasingly. "Yoshi, as a friend...I'm just saying you need to be careful. Besides; there's plenty of other victims to mess around with. Right Peach?" Samus said with a smirk. Peach sat down on a chair, when she suddenly leapt back up howling in pain from the mouse traps biting at her butt. "OUCH! SAMUS!" Peach screeched. Samus and the others burst out laughing. "Ok, ok! Point taken; but I'm not giving up on Raizo until he at least smiles!" Yoshi replied before walking away. Peach glared at Samus, while Samus just smirked back. "I'll get you for this, Samus Aran!" Peach growled. "Ooh, is that a challenge I sense from you?" Samus teased. Just then, Snake arrived with Link and Mario. "Hey, girls? What's up?" Snake said as he hugged and kissed Samus. "Nothing much; though Yoshi's determined to make Raizo laugh this time." Samus replied. "Ha! Good luck with that; Wario's still got those burns from last year!" Link snorted as he wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist from behind. "Well, you never know." Peach said hopefully. "True." Mario shrugged.

Later that day, Raizo was working out at the gym with Yoshi. After beating the tar out of a punching bag, Raizo started rehydrating with some water. When he finally finished, he was given a surprise visit by Chun-Li, Felicia, and Deadpool. "Hey, Raizo. What's up?" Chun-Li asked as she hugged him. "Not so good, actually. This just has to be the worst day of my fucking life!" Raizo groaned. "Oh, come on! You say that every year; it's not like it's going to kill you!" Deadpool teased as he playfully punched his shoulder. Raizo sighed heavily as he sat down on a bench. "Well, I'm kinda glad I haven't tried to kill anyone yet. One more prank and I'll lose it!" Raizo grumbled. "Here; maybe this soda will make you feel better!" Deadpool said as he tossed a can of cola over to him. "Thanks. I could use a little-AAUUGHHH!" Raizo cried out as he opened it up and found soda spraying all over him. Everyone else burst into laughter, including Yoshi. "Gotcha! That's the oldest one in the book; the old shaking up the soda can prank! Classic!" Deadpool said as he highfived Yoshi. "So what about that, Raizo? Funny for you yet?" Yoshi teased. Raizo cursed as he threw the soda can at him. "Fuck you! Now I gotta get another shower!" Raizo swore as he stomped off. Yoshi and the others were upset by Raizo's anger and hostility. "Damn...not even a chuckle or two? Where's the Joker when you need him?" Deadpool said as he shook his head. "Meanie!" Felicia agreed. "Ah, well. There's always next time...maybe lunchtime!" Yoshi suggested with a sneaky smile. "Yoshi, come on! You heard him; one more prank and he'll lose it!" Chun-Li warned. "Chun-Li, he's got to at least laugh at one of my pranks. I'm not resting until I see a smile out of that guy!" Yoshi proclaimed. "Well, good luck with that." Felicia said before walking away. "Hmm...since you seem so desperate to make him smile, I'll see if I can help out!" Chun-Li offered. "Aw, thanks! Let's go see what Raizo's up to!" Yoshi said as he and Chun-Li walked over to the co-ed locker room.

Raizo was furiously scrubbing his hair and washing his body, muttering curses under his breath. "Son of a bitch! I hate this stupid holiday; it's not even a real holiday so why the hell am I even making such a big deal out of it?" Raizo grumbled. As Razio washed himself, Yoshi and Chun-Li wandered over into the shower room to see if Raizo was hiding somewhere. "Raizo's here, I know it. I just don't know where!" Yoshi said as he tried to see beyond the steam. "Hmm...I have an idea, Yoshi! If this doesn't get Raizo to smile, then I don't know what will! Wait right here; I'll be back!" Chun-Li said as she smiled sneakily. "Um, ok." Yoshi said as he rolled his eyes. Chun-Li giggled naughtily as she approached some other ladies who were getting dressed from showering up. Among them were Mai Shiranui, Asuka Kazama, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Sophitia, and Midna. "Hey ladies?" Chun-Li announced. "Oh, hi Chun-Li! What's up?" Cammy asked as she dried off her hair. "Raizo's not feeling well...and I was just wondering if you all would be willing to help make him feel better. Do you get my meaning?" Chun-Li said with a sneaky grin. "What did you have in mind?" Mai asked as she smiled seductively. "Come here and I'll tell you!" Chun-Li whispered. The ladies gathered around in a circle and Chun-Li whispered her devious plan. When she finished, all the girls started giggling crazily. "Ooh, that should help him feel a lot better!" Mai giggled with a horny tone. "I'm in!" Cammy cheered. "Me too!" Jill Valentine agreed. "Me three!" Midna said as she clapped her hands. "Ok...follow me and wait for my command!" Chun-Li said. The other girls followed her, holding onto their towels. Chun-Li finally arrived at the shower area and ran towards Yoshi. "Hey, Yoshi. I need to ask you a favor, ok?" Chun-Li whispered. "Uh, ok Chun-Li. What did you want me to do?" Yoshi asked suspiciously. "I want you to let me know when Raizo's coming out of the shower!" Chun-Li answered quickly. "Ok...that seems simple enough. But what did you have in mind?" Yoshi asked teasingly. "You'll see!" Chun-Li replied with a giggle. "Uh oh...something tells me I better leave!" Yoshi replied with a laugh before he walked away. "Wait, not yet! I need you to stay here when Raizo's about to-" Chun-Li began.

Suddenly, Raizo finally stopped running the water. "Shit, here he comes. Act casual!" Chun-Li hissed as she took off. "Ok...I can do that!" Yoshi said now feeling a little nervous. Raizo came out of the shower fully naked, and Yoshi cried out as he averted his eyes. "GAH! Dude, seriously! Put on a towel or something; there are like, children here!" Yoshi said covering his eyes. "Oh, stop it. We're both guys aren't we? Oh, shit...that didn't come out right did it?" Raizo retorted. "Ugh...thanks for the mental image, Raizo! If I were a girl, it would be different." Yoshi said as he stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, speaking of which...didn't I just hear Chun-Li's voice? What's she up to?" Raizo asked sternly. "Oh, I don't know. You know girls; always up to no good!" Yoshi said trying his best not to give himself away. "You're acting weird, Yoshi!" Raizo snapped as he walked past him. "Wait, don't go...crap! You're in for a big surprise, buddy!" Yoshi said as he started to giggle. "Wait, what the hell are you even talking about?" Raizo demanded. Suddenly, he bumped into Chun-Li. "Oh! Raizo...where are you going in such a hurry?" Chun-Li asked now blushing at the sight of his nudity. "Oh! Chun-Li?! Isn't this...oh, crap! This is mixed gender, I keep forgetting! But seriously; why are you here? Were you waiting for me or something?" Raizo replied. "No...at least not alone!" Chun-Li replied with a naughty smile. Suddenly, the other girls came out of hiding and stood before Raizo. "Hey, Raizo!" they all sang.

*Raizo's face: (-_-)ll*

Raizo looked both pissed off and embarrassed as hell; he knew what to expect now. "Son of a bitch!" Raizo muttered. "Hey, baby. You look kinda tense! Come here and I'll rub your shoulders!" Asuka said in a super sexy voice. "I wanna rub his shoulders first!" Midna said pretending to whine. "Hey, now. We can share!" Sophitia said as she nudged her. "Why are you doing this to me?" Raizo demanded as he started blushing. "Because you look like you need to feel better! Now come here and give us some love, baby!" Jill teased. "No. I don't wanna be touched!" Raizo growled. "Ooh...feisty! I think I know what he needs; a nice big hug. Ladies?" Mai announced. The girls smiled naughtily as they dropped their towels and bared their nude bodies, making Raizo feel twice as awkward. Yoshi was spying on them from a distance and had to do his best not to laugh so loudly. "Oh, man! Raizo...you're in for it now!" Yoshi laughed. "Group hug; yay!" Cammy cheered. Raizo never felt so close to wanting to shrink and disappear...until now. "Somebody kill me, please!" Raizo muttered as he felt the naked skin of a bunch of attractive young women touching him. "Mmm...don't you feel much better Raizo?" Midna purred. "You excited?" Asuka teased as she started to rub his back. "Hey, now. No sexual touching...yet!" Mai giggled. Raizo never blushed so bright red in his entire life. "I need to get out of here; now!" Raizo muttered. He tried to move, but the ladies wouldn't let him go so easily. "Where you going, sweetie? We're not done loving on you yet!" Mai teased. "How about a kiss, Raizo?" Cammy said as she puckered up. "No! I don't want a kiss right now; I need to go!" Raizo said as he started to break away from their grip. "Go where?" Asuka asked. "We want you to _cum_, actually!" Midna giggled naughtily. "Midna!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "Hey, it was your idea!" Cammy pointed out. "Shush! Don't say that so loudly!" Chun-Li hissed fiercely. "Yeah...it figures it was you and Yoshi! Do me a favor, will you?" Raizo sneered. "Uh, sure. What?" Chun-Li asked. "Tell him to stay the fuck away from me if he doesn't want to die a painful death!" Raizo snarled before storming off. The other girls just looked at him and scoffed as he left. "Well! That certainly wasn't very nice of him to say, now was it?" Asuka said as she put her hands on her hips. "Yeah; meanie!" Mai agreed. "Ooh...he is a bad boy!" Midna said now drooling. "All right, enough! Playtime is over girls!" Chun-Li said now losing patience. "Aww! But I'm bored and horny!" Midna whined. "Shut up!" Chun-Li snapped.

Yoshi did a facepalm as he watched Raizo escape and get dressed. "Damn, man! What is it going to take to make you laugh or smile? Deadpool was right...where's the Joker when you need him?" Yoshi muttered. Raizo finally dressed himself and began walking out of the locker rooms, heading towards the Smash Cafe. Yoshi was still not going to give up and followed him, while Chun-Li gave Midna a lecture on sexual modesty in the locker room. Back at the cafe, Raizo was absolutely pissed. "Just one more prank...and I swear to God, I am going to kill someone!" Raizo growled. He grabbed a ham sandwich and sat down at a booth to eat. Yoshi caught sight of him and sat down next to him. Raizo gave him the death glare; a sight that would make any ordinary person pee themselves. "You just trying to get yourself killed, aren't you Yoshi? I have to hand it to you; you're fucking relentless!" Raizo snorted. "Hey! That's uncalled for, mister! I'm just trying to have a little fun with you, that's all. There's no need to act like such an asshole!" Yoshi snapped. "Actually, there is! You think that this is funny? You think this is a big game? Well guess what? I don't like playing games and I don't find your humor or your jokes funny at all! So just stay the-" Raizo began. Suddenly, people began crying out as they saw a man swinging from a building. "Look! Up there!" a woman cried out. "It's Spiderman!" a man pointed out. It indeed was Spiderman, and he seemed pretty happy. He swung from building to building, waiving at everyone down below. Yoshi looked up and cried out happily as he ran outside to get the attention of his friend. "Hey, Spidey! Where've you been, man? It's been a long time!" Yoshi called out. "Hey, Yoshi! Long time no see!" Spiderman called back as he swung towards him. The crowd of people cheered for their hero as he approached his pal, but Raizo turned his back on everyone and groaned in disgust as he kept eating in silence. "So, what's been going on with you lately?" Spiderman asked after giving his pal a man hug. "Oh, nothing much. The usual! How about you?" Yoshi asked. "Oh, just doing the same old thing. Another day, another dollar...except I don't get paid to save the day. Say, who's that over there by himself? A friend of yours?" Spiderman asked as he pointed out to Raizo. "Oh, that's Raizo. He's my best friend...but he's in a particularly grumpy mood today." Yoshi replied. "Oh, is that so? Well I guess I can change that. Wait right here!" Spiderman said as he suddenly took off webslinging. "Uh oh...this ought to be fun!" Yoshi said as he followed him.

Raizo was just finishing up his sandwich, when he suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around, only to find nothing there. "Jeez...when will he ever give up?" Raizo grumbled. But the minute he turned around, Spiderman was hanging upside down on a thread in front of him. "Surprise!" Spiderman teased. Raizo cried out as he jumped out of his seat. "Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?! You scared the living crap out of me!" Raizo exclaimed. "Sorry...a little birdie told me you were in a grumpy mood, so I thought I'd pop by and say hello!" Spiderman said as he let go of his webbing and stood on his feet in front of him. "Well...hello. Did Yoshi send you here? Because if this is another prank-" Raizo began. "What? A prank? Why on earth would I do that to you?" Spiderman teased. Raizo sighed heavily as he turned his back on him, slightly insulting Spiderman. Raizo was about to sit down, when suddenly his chair was yanked away by webbing. "WHOA! HEY!" Raizo exclaimed. "Whoops! How did that happen?" Spiderman teased. Raizo grunted angrily as he stood back up. "You just dying to piss me off, aren't you?" Raizo growled. "Whoa, take it easy there champ! I was just messing around; no need to get so high strung. Get it; strung? String? Webbing? Get it?" Spiderman laughed. "That's not funny!" Raizo snapped. "Oh, lighten up! Learn to get a sense of humor...or better yet-" Spiderman began. "If this is another pun, so help me I'll-" Raizo threatened. "Learn to get back up? Get it? Wait, that one was a little off. Shoot...let's see here." Spiderman said teasingly. A couple of people were laughing, and soon Yoshi walked into the scene. "Oh, man! It's the pun master!" Yoshi giggled. "Oh, wait! I got one for ya! Don't get mad; get glad!" Spiderman said playfully. "Ok, I get it. Thank you for your advice. Ha-ha; very funny!" Raizo said in total sarcasm. "Well that certainly didn't take long. Maybe we should do this more often; like every Tuesday." Spiderman said. Raizo sighed as he started to walk away, when suddenly his Necroplasm Senses highly alerted him of nearby danger. "Oh, shit. This is bad!" Raizo muttered as his head started to hurt. "What's the matter with you this time? My awesome jokes getting too much for you?" Spiderman teased. "No...no...no!" Raizo cried out. "Raizo, what's wrong?" Yoshi asked.

Suddenly, a truck was thrown over at their direction. Spiderman and Yoshi were able to dodge the thrown object, but Raizo wasn't so lucky. The truck appeared to have crushed him to death, much to the dismay of several others. "NOOO! RAIZO!" Yoshi screamed. At the same time; a bulky black creature with a huge white spider on his chest, a massive set of jaws with razor sharp teeth, a nasty long tongue, and creepy tentacles leapt towards them and snarled viciously. "HUNGER! FEED!" the creature growled. "Venom?!" Spiderman exclaimed. Suddenly, an explosion occured nearby and a monstrous green creature busted through a wall and roared ferociously as he violently shoved some cars and other objects away. "Surprise, Parker!" the creature growled. "Green Goblin?! What the-" Spiderman began. Just then; a huge gust of wind blew past them with a huge streak of sand and morphed into a hulking man with a hammer formed on one arm and a giant fist on the other; it was Sandman! "Enter the Sandman, baby!" the Sandman sneered. "You gotta be kidding me! What the heck is going on here?!" Spiderman exclaimed. "What do you guys want with us?" Yoshi demanded. "Stupid reptile! Whoever said we wanted you to begin with?" Green Goblin sneered. "Wait...if you're not after me or Yoshi...who are you after?" Spiderman wondered. Suddenly, the truck was pushed back with a violent force and a loud angry cry was heard. "Oh, shit!" Yoshi muttered. An angry looking phantom leapt high into the air and then landed in front of the villains with a forceful impact; it was Spawn, and he was not happy at all. "I've had just about enough of this nonsense!" Spawn snarled. "Yes...feed me with your anger! Fill my hunger with your hate!" Venom sneered as he licked his teeth ravenously. "Spawn, wait! Stop; don't listen to them!" Yoshi cried. "You all think you can pick on me? You think you're pretty fucking funny, don't you?! I'll show you funny! I'll shove that funny into your head so hard, it will splatter your fucking skulls all the way to the Bronx!" Spawn roared as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Now wait just a minute! I know you're upset and all, but-" Spiderman began. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY, ASSHOLE!" Spawn roared as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at him. Spiderman cried out as he was forced away with an explosive force. Yoshi and several others gasped as they saw this. "Yes...such anger, indeed. Come on, Spawn. Let's go a couple of rounds and see how strong you really are!" Green Goblin snickered as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll crush you all to dust!" Spawn snarled as he turned to face them.

Green Goblin cackled before he charged towards to attack, and Spawn roared with fury as he dashed towards his enemies. Soon, an intense brawl raged on in the streets; causing much destruction and damage. People ran away screaming as Spawn fought furiously against the Green Goblin and his evil allies. "SPAWN! STOP! What do you bullies think you're doing to him? Leave him alone!" Yoshi cried as he tried to rush out to help his friend. "Get lost, lizard boy! This is our fight!" Sandman sneered as he whacked him away with his Sand Hammer. Yoshi cried out as he was smashed against the wall and fell down next to Spiderman. Spawn intensified his attacks against the Green Goblin, but Venom soon began to gain the upperhand against him. With his furious Tentacle Lash attacks and his savage Claw Slash attacks, Venom brutally beat Spawn into submission. But not one wanting to give up so easily, Spawn jumped back up and tried to hack Venom to pieces. But Sandman soon intervened and used a gust of sand and wind to force Spawn away on his back, giving Green Goblin the perfect oppurtunity to finish off his opponent. He ran up to Spawn and leapt high into he air before slamming his elbow into Spawn with an explosive force. Spawn screamed as he felt the living wind knocked out of him before he passed out. Venom then used his tentacles to grab him and then totally absorb him with his Feed attack. Spawn screamed as he felt all his energy being sucked away by the evil symbiote, and eventually Venom tore him out of his body and threw his human body against the wall and knocked him out cold. "Ahh, yes! I feel...absolute...CONTROL! Now; let's test out these new powers! I'm thinking we should start somewhere simple; let's go see if Tony Stark can come out to play. If not, then his toys are ours to crush!" Venom announced as he reveled in the newfound power. "YES! You read my mind, Venom. Come on; let's go crush us some expensive stuff! We'll even spread a little destruction on the way!" Green Goblin cried out as he took off running. The villains soon took off to go on a rampage, while Raizo laid there motionless. Yoshi and Spiderman soon came back to their senses, but gasped as they saw what just happened. "Oh, no! Raizo!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Hang on; let's take him to the Avengers Infirmary and then we'll go after those goons!" Spiderman cried.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***Uh oh! This doesn't look good. What exactly do these villains want from Spawn and what will they do with his powers now that he's weakened and powerless? Can Spiderman and Yoshi find a way to save the day? Read on to see what happens next!***


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17 is up! In this follow-up from the previous chapter, Spawn finds himself powerless after a surprise attack by Venom, Green Goblin, and Sandman. But when the terrible trio begins to wreck absolute havoc in New York City after destroying Stark Towers and when Yoshi and Spiderman are powerless against the evil villains, will Spawn be able to find a way to fight back? Warning: Contains some brutal violence, harsh language, and a hint of a sex scene; viewer discretion is advised. Also contains a special guest appearance from Iron Man. Enjoy!* ;)**

Raizo woke up feeling extremely tired and weak; he was inside of a white room in a high tower of some sort. "Ugh...my fucking head hurts. Where the hell am I?" Raizo groaned as he tried to sit up. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand touch him and lay him back down. "You need to relax, Raizo. You took quite a beating from those bad guys; it's gonna be a while before you can fight again." a soft feminine voice said. Raizo looked up and sighed as he relaxed; the familiar sight of Samus Aran made Raizo relax for some strange reason. "Oh, hi Samus. What are you doing here?" Raizo asked tiredly with a weak smile. Samus smiled sweetly as she cupped her hands on his face. "Visiting you, of course. How are you feeling?" Samus whispered. "Right now; a million bucks." Raizo smirked. Samus smirked back before she bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're feeling better...but you need to rest for a while, ok?" Samus said softly. "Ok...thanks. But could you at least tell me where I am?" Raizo asked with a yawn. "You're safe. You're in the Avengers Infirmary and you need to rest for a while, ok?" Samus replied patiently. "Ok...thanks." Raizo said before he fell asleep again. Samus smiled as she walked out of the room and then sighed as she approached her friends. "He's ok; the pain medication made him pretty woozy though. Poor guy's probably going to be sleepy for a while." Samus announced. "Good; then that will give us plenty of time to figure out where to strike next!" Yoshi said grimly. "Yeah! That was so strange; how those guys just so suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was like...they were waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I don't know why my Spider Senses didn't alert me of danger!" Spiderman agreed. "Well, what's important is that Raizo is safe. If he had been in contact with those guys any longer, he wouldn't have been so lucky. We need to keep an eye out on him for a while!" Bruce Banner said. "Yeah, good idea. So...what's next?" Sonic said trying to sound enthusiastic. "Well, Spidey and I were gonna go head over to Stark Towers and see what's going on with our not so friendly pals. If we're lucky, we can probably stop them before they cause any real damage." Yoshi replied. "Ok. You go do that and I'll stay here with Raizo and keep my eyes on him!" Samus suggested. "You sure that Snake won't get jealous?" Sonic teased. Samus glared at him to shut him up. "That's not funny, Sonic. Raizo's my best friend and he's in a lot of pain right now. Well, he was until we gave him those pain killers. But you get the idea!" Samus snapped. "Sorry; jeez!" Sonic retorted. "Ok then. If we're not back in 2 hours, send help! Wish us luck!" Spiderman said before swinging off.

Spiderman swung through the city of New York, while Yoshi ran at lightspeed right behind him. "See anything yet? Any signs of the bad guys?" Yoshi called out as he jumped high over towards a roof. Spiderman took a quick breather as he landed on an opposite rooftop. "No, nothing yet. It's so strange though; I thought that they'd make a bigger mess before they arrived at Stark Towers." Spiderman replied. "Well, keep your eyes and ears peeled. You never know when something will come out and take you by surprise!" Yoshi warned. He spoke way too soon when a whirlwind of sand flew past them and a black creature leapt over a tall building. "Whoops! Me and my big mouth!" Yoshi said stupidly. "I don't think they saw us. Come on! Let's sneak after them!" Spiderman suggested as he took off swinging. Spiderman and Yoshi began chasing after Venom and Sandman through the sky rises of the city. They were both surprised that they hadn't noticed they were being followed, but not as surprised to realize that the Green Goblin wasn't with them. When they finally arrived at Stark Towers, they lost sight of Venom and Sandman. "Aw, crap! We lost them!" Yoshi groaned as he and Spiderman said as they landed on the roof of the enormous building. "Aw, man...I hate it when this happens!" Spiderman complained. "Why is that?" Yoshi asked. "Because whenever this happens, something even worse happens about two seconds later." Spiderman replied. He didn't even get to finish his sentence when an enormous fireball was thrown at them and forced both heroes away and crash through a large glass window inside of a large room. "Ouch!" Spiderman grumbled. "Yeah; that's one way to put it!" Yoshi snapped as he stood back up. Suddenly, the Green Goblin smashed through a wall and towered above them. "Come, Parker! Let's play while our other friends take care of business!" Goblin sneered. "Ok...can I at least have a 10 second head-start first?" Spiderman teased as he stood back up. Green Goblin roared with fury as he tried to smash Spiderman with his fists, but the agile web head jumped and dodged his attacks. He fired his Web Bullets at him, but that only seemed to aggravate him. "Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta...wait, don't come any closer; seriously!" Spiderman taunted as he counter-attacked him with some punches and kicks. "Rawr! I'll crush you like a bug!" Goblin roared as he began smashing his fists all over the place. "Ha-ha! That's funny; considering you're a bug and all!" Yoshi chuckled as he dodged the attacks with Spiderman. "Actually, I'm not a bug. I'm an arachnid. Wait a second; no I'm not! I'm a 15 year old kid who dresses like an arachnid!" Spiderman replied snappishly as he zipped up the ceiling.

Goblin growled as he began surging up with flaming energy and began throwing powerful fireballs. Spiderman cried out as he began running upside down on the ceiling, until he finally ran off the wall and tried to tackle the Green Goblin. It was an unwise choice, as the Goblin grabbed him by the feet and smashed him to the floor. He began using Spiderman as a club and smashed the entire place, barely missing Yoshi. "Ouch! A little help here, Yoshi?!" Spiderman cried. "I'm trying!" Yoshi snapped. Goblin finally whacked Yoshi away and then threw Spiderman against the wall before smashing his way out of the room. "Oh...Yoshi, you still there?" Spiderman groaned as he laid on the ground feeling all dizzy. "Ugh...I think so. Where are you?" Yoshi asked wearily. "I don't know...I can't feel a thing. My head hurts!" Spiderman mumbled as he struggled to stand back up. Yoshi moaned in pain as he struggled to stand back up and soon the two heroes struggled to find their way out of the wrecked room. "Ok...let's take this nice and slow." Spiderman began. "Ok; I'll go first this time." Yoshi said as he walked in front of him. But the minute he approached another empty room in a what appeared to be a laboratory, a nasty tentacle lashed out at him and snagged him by the legs. "Oh, no!" Yoshi groaned. Yoshi screamed as he was launched into the air and then smashed out of a window. "Yoshi!" Spiderman cried. Suddenly, another pair of tentacles grabbed him and flung him outside of the lab in the same manner; sending Spiderman flying into a courtyard next to Yoshi. "Ow...ok, this is getting a little old!" Spiderman grumbled now losing patience. "You're telling me? Next time; you go first to get beaten up!" Yoshi snapped. Suddenly, Venom jumped out from the labs and stood towering before them. "Hunger...feed!" Venom growled. "Ok, Spidey! You first!" Yoshi teased. "I don't wanna!" Spiderman complained. At the same time, Green Goblin and Sandman busted out of another room from nearby. "Ok; here's the plan! You take on those guys...and I'll deal with Venom!" Spiderman suggested. "How come I have to get the hard job? You take on those guys and I'll deal with Mr. Smiley!" Yoshi complained. "Well I'm the famous superhero around these parts, so I say that you-" Spiderman snapped. "Enough! You will both die _now_!" Venom snarled. "Uh oh..." Spiderman muttered. "Is it too late to call for help?" Yoshi said meekly.

Meanwhile; Raizo woke up from another troubled sleep, only to find Samus sitting across from him. "Oh, Samus. I was just having this strange dream...and I think you were in it." Raizo said feeling a little loopy. "Oh, God. I mean...really?" Samus replied. "Yeah...you and I were out in the middle of a field somewhere. Holding hands and kissing." Raizo explained as he had a strange tint to his eyes. Samus got a little wide eyed as he said that. "Oh my God! Is he being for real, or are the drugs starting to have a strange effect on him?" Samus wondered. Raizo sat up and stared at Samus for a few minutes, as if inspecting her. "Hey, Samus?" Raizo asked. "Uh, yes...Raizo?" Samus replied nervously. "I...I think I love you." Raizo said. Samus's eyes widened even more. "What?" Samus demanded. "I said...I think I love you; like romantically." Raizo said as he began to lean forward towards her. "Uh, Raizo? You ok, sweetie? Don't you think you should lay back down? Don't get yourself worked up now." Samus said with a nervous laugh. "Why would I want to do that when I could be spending all the time in the world with you?" Raizo said with romantic tone in his voice. Samus started blushing bright red; now she felt really awkward. "Uh, Raizo? I think you need to settle down now." Samus said trying her best not to sound nervous. Suddenly, Raizo leaned forward and kissed her lips; hungrily dwelling his tongue in her mouth. "AH! RAIZO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Samus exclaimed in shock. "Mmm...you taste good." Raizo moaned. "STOP IT! Raizo, that's enough. Go to sleep!" Samus snapped as she brushed herself off of him. "But I don't wanna...I wanna play!" Raizo replied as he tightly grabbed her. "Oh, fuck! Snake was right; this was going to come back and haunt me someday!" Samus thought as she turned crimson red in embarrassment.

About 20 minutes later, Samus came out of the room with a mortified look on her face. She sat down next to Sonic and Link in stunned silence, with both guys being unable to contain the smirks on their faces. "So...how'd it go?" Sonic giggled. Samus suddenly turned to them and gave them the death glare. "I swear to God, if you two so much as even breathe one word of this to anyone; I'll break your fucking necks! Do you understand me?" Samus growled. "Understood! Does that include Snake?" Link sneered. "OH SHIT! SNAKE? WHERE?!" Samus screeched. "April Fools!" Link laughed. Sonic fell to the floor and laughed, while Samus stood there with mixed emotions of rage and self pity. "Fuck you!" Samus snarled before she finally took off. Samus managed to get some alone time in the lounge room, when suddenly Tony Stark came into the room. "Hey, Samus. How have you been?" Tony asked. Samus gasped as she turned around. "Oh! Tony, I wasn't expecting you to be here. When did you get here?" Samus asked almost out of breath. "Oh, about five minutes ago actually." Tony shrugged. "Oh! Ok..." Samus sighed. "You all right? You seem kinda out of it today." Tony asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bit of a...a very unusual experience, that's all!" Samus replied half truthfully. "Oh, I see. So how is everyone doing?" Tony asked. "Oh, they're ok. Snake and I are getting along just fine. Sonic's the same and Yoshi's still being the hero and all. What about you?" Samus asked trying to change the subject. "I was actually coming to check up on Raizo. I heard he got attacked and I wanted to see if he was ok." Tony replied. "Go ahead. He's in the infirmary!" Samus said quickly before she got up and left. Tony was a little confused, but shrugged his shoulders. "What's her problem?" Tony muttered as he walked away. "Oh, God! I think I'm gonna throw up!" Samus whined. "I gotta bag in case you need it!" Sonic said as he suddenly appeared by her side. "Fuck you!" Samus growled.

Tony Stark arrived at the infirmary and found Raizo asleep in his bed. "Well, he seems all right. I'm so surprised that he's still alive." Tony muttered. Suddenly, his watch started beeping and flashed a red light. "Oh shit! I've got trouble back at the house...I better go check up on that. Hopefully by then, the kid will wake up!" Tony whispered as he took off. But as soon as he was gone, Raizo sat up with a fierce determined look on his face. He slowly got out of bed and began walking out of the infirmary, careful to avoid detection by the security bots. "Hang on, Yoshi. I know you're in trouble...I can feel it. Just keep fighting!" Raizo muttered as his eyes started glowing green. Speaking of Yoshi, he and Spidey were not doing so well against the team of baddies back at Stark Towers. "Ok, this needs to stop right-" Spiderman began. "Shut up, pipsqueak!" Goblin snarled as he grabbed him. He smashed Spiderman to the ground before leaping up into the air and smashing him back down again. Yoshi cried out Spiderman's name before Venom snagged him with his tentacles and began choking him, allowing Sandman to smash him repeatedly with his Sandy Fist attack. Finally, Venom threw Yoshi up into the air and Sandman grew up into a giant and smashed his fist into Yoshi; forcing him into the ground with a forceful effort. Yoshi and Spiderman groaned in pain as they laid there in defeat. "Oh...ok, Yoshi. It's official!" Spiderman moaned. "What? What is?" Yoshi muttered. "I've officially run out of ideas to saw ow!" Spiderman replied. "And now...this ends!" Goblin snarled as he approached them for the final kill. Suddenly, a massive burst of energy forced him away from the downed heroes. "Hey! You wreck my house, you play by my rules! Pick on someone your own size!" Iron Man cried valiantly. "Like you, tin can? Show him who's boss now, boys!" Goblin sneered. Venom roared as he ran towards Iron Man to attack, but he was easily blasted away by a burst of energy from Iron Man's chest before he could even be touched. Sandman tried to smash him with his hammer, but Iron Man hovered up and fired flames from his feet and turned his arm into glass. Sandman cried out in shock as he stood there with a solidified arm and then Iron Man shattered it as he savagely punched him away. "Ok...you had your chance. Now it's my turn!" Iron Man threatened as he faced Green Goblin.

Goblin snarled as he charged towards Iron Man and the metallic hulk flew up towards him before powerfully punching him. Goblin cried out with fury as he was punched several times, but he toughed it out and kept forcing him away with a blow of his fiery fist. Iron Man was not about to give up, and even though he was forced back many times; he kept on fighting. He rushed back towards Goblin and gave him several power punches before blasting a huge beam of energy at him. Green Goblin roared in pain and fury as he was hit, and soon began surging with raw power and rage. "RAWR! I've had enough of this nonsense! You will die, tin man!" Goblin roared. He surged his fists up with fiery energy before smashing them to the ground and created a massive shockwave; forcing Iron Man flying away. Spiderman and Yoshi cried out as they were forced away as well, but they didn't even have the chance to try and escape when Venom grabbed them with his tentacles. "You're going to watch this!" Venom snarled with menace. "Stop it! No!" Spiderman gasped. Iron Man cried out as he was on the ground and unable to get back up. Sandman suddenly appeared before him and smirked evilly before he began smashing his Sand Hammer on him. Iron Man cried out as he was smashed several times, but he showed no mercy. "You're no match against us, fool! The power of the Hellspawn's Necroplasm has made us stronger. Admit it; you've lost!" Sandman taunted. "Stop it, you bastard! Leave him alone!" Yoshi cried angrily. Sandman sneered evilly as he rose his hammer up for the final kill...and then _he_ finally came. With a roar, Spawn suddenly flew into the scene and began slashing at him with his Agony Axe. Sandman cried out as he was attacked so suddenly and then Spawn finally unleashed a huge ball of Necroplasm at him, throwing it at him and blowing him up to pieces. "WHAT?! Impossible! You're supposed to be dead! I drained you of your powers!" Venom exclaimed as he unwittingly let go of Spiderman and Yoshi. "You only took away a fraction of my powers, asshole! I was down and weakened, but not out. Now...it's time for you to pay; pay for hurting my friends!" Spawn growled. "Not if I make you pay first!" Venom snarled.

Venom rushed towards Spawn to attack and soon the two symbiotic creatures fought against each other fiercely. This time, Spawn seemed to gain the upperhand against Venom now that he was more calm and alert. Spawn hacked and slashed at Venom with relentless fury and merciless speed; Venom stood no chance against the might of the true Hellspawn. Finally, Spawn subdued Venom with a powerful attack. He summoned chains out of his body and used them to tightly wrap around Venom's body. "You wanted my Necroplasm? Well you can have it!" Spawn sneered as he suddenly created a huge flash of bright green energry from the ground. Venom screamed in howling agony as he was severely burned by the corrossive substance and was soon forced away by a massive explosion. Venom screamed and howled as he was sent flying away into the sky, until he was seen no more. Now all that remained was the Green Goblin. "You wanna die next?" Spawn sneered as he turned to face him. Goblin snarled viciously as he charged towards him to attack, but Spawn used his Necroplasm Speed to attack him in different places at once using lightspeed. With brutal fury and relentless abilities, Spawn savagely beat Goblin with his fists until at long last he subdued him with a super powerful attack. He punched Goblin in the jaw with all his might and forced him up into the air. Not even finished, Spawn flew up and smashed his feet into his chest and surged red energy throughout his entire body and weakened him. To add on extra damage and to ensure his defeat, Spawn smashed his feet into Goblin's face; cracking his skull and knocking him out cold. Spawn finally landed back on his feet and threw his fist up in triumph. "I'm back, baby!" Spawn cried out in victory. "Hooray, Spawn!" Yoshi cheered. "Whoa...sick moves there, Spawn!" Spiderman marveled. "Yeah; nice work. I'm surprised you didn't kill them." Iron Man agreed as he was helped up on his feet again by Spawn. "I wanted to kill them at first, but then I thought...what the hell?" Spawn said with a shrug. Suddenly; a S.H.I.E.L.D. VTOL hovered towards them and several Agents swarmed the place. "Ok, who's responsible for this mess?" Nick Fury shouted as he stomped out of the VTOL. "Uh, you're welcome!" Spawn snorted. Fury groaned as he saw Spawn. "Oh, it figures it's you! Nice job kid; think you could've made a bigger mess?" Fury said. "Hey, considering the fact that I saved your asses from total annihilation, you could try to be a little nicer to me!" Spawn snapped. "Yeah, well until you learn not to kill your enemies and victims-" Fury began. "Take a look, scarface! Isn't this who you were after?" Spawn growled as he showed Fury the downed Goblin laying in defeat.

Fury looked quite surprised and then laughed. "Well, I'll be damned. Nice work; you sure that you don't want a job offering at S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Fury laughed. "Positive. Now if you don't have another smart-ass one liner left to say, I'll be on my way!" Spawn said as he walked away. Fury motioned his men to take Goblin aboard the VTOL. "Tony, keep your eyes on him. Make sure he behaves himself!" Fury whispered. "I'm not one for being a chaperone, but I couldn't agree with you more! Thanks to his Necroplasm that Osborne and his buddies used, it's gonna take weeks for me to fix up this mess." Iron Man whispered back. "Well, the important thing is that Osborne is going away and the other guys are gone...at least for now. Thanks again for your help, Stark!" Fury said before walking back into the VTOL. "Yup; anytime!" Iron Man said as he watched them take off. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! Anyone up for pizza?" Spiderman said casually. "Me too! Let's go to Mario's!" Yoshi said as his tummy growled. "What about you, Spawn? You up for some pizza?" Spiderman asked. Spawn turned around to face his friends, but gave them a surprising answer. "You know what? For once, I couldn't refuse the offer. Count me in!" Spawn said. Yoshi immediately brightened up. "Oh, Spawn! That's great! Let's go!" Yoshi said excitedly.

30 minutes later at Mario's Pizza Parlor; everyone had a good time. Spawn was back in his human form and sat next to Yoshi and Samus, while Spiderman sat with the rest of the Delta Squad and Iron Man. Samus actually seemed a little uncomfortable, and Raizo took a notice to it. "What's the matter, Samus? You ok?" Raizo asked. Samus looked at him as if ready to rip his head off. "No, I am not fine! Thank you very much for asking!" Samus snapped. "Samus, what's with you? Raizo's being very nice and joining us, so there's no need to be so mean!" Yoshi scolded. Raizo suddenly started laughing, slightly creeping a few of the others out. "What's so funny, Raizo?" Yoshi asked. Raizo looked at Samus with the strangest smile on his face. "Hey, Samus?" Raizo teased. "What?" Samus snapped. "April Fools!" Raizo smriked before laughing. Suddenly, Samus got pale in the face as she dropped her cup. "Uh, you ok Samus?" Yoshi asked. "Samus? What's the matter with you?" Snake asked as he touched her shoulder. Samus stood up and began to walk away. "I'm going home. I...I need to lay down for a little while!" Samus said in a shaken voice. Raizo burst out laughing, confusing everyone else...even Yoshi. If only they knew of Raizo's dirty April Fool's prank on Samus!

***Lol! I guess even Raizo has to have a good laugh, huh? And just to shed some light on something, that one comment that Spawn made to Nick Fury is a reference to an event that happened in a previous story of mine! Check it out; it's called Dark Avengers: Rise of the Black Wizard. It's not finished yet, but you should get the idea of what Spawn meant. Stay tuned for more!* ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18 is up! In this chapter; Spawn and his friends go up against against a psychopathic killer named Jim Krow. With the ability to feel no pain, move at lightning fast speeds, and remain immortal; Spawn may have finally met his match. But if that wasn't bad enough, Razor is at it again and is spreading bloody terror on an unprecedented scale. Can Spawn and his allies stay strong and together to defeat these goons? Or have they finally met their match? Warning: Contains some graphic violence, squeamish death scenes, harsh language, and a really psychotic character with a disturbing sense of humor; viewer discretion is advised! Jim Krow is my OC and so is Razor; check them out in my profile to get a better understanding of them! Thanks!***

It was a dark and stormy night in Smashopolis. It was a perfect setting for the dark and ominous series of events that happened that night, too. It all began in an abandoned warehouse, where a bunch of punks wearing corpse paint and leather jackets were listening to violent black metal while counting drug money. "I'm telling ya, fellas! It don't get much better than this! Man, good ol' Razor sure knows how to live huh? Let's make a toast to the greatest serial killer of all time!" the leading punk cried as he was high on drugs. The others cheered loudly as they threw their fists in the air and threw their money around like dollar bills. But when things started to calm down a little bit, a strange thing happened. A crow flew into their room and cawed loudly. "CAW! CAW! CAW!" it crowed. "Hey boss? Is that a new pet of yours?" one of the punks asked with a slurr. "What? I didn't get no pets!" he snapped. He tried to shoo it away, but the crow refused to move. "Get outta here, you fucking bird!" the leader snarled. The crow snapped at him and cawed loudly in his face. "AUGH! Why you little-" he snarled as he drew out a pistol. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, my friend!" a voice announced suddenly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to find the strangest character standing there at their door. It appeared to be a man wearing black leather all around his body and had corpse paint on his face, as well as black leather gloves. He looked like the other punks...except he seemed much older. "_Corvus bracyrhyncos_; the American Crow. Hard to believe that these little guys are an endangered species now!" the man said casually as the crow flew up to him and landed on his shoulder. "Uh, excuse me! But who the fuck are you? You're not one of my boys!" the leader demanded. "Oh, but of course! Where are my manners? The name's Jim; Jim Krow to be exact. And I'm here for two reasons. First reason is...I want my pet bird back. Second reason is...one of you happens to know a thing or two about Razor. I know what you're thinking now; what in the world would a guy like me want with Razor? Well I'll tell you why! It's because he did something bad, and I aim to punish him for the evil he's done to me. So if you'll be so kind as to gimmie my bird back and tell me where Razor is, I'll be on my way with my hands clean!" the stranger said as he walked into the room.

The punks looked at each other and then at Jim Krow before they burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Now that's funny!" one of the punks chortled. "What's so funny? Did I miss the joke or something My fly's not down, is it?" Jim Krow asked sarcastically. "You, you dumb fuck! You're the joke! You think you can take on Razor? You're sadly mistaken, bro! Nobody gets to just walk up to Razor and challenge him to a fight...those who do are easily killed!" another punk howled. Jim Krow didn't seem too moved, but he chose to keep it smooth until he thought it was time to step it up game. "Oh, is that so? Well by all things green and purty; please tell me why I couldn't!" Jim Krow said as he suddenly pulled a chair out of a random thug and made him fall on the floor. Jim Krow sat on the chair and then planted his feet on the table, crossing his legs and folding his arms as he waited for a response. The leader stopped laughing and sort of stared at him before he smiled evilly. "What! You serious? Come on, man! Be real; you really think you can stand any chance against a guy like Razor? The son of a bitch is a cold blooded killer!" the leader sneered. "Oh and you think I'm not? Well guess what you devil worshipping corpse bag; so am I! I've killed plenty of people in my time and I still do! In fact; I _love_ killing people...especially if they're the kind of people y'all are!" Jim Krow retorted. The leader looked really insulted by his comment, but chose to remain calm. There was something strange about this guy; because he obviously wasn't some lousy poser like he thought. "Oh really? Define our kind if you please!" the leader snorted. "Glady! You're all nothing but a lousy bunch of church burning, back stabbing, pentagram parading, devil worshipping freaks! It's no wonder ya'll are the minority in the pyramid of religious beliefs; you're so damn stupid! Only a fool would worship the devil and love evil, and I would know because I've been there and done that. So tell me; is it worth it?" Jim Krow said in a serious tone.

Now the leader was getting pissed. "What are you; some holy angel on a dark quest or something? Who are you to judge me?" the leader snarled. Suddenly, Jim Krow burst into uproarious laughter. "Now that's a funny joke right there! Me; an angel! Of all things, I've never been called an angel. How precious! Sadly, no...I'm not an angel nor am I a devil. I'm much, much worse." Jim Krow said as he finally calmed down. The leader glared at him as he stood up. "Boy...I think it's best if you leave right now before things get fucking ugly!" the leader threatened. "Begging your pardon, _son_! But I just so happen to be a lot older than you and I have more experience than you. So you best keep your mouth shut and tell me what it is I want to hear before I get my angry face on!" Jim Krow snapped back. "Fuck you, asshole! Nobody tells me what to do! Boys, kill this motherfucker!" the leader shouted as he drew out a shotgun and blasted him. The other punks drew out powerful pistols and automatic assault rifles, and they blasted the living daylights out of Jim Krow. Jim Krow fell back on the floor and bled profusely, while the punks just stood there with evil smiles and laughter at their fallen victim. "Who's the strong one now?" the leader spat. Suddenly to the sheer horror of the punks, Jim Krow jolted up and stared at them with a demented grin on his face. He was still alive! "I'm sorry...but was that supposed to kill me? I don't think it even hurt me; not one bit!" Jim Krow sneered. "Oh my God! How the fuck did you do that?!" the leader exclaimed in horror. "How, you ask? It's really quite simple, actually. I do this!" Jim Krow sneered as he grabbed a knife and threw it at a thug's left eye. The poor man screamed in howling agony as he felt the knife stab into his eye socket and made blood ooze everywhere. "Oops, wait a minute...I meant this!" Jim Krow said with evil delight as he threw another knife into his right eye.

The punk screeched in howling agony as both his eyes were gouged out by the knives and he reeled back in screaming pain as he vainly tried to rip the knives out of his eye sockets. "Oh, wait a second! I remember now...it was actually more like this!" Jim Krow cackled as he grabbed a nearby battle axe and threw it at the poor man's chest. He screamed even louder before he finally fell on his back and died from a loss of blood. "Ooh, that looks really painful!" Jim Krow teased. The thugs cried out fiercely as they tried to swarm him, but Jim Krow surprised them all by violently slaughtering them without pity or remorse. He savagely punched away a thug and ripped out the MP5 from his hands before he started mowing down the others with bloody splatters. He shot them all in the chest or in the head; killing them in an instant. When he ran out of ammo, he tossed it aside and then jumped on the table. He kicked a thug in the face and caught the shotgun in his hands as it flew into the air, and then Jim Krow began blasting away the remaining thugs. He shot a few in the chest, sending them away flying in bloody sprays of blood. He finally approached the leader and kicked the gun out of his hands before he grabbed him by the neck and carried him over towards the edge of the gaping hole in the room; about 30 feet above the ground. "Now what was it you said to me earlier? Oh yes, I remember now! Who's the strong one now?" Jim Krow sneered. "Please! Let me go; I'll give you anything! Anything you want! Just let me go, please!" the leader cried in fear. "Are you sure? That doesn't seem like such a good idea; considering the situation you're in!" Jim Krow taunted. "Please! Let me go; I don't wanna die!" the leader whined. "Well, it's about a 30 foot drop. Of course you'll die!" Jim Krow joked. "Stop torturing me, man! What do you want?!" the leader cried. "Hmm...let me think about that for a minute. Oh wait, I know. I want you to tell me where Razor is! Tell me where he is and I'll let you go!" Jim Krow demanded. "Ok, ok, ok! You win; all I know is that Razor is heading into town tonight. Says he's gotta go finish some sort of an unsettled score or whatever. That's all I know; seriously! Now please put me down!" the leader exclaimed.

Jim Krow sneered at him as he began to laugh evilly. "You have such a poor choice for words, you know that? But hey; your wish is my command. Oh...and be sure to tell Razor I said hello; when he goes to Hell with you and your friends, that is! Bye-bye!" Jim Krow said as he dropped him 30 feet below to his death. The leader screamed as he fell down to his death and crashed into the ground in a bloody splat. Jim Krow sighed as he looked up at the sky; the moon was full tonight. "Oh, look at that Maurice. It's a full moon!" Jim Krow said casually as his pet crow flew on his shoulder. "How many times must I tell you? My name's not Maurice!" the crow snapped as he spoke in a deep voice. "Well fine! It was either that or Mr. Happy Face. Which is it; make up your mind!" Jim Krow snapped. "You know what? Maybe there is a reason why most people should stay dead!" the crow retorted. "Would you like for me to take you to the stuffed animal museum again; the one that's not children friendly?" Jim Krow challenged. "Ok, ok! I was just kidding; sheesh! Shall I escort you to downtown Smashopolis your royal majesty?" the crow complained. "That's a little too much title, but yes I would love for you to take me downtown. And if you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat!" Jim Krow teased. "Anything to get my hands on those saltines!" the crow said before he grew to a giant sized bird and let Jim Krow climb on. "Next stop; Smashopolis!" the crow said as he took off.

The next day; the media was all over the murder of the gang. Raizo and his friends the Delta Squad saw it on live TV and felt digusted as they watched it. "According to the police, the gang was ruthlessly attacked last night around midnight. Though there seems to be no evidence left from the killer, the gruesome and horrific mess from the murders seems to indicate that Razor must have-" the female reporter blabbed on. "Bullshit! I looked all around for him last night and there's no sign of him anywhere! Must be somebody else!" Raizo snorted. "Maybe a friend?" Yoshi suggested. "Not with those kinds of murders!" Chun-Li pointed out. "But Spawn always kills his enemies like that!" Felicia added. Raizo looked a bit embarassed at Felicia's comment. "Well, I've been trying not to be so...violent lately; give me some credit here!" Raizo said bashfully. "Oh, sorry. But I was just saying; you can't be too careful!" Felicia said more carefully. "Felicia's right; whoever this murderer is, we have to be very careful! He may or may not be working for Razor, but we still need to be very careful how we handle this!" Zero said gravely. "So...what do we do now?" Dante asked. "What do you think? Solve this mystery!" Klonoa replied with a scoff. "I feel like Scooby Doo now!" Yoshi muttered. "Well, let's get started then shall we?" Raizo said as he stood up. The Delta Squad spent the entire day looking for clues or signs of Razor or any other suspicious activity. When that failed, they all met back at Smash Park. "That didn't go as well as I thought it would." Yoshi said wearily. "Oh well, as least we tried!" Dante said as he began to walk away. "Ah! Not so fast, Dante! Maybe we're not looking hard enough!" Chun-Li snapped as she grabbed his collar before he could escape. "So now what?" Taki complained. "I don't know." Raizo grumbled. "What do you mean you don't know?" Asuka Kazama snapped. "I said I don't know!" Raizo snapped back.

But while Raizo and Asuka argued with each other, they were all unaware of the fact that Jim Krow was walking down a path with his pet crow Maurice. "Ok...so the search for Razor didn't go so well. Big deal! He'll turn up again soon enough!" Jim Krow began. "Dude...I'm really starting to think this search of yours is pointless! I mean; the Almighty Crow even said you might not find what you're looking for here. So why bother?" Maurice complained. "Because I can feel it; it's instinct. Ever heard of it?" Jim Krow snapped. "No, duh! Wait; is this the instinct you feel when you're about to, well you know? You gotta go?" Maurice replied stupidly. "What? NO! Not that; I mean the kind of instinct where you feel something nobody else can! It's a supernatural thing, you know?" Jim Krow cried. "Uh...I'm not feeling you, man." Maurice said. "Oh, forget it! You're so...bird brained sometimes!" Jim Krow muttered. "Well excuse me! I'll have you know that birds are the smartest creatures there are; crows being some of the smartest!" Maurice retorted. "You nearly threw a fit when you saw your own shadow!" Jim Krow pointed out. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! Crows look all the same you know! I didn't know if that was my own or someone else's! You can never be too sure!" Maurice snapped. "Well, we might as well-now hold the phone? What have we here?" Jim Krow said as he stopped and caught sight of Raizo and the Delta Squad. "Uh, those are some ugly looking characters! Especially that big, green dude; he looks scary!" Maurice said as he pointed to Yoshi. "(Wolf Whistles) I don't know; some of them are fine looking characters to me. Especially that one over there; with the big legs!" Jim Krow said as he pointed to Chun-Li. "Whoa! Ok, man! She's way out of your league; besides, I'm sure she has a boyfriend already. Just let it go!" Maurice said as he spread out his wings in protest. "Fine! You think they can at least give us a clue about Razor?" Jim Krow sighed. "What? How would they know that?!" Maurice exclaimed. "Uh, because they look like the kind of folks who know that kind of stuff? Trust me; what's the worst that could happen?" Jim Krow replied as he began walking towards them. "I get a bad feeling everytime you say that, man. It's like a jinx or something!" Maurice said nervously.

Jim Krow snuck through the shadows to try and reach the others, when suddenly something...or someone grabbed him from behind. "Ouch! Hey, who's there?!" Jim Krow exclaimed. A sharp pain on his face was his only response before being knocked out cold. While Raizo still argued with Asuka, Yoshi's senses were alerting him a hidden danger lurking in the shadows. "Wait...something's not right here." Yoshi said to himself. "What's the matter, Yoshi?" Chun-Li asked as she saw him get tense. Yoshi turned around and stared at her. "I think we're being watched." Yoshi said at last. Raizo and Asuka started to argue even more fiercely, when Yoshi finally approached them. "Hey! Would you two shut up?! We're being watched!" Yoshi hissed. "As soon as Raizo takes back what he said about me being an overdramatic bitch!" Asuka snapped. "Well I'm not admitting anything until you take back what you said about me being an over emotional asshole!" Raizo growled. "I'm going to go beserk if the both of you don't shut up! I think we're in danger!" Yoshi cried. Suddenly, a spear was thrown past Yoshi and hit a tree; barely missing him by an inch. "So true! Watching you all fight like children is quite amusing to me for some reason. Must be because it shows your true nature; mindless children!" an evil and cold voice sneered. Everyone turned around to find Razor standing there with an evil smile on his face. "Razor! What are you doing here?!" Raizo exclaimed. "Hmm, let's think about that for a minute shall we? Oh, I know..." Razor began. He transformed his arms into deadly katana blades and leapt towards Raizo and the gang to attack. Raizo quickly drew out his own katana and blocked his attacks. "I'm here to cut your throats, that's what!" Razor snarled. "I'd love to see you try!" Raizo growled as he parried with him.

Soon, an epic battle fought between Raizo, Razor, and the Delta Squad. Raizo fought hard and well against Razor, but it wasn't enough. Razor eventually cheated by turning one of his arms into an axe and cut his katana in half before turning both his arms into chainsaws and attempted to hack Raizo to pieces. Had Yoshi not pushed himself into Raizo and sent them both tumbling down a hill, both of them would've been gored to death. Razor began hacking down trees in a fit of rage to kill the others, though they were able to fight back. Chun-Li kept on kicking him away, while Dante gave some supporting fire from his pistol. Razor growled in irritation as he turned his right arm into a mace and attempted to smash the others flat, but Zero finally used a laser sword to cut the chain off the mace and began slashing at Razor fiercely. Razor cried out as he was slashed many times across the chest, but he roared with fury as he turned his left arm into a buzzsaw and began viciously slashing and slicing at Zero. Zero cried out as he was struck many times before Razor kicked him away and made him lie on his back. "Zero!" Cammy cried as she ran to him. "Man...he's so relentless and ruthless! I don't know how we're going to stop him; he's too powerful for us!" Zero groaned as he was helped up. "Oh God! Look at those wounds, Zero. Come on; let's get you outta here!" Cammy cooed as she helped him up and carried him over her shoulder. "Not without our friends!" Zero insisted. Chun-Li threw an orb of Chi energy at Razor, sending him flying away against a rock. Razor grew furious as he jumped back up and growled like a vicious animal at the others. "You win this time, fools! But mark my words...you'll feel the wrath of Razor sooner than later. I'll hound you all down like a dog of Hell and destroy you all; just you wait and see!" Razor snarled as he limped away into the shadows. "Go on! See what happens when you come across us again, asshole!" Chun-Li shouted. "Chun-Li! Please...help us get Zero out of here!" Cammy scolded as she walked over to her with Zero over shoulder. "Not without Raizo or Yoshi!" Zero said weakly. "We don't have time, Zero. I'm sure that they'll find their own way home!" Chun-Li said impatiently.

Raizo soon woke up next to Yoshi in a rocky creek bed. "Ugh...where am I? What happened?" Raizo muttered as held his head. Yoshi groaned as he woke up feeling lightheaded. "Oh, jeez...I forgot how powerful he was. I'm just glad that you're safe!" Yoshi said weakly. "Well, thanks. But we better get out of here before he shows up again!" Raizo said as he helped him up. Both friends began walking along the creek, careful to avoid the sharp rocks or getting wet. It was getting late; the night sky was just about to envelope the skies, and it worried Raizo deeply. "Oh, no. It's getting late; we better hurry Yoshi!" Raizo said nervously. "I don't think that we're going to make it back home on time before your transformation, Raizo!" Yoshi replied sternly. "Oh, Yoshi. I'm sorry...but you'll have to go without me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Raizo said sadly. "Come on, man. I'm not leaving you out here by yourself! We're best buddies!" Yoshi objected. "Yoshi...I can't risk it. I don't want to hurt you!" Raizo insisted. "You can't hurt me, Raizo. We're best friends and I know you wouldn't hurt me!" Yoshi said seriously. Raizo sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I know...but I'm still afraid if I transform that I may not be able to stop myself. I don't know why, but for some odd reason I've been having issues with my Necroplasm. I've become so irritable and unpredicatble for some reason, and I'm afraid to lose control if I transform again!" Raizo explained. Yoshi touched his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm not afraid of you, Raizo. I'll stay with you until the end!" Yoshi vowed. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard. "Aw, how cute! The little green dinosaur actually has a boyfriend!" the voice sneered.

Raizo and Yoshi turned around to find Razor standing on a rock in the middle of the creek with a cold smile on his lips. Raizo glared at his rude remark. "You better watch your mouth!" Raizo growled. Razor replied by spitting in his direction. "You'd love to stand up for your little boyfriend, wouldn't you...you fucking pimp!" Razor snarled. "HEY! Watch it buddy or you're gonna get it!" Yoshi cried fiercely. "Oh, is that a challenge I sense from you?" Razor scoffed. "You better believe it, Razor!" Yoshi growled as he stood in a defensive position. "Well then...what are you waiting for? Go ahead; strike me! I dare you!" Razor challenged. Yoshi growled as he began wagging his tail furiously before he darted towards Razor. Suddenly, Razor jumped off the rock at high speed and did a flip before landing on the other side of the creek bed. Yoshi cried out as he fell into the water; it was below freezing temperature and it was starting to paralyze Yoshi. "YOSHI!" Raizo cried as he ran towards the water and jumped in. He swam towards Yoshi and tried to save him, but soon the freezing waters began to numb his body down and paralyze him. "Pathetic! It's really pathetic; watching you two drown like rocks. So much for your friendship! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pay your other little fuck buddies a visit down at Smash Mansion! See you around...and don't worry; I'll make sure their deaths are quick and painless!" Razor sneered as he walked off laughing evilly. Raizo and Yoshi could not move anymore, and soon floated down the creek; they blacked out for most of the ride downstream.

Much, much later; Raizo woke up near a fire...but he was in his Hellspawn form now that it was night. "Shit! How did I get here? Who made this fire; how am I alive?" Spawn cried out inside of his mind. He turned his head around to see Yoshi fast asleep next to the fire, all bundled up in a sleeping bag. "Well, at least he's safe! But I highly doubt he made that fire!" Spawn said out loud as he sat up. But as he sat up, a voice startled him. "Hey, Mr. Sunshine! Glad to see that you're awake!" the voice said in a teasing tone. Spawn stood up feeling very tense and cautious. "Who's there? What do you want from us?!" Spawn demanded. "Well, it's nice to meet you too! Is that how you say thank you to someone who saved your life?" the voice replied. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "I must be hearing things; I can't see anyone and I'm probably just talking to myself!" Spawn said as he sat down on a log. Just then, Jim Krow appeared and startled Spawn as he got into his face. "Hi there!" Jim Krow said casually. Spawn cried out fiercely as he grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against a rock. "WHOA! What are you doing, man?! I'm on your side!" Jim Krow exclaimed. "Nice try, Razor! But it won't work! I know that's you! Now you're going to pay!" Spawn roared. Yoshi soon woke up to the sound of Spawn's voice and gasped as he saw him pinning a stranger against a rock. "Spawn?! What's going on here?" Yoshi demanded. "I've got him, Yoshi! I got Razor! Stay back while I wither this son of a bitch away with my Necroplasm!" Spawn replied. "What?! Ok, ok! I can see there's a little bit of confusion...but let me first say that I am not in fact the murderer of my own family, ok? Just settle down and let's try to handle this like gentlemen, shall we?" Jim Krow said calmly.

Spawn glared into his eyes and tightened his grip; he was more than pissed off. "I don't give a shit who the hell you think you are, but you're not going to get away with insulting me and my friends!" Spawn growled. "I just told you; I'm not Razor! I'm the one who saved your life from his dirty little trick. Don't you remember? You were drowning in the icy cold water of that creek and I just so happened to catch sight of you. Had I not saved you, you would've died from a nasty case of hypothermia!" Jim Krow explained still calmly. Just then, Maurice the crow flew over to their direction. "What's the problem, here? Oh, he's awake! I told you he was going to be pissed when he woke up!" Maurice said. Spawn finally let go of Jim Krow as the talking bird startled him. "What the hell?! Did that thing just...talk?! What is going on here?" Spawn demanded. "Man...I think we must've hit our heads or something! This is really weird!" Yoshi said as he rubbed his head. "What?! Oh come on; you telling me you've never seen a talking crow before?" Maurice teased. "Uh, I can't say that I have!" Yoshi replied honestly. "Ok, what is happening here?" Spawn demanded. Jim Krow started laughing, slightly freaking out Spawn and Yoshi. "You my friend seem to have a serious anger issue, you know that?" Jim Krow chortled. "Uh, I don't think that's funny man!" Maurice pointed out. "It's hilarious!" Jim Krow laughed as he slapped his knees. Spawn finally sighed as he began to walk away. "Wait, where you going? We're just about to roast some marshmallows!" Jim Krow said as he took out a bag of marshmallows. "Ooh, yay! Did you get the graham crackers and chocolate bars? We can make s'mores!" Maurice said as he happily flapped his wings. "I don't have time, ok? I need to save my friends. Come on, Yoshi! Yoshi?" Spawn said as he turned around. Spawn was a bit angry to see Yoshi laughing and eating a bunch of s'mores with the strangers. "YOSHI! What are you doing?!" Spawn raged.

Yoshi turned around with his mouthful. "What? I'm hungry. Come on and have some s'mores; they're extra gooey!" Yoshi said as he waved a s'mores in the air. "No! How can you think of eating when that murderous psychopath is out there ready to kill our friends?! Get your ass off that log and let's go!" Spawn shouted. "Dude, lighten up! Learn to have some fun once in a while!" Jim Krow said with his mouthful. Spawn had enough; he drew out a gun and aimed it at Jim Krow's face, making Yoshi and Maurice gasp. "You listen here, you son of a bitch! I'm not in the mood for games! Now you haul your ass outta here before I blow your head off!" Spawn threatened. Jim Krow sighed as he shook his head. "Ok, now you're seriously starting to annoy me." Jim Krow said. "You're one to talk, asshole! Get up!" Spawn snarled as he forced him on his feet. "Uh oh...this is gonna get ugly really quick!" Maurice muttered. "Spawn, stop it! Leave him alone!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yoshi, stand back! It's time somebody taught this asshole some manners!" Spawn growled as he cocked his gun. "I really don't think this is a good idea of yours, I'm afraid. Why don't you just put the gun down?" Jim Krow said still surprisingly calm. "Not gonna happen!" Spawn growled as he fingered the trigger. "Dude...please! Don't do this!" Jim Krow said sternly. "No, go ahead! Let him shoot you; make him learn the hard way. See what happens!" Maurice said half teasingly. "Hey!" Yoshi cried. "Trust me, man. It'll be all right!" Maurice said as he flew over to him. "He's going to get his head blasted off and you tell me that it's going to be ok? I highly doubt that this will turn out to be ok!" Yoshi retorted. "Last chance, Spawn. Put the gun down or you're going to regret it!" Jim Krow warned. "Wrong! Let's see you crack a smart ass comment after this!" Spawn snapped as he finally pulled the trigger. "SPAWN, NO!" Yoshi screamed.

It was too late; the gun went off and the loud crack of the gun echoed throughout the dark valley. But what happened next scared Spawn and Yoshi shitless. Jim Krow still stood there alive and just casually spat out the bullet from his mouth like a mere sunflower seed. "Please don't do that again!" Jim Krow said plainly. "My God! It's not possible; you're supposed to be dead!" Spawn shouted as he shot at Jim Krow again. "Spawn, stop it!" Yoshi cried out. Jim Krow sighed as he spat out another bullet. "Dude, seriously! Stop it; it's getting annoying. Bullets can't kill me!" Jim Krow said now getting slightly irritated. Spawn cried out fiercely as he fired the pistol several more times, but Jim Krow just spat out the bullets every time. "Ok, seriously! What part of stop it do you not understand? Do you have a problem with the word stop or the word it?!" Jim Krow snapped. Spawn just dropped the gun and stared at him in shock and awe. "Who...or what the fuck are you?!" Spawn demanded at last. Jim Krow sighed as he held out his hand. "Jim Krow, at your service!" he said plainly. Spawn looked at him suspiciously for a long time before he finally grabbed his hand and shook it. But just as he shook his hand, Jim Krow's entire arm fell off! Jim Krow screamed in agony and Spawn and Yoshi began freaking out; when suddenly Jim Krow burst out laughing and grew another arm. "I can't believe it! You actually fell for the oldest trick in the book; you should've seen the looks on your faces!" Jim Krow howled. "DUDE!" Yoshi screamed. "You scared the living hell out of me; I thought I actually hurt you that time!" Spawn shouted. "Dude, that's not cool! You're not making a good first impression by doing that! You should've just started with the finger trick instead; the arm was a little too extreme!" Maurice added jokingly. "I'm sorrry, ok? I just couldn't resist! Come on; let's go save your friends! I know a shortcut!" Jim Krow laughed as he walked away.

Spawn's face and Yoshi's face: (-_-)lll

***Lol! Talk about a first impression, huh? Just to shed some light on something, Jim Krow is a parody of an already awesome character called the Crow. Also; this event takes place during a period where Razor was at large with his rampages in Smashopolis, so there should be no confusion I hope. I made a previous chapter where Razor died, but this was WAY before that incident. Stay tuned to see the grand finale of this chapter AND series; hopefully, I'll make a new series of our favorite Hellspawn and his friends. Till then, stay put!***


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19 is here! In this final and rather epic climax to this series, Spawn and Yoshi team up with their new ally Jim Krow to battle against Razor. But will it be enough to stop this murderous psychopath from killing their other friends at Smash Mansion; most of them being girls? Read on to find out! Warning: This chapter may go up to an M rating due to some really bloody violence, some sexual content, and some foul language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Back at Smash Mansion, Zero was taken to the Smash Infirmary to be tended to his wounds graciously given by the evil psychopathic murderer Razor. Chun-Li was also there as well as Dante, Klonoa, Felicia, Cammy, Taki, and Asuka Kazama. Dr. Mario looked very concerned as he tended to all of their wounds, but he was especially concerned for Zero. "My God! What have you all been going up against?! I've never seen such vicious wounds; you ought to go to a real hospital!" Dr. Mario said as he bandaged up some arms and wrists. "We didn't want to make a big scene out of this, Dr. Mario. Besides; we're getting better against this Razor guy...right everyone?" Chun-Li retorted. "Not really!" Dante grumbled. "Yeah, not so much! We actually did pretty suckish without Yoshi and Raizo to help us out!" Klonoa admitted. "Guys!" Chun-Li groaned as she palmed her face. "Hey, sorry for being honest! But at least we didn't give up...right?" Felicia suggested. "Yeah, that's true. But he said he was going to come back!" Cammy said with a worried expression. "Don't worry about it, Cam. I'm sure that he's probably too busy killing a bunch of other losers; he doesn't look like he holds a grudge...at least for long!" Dante said carefully. Cammy sighed as she shook her head. "I don't know; he seemed like he meant business this time." Cammy replied hesitantly. "Well...maybe after a good night's sleep, we can see about getting a rematch with him. Until then; don't worry about it!" Chun-Li said as she stood up slowly and stretched. "I highly suggest that you take it easy for a while; a week at the most. You can't be too safe or sorry!" Dr. Mario said sternly. "Fine; maybe tomorrow Yoshi and Raizo will have come back." Chun-Li groaned. "Sounds like you personally want another go at him!" Dante said teasingly as he nudged her. "You better believe it!" Chun-Li snapped. But while they walked out of the infirmary, they were unaware of a pair of cold, soulless, and steely eyes watching after them in the darkness.

A little later, Cammy was having trouble sleeping in her room when all of a sudden a knock on her door startled her. "Ah! What is it?!" Cammy snapped as she was shaken up. "Take it easy, Cammy. It's me; Chun-Li! I just wanted to see if you wanted to come join us for a little sleepover." Chun-Li said calmly as she walked into the room with her blue bathrobe on. "What? A sleepover; right now? Umm...ok, I guess. But don't you think we're a little old for a sleepover?" Cammy said in confusion. "What? Oh, don't be silly! You can never be too old for a little sleepover, Cammy. Come on; our other girlfriends are gonna be there!" Chun-Li offered. "Really? Like who, Chun-Li? Give me a good example of who's gonna be there." Cammy challenged. "Well, I know that Peach and Samus will be there. I think Zelda's on her way and Daisy might be coming; not so sure if Rosalina will be up for it though. I hope so, cuz she makes awesome goodies!" Chun-Li answered. "What about our girls; you know, like Felicia? Or what about Taki?" Cammy asked. "Oh, I think they'll be there. So, you coming or what?" Chun-Li said growing a little impatient. "I don't think so...I'll just stay here." Cammy said nervously as she wrapped her blanket around her. "Oh, Cammy. Why don't you just come on out of your room and have some fun with us?" Chun-Li scolded. "Because...I'm too scared." Cammy whined. "Scared of what; it's just going to be us girls? Everyone else is asleep, so we'll have plenty of time to play!" Chun-Li said in a sneaky voice. "Play what, if I may ask?" Cammy demanded. "Simon, what did you think?" Chun-Li laughed. Cammy sighed before she finally gave in. "Fine! I'll go; maybe it will take my mind off of things!" Cammy sulked. "Yay! I knew you'd tag along; come on, the others are waiting!" Chun-Li cheered as she hugged her friend.

Cammy groaned a little as she put on her bathrobe and then followed Chun-Li over to the sunroom, where the other girls were waiting around a bunch of lava lamps and girly magazines. Peach and Daisy were really giggly, while Samus and Zelda were quiet yet happy to be spending time with their girlfriends. "So, you finally made it huh? Awesome; Rosalina just made some cookies!" Peach said as she clapped her hands. "Mmm...what kind are they? They smell so good!" Cammy said as she licked her lips. "Chocolate chip...with just a hint of walnut!" Rosalina said as she handed Cammy a cookie. "Mmm! That's really good!" Cammy said with her mouthful. "So...when are we gonna play Simon?" Chun-Li asked sneakily as she cuddled next to Samus. "Not right now, Chun-Li! Maybe after truth or dare, if you're good!" Samus said as she nudged her away. "Fine; I call first question!" Chun-Li announced. "Ok, then. Go ahead; ask me a good one!" Daisy challenged. "Ok, here's one. Have you ever...kissed a girl before?" Chun-Li asked with a sneaky smile. The other girls gasped or blushed at her question, but were really surprised by Daisy's answer. "Yes; I have kissed a girl once before!" Daisy said proudly. "Daisy!" Peach gasped. "Ooh...who was it?" Zelda asked. "Hey! It's not your turn, Zelda! You'll have to wait! Samus, you're next. Truth or dare?" Chun-Li announced. "Oh, I've got a good one for you Chun-Li! I dare you...to kiss Daisy!" Samus giggled naughtily. "Samus!" the others exclaimed. Chun-Li and Daisy blushed bright red, but Chun-Li wasn't about to back down from a dare. "Fine...but you owe me big time for this, Samus Aran!" Chun-Li snapped. She then grabbed Daisy by the shoulders and planted a big passionate kiss on the lips, earning some squeals and laughter from the other girls. Daisy broke away, panting as she wiped her lips free of some saliva. "Not bad...for a girl! Care for a repeat?" Daisy sneered. "No!" Chun-Li snapped. "Ok, ok! Moving on..." Rosalina said firmly.

After a few more exchanges of truths and dares, Chun-Li was finally able to get back at Samus with a dare. "My turn again, Samus! I dare you...to play Simon with me!" Chun-Li said in a haughty tone. Samus was about as red as one of the lava lamps, though some of the other girls looked really confused. "That doesn't seem like a big dare to me!" Daisy said out loud. "Oh, trust me...it is! You ready Samus or are you too chicken to keep up your own end of the bet?" Chun-Li challenged. Samus sighed heavily as she shook her head and stood up. "Fine! But let's just get this over with, shall we? Two minutes max!" Samus snapped. "Oh, you'll do it as long as I tell you to!" Chun-Li smirked as she took out a Simon game board. It was round and had four different colors on each end; green, yellow, red, and blue in that order. In the center was a big white dot...or so it seemed. Chun-Li snickered evilly as she pressed the center of the game board, while Samus stripped off her bathrobe. "Whoa! What's going on here? This isn't how you play this game!" Zelda exclaimed. "Not the way I play it!" Chun-Li giggled evilly. Samus looked like she was ready to kill herself, but braved up as she slipped off her panties and made the others gawk in shock. "You ready, bounty huntress? $5 says that you won't last all four rounds!" Chun-Li smirked. "Oh, I'm ready this time!" Samus boasted as she spread her womanhood wide open. Chun-Li then pulled out a vibrator and gave it to Samus, who then put it deep inside and braced herself. "Hey! I thought I made it clear that there would be no sex toys tonight!" Rosalina cried angrily. "It's ok, mama...I'm gonna make her weep when I'm done with this. Go ahead, thick thighs; give me your best!" Samus challenged. Chun-Li glared at before she pressed the green button, making the vibrator go off.

Samus gasped and tightly clenched her fists before she gritted her teeth; it was tight, but it wasn't painful...yet. "Ooh, you've made it this far. Now let's see about this!" Chun-Li smirked evilly as she pressed the yellow button. Samus cried out as the vibrations inside of her pussy become much tighter and she gritted her teeth harder while clenching her fists tighter. "Is that (ugh!) all you've got, Chun-Li?" Samus grunted. "Guys!" Peach scolded. "Oh, you're gonna get tough on me now? Let's see how you can handle this!" Chun-Li teased as she pressed the red button. Samus yelped as the vibrations intensified and made her whole body shake a little before she started leaking some woman juices out. "Ah! That's...not...painful! Just a mere warm-up!" Samus cried out even though it was starting to hurt. "Chun-Li stop it! You're gonna kill her!" Zelda cried. "Oh, no it won't. But let's hope _this_ doesn't!" Chun-Li said as she finally pressed the blue button. Samus screamed as the vibration was at full power and her whole entire body felt as if someone was raping the hell out of her. Her eyes rolled back and she emitted a loud moan/scream as her woman juices started pouring out all over the place, making the other girls cry out in disgust as they scooted back. Samus finally fell back and moaned loudly as she pulled the vibrator out and rubbed her pussy; getting the last of her cum to flow out. "In...your...face...thick thighs!" Samus panted as she quit masturbating. Most of the other girls cheered for Samus, while Chun-Li pouted and Rosalina looked pissed off. "Nice going, Samus! How'd you do that?" Cammy wondered. "Yeah; that looked like it hurt!" Zelda added. "Easy; I had sex with Snake a lot so it wouldn't hurt as bad!" Samus answered. "Ok! Too much information, thank you!" Peach cried out. "Sweet; I wanna go next!" Daisy announced. "NO! It's bedtime, girls!" Rosalina shouted. "Aww...already?" the others moaned.

After Rosalina threw away the sex toy and gave Chun-Li _more_ than a mouthful in private, everyone went to bed. But while they slept, they were very unaware of an ominous threat making it's way towards them. The lights were cut off and everyone was asleep in their underwear. (Well, everyone except Samus...she was still naked!) But around midnight, a strange noise woke up one of the girls. Cammy was the one who was startled awake first, but her waking up soon woke up Samus. "Oh! Samus? Did you hear that?" Cammy whispered. "Hear what, Cammy? I only hear the sound of Daisy snoring like a freaking chainsaw!" Samus hissed. Cammy turned around to see Daisy snuggled close to Peach, snoring loudly. "No...not that! It was more like a bumping noise!" Cammy whispered timidly. "I told you, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep already!" Samus grouched as she pulled the covers over her head. Cammy felt really nervous as she snuggled closer to Asuka Kazama. "I'm scared!" Cammy whimpered. "Don't be...it's all right; probably just the wind." Asuka mumbled sleepily. "Yeah...probably just the wind." Cammy repeated as she laid her head down to sleep. But before she could sleep again, she heard the noise again; only it was louder this time. "(Gasps) There it is again! You telling me that you don't hear that?" Cammy exclaimed. "Hear what?!" Samus demanded now getting agitated. "What's going on? Is it morning already?" Zelda yawned. "Chun-Li, if you're messing around with another one of your toys again-" Rosalina began. "Hey, I'm trying to sleep here! Pipe down!" Chun-Li grouched. "I'm serious! I keep hearing strange noises!" Cammy cried.

Finally, _he_ appeared. With a steel grip as strong and cold as iron, a hand grabbed Cammy by the neck and started to choke her. The other girls cried out in fear and gasped in horror, but a menacing shadowed figure soon came out and revealed himself as he shushed Cammy's whimpering. "Shh...shush, naughty little girl. People are trying to sleep!" a cold voice whispered eerily. The figure leaned closer and revealed his face to Cammy; it was Razor! "No! You...you came back!" Cammy gasped. "That's right...I always keep my promises, little girl. I always keep my promises!" Razor whispered as he turned one of his fingers into a blade and slid it very gently across her cheek. He snickered evilly as he let go of Cammy and then towered over the women. "So sorry to have kept you all in waiting...I actually had a previous engagement!" Razor cackled as he suddenly drew out a spine of some poor random soul and dropped it to the floor. A few of the girls cried out in horror, but the others were too horrified to even move or utter a sound. "Now...I'm going to take at least 4 of you with me. Anyone else who makes a peep will be more than fair game. Now...who wants to go for a little ride into town?" Razor said with evil delight. Finally, Rosalina had the courage to speak up. "You're not taking anyone with you tonight, you swine!" Rosalina cried fiercely. Razor yelled angrily as he turned one of his arms into a katana blade and pointed it directly at her face. "Oh? And just how do you propose that you'll do that, you old hag? Hmm? How you gonna stop me; you gonna try and kill me? Is that what you're gonna do? You gonna try and kill me?" Razor taunted as he used the blade's tip to move Rosalina's hair behind her shoulders. Rosalina scoffed as she jerked herself away and glared at him. "I mean it, Razor! You're not going to take anyone away with you!" Rosalina said bravely.

Razor burst into demonic laughter. "How precious; the hen's gotta protect her chicks! I think I might actually enjoy taking you with me this time...you might be a bit of a challenge for me. But who else is brave enough to come over to my place for a little playtime? Any volunteers?" Razor sneered. "You murderous bastard! You'll have to kill me before you take me with you!" Samus shouted. Razor growled as he turned around and aimed his katana bladed arm at her face. "Oh, don't even tempt me bitch! Don't even tempt me...because if you keep it up with that attitude, I most certainly will kill you. Right here; right now! But I do believe that your "mama" hasn't answered my question; how do you plan on stopping me?" Razor snarled. Cammy suddenly gasped as she saw something else and then spoke up. "We can't." Cammy said meekly. Razor and the others turned around with mixed expressions. "Beg your pardon, miss?" Razor smirked. "We can't stop you...but _he_ will!" Cammy cried as she pointed to the window. Razor turned around and scowled viciously as he saw another shadowy figure standing in front of the window. The other women gasped as they saw Spawn standing there; and he looked very angry. "Oh, look at that! Look who's finally decided to join the party, my fair maidens! Spawn...how the hell are you?" Razor sneered. Spawn drew out a sawn off shotgun and aimed it at Razor's head. "Get...back...away from them...now!" Spawn snarled. Razor laughed evilly as he held up his hands in pretend surrender. "Of course! Anything for you, old pal! Don't mind me, I was justing doing a little courting. You know me; the lady killer!" Razor said with a hideous smile. "Yeah...not to mention the fact you're also a gang killer and a child killer, too!" Spawn snapped. "Oh, that's right! I did kill those other dumb fucks last week. You know? It's really funny; I was actually expecting you to come. But still...you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here, Spawn." Razor said.

He suddenly tore off his black leather jacket and revealed his true self; his entire torso was made of complete metal and he soon sprouted out many nasty looking weapons of razor sharp detail. "I'm heavily armed...and you're all alone with one measly little gun! What are you gonna do about that?" Razor challenged. Spawn laughed unpleasently in response. "Oh? And who said that I was all alone this time?" Spawn challenged back. Suddenly, Yoshi burst through the window and cried out fiercely as he landed next to Spawn. "It's over, Razor! Spawn and I have got you beat! Give it up or you're dead meat!" Yoshi growled. "Yoshi!" the women cried. "Oh...I see that you invited your little pet over for some playtime, huh? I guess I wouldn't mind the extra company. Hey, lizard breath? Fetch this!" Razor sneered as he lashed out at Yoshi with a huge mace formed from his right arm. Yoshi and Spawn cried out as they dodged the attack, and soon began a violent battle against Razor. Razor cried out fiercely as he slashed and thrashed all around with razor sharp weapons in an attempt to cut Spawn and Yoshi to pieces. The ladies cried out and gasped as they scrambled away to get to safety, but Samus and a few others chose to remain behind to watch. Spawn fired his shotgun many times at Razor, but it did no good against Razor's super powerfully armored body. Yoshi's punches and kicks were merely blunt and did no real damage to Razor, only angering him further into a fit of maniacal rage. Eventually, Razor subdued them both with vicious brutality. He lashed out at Spawn with a razor chain and ensnared his legs before he yanked him up into the air and then leapt up towards him to attack. He screamed furiously as he slashed insanely at Spawn with machete formed hands before smashing him back down with a giant battle axe formed from both arms to make one huge weapon; sending Spawn crashing down several floors below until he reached the lobby.

Yoshi growled in frustration as he attempted to fight back, but Razor snarled like a savage animal before he subdued Yoshi in a similar manner. Yoshi attempted to use his razor sharp claws to slice at Razor, but the demonically enhanced razor clad Hellspawn wisely used his arms to turn into a pair of broadswords to block his attacks before violently slicing and dicing at Yoshi's chest. Yoshi screamed in agony as he was attacked, but Razor was nowhere near finished yet. He morphed his right hand into a spear tip and then stabbed it into Yoshi's neck before he kicked Yoshi away. But to add on a surprising and gruesome effect, Razor drew him back over with a chain and then stabbed a nasty katana blade formed from his left hand into his gut; making the poor dinosaur scream in howling agony as he was stabbed. "NOOOO! YOSHI!" Cammy screeched. "NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Chun-Li screamed. "MURDERER!" Samus shouted. Razor sneered evilly as he tore out the katana blade and formed it into a slim and deadly knife. "Now...it's time to send you back to where you belong; in a museum!" Razor sneered as he held the knife up for the final kill. "Not if I drag your ass to Hell first, asshole!" Spawn roared as he suddenly wrapped a massive chain around his neck. Razor cried out and gagged violently as he was yanked down into the gaping hole of the floor and fell down several feet into the lobby, smashing into a table and having the wind knocked out of him. Yoshi gasped and wheezed as he fell to his knees, holding his bloody wounds. Luckilly for him, Samus and the other bystanding girls rushed to him and helped him up. "Oh, Yoshi! Are you ok?" Samus wept. "No...I'm not going to lie to you this time, Samus. I feel like outright shit; that dude is one tough cookie!" Yoshi groaned as he was propped up by Cammy and Chun-Li. "Hang in there, buddy. Let's get you outta here!" Chun-Li said as she and Cammy carried Yoshi away on each shoulder towards the door.

Razor woke up and seethed with rage as he turned both his arms into katana blades. "Where are you, you fucking corpse bag?!" Razor shouted furiously. Suddenly, a massive kick sent Razor flying away into the kitchen. "Right here, you cutthroat jackass!" Spawn sneered as he shoved through the broken hole in the wall. Razor roared with fury as he burst out of a pile of debris and attempted to slash at Spawn, but the phantom warrior dodged all his attacks using his Necroplasm Speed and taunted him. "What's the matter, Razor? Hellspawn got your tongue?" Spawn sneered as he punched Razor several times. Razor cried out as he was hit, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. "I'll fucking cut your head off!" Razor roared. "How can you do that...if you can't hit what you can't see?" Spawn teased as he suddenly teleported away. "What the hell?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Razor shouted. Spawn suddenly grabbed Razor from behind and flew up into the air. But instead of using his Necroplasm Teleportation Attack, he tried something different. He threw Razor against the wall and then shot a massive ball of Necroplasm at him; forcing the evil slasher out of the Smash Mansion in a fiery explosion. "Hahaha! You know what they say about swords and fire? Fire both forges swords...and destroys them! I'll melt you quicker than you were made, Razor!" Spawn taunted as he flew out of the mansion and landed in the front yard. Razor growled in irritation and pain as he struggled to stand back up, but Spawn approached him at lightspeed and punched him away; making Razor scream as he was forced into a wooden shed and had the whole thing crash down on top of him. "Get up, asshole! You wanted a fight? You just got your wish; fight me like a man!" Spawn shouted. Razor jumped out of the debris and screamed with fury. "I will fucking destroy you, Hellspawn!" Razor roared. Round 2 soon began!

Back in the mansion, Yoshi and the other girls struggled to get to the infirmary...when they were given a surprise visit from an unexpected guest. "Oh, Yoshi! Why does this always happen to us?" Cammy whimpered as she helped him into a bed. "I don't know, Cammy. I don't know!" Yoshi muttered wearily. "Oh, Yoshi! You're so brave...thank you for saving us!" Samus whispered as she kissed his forehead. Suddenly, a crow flew over to their direction and landed next to Yoshi. "Sup?" the crow said casually. A few of the other girls cried out, while Rosalina screamed and nearly leapt into Peach's arms. "What is that thing?! Did it just...speak?" Rosalina exclaimed. "Thing? Thing?! I'm a crow, lady! Do you not know what a crow looks like? Well take a good long look at me, lady! Do I look like a talking cat or a talking bear? No! I'm a talking crow; that should be enough for you!" the crow snapped. Suddenly, a man in black leather and corpse paint walked into the infirmary laughing. "Maurice...stop scaring these lovely ladies. You're making a bad impression on them!" the man laughed. Everyone except Yoshi freaked out as he walked in. "AHHH! Who are you?! What do you want from us?" Cammy screamed. "Don't you dare come near us, you freak! Did Razor send you here to try and kill us?" Samus demanded as she stood her ground and clenched her fists. "Take it easy; I'm one of the good guys!" the man said as he held his hands up. "What are you all carrying on about? Oh, well it figures...Jim Krow!" Yoshi said grumpily. "And Maurice!" the crow said happily as he flapped his wings. The girls looked really confused, but Yoshi looked really pissed off. "Where in the hell were you, Jim Krow?! I thought you said that you were going to help us!" Yoshi growled. "I am helping you. But I just had to get this; look at that! Isn't she a beauty?" Jim Krow replied as he showed off a bobblehead doll.

Yoshi was now really starting to lose his temper. "You wasted our time and nearly left us for dead...all because of a bobblehead doll?!" Yoshi snarled. "Uh...not just an ordinary bobblehead doll; a bobblehead doll that looks like a Native American!" Jim Krow said as he thwacked the doll's head and made it bounce around. Yoshi looked so close to having an extreme aneurism. "I'm going to kill you!" Yoshi growled. "I'm sorry, what was that? I think I had something in my ear!" Jim Krow said as he stuck his thumb in his ear. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I NEARLY LOST MY FUCKING LIFE BECAUSE YOU WASTED YOUR TIME TO BUY A GOD DAMN BOBBLEHEAD DOLL?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yoshi screamed furiously. "Yoshi, watch your language!" Zelda gasped. "Oh, come on! You think that was bad...you should've seen how many of my s'mores he ate!" Jim Krow cackled. With a roar, Yoshi flew off the bed and pinned Jim Krow the wall; holding his neck tightly as he glared into his eyes. "YOSHI, STOP IT!" Samus screamed as she tried to pull him off. Several other of the women tried to pry Yoshi off of Jim Krow, but he refused to let go. "What are you gonna do, kill me? I already showed you that I can't die!" Jim Krow teased. "I'll pound you to a pulp!" Yoshi growled as he punched Jim Krow in the face. "Tee-hee! That tickles!" Jim Krow chortled. Yoshi cried out fiercely as he kept punching Jim Krow in the face, but the psychotic undead killer just laughed as if he was being tickled. Finally, Samus managed to pry Yoshi off of Jim Krow and then held him tightly against the wall as she pinned him by the wrists. "All right, enough! Look, Yoshi! I don't know what your problem is...but you better snap out of it and get your act together! Because if you don't, then I'll knock your block off! Understand me?! Now say your sorry!" Samus screamed as she shook him. "No, no, no! I'm the one who needs to be sorry; I was just picking on him. He's right; I should start taking things more seriously!" Jim Krow said seriously.

Yoshi finally calmed down as Samus let go of him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to try and kill you!" Yoshi grumbled. "Apology accepted!" Jim Krow said as he held out his hand. "Oh, no! I'm not falling for that trick again, Jim Krow!" Yoshi snapped. "What? Oh come on; put 'er there!" Jim Krow teased as he held his hand further. Yoshi sighed before he finally shook his hand. "Ok...so what brilliant plan did you have in store for Razor?" Yoshi demanded as he finally let go. "Well...knowing him, he'll probably-wait! Where's Spawn? I thought he was with you, Yoshi!" Jim Krow said. "No...he's out there, fighting against him because you failed to show up!" Yoshi snapped. Suddenly, Jim Krow did not look too optimistic...if not frightened. "Oh no! Oh, no! This is not good! I hope he's not dead!" Jim Krow said seriously as he took off running. The others looked to Yoshi, who just looked like really annoyed. "Uh...is he normally like this?" Chun-Li asked. "You have no idea!" Yoshi grouched as he went after him. "Come on; we better follow them. There's no telling how ugly this may turn out; especially since he's going up against his family's murderer!" Maurice said as he started to flap his wings. "Wait, what?" Cammy asked. "Whoops! Oh, man! I really shouldn't have said that! Oh, he'll pluck my feathers if he finds out I said that! You heard nothing from me, woman!" Maurice cried as he flew off. "Hey, wait!" Cammy cried as she chased after him. "This is getting really weird for me! I think I'll just stay here!" Felicia said as she curled up into a ball on Yoshi's bed. "Uh, me too! This is getting to be too much!" Peach yawned. "Well I'm going with Chun-Li and Yoshi; there's no telling what danger Raizo might be in!" Samus said as she ran off. "Wait for me!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Back in the front yard, Spawn and Razor intensified their attacks against each other. They had not been able to best the other, but they were also getting very weary and worn out from fighting each other so hard. "Damn...you're strong! I'll give you that much, Razor. But I'm not letting you win!" Spawn gasped. "I should say the same for you, Hellspawn. You're fucking relentless!" Razor panted. Jim Krow was able to get on the hill to find both fighters facing each other before he finally made his move. "Ok, Elder Crow. Let's help this little trick of yours works!" Jim Krow whispered. He lifted his arms up and stood up like a scarecrow before he was lifted up by dark magic and floated towards Spawn and Razor. The enormous shadow that engulfed him was shaped like a giant crow, and it was easily seen by Spawn and Razor. "What the hell is that?" Spawn wondered. Razor gasped as he saw the shape and then growled as he tensed up; he almost immediately recognized who it was. "No!" he snarled. Jim Krow finally landed in front of them gracefully, now looking more sullen and even terrifying than thought possible. "Razor! Your time has come!" Jim Krow called out in a loud cawing voice. "You...I remember you! You were that stupid little boy; at the barnyard! I remember you; how did you survive my attack? I killed you and your family years ago!" Razor cried fiercely. "You killed me, yes...but I've been brought back from the dead to exact revenge on my family. Tonight; with the power of the Crow's Spirit, you will pay with your life!" Jim Krow said in a scary voice. "Uh oh...my Necroplasm Senses are alerting me that he's got a powerful surge of dark magic in his soul. I best step back and let him finish the job himself!" Spawn said to himself as he stepped back. Razor saw him attempted to escape and pointed a sword formed arm at him. "Where do you think you're going, Hellspawn?! We're not finished here!" Razor growled. "NO! LEAVE HIM BE; THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME, RAZOR! FIGHT ME AND FINISH WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A LONG TIME AGO!" Jim Krow shouted in a loud and demonic voice.

Razor looked at him with the rare sight of fear in his eyes, but soon growled furiously as he unleashed all the weapons he could to attack. "Very well! I'll finish you off and then get back to serious matters!" Razor cried. "Spirit of the Crow; give me the strength to overcome my enemy!" Jim Krow cried out in a loud voice. Suddenly, a huge swarm of crows flew out of nowhere and swarmed around Jim Krow, turning him into a super powerful demon that looked like a mix between a ghostly phantom and a crow. His head was shaped like a crow, his arms looked like giant black wings, and the rest of his body looked like the body of the Grim Reaper. Spawn gasped as he saw this, but soon Yoshi and the girls saw this and became very frightened. "Oh my God! What is that?!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "I don't know...but I do know that it's not Spawn!" Yoshi replied. Maurice flew over and gasped as he saw Jim Krow. "By the Elder Crow! He's done it; he's finally done it! This is something I gotta see!" Maurice cried as he flew down to get a closer look. Jim Krow hovered a good distance away from Razor, while Razor stood apart from him and panted furiously. "Now...you will die!" Razor seethed. He screamed as he charged towards and began hacking and slashing at him with all his might. But to his sheer horror, every single attack of his merely went through him like thin air. Jim Krow seemed to laugh as Razor struggled to attack him, but he finally gained the upperhand as he grabbed him with a giant hand formed out of black mist and glared him in the eyes with his now blazing white eyes. "You've had your chance! Now it's my turn!" Jim Krow rasped in a demonic bird-like voice. He threw Razor back and then swiped his massive arm across the air, suddenly forming a huge swarm of crows that flew down at Razor and began furiously pecking and screeching at him as they swarmed him. Razor screamed in howling agony and horror as the crows furiously attacked him; pecking their razor sharp beaks at every part of his body. "AAAAUUUGGHH! Make it stop!" Razor shrieked. "Yes...that's right! Fear the power of the Crow!" Jim Krow cackled as he spread his wings and created a massive shadow.

Everyone, even Razor gasped in horror as the shadow soon morphed into a ginormous kaiju sized crow that roared like a raging lion and breathed fire like a dragon. "CAW! CAW! CAW! HEAR THE CRIES OF THE CROW! CAW! CAW! CAW! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE UNDEAD; THE SOULS OF THOSE YOU'VE SLAIN!" the giant crow roared. Suddenly, a whole bunch of skeletons rose out of the ground and grabbed Razor, holding him tightly as the giant crow towered over Razor. "No...no...no! I can't die; I'm already dead! I'm already dead; you can't take me back! You can't!" Razor shrieked as he tried to break free. "Death is not permanent...eternal damnation for an unrepenting soul is! Your final punishment will be decided in the Afterworld; the land of the dead!" the giant crow shouted before he charged towards Razor and screeched like a howling banshee. "NOOOO!" Razor screamed as the huge shadow of the demon engulfed him in complete and total darkness. Suddenly, a huge flash of light appeared in the sky in the shape of a cross. In a mere moment, both Razor and Jim Krow were gone. Everyone was shocked into complete silence at this amazing sight; even Spawn. "My God! What did I just see?" Spawn muttered. "That...my dear ladies and gentlemen; was the Elder Crow! The wisest and most powerful of all Crow Warriors! Legend says that one in a million of undead spiritual warriors have ever been gifted the power of the Elder Crow. And Jim Krow is that lucky guy...unless of course, he himself is not judged by the Elder Crow of course. Then for all I know, he's screwed!" Maurice explained as he flew over to Spawn's side. Everyone else approached Spawn with worried looks on their faces. "So...does that mean he's...dead?" Yoshi asked. "What?! No! He's not dead; though I can't really say the same for Razor. Come to think of it, I guess he never was alive to begin with. It's complicated stuff, but it's something like this: A long time ago, the Crow was always a symbol of death. But Jim Krow, a guy who was obsessed with death; learned the sacred truths of the Crow. The Crow symolizes not death...but rather, _rebirth_!" Maurice continued.

Everyone else nodded their heads, though Spawn still felt a little sad. "So...even though he will come back, there is a chance we may not be able to see him again?" Spawn asked. "Well, that depends. If the Elder Crow finds that Jim Krow is worthy of being forgiven of his sins, then maybe someday you'll cross paths again. But if not...then I guess it's best you not worry about it; it's his own destiny to face whatever trial the Elder Crow gives him!" Maurice replied. Spawn sighed heavily as he walked away, but not before Maurice stopped him. "Hey, wait! Jim Krow made me promise you something: He made me promise to keep an eye on you until he comes back. And for the record, he has a lot more in common with you than you might think!" Maurice said. "I know...I can feel it. I've felt it since the day we first met." Spawn replied. "Dude...that was today!" Maurice pointed out. "It was?" Spawn wondered. "Yup...oh, and speaking of which-" Maurice said as he pointed to the sky. Spawn gasped as he saw the sunrise and everyone shielded their eyes as Spawn transformed back into Raizo. "Huh? Whoa; you look just like him bro...except you don't wear that corpse paint and crap! I think I'm gonna like having you as company until Jimmy comes back!" Maurice said excitedly. Raizo couldn't help but smile. "Strangely; so am I!" Raizo said. As he and the others walked back into the mansion, another crow watched them. He cawed three times before he flew off with another huge flock; Jim Krow wouldn't be too far off from his new friends. Perhaps he would come back again someday...because an act of valor is never repaid without a debt of gratitude.

***(Big sigh) Well, that finally wraps up that series! Hope you all enjoyed this! I will be making another mini-series all about my version of Spawn and his new friends/enemies. So stay tuned and hope to hear some more feedback from you all. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you and have a wonderful day!* ;)**


End file.
